Luz de sombras
by Kirlatan
Summary: Porque no hay más salvación para mi que tú Hermione, hoy solo nos queda vencer sobre las sombras, porque la luz soy yo. Soy una luz de sombra. RR! chapt 24! HHr,DG , RL. Sorry la espera
1. Prólogo

Epílogo

Y aquí me encuentro ... deprimido por las sombras , por los acontecimientos que oscurecen mi vida desde hace casi 2 años ... desde ese día.

Miro mi fututo y no puedo encontrar más que abismo , más que desgracias que solo buscan consumirme lentamente.

Más aún así sigo ... continuo gracias a una fuerza que nace dentro de mi y que todavía no conozco , esa fuerza que me hace dar cada paso que doy , que me hace surgir.

Hace dos años desde ese recuerdo , ese episodio que decidió mi vida en instantes. El día en que fuimos al ministerio ... el día en que Siruis murió.

Ahora soy parte de la orden del fénix... mis amigos también , Ron , Luna , a mi sorpresa Malfoy y para mi concertante angustia ... ella. Hermione Granger.

Hermione, la joven que llena mi vida de ilusiones de una tórrida esperanza que me hace solo desear seguir en este mundo , la mujer que amo.

Es increíble como me he acercado con mis amigos , no puedo confiar en nadie más que no sea en Ron o Luna , pero con Hermione es diferente . A ella la protejo , la cuido , ella es mi vida ... y así seguirá siendo , hasta que suceda... mi final .

Tengo 17 años ... y soy el salvador del futuro del mundo mágico , de mi depende que la luz empiece y las sombras decaigan .

Soy un auror especificado aunque no titulado por el ministerio al igual que mis amigos.

Soy capitán en la orden del fénix junto a demás personas.

Soy pieza angular de un juego de ajedrez de mentiras y crueldades.

Y solo voy en séptimo grado del colegió Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Bienvenidos a mi vida ... mi nombre es Harry Potter.


	2. Cuentos

Ya estoy de regreso , esta historia va dedicada a dos personas especialmente , a Montse y a Karla .

Siempre me gusto la idea de leer el desenvolvimiento de la guerra y la formación de los personajes en un fic , espero que les guste , estoy haciendo lo mejor posible

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos , son de J.K.Rowling y la Warner Bross por autentificación y mercantil comercialización

Capitulo I

Cuentos

Un joven se encontraba sentado a las orillas de un lago ... el aire movía con impetuosidad el cabello negro azabache del que era poseedor , y aunque la temperatura era cálida , el estaba temblando por dentro.

Los límites del ocaso desaparecían para sucumbir ante la llegada de la gélida noche que reclamaba su territorio con prepotencia ... y el lo sabía , porque en esos momentos su vida era igual que el paisaje del cual es espectador.

**- **¿Por qué no llegaste a la reunión? – preguntó una voz inundada de preocupación

Cuando el moreno se giró pudo divisar con claridad a un pelirrojo, alto y delgado , sus ojos azules demostraban con claridad la transparencia de una inocencia que agradaba a todos.

Sí , ese era sin duda Ron Weasley ... su mejor amigo.

**- **Porque tenía deberes – espetó el joven con simplicidad

**- **Tienes también deberes con la orden Harry – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado – No eres capitán de defensa por nada

Harry suspiró cansado , nunca le había gustado liderar , aunque por ironías del destino , era lo único que hacía bien.

**- **Ron ... por favor – pidió él mirando a su amigo – No tengo ganas de discutir hoy

Ron se levantó y le brindó la mano con seguridad dejando ver una sincera sonrisa que tranquilizó al gryffindor.

**- **Es tarde , y necesitas revisar el informe de la orden , vamos... te ayudaré hasta que acabes.

Dos chicas platicaban en la mesa de gryffindor. Una era rubia y de ojos azules increíblemente profundos y cristalinos , la otra tenía ojos miel y una cabellera castaña ondulada que le llegaba a los hombros

Las dos platicaban con calma mientras la luz nocturna se filtraba en los ventanales del comedor demostrando que eran las únicas ahí.

**- **¿Qué dijeron en la reunión? – preguntó la castaña con seriedad

**- **Debiste ir ... ni tu ni Harry estuvieron presentes, Remus los va a matar – expresó la rubia con calma

**- **Luna ... dame un respiro ¿Si?

Luna solo la acribilló con la mirada pero no dijo nada más .

**- **Al parecer Nott y Avery se apresuran hacia el sur – argumentó la ravenclaw con tranquilidad – Un contraataque en forma bilateral seguramente ...

**- **Como siempre - espetó aburrida Hermione – ¿Quién tiene el informe?

Luna se mordió el labio con preocupación ... el contenido explicito del informe guardaba un secreto que afectaría a su castaña amiga de manera algo brusca .

Pero ordenes eran ordenes , y ella no tenía el derecho de decirle gracias a la base de jerarquías de la sociedad de la renombrada orden del fénix.

**- **En estos momentos Harry – dijo Luna con falsa tranquilidad – Ron debe de estar revisando puntos con él en este instante.

**- **¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Hermione directamente – Se perfectamente cuando mientes ...

Luna solo negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos rubios volaran con delicadeza en el aire , le sonrió y alzó una mano a manera de despedida.

**- **Nos vemos mañana ... tengo que acabar tarea

**- **Si de acuerdo ... hasta mañana

Hermione la vio desaparecer a través del pasillo , comenzó a caminar por el lado oeste del castillo , hacia la torre de premios anuales , al día siguiente hablaría con Harry , en ese instante ... estaba demasiado cansada.

Cuando Harry revisó el informe que Ron le había dado un remolino se volcó en su estomago haciéndolo sentir mal...

Estaba sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca mientras Ron que se hallaba apoyado en un estante y con los brazos cruzados lo miraba con ansia...

**- **¿Y? – preguntó Ron directamente

**- **¿Y qué? – le contrarrestó Harry aún sin levantar la vista del papel

Ron solo suspiró hondamente y se aflojó la corbata en forma algo desesperada...

**- **¿Qué le vas a decir?

Harry se mordió el labio , lo que menos quería en el mundo era verla preocupada o lastimada y en ese caso lo único que iba a hacer era causar todo eso en la joven castaña.

**- **Harry...

**- **¿Qué quieres que le diga? Hermione , temo decirte que al parecer una brigada de casi 20 mortígrafos se dirigen a Bristol ¿qué coincidencia que sea donde tus padres residen no?

Harry hundió la vista más en el escritorio y lanzó el papel hacia el otro lado del escritorio. No podía preocuparla ... no quería hacerlo.

Ron solo dio un largo respiro y se arremangó el suéter tratando de aligerar la tensión en él.

**- **Se que no te es agradable ... pero por orden de jerarquía tu debes informarle – replicó el pelirrojo tratando de convencer a su amigo

**- **Además que sería de mucha ayuda si TÚ fueras quien se lo dijera – dijo una suave voz femenina que acababa de surgir del lado derecho del estante

Cuando los dos voltearon pudieron ver a una chica rubia y de ojos azules que se dirigía hacia ellos. Harry bajó la vista suspirando con amargura mientras que Ron no quitó su mirada de la ravenclaw.

Luna se sentó frente a Harry y le dedicó frágil sonrisa. Harry levantó su cara..

**- **No es tan fácil como suena – argumentó el moreno con recelo

**- **Lo sé ... no quieres angustiarla , pero debe de saberlo y de todos modos se enterará , es la encargada de las estrategias de combate

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó .

**- **De acuerdo ... le diré mañana – dijo con una leve sonrisa y miró a sus amigos – Los veo luego , quiero ir directamente a la cama

**- **Si , Buenas noches – alegó Luna mientras Harry le revolvía el cabello de manera amistosa y se despedía de Ron con un apretón en el hombro.

Cuando Ron y Luna se quedaron solos ninguno de los dos se movió , Luna hundió su vista en la lectura y Ron se quedo aún apoyado en el estante mirándola.

**- **¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Ron aún sin acercarse

**- **En el gran comedor – repuso la rubia sin voltear – Estaba hablando con Hermione

Ron arqueó una ceja y caminó hasta el escritorio para sentarse en frente de ella y mirarla atentamente. Luna se incomodo...

**- **No le dije nada si es lo que piensas – mencionó la ravenclaw aun sin despegar la vista de su libro

**- **Ya lo sé , confío en ti ... siempre lo haré

Luna subió los ojos ante el comentario dicho por Ron y lo observó con cuidado maldiciendo su suerte. A la luz de la luna , el gryffindor se veía terriblemente atractivo y ella se culpó por estar perdiendo el poco autocontrol que tenía siempre hacia él.

**- **¿Qué lees? – preguntó Ron mientras profundizaba una mirada directo a los ojos azules de la chica

**- **Tengo tarea de adivinación – dijo Luna aunque negó con la cabeza después – Pero honestamente no puedo concéntrame , así que la haré mañana

Luna se levantó y recogió dos libros que estaban en la mesa y se giró para avanzar a la salida , Ron que la veía extasiado respingó al escuchar la voz de la ravenclaw.

**- **¿Vienes?

El pelirrojo asintió y se dirigió hacia ella con calma , al estar lado a lado le quitó suavemente los libros de sus manos y los cargó él brindándole una sonrisa que Luna correspondió.

**- **Vamos , te acompañaré a ravenclaw – finalizó el chico tomándola por un brazo y jalándola hacia la salida

**- **Pero si no es tan...

**- **Y no me interesa cuan tarde pueda ser – la interrumpió el guardián con una mirada de diversión en sus iridiscencias.

Luna suspiró profundamente y se dejo guiar.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su sala común notó que su compañero estaba sentado frente la chimenea observando el fuego.

El chico rubio y de ojos grises se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia ella con lentitud. Hermione le brindó una pobre sonrisa y empezó a subir las escaleras , pero el rubio se lo impidió.

**- **No apareciste en todo el día ... ni siquiera en la junta

**- **Lo sé , lo sé , lo sé – repitió la gryffindor con un poco de hastío – Ya me regañó Luna , ahora ...¿Me dejas ir a mi habitación Draco?

Increíble pero cierto , Draco Malfoy , traicionando a su padre y a sus costumbres se había aliado con ellos y para sorpresa de todos , especialmente de Harry , se había hecho buen amigo de Hermione.

Era premio anual junto a la gryffindor y estaba al mando en el miraje de territorio de ataque ,al igual que los gryffindor y Luna , era parte de la orden del fénix.

Y aunque se había acercado demasiado a la castaña y a Luna , Potter seguía siendo Potter y Weasley seguía siendo Weasley , eso nunca cambiaría.

**- **Supongo que Potter no ha hablado contigo – dijo captando la atención de la chica

**- **Porque tiene que hablar conmigo Harry ¿Qué sucedió?

**- **Nada – espetó el rubio con sequedad – Realmente nada

La chica levantó una ceja pero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

**- **Lo mismo dijo Luna – proclamó Hermione antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Draco se quedó viendo con atención el lugar recorrido por la castaña , odiaba tener que esconderle los sucesos , pero no estaba en su poder decirlo , sino al maldito de Potter y realmente eso le desagradaba.

Draco Malfoy también estaba enamorado de Hermione .

Na: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado , porfas dejen reviews si no solo me agradezco infinitamente con que hayas leído mi historia , gracias"""""

Su amiga y escritora

Kirlatan

Saludos a : **Pipu , Nyssa , Prue –potter , Caelius, Maegboriel , Marce , jen **


	3. Noticias

**Agradecimientos especiales abajo **

**Capitulo II **

**Noticias**

Harry despertó sobresaltado , otra pesadilla había inundado su cama con terror y pánico flotando en sus sueños.

Miró su reloj y se pudo dar cuenta que apenas eran las 6 , tranquilizándose un poco se dirigió al baño y se encerró en silencio para no disturbar a sus amigos,

Cuando estuvo dentro se mojó la cara y observó su reflejo. Un chico de 17 años lo contemplaba con una mirada verde esmeralda que denotaba preocupación.

Negó con la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento negativo de su cabeza y se metió a la ducha ... quería relajarse.

Hermione vio su reloj de nuevo ... eran las 6 y ella ya estaba despierta , no tenía sueño y aunque había podido conciliar el sueño por unas horas el cansancio perseguía en su cuerpo.

Se duchó y salió en silencio de la torre sin querer despertar al slytherin , sabía que Draco la cuidaba mucho ... al igual que Harry y realmente prefería un tiempo a solas.

Sin saber a donde dirigirse tomó el caminó hacia el lago ... le vendría bien un poco de aire.

El ojiverde estaba sentado a orillas del lago. Se entretenía lanzando piedras sin dirección mientras las suaves ondas se formaban relajadamente en el agua.

El aire frió de la mañana lo azotaba con calma a la vez que lentamente iba despertando.

**- **No pensé encontrarte por este lado del castillo – dijo una voz femenina que se había sentado a lado de él

Cuando Harry volteó pude ver a una joven de su edad que le brindaba una adorable aunque cansada sonrisa.

**- **¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó Harry con sorpresa

**- **No podía dormir – respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – Además a veces vengo para relajarme

Harry se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos contemplando la idea de contarle a su amiga el contenido del informe, pero ella se le adelantó.

**- **Harry ...

**- **Dime – respondió el ojiverde girando su cabeza hacia ella

Hermione lo vio con serenidad antes de decir algo y después solo miró al frente contemplando el lago.

**- **Me están ocultando algo ...

**- **¿Por qué lo dices?

**- **Porque tanto Draco como Luna están evitando el tema de la junta

Harry solo bajó la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no preocuparla

**- **Hay algo que esta en el informe que me involucra y creo ... – Hermione respiró y siguió hablando – Que me lo están ocultando para protegerme y porque tu eres el único que esta autorizado para decírmelo

El joven se mordió el labio con impaciencia

**- **¿Qué es?

**- **...

**- **¿Harry?

**- **Al parecer 20 mortígrafos se están movilizando rápidamente

**- **¿Hacia dónde? – inquirió la chica

**- **Bristol

El silencio inundo el espacio entre ellos mientras Hermione se quedaba estática tratando de controlar sus emociones. Harry, quien se había girado para verla pudo distinguir que estaba algo impresionada.

**- **Herms ...

**- **¿A que paso van exactamente? – preguntó con voz neutral

**- **A 1 km por sendero aproximadamente , lo que representa unos 15 días de lejanía – contestó el ojiverde algo preocupado – Hermione no quiero que ...

Ella solo lo silenció con un gesto y se levantó para seguir mirando el lago sin perturbarse.

**- **¿Hermione?

**- **Estoy bien – respondió ella girándose y brindándole una sonrisa – En serio y te aseguro que no es tan grave como parece

Harry se levantó también y se acercó a ella sigilosamente. Siendo llevado por un impulso la abrazo por la espalda juntando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al tener a Harry atrás de ella y en esa posición , pero se relajó considerablemente mientras su amigo ponía su barba en la cabeza de ella al ser bastante más alto.

**- **Estarán bien ...

**- **Lo sé – reanudó ella con calma – Lo sé

Harry suspiró y se limitó a abrazarla ... a veces las palabras no bastaban para consolar una persona y cuando eso sucedía , podía ser suficiente un abrazo.

Luna desayunaba tranquilamente mientras platicaba con Terry Boot , la rubia reía con un comentario dicho por su compañero de casa cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro que emitía una ligera presión.

Cuando se giró pudo ver con asombro que Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de ella y le pedía con la mirada que salieran para hablar. Terry que veía la escena frunció el ceño y cerró los puños.

**- **Luna ... – dijo Terry tratando de levantarse , pero ella alzó la mano como detención

**- **No te preocupes Terry – protestó la chica dándole una sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa – Te veo en la sala común

Y sin más que decir siguió al slytherin seguida de una mirada azul proveniente de la mesa de gryffindor.

**- **Vaya ... además de tener a Weasley loco por ti también a Boot ¿Haces filtros amorosos? – comentó en son de broma el rubio a su amiga con diversión

Luna se sonrojó y lo miró escéptica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando Harry y Hermione entraban por el gran comedor pudieron distinguir a Ron desayunando en silencio. Se dirigieron hacia él con rapidez.

Hermione se puso en frente del pelirrojo y Harry a lado. Ron seguía sin mirarlos y tenía la vista entrecerrada en su plato.

**- **¿Ron?

**- **Dime – dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo

**- **Em... ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la castaña con interés

Ron subió su mirada denotando que su cara estaba roja y Harry se preocupó.

**- **Ron , creo que deberías ver a Pomfrey , tu cara esta completamente roja – alegó Harry viendo con curiosidad la cara del guardián

**- **No tengo nada – espetó Ron con sequedad y viendo hacia las puertas – Estoy muy bien ... ¡Oh! Sí , estoy perfectamente

Hermione extrañada por la actitud de su amigó se giró para contemplar el punto visual de atracción de Ron y con gran sorpresa encontró lo que le estaba molestando y comenzó a reír.

**- **¿De que te ríes? – preguntó Harry con extrañeza

**- **¡Ronnie! – exclamó el premio anual con sarcasmo – Deberías saber controlar tus emociones

Ron hundió tan hondo su tenedor en el estofado de pollo que tenía el plato que el sonido del metal se oyó en toda la mesa de gryffindor , Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia su amiga sin saber el porque del disgusto del pelirrojo.

**- **¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió el ojiverde con calma

**- **Ronnie esta celoso – declaró Hermione cínicamente – Dirige tu vista al norte a 30° latitud este

Harry miro hacia atrás y a la derecha para ver a Draco y a Luna platicando tranquilamente. Entendió el disgusto de Ron y le puso una mano en el hombro con algo de renuencia.

**- **Tiene razón Hermione , contrólate , ellos son solo amigos – dijo Harry tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza

**- **No puedo creer como siendo diligente de combate junto a Harry pierdas así los estribos – comentó la chica levantándose y tomando su mochila – Te lo digo en serio ... son solo amigos , no escandalices

Y acabando la frase la chica salió por las puertas dando un pequeño saludo al motivo de celos de Ronald.

**- **¿Sabes Ron? Creo que Her...

**- **Si , ya sé que ella tiene razón – interrumpió el pelirrojo hundiendo más la vista en su plato por la vergüenza y sus celos.

Harry solo suspiró tranquilamente y siguió con su desayuno.

Era Viernes por la tarde cuando se convocó a una nueva junta por orden de Dumbledore. Casi todos los profesores estaban ahí junto a demás aurores , además de la presencia de Harry y sus amigos.

Harry y Ron , que acababan de llegar alegando que tenían entrenamiento solo se sentaron tranquilamente en sus sillas y le sonrieron. Remus se acercó .

**- **Es increíble como llegas tarde después de que no te presentaste a la junta pasada – comentó el licántropo algo molesto – Explícame con claridad ¿qué te he enseñado?

El ojiverde sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al hombre que tomo con disgusto el gesto.

**- **A vivir la vida Remus , eso es lo que me has enseñado – dijo Harry con tal cinismo que el hombre lobo solo bufó

**- **Es muy difícil ser tu sinodal Potter , más bien parezco una niñera – proclamó Remus sinceramente

**- **Claro que no Remus ... eres sinodal solo el 10 del tiempo – Harry volvió a sonreír – El demás tiempo eres mi franca y querida niñera

Ron comenzó a reír con descaro provocando que el licántropo lo fulminara con la mirada , pero el pelirrojo siguió riendo.

Remus estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Dumbledore entró y les brindó a todos una cálida sonrisa a manera de agradecimiento por la asistencia. Se sentó en la silla principal y respiró tranquilamente.

**- **Me da gusto ver que el señor Potter y la señorita Granger nos acompañen esta vez – dijo con un no malintencionado cinismo

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y no dijo más. Harry por su parte solo suspiró sonoramente.

**- **La junta que he convocado es para designar a los nuevos miembros de la brigada que enviaremos a Bristol y a Escocia

Luna y Draco que miraban al director le dieron un rápido vistazo a Hermione que se hallaba impasiblemente sentada.

**- **¿Quiénes van a ser Albus? – preguntó Moddy algo intranquilo

Dumbledore sonrió y un brillo inusual apareció en sus ojos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos .

**- **Los mejores – el viejo comenzó a reír quedamente – El peldaño más reciente es el más resistente y fuerte ...

Harry que en esos momentos se estaba desesperado tomó la palabra.

**- **Disculpe profesor ¿Podría decirnos quienes son los encargados de la misión? – preguntó con simpleza – Lo que pasa es que tengo demasiado tarea

Hermione que hasta entonces estaba totalmente callada asintió con la cabeza

**- **Concuerdo con Harry director ... casi todos los alumnos aquí presentes tenemos muchos deberes que acabar – dijo Hermione con seriedad

Dumbledore entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla y miro a 5 personas en especial.

**- **Harry Potter , Hermione Granger , Luna Lovegood , Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley - proclamó el director con algo de sequedad y mirando a sus colegas – Ustedes son los encargados de las 2 misiones , parten el Lunes

Los 5 se miraron a ver con asombro , estaban muy de acuerdo que eran demasiado hábiles , pero aún no trabajaban muy bien en conjunto , eso era una actividad que sus sinodales aun no terminaban .

**- **Estoy consciente de que tendrán algunos problemas con el trato pero tienen una misión que cumplir – Dumbledore se levantó y sus colegas hicieron lo mismo – Y esta no es precisamente con Bristol y Escocia . Buenas tardes.

Todos salieron dejándolos solos en la habitación . Los 5 se quedaron inmóviles en sus asientos ... sería un viaje largo.

**- **Albus – empezó MacGonaggal en el despacho de Dumbledore - Asiento que son en extremo hábiles pero aún no hemos terminado de enseñarles como trabajar en conjunto

**- **Y más aún como combinar sus puestos para lograr una armada indestructible – espetó con sequedad Snape que estaba sentado

**- **No van a encajar – comentó Tonks que estaba parada cerca de la ventana – Son demasiado diferentes

Dumbledore que estaba detrás de su escritorio y escuchaba a todos los 5 sinodales sonrió. Remus era de Harry , MacGonaggal de Hermione , Moddy de Luna , Snape de Draco y Tonks de Ron.

**- **Las diferencias crean a veces las concordancias – expresó el director tranquilamente

**- **Una diferencia no crea una similitud Albus – espetó Moddy con sequedad

**- **Una concordancia no es lo mismo que una semejanza Alastor – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa – Y sus diferencias los van a llevar muy lejos

Snape y Remus que se miraban con rencor se dieron cuenta de la simple realidad .

**- **Draco y Harry en definitiva no van a poder trabajar juntos – espetó el licántropo sin rodeos – Se odian

El viejo director simplemente sonrió de vuelta y suspiró.

**- **Tal vez no ... tal vez si – Dumbledore se levantó y los miró atentamente – Los han entrenado bien , son perfectos en su puesto y sabrán colaborar

**- **¿Está seguro? – preguntó tímidamente Tonks

**- **Harry es capitán de defensa , Ron es dirigente de combate , Hermione es líder de estrategias y Draco es capitán de emboscadas e información mientras Luna es dirigente de hechizos y medidor de cuadrante ¿Qué más necesitan?

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el director acariciaba su ave con cautela.

**- **Tengan fe ... es en lo que se basa el triunfo- finalizó Dumbledore con una sonrisa

Y eso era una simple verdad

Los 5 chicos se miraban entre si , Harry se había quitado la capa y la corbata y se dirigió hacia un extremo de la habitación. Ron había hecho lo mismo pero en dirección contraria .

Luna se había dirigido a la ventana mientras Draco y Hermione aun seguían sentados en el mismo lugar.

**- **¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio

**- **No podemos hacer nada – respondió Luna tranquila – La misión ya esta dada , lo que falta ahora es organizarnos

**- **Me refiero a los acuerdos Luna – espetó el pelirrojo viendo más específicamente a Harry y a Draco

**- **¿De que acuerdos hablas? – inquirió el ojiverde con interés

**- **A los de Draco y tú – respondió Hermione a su vez por primera vez desde que el director habría salido de la sala – Van a trabajar en equipo así que habrá que poner cláusulas

Harry solo miró al rubio con despectivo orgullo y miró a su amigo.

**- **Pero ...

**- **Pero nada Harry , tu eres capitán de defensa y Draco de información y emboscadas ¿No se han dado cuenta que van a pasar demasiado tiempo colaborando juntos? – dijo Luna ya cansada – Draco ...

**- **¿Qué? – preguntó secamente el rubio hacia su amiga

**- **Tienes que ceder

**- **Yo no he dicho absolutamente nada Luna – proclamó el slytherin sin moverse de su asiento

Hermione miró al rubio con atención y soltó un leve suspiro.

**- **Vamos Draco ... creo que olvidas que nosotras 2 te conocemos – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

El rubio slytherin sonrió de lado y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

**- **De acuerdo ... – comento Malfoy acercándose a Harry – Si tu no me provocas yo no lo haré

**- **Digo lo mismo , pero no te atrevas a hacerlo ...

**- **Eres un marica Potter

**- **Y tú un cabrón Malfoy

Hermione , que estaba viéndolos soltó una risa algo cómica.

**- **¡Eso! Destrúyanse verbalmente si es lo que quieren , pero no se toquen – mencionó ya cansada la gryffindor – Ahora empecemos

Harry y Draco se sentaron en una silla lo bastante alejados y Hermione solo sonrió complacida.

**- **¿Quién comanda la brigada hacia Bristol? – preguntó Hermione a Draco

**- **Al parecer Avery ...

Luna que estaba tranquila mirando por la ventana la puesta de sol se giró sobre si misma y vio con algo de miedo a Draco.

**- **¿A cuál Avery te estas refiriendo? - inquirió tratando de tranquilizarse

Hermione la miró con preocupación mientras Malfoy revisaba algo en las hojas .

**- **¿A qué te refieres con eso Luna? – espetó Ron intrigado por la actitud de la chica

**- **¿Padre o hijo? – preguntó de nuevo pero con más fuerza , el rubio no dijo nada por algunos segundos – Draco responde

**- **Hijo ... es Jhon Avery – respondió Malfoy con algo de tacto

La ravenclaw tembló de arriba para abajo en un recordatorio de lo que era su pasado y lo que estaba formándose ; una amenaza en el presente.

Se giró de nuevo a la ventana ocultando su perdida de control sobre sus emociones ... y cayo en cuenta que el pasado nunca se olvidaba.

**- **¿Luna? – empezó Harry tratando de saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga

**- **De acuerdo ... según el informe y la junta del pasado viernes son casi 20 mortígrafos – alegó la rubia tomando asiento y disimulando cualquier rasgo de angustia – Y por lo visto en el mapa arribarán en 7 días

Ron miró a la ravenclaw con duda , estaba seguro que la había visto sumirse en desesperación al escuchar el nombre de aquel mortígrafo , pero también estaba seguro de que no le iba a decir nada por voluntad propia . Suspiró , después insistiría.

**- **Pero nosotros solo somos 5 ... – repuso Ron viendo el mapa que estaba en la pared – Y Bristol es un terreno demasiado inseguro como para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo

**- **Estoy de acuerdo con Weasley – dijo Draco mirando las hojas que tenía en sus manos – Lo más apetecible para ellos es un ataque directo o uno cruzado.

Hermione que estaba callada sintió un escalofrío en su ser

**- **No lo creo , no es precisamente su modus operandus – expresó al castaña con algo de sequedad – Bristol es demasiado público y Voldemort no se arriesgaría como para mandar 2 escuadrones para crear un estratego cruzado

**- **¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ron confundido

**- **Porque es muy temprano para hacer cualquier movimiento de peligro – contestó Harry dirigiéndose al frente – Y precisamente no es el momento adecuado para atacar

Luna ladeó la cabeza confundida. Los vagos rayos oscuros y frágiles de la luz nocturna asomaban la ventana dando un vestigio claro que las estrellas no saldrían esa noche mientras el aire que ellos respiraban se volvía más denso .

**- **¿Entonces cual es el fin de la trayectoria de los mortígrafos? – preguntó Luna mordiendo su pluma

**- **Atacar a los máximos muggles posibles – respondió Hermione apaciblemente – Esa el la finalidad

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de decir algo , la castaña perdió su vista en la mesa mientras Harry que estaba a su lado se decidía.

**- **Y no va a pasar – respondió el ojiverde con renuencia – Mañana los quiero a las 9 en la biblioteca , lleven sus informes y sus estrategias de campo , ya es demasiado tarde y estamos cansados .

Los 4 asintieron y recogieron sus cosas. Draco salió primero sin decidir nada más Luna lo iba a seguir cuando Ron la tomó por el brazo y con una silenciosa mirada se alejó con ella sin decir alguna palabra .

Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en la sala de juntas , el ojiverde se dejo caer sin decir nada en una silla mientras se desordenaba el cabello y respiraba cansado. Hermione se acercó a él y se arrodillo a su lado.

**- **Lo estas haciendo muy bien

**- **Gracias ... pero a veces me desgasta hacerlo – respondió con una tierna sonrisa – Te aseguro que vamos a detener a Avery

**- **Lo sé

Harry le acarició la cara suavemente y se levantó haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

**- **¿Qué le pasó a Luna? – preguntó el chico algo intrigado

**- **Sería más preferente preguntar que le pasó a Ron , se la llevo sin decir nada

El gryffindor sonrió mientras salía del cuarto con su amiga y caminaban lentamente.

**- **El esta enamorado de ella , ya lo sabes y conocemos muy bien a Ron , así que es natural que se ponga así si se da cuenta que algo le sucede a Luna

**- **Supongo que sí – dijo hermione mordiéndose el labio – Lo único que espero es que ella acceda a decírselo

Harry solo respiró tranquilamente, sabía que Hermione no le iba a decir que le ocurría a su rubia amiga , pero después se enteraría así que no alegó nada más.

**- **Harry ...

**- **Dime – dijo él parándose y mirándola a los ojos

**- **En verdad estas haciendo un gran trabajo

El chico sonrió y cogió su mano con delicadeza , le brindó una suave caricia en esta a manera de agradecimiento y siguió caminando sin soltar el amarre que tenía con su amiga.

No lo haría por ese día ... quería tenerla cerca

**- **¿Hermione?

**- **¿Si?

**- **Gracias por no alejarte de mi lado – y sin decir nada más siguió caminando hacia la sala común de los premios anuales con la palma de ella entre sus manos

Esa noche una sola estrella salió ... dando un suave mensaje , que en el mundo había esperanza.

**Na**: Espero que les haya gustado este chapter , una aclaración ¿Quién es Jhon Avery? Quienes hayan leído Refugio lo saben y entonces sabrán que utilizare en ese aspecto el mismo contexto para hacer la relación de Luna y Ron más emocionante y no se preocupen si no lo han leído porque de todos modos lo explicare en un futuro cercano en el fic.

**HerDani Potter** : primero que nada darte las gracias por leer todos mi fics o la mayoría , muchísimas gracias , segundo decirte que te agradezco tus comentarios , unos gran besos para ti con muchsissssimo cariño ¿sabes? A mi también me agrada muchísimo ese triángulo amoroso ( Harry , herms y Draco) y se pondrá bastante interesante en los próximos capítulos ya lo veras y Draco va a dejar muy de lado su orgullo y pronto aparecerá Ginny aunque tardara y tomara un importante papel.

Te dejo porque estoy revelando mucho de la historia que no quiero revelar ¡¡¡GRACIAS!

**Gissy **: Gracias por leer este tu fic , te lo agradezco , espero que continúes dejándome consejos y tu opinión que vale muchísimo , aunque espero dejarte en incertidumbre varias veces (jejejeje) soy mala ... BESOS!

**Jen:** Eres una boba

**Mon :** te quiero un buen , espero que leas esto

**Karla** : te extraño

**José** : Te extrañare muchísimo pero lo nuestro ya paso y esta historia es una manera de decírtelo


	4. Enemigos y Aliados

Contestación de reviews abajo )

* * *

Capitulo III

Enemigos y aliados

**- **¿Me vas a decir entonces? – preguntó Ron a Luna mientras miraba el lago

Ella estaba sentada en el pasto encogida en su propio secreto , sus piernas estaban pegadas a su tórax y sus delicados brazos las rodeaban tratando de protegerse ante una inaudible verdad que la atormentaba.

Ron a su vez estaba parado a lado de ella y miraba el lago con calma mientras la noche se posaba a su lado y ocultaba su temor.

**- **No , no quiero – murmuró la rubia escondiendo su cabeza ante sus piernas

**- **Luna ... por favor – pidió el pelirrojo con dulzura – No soporto verte así

La ravenclaw solo negó en su regazo sin decir ni una sola palabra , su capa la había dejado en la habitación de juntas y el frió la traspasaba sin piedad . Estaba temblando , de frío y de pavor ... y no podía evitarlo

Sintió una capa en sus hombros y levantó su cara para ver a su amigo a su lado sentado y solo en su uniforme.

**- **Gracias – argumentó la chica apenas audiblemente

El se giró y le brindó una sonrisa llena de tristeza y preocupación , respiró hondo y se relajó.

**- **Luna – dijo el gryffindor con voz ronca y haciendo que ella lo mirara – Tienes que hablar de ello alguna vez

**- **Ronald – alegó la chica negando con la cabeza – Ahora no , tal vez después , pero te ruego que no me hagas evocar algo que quiero olvidar con todo mi ser

Ron la cogió de las manos levantándola consigo mientras se ponían los 2 de pie. .

**- **¿Por qué Hermione lo sabe? – Ron bajó la cabeza desesperado - ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

**- **Ron ...

**- **No me alejes de tu lado – susurró el pelirrojo con voz tan débil que la rubia tuvo que aproximarse para escucharlo

Luna sintiéndose conmovida se acercó a él y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico tratando de convencerlo de que no se alejaría y tratando de calmarse a ella misma.

Ron deslizó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica acercándola a su cuerpo , escondió su cabeza en el cabello rubio inhalando el dulce aroma que provenía delicadamente de ella .

Si algo necesitaba era tenerla en sus brazos , se sentía perfecto ahí , con ella cerca y en su regazo .

**- **Se hace tarde – dijo Luna con una suave sonrisa

**- **El tiempo es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos

Y sin decir más se quedaron quietos, tranquilizando los temores de cada uno poco a poco.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró a su sala común vio a Draco prácticamente tumbado en el sillón viendo el fuego . Tranquilamente se acercó a él y se situó en el sofá de enfrente mirándolo.

El slytherin la miró de reojo y solo emitió un gruñido de molestia a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada aún más profunda ,el chico se desesperó.

**- **¿Qué? – preguntó con brusquedad – Me estas desesperando

Ella sonrió con dulzura haciendo que el chico le devolviera el gesto inconscientemente.

**- **Detesto cuando haces eso ¿Sabes? – dijo Draco con sinceridad

**- **¿Hacer qué? – preguntó la chica con inocencia

Él la miró por unos segundos para después suspirar y mirar hacia la ventana.

**- **Sonreírme cuando sabes que no puedo evitar resistirme ante eso - respondió aún con su mirada en la ventana y sin atreverse a voltear

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él.

**- **Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo – mencionó aproximándose aún más y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del rubio – Duerme bien

Herminio se levantó y subió por las escaleras dejando al slytherin levemente sonrojado y con una ligera sonrisa marcada en sus labios. Cuando ella desapareció dirigió su vista a la puerta de la habitación de la gryffindor y solo rió levemente.

**- **Tú también duerme bien

* * *

Ron entró por el retrato con pasó ligero , Harry que estaba sentado en un escritorio y escribiendo en un pergamino, lo miró y se fijó inmediatamente en el gesto de su pelirrojo amigo.

**- **Parece que acabaste de recibir un encantamiento estimulante – dijo el ojiverde con gracia

El menor de los Weasley´s que se acababa de dejar caer en un sofá en frente de la chimenea solo suspiro.

**- **El mundo es perfecto – argumentó Ron con ilusión

**- **En realidad no lo es – espetó Harry mirando de nuevo su pergamino – Estamos en medio de una guerra de la que nosotros somos responsable y tienes todavía deberes de transformaciones

Ron, que hasta ese momento se la pasaba suspirando continuamente, se levantó apoyándose en sus codos y observó con enfado al ojiverde.

**- **Hazme un gran favor Harry ¡Cállate! – dijo y se volvió a dejar caer

Harry con risa se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al sillón por detrás para ver la cara del pelirrojo.

**- **¿Qué paso entre tu y cierta rubia que conozco? – preguntó Harry con interés

**- **¿Por qué lo dices?

­- Porque traes una sonrisa muy idiota en tu rostro que denota que tu y ojos soñadores estuvieron en algún momento cerca

Ron solo sonrió más pronunciadamente y respiró hondo.

**- **Digamos que solo tuve un buen rato frente al lago – respondió el pelirrojo con sinceridad

Harry automáticamente lo miró con atención.

**- **¿Te dijo que tenía y porque se puso así?

El guardián automáticamente se tornó serio y se incorporó correctamente para descansar su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras Harry brincaba sobre el sofá y se sentaba a lado de él.

**- **No me lo dijo – respondió Ron preocupado – Se negó a hablar

**- **Hermione lo sabe – alegó el ojiverde con cuidado – Ella lo mencionó después de la junta

Ron se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea dejando que su frente se apoyara en la pared.

**- **¿Qué supones que es lo que oculta Luna? – preguntó Harry intrigado

**- **Es algo acerca de Jhon Avery

**- **¿Avery?

**- **Sí , él – aceptó el pelirrojo aún con la vista en la pared – Cuando lo mencionaron en la junta ella se descontroló y aun así hizo lo posible por mantenerse quieta . A veces pienso que debería estar en gryffindor , es demasiado orgullosa .

Harry hizo un recuerdo en su cabeza y abrió los ojos con asombro.

**- **Jhon Avery se graduó hace 3 años , lo que significa que tal vez si conocía a Luna – Harry respiró hondo – Pero Avery es un mortígrafo ¿Qué relación puede tener con ella?

**- **No lo sé , pero te aseguro que si se le ocurre lastimarla ... lo destruyo con mis propias manos

El moreno solo se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

**- **Tranquilízate Ron , estamos suponiendo solamente , la verdad puede ser muy distinta

**- **Me interesa poco la realidad ante la idea de verla a ella lastimada , entiende

Harry solo se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio.

**- **Te entiendo , te lo aseguro ... es solo que no podemos precipitarnos así

**- **Y no lo haré ... pero llegaré hasta el fondo de esto

El pelirrojo solo se volteó y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin decir más , Harry lo entendía , el estaría en la misma posición si algo le pasara a su amiga castaña.

* * *

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados sobre el escritorio la mañana del sábado , Luna y Ron estaban situados en dos sillas mientras Draco estaba parado y recargado en un estante de la biblioteca.

La fría mañana de octubre se filtraba por la ventana denotando que el frió cobraba intensidad poco a poco.

**- **Bien – finalizó Harry ante la propuesta de cada uno – Entonces en finalidad, nuestra misión es vigilar y prevenir

**- **Depende de el parámetro del cual estemos situados Harry – mencionó Luna columpiándose en la silla – Aún no sabemos con exactitud cuando atacaran

Draco asintió con la cabeza y bostezó.

**- **Estoy de acuerdo con la rubia , hay que pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer

**- **Draco – dijo Hermione con calma - ¿Qué te han dicho del ataque?

**- **Nada en concreto , supervisaran y atacaran en la suficiencia de sus ordenes – espetó el slytherin encogiéndose de hombros

Harry miró a Malfoy tranquilamente.

**- **Seguiremos en nuestros puestos , será como cualquier misión a la que hemos ido , pero esta vez sin supervisión , no resultara demasiado complejo

**- **Harry ,tenemos que tomar en cuenta que aun no encajamos bien trabajando – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo algo nervioso

**- **Siempre hemos trabajado juntos realmente , solo que en diferente situaciones – expresó el moreno con calma – Nos vemos el Lunes en la estación de trenes , según el informe y Dumbledore, nos movilizaremos en tren

Todos asintieron y se levantaron.

**- **Los veo después – dijo Luna saliendo de la biblioteca con rapidez y sin decir más

Ron y Harry se giraron a ver a Hermione que solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

**- **Voy con ella ... los veo luego – alegó y salió también siguiendo a su amiga

El pelirrojo detuvo al rubio.

**- **Malfoy , en mi vida lo haré de nuevo así que ponme atención

**- **¿Qué quieres Weasley?

**- **Tu sabes que le pasa a Luna ¿No es cierto?

Draco se quedó en silencio y miró a Ron con algo de pena. La sincera preocupación del gryffindor hacia su rubia amiga era tal que se sentía un poco abrumado.

**- **Me enteré sin querer Weasley y me hicieron prometer que nunca lo diría

**- **¿Es grave? – inquirió Harry por primera vez

**- **Sí ... no , tal vez , es algo de su pasado que quiere olvidar y esta en su derecho

Ron se mordió el labio

**- **¿Es sobre Jhon Avery verdad? – preguntó de nuevo Ron

**- **Sí y te aconsejo que la cuides , aunque ella sea muy fuerte hay algunos puntos débiles que son muy susceptibles ante la resistencia

Y sin más que decir salió de la biblioteca dejando a los dos amigos solos e intrigados. ¿El pasado de Luna sería tan oscuro?

* * *

Luna se sentó rápidamente en la fuente del patio mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad. Le dolía el pecho y sabía muy bien porque .

Trató de tranquilizarse, el frió se filtraba en su abrigo y en su blanca piel provocando que un escalofrío la recorriera.

**- **No puedes exaltarte así y lo sabes – dijo la voz de Hermione que se acercaba a ella

Luna giró y trató de respirar tranquilamente .

**- **Si , ya lo se , pero necesitaba tomar aire

**- **Luna ... aun con todo esto es demasiado peligroso que estés en esta misión – alegó la castaña tomando asiento a lado de ella – Y más aun por tu condición

**- **La misión ya esta dada Herms

La ravenclaw se levantó y caminó un poco

**- **Ya no puedo negarme – mencionó bajando la mirada y suspirando – Y estoy segura que no me pasará nada

**- **Deberías decirle a Ron ... esta demasiado preocupado por ti

La rubia le dedico una amarga sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza

**- **Lo haré ... pero no ahora – Luna se acercó a Hermione y la cogió de la mano – Y quiero que no le digas nada ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione solo asintió con tristeza y le ofreció un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido azul.

**- **Fesfosfero – dijo la gryffindor con algo de pena – Te quitará el dolor y los síntomas por alrededor de 1 semana

**- **¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – preguntó la chica viendo con asombro el frasco y a su amiga

**- **No fue difícil , hablé con MacGonaggal y le pedí los ingredientes basándome en los principales elementos del laudano

**- **Laudano , hierva curativa – espetó Luna en murmullo

La castaña asintió con la cabeza con una suave sonrisa

**- **Tendrás que tomarla cada semana para esconder ... tu condición – dijo Hermione con pesadez – Por lo menos no tendrás que asistir cada mes a San Mungo

Luna asintió y guardo en su bolsillo el frasco.

**- **Gracias ... no se que haría sin ti

**- **Morir – espetó la castaña con gracia mientras reía , Luna arqueó una ceja y la empujó levemente

**- **Egocéntrica

**- **Lo se ... pero soy muy inteligente ¿A que si?

Luna comenzó a reír esta vez con fuerza . Un secreto podría ser guardado en angustia por un singular ... pero en un plural era mejor.

* * *

**Na**: Esta bien , aunque me estoy desalentando no se porque me parece que la historia va por buen lugar ... o al menos eso creo yo.

**Kimitta-Potter** : Gracias por haber leído mi historia y espero que te guste y seguiré no te preocupes

**Lothus Kicksa**: Gracias por haber leído esta historia que empecé , espero que te agrade y más aún te agradezco que hayas dejado un review . no sabes cuanto me anima eso. Por cierto ya sabes que tengo fascinación por el DHr pero Hermione al final se va a quedar con Harry pero ... ¿No crees que va a ser muy interesante ver a Harry y Draco pelear abiertamente por la castaña gryffindor?

**Caelius** : Gracias también infinitamente por haber leído esto ... por cierto si van en séptimo y claro que se van a ir de la escuela por algún tiempo. Espero seguir escuchando de ti linda y que me dejes tu opinión ... gracias

**Gaba** : Gracias por leer **fiebre** (RWLL) y espero que si ves esto me dejes tu opinión , GRACIAS

**JAGL:** Adiós para siempre .-... se que es el método menos usad o pero creo que es demasiado


	5. Camino a Bristol

**Capítulo IV **

**Camino a Bristol**

Era Lunes en la mañana cuando tres personas llegaron a la estación de tren de Hogwarts.

La neblina inundaba el recinto a la vez que la palidez del día iba apareciendo lentamente.

**- **¿Dónde están Luna y Hermione? – preguntó Ron con impaciencia

**- **Yo no he visto a Luna desde el Sábado ... – Harry miró a Draco– Malfoy ... ¿Has visto a Hermione?

**- **El Domingo en la noche , entró a su habitación y no salió de ahí y hoy en la mañana no la encontré

Ron arqueó una ceja pensativo mientras temblaba debajo del abrigo

**- **Nos ocultan algo – proclamó el pelirrojo con incomodidad – Ellas no se comportan así

**- **Tendremos que confiar en ellas y nada más ... – respondió el slytherin

**- **Tal vez ...- alegó el moreno con duda – Pero aún así deberían estar aquí ya

En ese momento 2 risas se escucharon en la entrada del anden y pudieron ver a las chicas caminando hacia ellos.

**- **Dije temprano – protestó Harry con una leve sonrisa de diversión y molestia

**- **Bueno , ya estamos aquí ... así que no te quejes – respondió Luna con una gran sonrisa

**- **¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Ron mirando a Luna con algo de aplomo

**- **Por ahí Ron – mencionó Hermione tomando del brazo a la rubia y subiendo al tren que en esos momentos había arribado - ¡Y busquen algún camarote para ustedes porque Luna y yo debemos hablar!

Los tres se miraron entre si con algo de espanto pero el guardián solo suspiró.

**- **Si te comportas adecuadamente podríamos soportarte Malfoy – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa infantil

El rubio solo sonrió de lado

**- **No esta en mis planes comportarme jamás Weasley ... si me necesitan estaré en el frente

El slytherin entró al tren y Harry vio con extrañeza al pelirrojo que le contestó con otra sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

**- **No es tan desagradable cuando quiere portarse como una persona normal – alegó Ron riendo – Y a ti solo te molesta el hecho de que él también este interesado por Hermione

Harry solo abrió los ojos con impresión valiendo otra risa de su amigo mientras este entraba al tren , el ojiverde suspiró e ingresó también.

Ron estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

**- **Hermione – dijo Luna mientras miraba por la ventana tranquilamente – No creo que haya sido prudente de tu parte haber dejado a esos tres a solas

La castaña la miró y con una sutil sonrisa empezó a reír

**- **Bueno , tenías que hablar conmigo ¿No? – preguntó la gryffindor con calma – Y conociendoa Draco estará en el frente solo y pensando en sus padres ... nada más

Luna se volvió a mirar el paisaje con algo de melancolía . Hermione se quedó observándola y se puso en frente de ella .

**- **¿Tienes miedo?

La rubia se giró hacia su amiga y suspiró sonoramente . Los rayos de la mañana entraban por la ventana mientras la chica se tranquilizaba internamente.

**- **No lo sé ... tal vez – Luna solo bajó la cabeza – No le temo a él , temo a los recuerdos que vengan con su presencia

**- **Necesitas enfrentarlo alguna vez Luna – mencionó Hermione con cuidado – Te has bloqueado olvidando esa parte de tu vida y ... necesitas confrontarlo

La Ravenclaw solo asintió con la cabeza más no dijo nada más. Hermione respiró profundo y puso una sonrisa algo infantil.

**- **Tengo hambre

**- **Pero si desayunaste demasiado – proclamó Luna con gracia

**- **Lo se pero aún tengo hambre – dijo con otra sonrisa más pronunciada – Qué tal si vamos con Ron

**- **¿Ron, por qué él? – preguntó dubitativa la rubia

**- **Porque tu querido amigo siempre tiene algo que comer

Hermione se levantó y tomó de la mano a Luna tirando de ella mientras esta solo sonreía con alegría , Hermione era demasiado inocente a veces y eso era algo que en realidad agradecía.

* * *

Harry y Ron platicaban animadamente cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione que se acercaba a Ron con ansia.

El pelirrojo por instinto y conociendo a su amiga arqueó una ceja y se alejó un poco cuando ella se comenzó a acercar.

**- **¡Ronnie! – expresó Hermione sentándose a lado de él y tomándolo del brazo - ¡Ronniekin!

Harry solo miró con curiosidad a Hermione y Ron solo se trató de alejar de ella pero Hermione lo impidió jalándolo aún más del brazo.

**- **¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con incomodidad el pelirrojo – Te aseguro que esta vez si no hice nada

**- **No es eso ... – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

**- **¿Entonces que es? – Ron miró a sus lados - ¿Dónde está Luna?

**- **Aquí - respondió la rubia entrando al camarote

Hermione que ya estaba algo impaciente miró el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de Ron.

**- **¡Ronnie!

**- **Hermione me estas desesperando , sabes que odio cuando me dices así ¿Qué te pasa?

**- **Pasa que Hermione tiene hambre – respondió la rubia ante la pregunta de su amigo haciendo que la castaña asintiera con la cabeza – Y quiere que le regales uno de los tantos dulces que tienes en el bolsillo derecho Ron

Ron por instinto se tocó el bolsillo, sacó un dulce de regaliz y se lo brindó a Hermione , pero en cambio ella solo sacó todos los dulces del bolsillo de su amigo y le brindó una sonrisa que hizo que el pelirrojo solo bufara.

**- **Gracias Ron – exclamó Hermione sentándose a lado de Harry mientras se metía una rana de chocolate en su boca

**- **Te estás comportando muy infantilmente – expresó Ron con fastidio

Hermione le sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo , Harry río y solo negó con la cabeza con diversión , sus dos amigos podían llegar a ser demasiado infantiles y divertidos cuando peleaban. Y eso le encantaba porque de alguna manera una parte de su infancia perdida regresaba con ellos.

* * *

Draco tenía perdida su mirada en la ventana mientras veía el paisaje pasar rápidamente ante el ... al igual que su vida.

Alguien entró a su camarote sorprendiéndolo y exaltándolo un poco , para su impresión Hermione estaba de pie en frente suyo con una paleta de cereza metida en la boca.

**- **¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio con algo de sorpresa

**- **Nada – respondió ella aún con la paleta en la boca - ¿Queríamos saber si quieres acompañarnos?

**- **¿Acompañarlos? – inquirió el slytherin arqueando una ceja – ¿Potter quiere que los acompañe?

Hermione soltó una risa y tomó con una mano su paleta mientras solo se encogía de hombros como niña pequeña.

**- **Bueno ... Harry exactamente no – respondió con una sutil sonrisa – Pero Ron , Luna y yo si ¿Nos acompañas?

Draco trató de no mirarla a los ojos porque sabría que ante esa mirada no podía negarse ... una de sus tantas debilidades ante ella.

**- **Draco por favor ... – suplicó la chica tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia fuera

**- **Odio cuando utilizas tu dulzura como chantaje , deberías haber quedado en slytherin Granger

Hermione río y siguió su trayecto ignorando que inconscientemente el tacto con la piel del slytherin movía una nueva fibra en el cuerpo de su amigo rubio que lentamente se hundía más en el mar del enamoramiento.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Bristol ya era tarde ... salieron del tren y se encontraron con la estación completamente vacía .

**- **¿No creen que es algo extraño que no haya nadie a esta hora? – preguntó Luna mirando hacia todos los lados

**- **¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Ron acercándose a la rubia y apoyándose en el hombro de ella con el brazo

Harry que estaba bastante tranquilo solo sacó un papel de su mochila y lo hojeó.

**- **Según esto debe de haber un transportador o yo supongo que una persona que nos lleve a la sede en Bristol.

Hermione que miraba todo con curiosidad pudo observar que algo desencajaba de lugar con el espacio en que estaban. Era un sucio sombrero de mago muy parecido al de Dumbledore. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él ... ¡Dumbledore!

**- **Chicos – proclamó Hermione con suavidad

**- **¿Qué? – preguntó Draco acercándose a ella

Los 4 chicos se aproximaron a la castaña y la vieron fijamente , Luna que estaba revisando el lugar también se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Hermione.

**- **¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes? ... pero ... ¿estas segura hermione? – preguntó Luna viendo el sombrero con curiosidad

**- **Es lo único que se me ocurre y formalmente hablando al director de Hogwarts le encanta poner este tipo de tretas – comentó la castaña con una sonrisa

**- **Pero y si acabamos en otro lugar ¿Qué haremos? – inquirió de nuevo la rubia con algo de temor

**- **Pensar

Los tres chicos , que las miraban sin entender nada explotaron al no verse parte de la información que ellas contenías.

**- **¿Podrían ser tan amables de explicarnos que esta pasando? – preguntó Ron con aspereza

Hermione , que se había girado hacia el solo le sonrió con inocencia y señaló el sombrero .

**- **Eso que vez ahí Ronnie es un transportador – dijo la gryffindor con astucia

**- **¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Harry acercándose a el sombrero

**- **Porque es demasiado inusal que nadie venga a recogernos y que en un paisaje tan monótono esa cosa se encuentre ahí parada solo por arreglo artístico ¿No crees? – dijo Luna tomando de la mano a Draco y acercándose al sombrero – Ahora tómense de las manos y lleguemos ya a la sede

La castaña tomó la palma de Harry y se acercó al sombrero tomando la mano de Draco y esperando a que Ron reaccionara.

**- **Ron ... no te vamos a esperar eternamente – proclamó Luna extendiendo su mano

El pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Luna y de Harry cerrando el círculo.

**- **De acuerdo ... – espetó Hermione alargando su mano derecha y tocando vagamente el sombrero

Inmediatamente el piso se disolvió y miles de colores se travesaron alrededor de ellos.

* * *

Instantáneamente tocaron el suelo con pesadez y los 5 pudieron darse cuenta que habían arribado a la sede. Esta era muy parecida a una casa de verano. El comedor atravesaba la sala trasera y la chimenea a conjunto de la habitación de estar era muy cómoda y algo Hogareña.

Los 5 se alejaron mutuamente para revisar la casa cuando una voz los sorprendió a todos.

**- **Vaya ... casi 10 minutos de retraso , pensé que tardarían más – comentó la cabeza de una bruja en la chimenea

**- **¡Tonks¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ron a su sinodal acercándose a la chimenea

La bruja solo sonrió y divisó a los jóvenes que la veían con curiosidad.

**- **Los estaba esperando además de que me encargaron la revisión de su estado cuando llegaran – contestó Tonks con una sonrisa

**- **Estamos bien – advirtió Malfoy que se había sentado en un sillón sin pena

**- **Eso es lo que veo Draco – respondió Tonks a su primo – Y siéntate bien

El rubio solo se irguió y le sonrió a su prima mientras le sacaba la lengua dejando estupefactos a Harry y a Ron que no lo habían visto actuar de ese modo , las chicas solo rieron.

**- **De acuerdo ... el informe esta en la sala de reunión ... pasillo derecho hasta el fondo de la casa , revísenlo y planeen sus estrategias , aduéñense de sus habitaciones porque son exactas y estarán un mes ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los chicos la miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Ron por su parte asintió satisfechamente y vio a Ron severamente.

**- **Y tu Ron ... quiero que revises el informe y no pierdas detalle del parámetro de los mortígrafos ¿de acuerdo? No te lo tomes a la ligera

**- **Si Tonks ...

La cabeza de la bruja desapareció y la sede se quedo en silencio. El pelirrojo solo se giró a sus compañeros con emoción.

Bienvenidos a su nueva casa por un mes – proclamó el pelirrojo con alegría

Los 5 sonrieron dándose cuenta que por primera vez ... afrontaban al mundo real.

* * *

**Na**: Gracias por todos sus reviews se los agradezco muchísimo y aún hay muchísimas sorpresas.

**Kimitta** –**Potter**: Gracias por seguir leyendo esto , en principal te diré que aun hay muchas sorpresas , pero las subiré de a poco . Por cierto , si tomara un plano en el de refugio en cuestión a guerra pero el argumento es totalmente distinto . BESOS GUAPA!

**Pipu** : como ya te dije Luna no sufrirá tanto pero te apuesto que te gustaran algunos argumentos y además me encanta que sigas esta loca historia porque vas sacando conclusiones que te digo la verdad? Son muy acertadas . Lo que me dijiste tiene parte verdad y parte no pero no te preocupes haré a Luna sufrir un poco por ti (jejejej) ¡saludos linda!

**Nyissa**: Hay te quiero mucho! Gracias por dejar tu opinión y tranquila , lo que le pasa a Luna se irá revelando poco a poco y te gustara en lo general como Ron lo afrenta .

**Lothus**: Que onda chica? Todavía me sigues? Es muy bueno seguir oyendo de ti y agradezco infinitamente tus comentarios , sígueme apoyando porfas y espero ese fic de Draco y hermione aun eh? Y no te preocupes , esta vez Luna sufrirá peor (jejejej , soy mala)

**Caelius**: Hola chica ! Saludos , besos y como que escribes una historia ya no? Extraño tus one-shots


	6. Bristol nuevos sucesos

**Mon , Jen y Karalnagas** : Las quiero muchísimo !

**Disclaimer **: los personajes por orden de derecho de autor no son de mi propiedad , sino de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner Bross

* * *

Capítulo V

Bristol ... nuevos sucesos

La mañana del Lunes llegó radiante y cálida ... en total diferencia al informe que en esos momentos los 5 revisaban.

**- **En conclusión al informe ... están en el parámetro norte y por lo visto aún no atacan – dijo Harry al acabar de leer las instrucciones de la misión

**- **Es que no lo entiendo ... no es lógico , ya debieron de haber atacado – comentó Luna preocupada – Por lo menos especificar su posición pero ni siquiera han hecho eso

Hermione que miraba por la ventana solo respiró hondamente y se acercó a la mesa para ver a sus amigos con algo de intranquilidad.

**- **Están esperándonos realmente – anunció la castaña – saben que estamos aquí , sería muy tonto que no deducieran que mandaron ya una brigada en su contra

**- **Hermione tiene razón – comentó Ron aún sentado en su silla – Lo que debemos de hacer es ir por ellos

Draco negó con la cabeza

**- **Sería demasiado peligroso y obvio Weasley ... los conozco , si nos están esperando entonces ellos atacaran primero

**- **Estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy – empezó Harry tranquilamente- Si algo valoran los mortígrafos es su maldito sentido del orgullo y personalmente hablando, son rencorosos y cada uno de ellos tiene un agravio con nosotros o alguna historia así que atacaran ellos primeros

**- **Nosotros defenderemos – dijo Luna con calma – Mientras tanto necesitamos revisar que territorio pisamos , así que opino que revisemos en las oficinas del ministerio

Hermione asintió con la cabeza . Harry por su parte se levantó con el informe y abrió la puerta .

**- **Vayan a alistarse ... en 5 minutos nos vemos en la entrada e iremos a las oficinas del ministerio en Bristol.

Sin decir más los 5 subieron a sus habitaciones a alistarse.

* * *

Luna estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana viendo como los rayos de la mañana y la brisa del día aterrizaban en su cuerpo con calidez. En la sede cada uno de ellos tenía su propia habitación y realmente ella agradecía ese factor.

Sus pensamientos antes relajados y exactos ahora se veían confusos y densos , el miedo a veces se apoderaba de ella sin poder evitarlo ... y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y no perder las riendas de sus emociones.

Escuchó voces en el corredor ... más precisamente la de Ron , ella sabía que estaría preocupado en esos instantes por ella. Se suponía que debería estar en la puerta de la sede hacía ya 5 minutos , pero realmente no le apetecía salir a buscar el rastro de una persona la cual quería borrar de su memoria.

Alguien abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación , para su asombro , Draco Malfoy entró en ella sin decoro y la cerró de igual manera.

**- **¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar? – preguntó Luna molesta

**- **En teoría si – respondió él con cinismo

Luna giró su vista de nuevo al paisaje ... olvidando por momentos que debía bajar y ayudar a sus amigos con la misión.

**- **Weasley , Potter y Hermione están abajo esperándonos – dijo Draco acercándose a ella

**- **Me hubieras esperado ahí abajo entonces ... no era necesario subir – argumentó la ravenclaw aun sin mirarlo

**- **Yo estoy aquí arriba por otra razón , Hermione esta abajo distrayéndolos un rato ... y lo sabes

Luna cayó en el silencio inmediatamente , bajo su mirada y entrecerró los ojos. Su amigo rubio solo se acercó aun más y se sentó a su lado.

**- **Jhon es y será siempre parte de tu pasado Luna

**- **No le temo a él si es a lo que te refieres ... temo a lo que traiga consigo

La rubia no pudo seguir , el dolor persistía en ella ... y en esos momentos el pecho le ardía con frecuencia. Empezó a respirar más dificultosamente y Draco lo notó.

**- **¿Te tomaste el fesfosfero ya? – preguntó el chico con seriedad

**- **Sí – dijo Luna apenas en un susurro – Tranquilo ... se me pasará pronto

**- **Weasley esta demasiado preocupado por ti ... es hora de que le digas que pasa

Luna asintió sin decir nada , aun en silencio se levantó y salió por la puerta tomando su capa y bajando las escaleras. Draco , suspirando y preocupado por su amiga la siguió.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Hermione platicaban animadamente y Ron estaba a punto de subir por la ravenclaw , Luna y Draco aparecieron en el pasillo de la sala dirigiéndose a ellos.

**- **¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa

**- **Me estaba vistiendo – acotó la rubia sin decir más - ¿Nos vamos ya?

Hermione asintió y se acercó a la chimenea , se adentró en ella y tomó un puñado de polvos contenidos en un recipiente.

**- **Oficinas del ministerio de Bristol – dijo la castaña desapareciendo entre un fuego verde-azul

Luna siguió para que después Ron se metiera dentro . Por último , Harry y Draco se quedaron solos. El ojiverde miró al rubio y extendió la mano hacia el frente.

**- **Tú primero – anunció Harry ofreciéndole el recipiente con los polvos flu

Malfoy los tomó a regañadientes y se adentró en la chimenea.

**- **Odio viajar a través de la red flu – dijo el slytherin antes de desaparecer por completo entre las llamas.

Harry sonrió e hizo lo mismo al igual que sus compañeros.

* * *

Cuando Harry aterrizó en la chimenea del ministerio de Bristol divisó a sus compañeros esperándolo.

**- **¡Por fin! Pensé que te habías perdido – argumentó Ron dándole la mano a Harry para que se levantara

**- **Es que justamente ese es tu problema Weasley ... ¡Pensar! – dijo el rubio comenzando a reír

Luna le dio un fuerte codazo a Draco para que se callara y Harry detuvo a Ron para que no se le fuera encima a Malfoy. Hermione por su parte rió suavemente y después se dirigió a una escritorio donde una bruja de edad avanzaba atendía un pergamino.

**- **Buenos días – exclamó Hermione tranquilamente

**- **Buenos días ¿Qué desea? – preguntó la mujer amablemente

**- **Somos la brigada de aurores enviados por Dumbledore contra los mortígrafos enviados a Bristol

La señora abrió los ojos enormemente e inspeccionó a los jóvenes con precaución.

**- **¿Así que ustedes son la maravilla de los tiempos? Ya veo ... – contestó la mujer algo pensativa

Malfoy , que se estaba desesperando se acercó al escritorio.

**- **Señora ... no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Podía indicarnos que piso es la oficina de investigación y medición de miraje de ataque?

La mujer asintió y con la varita hizo que una puerta se abriera ante sus ojos.

**- **Gracias – respondió el rubio con una arrogante sonrisa

Los 5 se dirigieron a la puerta y entraron en ella desapareciendo .

* * *

Mathew Lewis era un hombre bonachón de aproximadamente 50 años , calvo y con una sonrisa cálida . Era el jefe de la oficina de miraje de ataque. Y en esos momentos les estaba dando un informe completo de lo sucedido antes de su llegada.

Hermione , ya aburrida , se acercó al hombre y le sonrió.

**- **Señor Lewis ¿podría darnos el informe de quienes son los atacantes y donde se encuentran? – preguntó la castaña con un suave tono

Lewis la miró con detenimiento para después mostrar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Extendió su varita y al instante un fólder aterrizó en frente de Hermione.

**- **Ahí se encuentran cada nombre y posición que mi equipo ha dado antes de su llegada – dijo el hombre con algo de austeridad

**- **Gracias – dijo Hermione tomando el sobre y levantándose

**- **Si necesitan refuerzos ... que creo que es probable, llámenme – comentó Lewis aun sentado en su silla

**- **Se lo agradecemos pero no será necesario – admitió Harry abriéndole la puerta a Hermione y asintiendo con la cabeza a manera de despedida

**- **Con nosotros es más que suficiente – alegó el slytherin saliendo al final sin decir nada más y cerrando la puerta tras si.

Mathew Lewis miro la puerta un par de segundos. Dumbledore tenía razón ... esos 5 jóvenes eran la última esperanza para el mundo mágico.

* * *

**- **Avery ,Nott , Michells, Adams , Rhobs , Prewett , Dillan , Christensen , Mackkinghamm y Crusset - dijo Draco acabando de leer el informe y arrojándolo al centro de la mesa – No necesito saber más ... esto no será de demasiada dificultad

Hermione , que estaba leyendo un libro sentada en el sofá se giró hacia su compañero rubio y lo interrogó con la mirada , al igual que lo hizo Harry.

**- **¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó la gryffindor intrigada – Ni siquiera consultaste su posición.

**- **Hermione tiene toda la razón Malfoy ... no es probable que hagas un silogismo tan cerrado con tan poca información – argumentó Harry acercándose a la castaña y sentándose a lado de ella

Draco se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la sala en frente de ellos.

**- **Estos mortígrafos son de recién ingreso ...

**- **Te refieres a que son iniciados – inquirió Ron que estaba en un extremo mirando por al ventana

**- **Exacto Weasley ... estamos en ventaja por eso

**- **No te sigo Draco ... explícate – exclamó la rubia acercándose al slytherin

**- **Estos hombres acaban de salir de Hogwarts y han sido enviados a esta misión como prueba ... son buenos atacantes , lo acepto pero son inmaduros – dijo el rubio sentándose sobre la mesa de estar

**- **¿Inmaduros? – preguntó Harry con recelo

**- **Sí ... aun siguen pensando que la vida es fiesta , alcohol y mujeres – admitió el slytherin viendo a las chicas – Mis planes para hoy en la noche son peculiares

Las dos chicas miraron al rubio con aprehensión y negaron con la cabeza.

**- **Me rehusó ... la última vez que MacGonaggal y Dumbledore nos pusieron de anzuelo nos fue muy mal – dijo Hermione con aplomo

**- **Apoyo a Hermione ... no quiero – proclamó Luna de igual manera

Harry y Ron que se hallaban perdidos solo arquearon una ceja a modo de incomprensión.

**- **Malfoy ... si estoy captando bien ¿te quieres ir de fiesta hoy en la noche? – preguntó Ron confundido

**- **Exacto

**- **¿Y quieres que los mortígrafos se acerquen a las chicas para que los atrapemos y los usemos a forma de chantaje? - secundó Harry aun sin creérselo

**- **Claro

Ron solo bufó y volvió su vista a la ventana.

**- **Muy slytherin – susurró el pelirrojo pero que escuchó el rubio

**- **Hoy en la noche partimos ... y se exactamente a que lugar irán , chicas ... muestren sus encantos.

Hermione y Luna solo negaron con la cabeza enojadas. Hermione le lanzó un libro a la cabeza a Draco que esquivó por poco. Después subió por las escaleras seguida de Luna.

**- **Las estamos arriesgando demasiado – dijo Harry acercándose al rubio - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar?

**- **Malfoy - anunció Ron dejando su puesto en la ventana y acercándose a sus dos compañeros – No pienso arriesgar ni un segundo a las chicas ... así que más te vale que esto salga bien , porque si no te matare yo mismo

El slytherin sonrió cínicamente y negó con la cabeza.

**- **Las estaremos cubriendo todo el tiempo ... no habrá problema , además tomemos en cuenta que con o sin varita , las dos se pueden valer perfectamente solas

Draco subió por las escaleras y dejó a los gryffindors solos. Ron que tenía una mueca de seriedad en sus facciones la deshizo y miró a Harry.

**- **La serpiente tiene un punto ... ellas no son niñas indefensas que piden protección ... de hecho son demasiado peligrosas.

**- **Lo se Ron , pero dime ¿Soportarías que Avery toque a Luna?

Ron se quedó en silenció y tomó aire.

**- **Sí ... creo que será mejor vigilarlas

Harry río por el comentario y se dejó caer en el sofá , pero fue jalado por un Ron que lo levantaba de golpe y lo arrastraba piso arriba.

**- **Tenemos que alistarnos , debemos pasar como muggles y yo no se como hacer eso – finalizó Ron adentrándose en su habitación junto con Harry.

* * *

Eran las 10 cuando Ron las llamó desde abajo. Luna se miró en el espejo y mostró una sonrisa. Jamás pensó que se vería tan bien con ropa muggle.

**- **Te ves muy bien Looney – admitió Hermione acercándose a ella – Creo que regresando al colegio te tendrás que vestir así más a menudo

Luna se giró y vio a Hermione sentada en la cama .También se veía espectacular.

**- **Tu no te queda atrás ... estas perfecta

Luna iba con un pantalón café ajustado y con una blusa blanca que se ataba al cuello dejando ver su espalda completa. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta alta con varios mechones sueltos sobre su cara.

Hermione por su parte llevaba una blusa roja ajustada y una falda corta llegando un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas.

Decidiendo que sería lo necesario para llamar la atención de los mortígrafos decidieron bajar. Estaban listas.

* * *

**- **Nunca he entendido porque se tardan tanto las mujeres – dijo Ron rodeando la estancia con impaciencia

**- **Así son todas Weasley , acostúmbrate – reclamó Draco sentado en el sofá.

Ron iba vestido con un pantalón verde que le ajustaba a la perfección y la combinaba con una playera café ajustada .

Draco por su parte iba con unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca de manga larga con un logo de dragón en el pecho y en los brazos. Su cabello rubio estaba desperdigado por su frente.

Harry llevaba unos pantalones cafés sueltos y una blusa negra de manga larga y ajustada. Su cabello siempre rebelde se veía más desordenado dejándolo ver más atractivo.

**- **¿Saben? Me gusta como visten los muggles , la ropa es cómoda – dijo Ron mirando su ropa.

Draco bufó y giró su cabeza a otro lado . Pero la volteó de nuevo cuando escuchó a las chicas bajar.

**- **De acuerdo , ya estamos aquí – anunció la rubia con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo nos vemos?

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la imagen. Hermione y Luna se veían espectacularmente bellas esa noche. Ron miraba sin parar a la ravenclaw pidiendo que su mandíbula no se cayera y Harry y Draco no quitaban la vista de la gryffindor.

Hermione se percató de eso y comenzó a reír.

**- **Chicos ... creo que su dentadura ya esta en el suelo

Los tres solo asintieron sin decir nada y se acercaron a ellas retomando cada quien su compostura,

**- **Nos apareceremos – dijo Draco tomando la mano de Hermione

**- **Creo que olvidaste que solo tú sabes el lugar a donde nos dirigimos – comentó el ojiverde tomando la otra mano de Hermione y tirando de ella.

Draco solo sonrió arrogantemente ante la circunstancia y abrió la boca.

**- **" Devils hole" – anunció el rubio desapareciendo

**- **Vaya ... que optimista suena eso – dijo Ron cogiendo la mano de Luna y desapareciendo a la par

Hermione estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando la mano de Harry en su cintura la detuvo.

**- **¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica algo sonrojada por estar tan cerca del ojiverde

**- **Prométeme algo antes de que lleguemos

**- **Lo que quieras – respondió la castaña ya bastante inquieta por sentir el aliento de Harry en su cara

**- **Júrame que no te separaras demasiado de mí

Harry acercó más a Hermione a su cuerpo , su otra mano que estaba colgando en el aire la paso a su espalda para poder verla mejor. Hermione sonrió con inocencia y le guiñó un ojo.

**- **Harry me se cuidar perfectamente

**- **Lo sé ... pero es solo para prevenir ¿De acuerdo?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza con ternura , Harry le dio un suave beso en la frente y se separó de ella para tomar su mano. Cuando lo hizo , la chica sintió miles de descargas eléctricas que descendían a su mano . No haciendo mucho caso a sus emociones cerró los ojos y desapareció.

* * *

**Na**: Hola! Se que me he tardado un buen , pero creo que vale la pena , he escrito este chapter como 5 veces y no me gustaba y pienso que ustedes mis lectores merecen lo mejor , por eso estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que les agrade esto.

En el próximo chapter se entraran con claridad la relación Luna/Avery y además , tomando en cuenta la opinión de mi hermana , no pondré a las parejas juntas formalmente hasta al final , pero besos , abrazos , celos y deseos pasaran desde ahora. En mi pensar es más emocionante el cortejo que el noviazgo , jejeje.

**Kimitta-Potter** : Gracias por seguir este fic , espero que este chapter te agrade

**Herm**i: gracias porque te haya encantado mi fic y te aseguro que veras más trabajo en equipo y más HyHr

**Nyissa**: Gracias por seguir leyendo , sabes? Siempre he visto a Hermione con un lado inocente y otro en extremo fuerte , y lo que estoy tratando de hacer es unir todo eso en equilibrio , y claro que Draco no se queda con hermione , me gusta es apareja pero no tanto como la que hace con Harry y descuida , habrá un buen de escenas románticas en este fic. Besos linda!

**Lothus** : Creo que te impactara lo que voy a hacer con Luna , jejejej , en 2 capítulos más lo veras. Cuídate wapa!

**Pipu**: En H.A. o aquí siempre me apoyas ... no sabes lo que significa eso para mi , me reitera que soy buena en esto y que por personas como tú debo de seguir escribiendo y plasmar lo que siento. Gracias por nunca dejarme sola! BESOS!

**Caelius**¿Qué te diré chica? Eres un ángel , y te me apuras con esa historia que apenas actualizas eh , porque me has dejado bastante intrigada , gracias por estar ahí!

_Este chapter va dedicado a Pipu–Radcliffe con todo el cariño del mundo _

Su fiel amiga y escritora

**Kirlatan **


	7. Devils Hole

**Disclaimer **: los personajes por orden de derecho de autor no son de mi propiedad , sino de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner Bross

* * *

Capitulo VI

Devils Hole

Devils Hole no era precisamente el espacio más amistoso y llamativo del planeta. Su nombre lo explicaba todo , y los 4 chicos a excepción de Draco lo notaban a la perfección.

Cuando los 5 estuvieron en la entrada pudieron divisar la estructura del lugar.

**- **¿Están listas? – preguntó el slytherin a sus compañeras

**- **¿Parece que lo estamos? – respondió la castaña aun enojada y dirigiéndose a el arco principal de la discoteca.

Pero Draco la jaló por un brazo deteniéndola y poniéndose él en frente , instantáneamente un hombre demasiado corpulento se enfrentó al rubio con una sonrisa algo socarrona.

**- **¡Draco! Que milagro verte de nuevo – dijo el hombre con despectivísimo – Pensé que como te habías vuelto al lado de Dumbledore jamás te volveríamos a ver

**- **Ahórrate palabras Trugther – dijo el rubio con molestia – Quiero una mesa para cinco

Trugther asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para después dirigirse por en medio del lugar.

La música era demasiado alta y bastantes personas se hallaban bailando. El ambiente estaba destellado con luces rojas y amarillas que le daban un aspecto infernal propio de las personas ahí presentes.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa situada se dieron cuenta que esta estaba en un segundo piso y que se podía ver perfectamente la pista de baile ya que estaban al lado de un barandal y junto a las escaleras.

Los 5 se sentaron y observaron el lugar.

**- **¿Verte de nuevo? – preguntó Ron hacia el slytherin con una ceja arqueada , este sonrió disimuladamente

**- **Solía recurrir a esta discoteca por aburrimiento , así que no te sorprendas si varias personas me conocen Weasley

**- **En su mayoría mortígrafos – espetó el ojiverde girando su cabeza ante una gesto indecoroso que una chica de la mesa contigua le estaba haciendo

**- **Aciertas Potter , así que ya cállate

Las chicas que recorrían el lugar con la mirada vieron a los chicos. Fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de la pelirroja que le guiñaba el ojo a Harry provocativamente. Instantáneamente sintió que una flama se encendía dentro de ella .

**- **Creo que te están llamando Harry – dijo la gryffindor algo enojada

Harry se giró y la pelirroja le mando un beso que hizo que el ojiverde se sonrojara , Hermione se enojó aun más y bufó disimuladamente.

**- **Acostúmbrate Potter , en este ambiente puede pasar cualquier cosa – dijo Draco riendo ante el gesto tan patético del moreno

**- **Deja de decir estupideces Malfoy – comentó Harry recuperando su color normal y retomando su compostura - ¿Ven a Avery y compañía?

Luna que miraba todo atentamente se tambaleó al distinguir a un apuesto chico alto , rubio y de ojos verdes sentado en una cornisa del lugar rodeado de demás chicos y de varias chicas.

Tembló ligeramente y cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar su autocontrol , pausadamente se recuperó y se levantó llamando la atención de sus amigos.

**- **¿Qué pasa Luna? – preguntó Ron con interés

**- **Christensen y Dillan están en la pista de baile y los demás junto con Avery en la mesa a su derecha , hasta el fondo – dijo la ravenclaw con calma señalando los puntos en donde se encontraban los mortígrafos.

Los demás dirigieron su vista hacia donde decía Luna encontrando con su misión. Hermione se levantó también y se quitó el abrigo.

**- **Plan A en ejecución , ya saben sus posiciones , si necesitan ayuda hagan el señuelo – dijo Draco secamente – Tengan cuidado

Hermione y Luna asintieron y les sonrieron antes de bajar por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

Los tres chicos se levantaron y se acercaron al barandal mientras se recargaban en este vigilando de cerca a las chicas con varita en mano.

**- **¿Cómo sabes que dará resultado? – preguntó Harry con escepticismo

**- **Obsérvalas y saca tus propias deducciones Potter – espetó el slytherin un poco molesto

Harry se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía razón. A la par que Luna y Hermione avanzaban al centro de la pista todas las miradas masculinas iban tras ellas. Prácticamente las desvestían con la mirada.

La melodía acabo para dar paso a una más provocativa y algo más profunda. Hermione se acercó a Luna disimuladamente.

**- **Christensen y Dillan están a la derecha y estamos a la vista de Avery y demás – dijo la castaña parándose un segundo - ¿Dónde tienes tu varita?

**- **En mi espalda , en la parte trasera del pantalón – alegó la rubia deteniéndose también – De acuerdo ... hagámoslo

La música comenzó a sonar más alto , los chicos aún seguían en sus posiciones. Harry en el lado izquierdo , Ron en el centro y Draco en el derecho las inspeccionaban muy bien y con precaución.

Hermione comenzó a mover su cuerpo a la par del ritmo, Luna por su parte hizo lo mismo , la música que cada vez más se impregnaba en el ambiente hizo que la sensualidad de las dos aflorara a tal grado que todas las parejas que bailaban se detuvieran a observarlas.

Christensen se sintió extrañamente atraído por la chica castaña , la música flotaba alrededor de ella dejándola ver perfecta y las luces rojas corrían a través de ella dándole un toque inocente que lo atrajo por completo ... y se fue acercando

Dillan reconoció inmediatamente a la rubia ... esa bella jovencita que bailaba delante de él no era nadie más que Luna Lovegood , la pequeña hija de Eduard Lovegood , la mujer con la que su amigo y jefe Jhon Avery estaba obsesionado desde la adolescencia , ella era una de los aurores tan peligrosos de los que le había informado Voldemort .

Pero en esa ocasión era solamente una chica ... una de la cual no podía quitar la vista de encima .

El plan estaba en ejecución.

* * *

Jhon Avery se percató del alboroto en la pista de baile , llevado por su curiosidad se acercó al barandal para solo darse cuenta con asombro que la chica de la cual estaba enamorado bailaba libremente en el centro de la discoteca atrayendo todas las miradas.

También se pudo dar cuenta que Luna venía acompañada de Hermione , seguramente estaban ahí para capturarlos o advertirlos , pero el no era idiota , tal vez sus compañeros sí , pero en absoluto el se sobresalía de todos.

Las estrategias de ataque de los aurores eran esperar y defenderse ya que consideraban a los mortígrafos impulsivos e irracionales , pero él ... en su propio egoísmo reconocía que era más que eso ... él actuaba con cabeza fría en todas las decisiones , menos con ella y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se tendrían que encontrar , hubiera querido haber prolongado el encuentro.

Pero denominando que sus sentimientos eran contundentes no pudo hacer más que hacerles caso y doblegarse... deseaba a Luna con todo su ser .

Empezó a bajar las escaleras . Era tiempo para que la joven recordara que su pasado jamás se borraría , que él ... estaba de regreso en su vida.

* * *

Ron distinguió a Jhon Avery rápidamente , también pudo darse cuenta de que se dirigía específicamente a Luna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces trato de acercarse hacia ellos para prevenir a Luna , pero dos brazos se lo impidieron jalándolo al mismo lugar donde estaba. Miró con enojo a sus amigos mientras estos le miraban con una cara de seriedad.

**- **Si te dejas llevar por los celos vas a acabar arruinando todo esto , y el esfuerzo de ellas será en vano Weasley – dijo Draco mirando con algo de recelo a Christensen

**- **Malfoy tiene razón ... logra controlarte un poco Ron – mencionó Harry jalando su brazo de nuevo y poniéndolo al centro de los dos impidiendo cualquier movimiento

Ron giró su cabeza a otro lugar para evitar ver pero no pudo ... y siguió observando , sin darse cuenta que su precaución significaría la salvación para Luna.

* * *

Luna seguía moviéndose por lo que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás suyo , sin poder evitarlo , la persona tras ella la tomó por la cintura desde la espalda y pegó su boca al oído de la ravenclaw.

El hombre aplicó tal fuerza para que la chica no se pudiese girar y descubrir quien era en esos momentos su captor , así que por instinto se quedo quieta.

**- **Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Luna – dijo Jhon suavemente en su oído formando que el susurro se volviese más aterrador

La rubia sintió su cuerpo estremecer al reconocer la voz que tenía a su espalda , las piernas se le debilitaron y hubiera caído sino hubiese sido porque el mortígrafo la tenía bastante bien retenida por la cintura.

**- **¿Nos vinieron a atrapar? – preguntó Jhon moviéndose lentamente dando la visión de que estaban bailando - ¿O viniste por qué me extrañabas?

La chica recuperó su coraje y solo sonrió disimuladamente.

**- **Vine a matarte Jhon ... ¿Qué te hace pensar que te extraño? – dijo la chica con un tono un poco arrogante que aprendió de cierto rubio slytherin

Jhon Avery solo rió con malicia y acercó más la espalda de la rubia a su pecho. Luna sintió que un pedazo de su alma se destrozaba ante el asco y la rabia de estar retenida por la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

**- **Nunca me matarías Luna – menciono el chico acercándose más a su oído – Si me matas tu mueres conmigo

**- **Somos 2 personas distintas Jhon ... tu eres la presa yo en cambio soy el cazador – alegó Luna con voz fría y neutra

El mortígrafo volvió a reír y solo hundió su cara en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la ravenclaw.

**- **Siempre estaré contigo Luna , jamás podrás cambiar eso – exclamó el rubio con una voz tan sombría que hizo que Luna temblara de arriba abajo.

La joven se giró en el amarre de Jhon para quedar frente a frente , este por su parte la atrapo con sus brazos abrazándola posesivamente y juntándola a su cuerpo. La chica enojada se rebatió en ellos pero el mortígrafo aplicó mayor fuerza.

**- **Tu eres parte de mi pasado Jhon ... y así te quedaras – dijo la chica convencida – Ahora soy auror y te aseguro que te matare si me lo propongo

**- **Luna, soy el único que puede salvarte ... tu enfermedad es única y sabes lo que necesitas ... me necesitas a mi

**- **Prefiero morir a recibir algo de ti

Jhon suspiro y se inclinó hacia ella.

**- **No te voy a dejar morir Lovegood – dijo el mortígrafo mientras se acercaba a la asustada pero decidida chica – jamás lo voy a permitir

Y sin poder evitarlo besó a la rubia atándola a sus brazos. El beso era lento y sencillo , delineaba los límites de la pureza si no hubiese sido porque la malicia de él y su amor hacia ella estaban mezclados en ese simple roce.

Luna se quedó inmóvil , asustada y petrificada ... no podía responder a nada.

Cuando Jhon se separó de ella sonrió malévolamente y solo dirigió su vista a un punto a lado de él , se acercó al oído de la chica.

**- **Dile a Weasley ... que eres y serás siempre mía

Luna reaccionó , inmediatamente lo empujó y sacó su varita .

* * *

Cuando Ron divisó como Avery atrapaba a Luna en sus brazos perdió la cordura pero se mantuvo en su lugar sin decir nada , pero definitivamente perdió los estribos cuando ella se giró y él la besó.

Seguidamente bajó las escaleras dispuesto a partirle la cara al imbecil que se había atrevido a invadir los suaves labios de Luna ... SU Luna.

**- **¡Ataquen! – gritó Jhon Avery sacando su varita y apuntando a la rubia

Inmediatamente la gente comenzó a correr hacia la salida excepto los mortígrafos residentes y los 5 estudiantes de Hogwarts . Hermione inmediatamente se alejó de Christensen y sacó su varita encarándolo. Draco y Harry bajaron las escaleras para ayudar a sus amigos.

**- **_Diffendo_ – gritó Luna dirigiendo su varita hacia Jhon

_**- **Impedimenta_ , _Expelliarmus_ – dijo Jhon lanzando un rayo de luz roja hacia ella

Luna dio un brinco hacia atrás dejando ver que dominaba a la perfección la gimnasia. Jhon abrió la boca con asombro . Ron ,que ya había arribado a lado de Luna se lanzó contra el mortígrafo en un ataque de celos .

**- **¿Quién te crees para acercarte a Luna? – preguntó enfurecido – Te voy a partir la cara desgraciado hijo de ...

Jhon le tiró un puñetazo a Ron el ojo que hizo que se le abriera la ceja , inmediatamente el pelirrojo le partió el labio con un certero golpe en la mejilla cerca de la boca.

Por su parte Hermione estaba detrás de una mesa agazapada y recibiendo hechizos que eran evitados por el mismo mueble. De improvisto Harry saltó sobre su escudo y se puso a lado de ella.

**- **¿Cómo vas? – preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa

**- **Bien , ya tumbe a 3 – dijo la castaña alegremente – Pero esos tramposos me tienen acorralada

**- **Lo note ... ¿Qué te parece si saltas, haces un giro doble y atacas a los de la derecha y yo a los de la izquierda?

Hermione asintió y levanto tres dedos a señal de cuenta , cuando el ultimo dedo se hundió en su mano ella se impulsó sobre sus piernas y giró hacia atrás saltando logrando que los mortígrafos se asustaran . Harry salió del lado izquierdo de la mesa y ataco rápidamente al igual que su compañera .

Rápidamente Jhon se levantó y se alejó de Ron .

**- **¡Vamonos! – gritó el rubio con aplomo – Y tú Weasley ... recuerda que soy él único que puede salvarla

Ron estuvo a punto de írsele encima cuando Luna se puso en frente y lo detuvo con una mano y una silenciosa mirada.

Cuando el lugar se quedo vacío y en ruinas Harry , Hermione, Luna y Ron se miraron entre si . El pelirrojo inmediatamente se acercó a una mesa que se tambaleaba y la pateó con enojo destruyéndola completamente.

**- **Maldición – murmuró el chico aun de espaldas a sus compañeros

**- **Ron ... – dijo suavemente Luna tratando de calmarlo

**- **¿Dónde esta Malfoy? – preguntó el guardián tratando de tranquilizarse

Los 4 miraron el lugar buscando a su amigo rubio .

**- **Aquí arriba Weasley ... no te preocupes , aun tendrás de mi por un buen tiempo querido mío – dijo el slytherin con una sonrisa burlesca

**- **¿Estas herido? – preguntó Harry secamente

**- **No – admitió Draco – Pero suban que les tengo noticias

Los 4 subieron y con asombro divisaron a Dillan en el suelo e inconsciente. Hermione se acercó a el y le tomó el pulso.

**- **No está muerto pero esta débil ... ¿lo quieres utilizar como chantaje? – inquirió la castaña mirándolo

**- **Sí – espetó el rubio con alegría – Y Avery cederá

Draco movió su varita y al instante él cuerpo de Dillan flotó en el aire.

**- **Vamos a la sede , hay mucho que hacer – dijo Hermione mirando a Luna que estaba callada y con la mirada gacha.

Todos asintieron y desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la sede recostaron a Dillan en el sofá y lo ataron con unas ligas mágicas propicias de la varita de Harry. Los cinco se pusieron alrededor del mortígrafo y se miraron unos a otros.

**- **¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Hermione reclinándose hacia Dillan – Por lógica deben suponer que nosotros lo tenemos a disposición ya

Harry y Draco estaban a punto de decir su punto de vista cuando Ron , con un aire serio y molesto se les adelantó.

**- **Trasládenlo al calabazo que tenemos abajo ... atenlo y tú Malfoy como eres jefe de información le preguntaras la posición de donde estén los demás

**- **¿Y si no habla? – inquirió Hermione viendo a Luna fijamente

**- **Utilicen veritaserum – dijo el pelirrojo decidido – Harry y Hermione protegerán a Malfoy de algún ataque por parte de Dillan , utilicen la legelmency en él si es necesario.

Harry , Hermione y Draco asintieron con la cabeza en silencio , jamás habían visto a un Ron demasiado decidido y más aun molesto , así que por precaución no lo rebatieron.

Ron sin decir más se acercó a Luna y la tomó del brazo dirigiéndose con ella piso arriba.

**- **¿A dónde van? – preguntó Harry con una ceja arqueada

**- **Encárguense – contestó secamente el guardián – Luna y yo tenemos asuntos que atender

Ron y Luna desaparecieron escaleras arriba dejando a los tres chicos con el mortígrafo y algo intrigados.

**- **Creo que van a estar ahí arriba por mucho tiempo – dijo Harry tomando a Hermione por un brazo y acercándose a unas escaleras que estaban por el jardín

**- **¿Potter a donde crees que vas? – inquirió Malfoy con una ironía

**- **Tú traslada a Dillan al calabazo , yo lo voy a abrir

**- **No , hazlo tú , no soy tu sirviente

**- **Pero si tu superior así que obedéceme

**- **Ni en tus sueños más ilusos Potter , hazlo tu solito

Hermione que ya estaba harta de oírlos movió su varita insonorizando a los dos y riendo quedamente.

**- **Yo lo traslado y ustedes se callan ¿vale? – preguntó la gryffindor con una mirada amenazante y también tierna

Los dos jóvenes asintieron asustados y la siguieron junto al cuerpo de Dillan que seguía flotando.

* * *

La noche entraba por la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió. Ron y luna entraron a la habitación del guardián. Sin rudeza pero con decisión Ron la puso delante de él y tomó su varita atrancando la puerta .

**- **_Silencio_ – dijo Ron apuntando las paredes para que nada se escuchara afuera – Ahora habla

Luna que se había sentado en la cama solo bajó la mirada.

**- **¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? – preguntó la chica apenas en un susurro

Ron se dirigió hacia la ventana con rapidez , aun los celos le carcomían y si no se controlaba era probable que lastimara a Luna.

**- **Quiero que me digas todo lo que no se de ti

**- **Ronald ... sabes todo de mí

El pelirrojo se giró para verla cautelosamente , se acercó y se arrodillo en frente de ella para poder verla directamente a los ojos.

**- **Quiero me digas algo que no sea que no conozco a la chica de ravenclaw , a la joven que es en extremo inteligente y cuidadosa , la chica que es bondadosa y que es una de mis mejores amigas ... quiero que me digas otra cosa

Luna se mordió el labio , ella sabía que era lo que quería Ron , pero no se sentía capaz de habar y recordar todo .

**- **¿Quiero saber que representa Avery en tu vida y por que es que lo necesitas? – inquirió el pelirrojo tomando sus manos , Luna tembló sin querer y el lo notó – Luna por favor ... no me alejes

La rubia respiró hondo y subió su mirada encontrándose con la transparente del chico , sonrió con confianza , eso era lo que provocaba en ella.

**- **Mi familia proviene de un linaje de sangre pura – explicó la rubia levantándose y dirigiéndose esa vez ella a la ventana – Mi familia era amiga cercana de otra de sangre pura

**- **Los Avery – dijo Ron adivinando lo qué venía

Luna sintió con la cabeza

**- **Como ya te has dado cuenta Jhon Avery es casi 4 años mayor que yo pero aún con la diferencia de edad no dejo de ser mi mejor amigo en mi niñez – dijo Luna con voz algo cortada – Lo fue desde que tengo memoria , pero aun así su familia era de magos oscuros

**- **Y la tuya no apoyaba esas ideas – comentó Ron mirándola fijamente

**- **Sí , no la compartían ... él entró al colegio y a slytherin , desde ese entonces jamás nos hablamos ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Ron se acercó a ella , rápidamente la tomo por el brazo y la acercó a él.

**- **¿Por qué lo necesitas?

Luna se mordió de nuevo el labio con insistencia y bajó la mirada , pero el chico se la levantó rápidamente y con ternura . Ella sonrió , otra cosa que él provocaba en ella.

**- **Cuando tenía 10 años mi madre murió – dijo el bajando la mirada , Ron se acercó

**- **¿En que se relaciona?

**- **Mi madre murió a manos de mortígrafos – comentó la chica alzando la vista y denotando dolor en su mirada – En un ataque , ese día yo estaba con ella y me atacaron a mí también solo que yo no morí ...

**- **¿Estas enferma? – preguntó Ron

**- **Mi corazón es débil , puedo sufrir un paro respiratorio si me agito demasiado

Ron se aproximó a ella y la tomó por la cintura

**- **¿Entonces cómo es que eres auror?

**- **Porque puedo controlar los síntomas y vivir una vida normal ... eso es todo Ron

Ron que estaba más tranquilo juntó su frente con la de ella y respiró aliviado. Después se separo pausadamente.

**- **¿Por qué es él único que puede salvarte?

**- **Eso Ronald ... es algo que te contaré después

El pelirrojo sonrió y delicadamente depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia , si el tiempo valía con los secretos era más seguro esperarlos y sin apresurar las cosas sonrió ... era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

* * *

Na : perdón! Perdón por la demora pero estoy en exámenes y es poco la inspiración

En el próximo capítulo una borrachera y líos de amores se avecinan ¿Malfoy besando a hermione¿Harry celoso¡¡ Luna secuestrada! Jajaja , soy mala

Saludos a : Jen , Mon y Karlangas

**TonyLarl**: Gracias por leer esto y seguiré actualizando y Ginny entrar más adelante .. por escocia , jejejeje , digo tengo que ponerle pareja a Draco no? )

**Pipu**: saludos y besos y más besos , espero que te guste este chapter Tqm

**Potter** 5: Sigue leyendo y espero que sigas dejando un review y además espero que te guste esto

**Kimitta**: Saludos! Como tas? Espero que muy bien , y que leas esto chica

**Hermi**: Hace un buen que no escuchaba de ti , que bien que leas esto y más que te agrade , besos!

**Nyissa**. Saludos , besos y abrazos , espero que te guste este chap

**Caelius**: Como que te apuras en ese fic niña? Jejeje , besos y abrazos

**Lothus** : me alegra en supremacía escuhar de ti ... no sabes cuanto me alegra


	8. Secuestro

Capítulo VII

Secuestro

Harry , Hermione y Draco miraban a Dillan que estaba inconsciente en el piso del frío calabozo. Los suaves rayos de la mañana entraban crudamente a través de las rendijas de la pared dejando un aire algo tétrico a la situación.

Él mortígrafo aun inconsciente estaba retenido de manos y pies con unos grilletes mágicos propiciados por el rubio quien se mantenía en esos momentos en silencio.

**- **¿Qué vamos a hacer específicamente con el Draco? – preguntó Hermione intrigada

**- **Primero hay que despertarlo – dijo el rubio convencido – Te concedo el honor Potter

Harry emitió un gruñido pero alzó su varita hacia el hombre y respiró hondamente.

**- **_Enervate_

Dillan instantáneamente despertó sobresaltado , revisó el lugar con la mirada dándose cuenta que estaba preso y más aun que estaba a disposición de un traidor. Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de movilizarse pero cayó en cuenta que también de eso estaba imposibilitado.

Se fijo que ante él también estaban una bella joven y el rival del Lord oscuro , tragó nervios en vez de saliva imaginando el porque de su retención con los particulares estudiantes que tenía en frente.

**- **¿Por qué no me han matado? – preguntó el mortígrafo con voz ronca

**- **Porque a diferencia tuya no somos asesinos – contestó Harry dando un paso adelante encarando al hombre atado – Ahora que bien podríamos hacerlo

**- **¿Qué los detiene? – inquirió Dillan viendo los grilletes en su muñeca

Hermione quien sonreía con calma se acercó a él , Harry la detuvo por un brazo por precaución pero ella solamente le brindó una mirada tranquila que hizo que el ojiverde la soltara.

**- **Nos detiene que necesitamos el parámetro de tu escuadrón – alegó la castaña relajadamente

**- **¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hablar?

**- **Tu astucia o en su defecto sería tu instinto de supervivencia – dijo Hermione con más seriedad

**- **¿Por qué piensas que me da miedo morir? - preguntó de nuevo Dillan haciendo que la chica alzara una ceja

Malfoy quien estaba escuchando en silencio se acercó al mortígrafo alejando un poco a Hermione del preso y poniéndose el en frete.

**- **Son demasiadas preguntas cuando tu deberías estar respondiendo en vez de inquiriendo Dillan – Draco sacó su varita y apunto al cuello del hombre – Ahorcus , bien Brad , sabes bien que yo no te tendré compasión así que habla

Harry también se acercó a su compañero y sacó su varita .

**- **¿En donde están los demás mortígrafos? – preguntó Harry con voz neutra - ¿Para que vinieron?

Dillan que estaba algo rojo por el lazo de Draco en su garganta empezó a toser como loco , Hermione se acercó al rubio y con su mano bajó la varita del slytherin lo que provocó que el la viese directamente a la cara .

**- **No es necesario matarlo Malfoy – dijo con tono crudo que sorprendió tanto al slytherin como al gryffindor – Baja esa varita ya y deshaz el hechizo en este momento

Draco deshizo el lazo verde del cuello del mortígrafo y se alejó un poco de él con aire molesto.

**- **Es un mortígrafo Hermione , tu compasión para él es un medio de traición

_**- **_Lo se Draco , pero muerto no nos servirá de nada – alegó la chica mirando al mortígrafo y arrodillándose ante él

**- **Hermione cuidado – expresó Harry tratando de alejar a la chica del mortígrafo pero ella negó con una mano –aun sin varita es peligroso

Hermione asintió con la cabeza pero aún así no se alejó.

**- **Gracias – dijo Dillan con sarcasmo – Digo por haberme salvado de la muerte

**- **Tu vida no me interesa , hubiera dejado que Draco te hubiera ahorcado pero te necesitamos

**- **¿Crees que te voy a ayudar bonita?

**- **Soy Granger – dijo la castaña seriamente – Y nos vas a ayudar aun así no lo quieras

**- **Mis labios están sellados linda , no te voy a decir nada – Dillan sonrió socarronamente y la miró de arriba a bajo – Aunque podríamos negociar un poco de información a cambio de una noche contigo

Draco quien ya apretaba sus puños a causa de los comentarios del hombre extendió su varita nuevamente.

**- **Controla tu lengua Dillan o de lo contrario la perderás ¿Entendiste?

**- **Vaya ... Draco defendiendo a la bella sangre sucia , ironías del destino ¿No? – dijo el mortígrafo riéndose con burla – Aunque te entiendo , tomando en cuenta lo hermosa que es no me importaría acostarme con ella

**- **¡Es suficiente! – dijo Harry acercándose al mortígrafo y pegándole un certero puñetazo en el ojo

Hermione ,mirando sorprendida al ojiverde se levantó y tomó su varita.

**- **Escucha Dillan no estamos aquí para saber cuales son tus deseos o pensamientos – alegó Malfoy ya también acercándose al mortígrafo y tomándolo por el cuello – Dinos donde esta el maldito escuadrón y tal vez se salve tu jodida vida

**- **¡JAMÁS VOY A HABLAR , QUE SE LES GRABE EN SU PUÑETERA CABEZA!

Harry suspiró cansado . Hermione inmediatamente sacó un frasco de su túnica y se acercó al mortígrafo.

**- **¿Por qué siempre lo hacen todo más difícil? – preguntó Harry a manera de cuestionamiento hacia si mismo

Cuando la castaña ya estaba a un paso del hombre , Dillan impulsó su cuerpo hacia ella dejándole entender que no iba a ceder y que en su consecuencia estaba dispuesto a dañarla si era necesario. Hermione retrocedió un paso pero su mirada siguió firme.

**- **Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerlo Brad – dijo Draco adivinando las intenciones del mortígrafo – Obedece por las buenas o si no haré que lo hagas por las malas

Dillan solo negó con la cabeza y retrocedió. Hermione respiró ya agotada y tomó su varita.

**- **Dillan ... ¿te han dicho que nosotros tenemos permiso para usar las maldiciones imperdonables?

Brad Dillan abrió los ojos con espanto ante el comentario de la auror , hundió sus temores en lo más fondo de su estomago negándose a admitir que ya estaba perdido. Revelaría todo ... de eso no había duda y la consecuencia sería demasiado costosa para él ; la muerte

**- **_Imperuis_ – dijo firmemente Hermione apuntando su varita hacia el hombre

El hechizo hizo efecto enseguida y aunque a la gryffindor no le gustaba llegar a esos extremos ni mucho menos usar una maldición que odiaba si sentía orgullosa de tener el suficiente poder para realizarla.

**- **Abran los grilletes – alegó la chica con firmeza

Harry y Draco movieron sus varitas abriendo los grilletes de pies y manos respectivamente.

**- **Bébete esto – expresó Hermione alargando una botella de color verde hacia Dillan

El mortígrafo la cogió entre sus manos y haciendo lo indicado se la tomó sin decir nada. Después se dejo caer al suelo arrodillado y se abrazó la garganta, Hermione se acercó a él y se arrodilló tambIén.

Dillan bajó la mirada que se hallaba perdida haciendo que sus cabellos castaños cubrieran su cara imposibilitando ver sus ojos.

**- **¿Dónde se encuentra el escuadrón? – preguntó la chica firmemente

**- **En Anorly 19 Penmbrock Grane , en una casa suministrada por El Lord

**- **Desde cuando

**- **Hace 24 días

**- **¿Por ordenes de quien?

**- **De mi lord

**- **¿Cuál es la misión?

**- **Aniquilar a los Granger y lastimar lo más posible a los aurores mandados por la orden

**- **¿Qué harían después de acabar la misión?

**- **Tomar a la familia del ministro que reside en Escocia

**- **¿Para que fin?

**- **Para colerizar a Fudge y empezar como pública la guerra mágica

Hermione que se levanto tambaleándose un poco se alejó de Dillan y se acercó a la puerta.

**- **¿Algo más que quieras decirnos Brad? – preguntó la chica con seriedad

**- **Sí – dijo el mortígrafo levantando lo vista por primera vez y dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña - Todos ustedes van a morir, en especial tu sangre sucia

Hermione salió del calabazo dando un fuerte portazo y dejando a sus amigos con el mortígrafo.

**- **¿Qué hacemos con él? – inquirió Draco mirando a Harry

**- **Retenerlo , déjalo inconsciente por un rato y después planearemos una estrategia

Draco asintió con la cabeza

**- **_Dormis Tempus_

Dillan cayó dormido en el suelo , Harry le puso los grilletes y después salieron del calabozo buscando a Hermione.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Draco subieron a la sala se encontraron a una Hermione muy seria a lado de la ventana y a Ron y a Luna sentados juntos en un sillón y con semblante serio. 

**- **¿Qué hicieron con él? – preguntó Luna mirando a sus amigos

**- **Esta inconsciente y así estará por lo menos hasta la noche – dijo Harry tumbándose en un sofá - ¿Qué hora es?

**- **Las 3 de la tarde – respondió Ron tomando entre sus manos la muñeca de Luna

Hermione que seguía parada a lado de la ventana y en silenció no dijo absolutamente cuando Ron preguntó que harían para capturar a los demás mortígrafos.

**- **Tengo hambre – anunció Luna con simpleza

**- **Vamos a la cocina – dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua mientras Luna y Ron lo imitaban

Harry por su parte se acercó a Hermione y se situó atrás de ella , la chica solo lo miró de reojo sin siquiera mover su cabeza y cruzó los brazos viendo la tarde resplandecer ante ella.

**- **Estoy bien ...

**- **Hermione estas hablando conmigo – dijo Harry aún sin tocarla – Creo que olvidas que soy la persona que más te conoce en este mundo

Hermione suspiró relajando su cuerpo. La tensión acumulada en sus hombros la estaba matando. De improvisto Harry puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y los apretó con cariño.

**- **¿Por qué no admites que estas preocupada? – inquirió el ojiverde en susurro

**- **Porque no es así – contestó la chica en el mismo tono – Más bien estoy enojada

Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Hermione se giró quedando de frente a él y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry atándose a él. El moreno por su parte abrazó la cintura de la chica con un brazo y con su otra mano tomó su cabello acariciándolo.

**- **Estoy preocupada Harry ... – mencionó la chica suavemente

**- **Todo estará bien , te lo aseguro – aseguró Harry apretándola más a su cuerpo

De pronto una nueva flama se prendió en él, sintió con firmeza que debía de aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella ahí , mientras Hermione estaba en sus brazos. Pensó que tal vez sería un mal momento pero no podía soportar más teniéndola tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos , simplemente no podía.

Se alejó un poco viéndola a los ojos y se dio cuenta que sus miradas eran mas que una simple conexión , eran sus almas , su lazo. Por instinto se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella.

Hermione hizo lo mismo , se fue aproximando hacia él dejándose llevar por los sentimientos más enterrados en si misma.

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia cuando una gran explosión en la cocina y el grito de Luna los separó inmediatamente , después con varita en mano se dirigieron a la cocina.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron al comedor, un espectáculo poco natural se les presentó. 

Ron , Luna y Draco estaban batallando contra 5 mortígrafos. Avery ,Nott , Michells, Adams , Rhobs , Prewett y Christensen los atacaban con energía.

Jhon Avery al ver a Harry le mandó un hechizo aturdidor que el ojiverde esquivó por poco. Sonrió divertido y se acercó a sus amigos.

**- **¿Vienen a buscar a su rata callejera? – preguntó el joven gryffindor con cinismo

**- **Tu lo dijiste Potter ¿Donde esta Brad? – dijo Jhon Avery con aplomó mientras su varita estaba extendida

**- **¿Por qué tendría que decirte? – mencionó Harry poniendo una mano en su mentón

**- **Están en desventaja Potter – mencionó Prewett que era un chico de altura normal con cabello negro y ojos miel – Somos 7 contra 5

Hermione sonrió y levantó su varita.

**- **_Desvariatus_ – él mortígrafo solo cayó al suelo aturdido y débil ,la castaña sonrió con orgullo – Corrección , 6 contra 5

Jhon Avery se tornó rojo de furia y levantó su varita. Seguidamente todos los mortígrafos se abalanzaron sobre cada uno lo que provocó que Harry y los demás actuaran según su entrenamiento.

Los hechizos salieron volando por todas partes , lo que provocó que la sede se volviera un campo de batalla. Avery localizando que el calabozo estaba en el sótano trató de dirigirse a él pero algo se lo impidió.

**- **_Expelliarmus_

Cuando el mortígrafo divisó a su atacante se llevó una grata sorpresa , se levantó y puso una arrogante sonrisa , después hizo una seña a Prewett y a Christensen y se dedicó a analizar al joven que tenía en frente.

Entre Ron y Jhon habían muchas diferencias aunque los dos eran igual de altos, en la mirada del pelirrojo se denotaba una ingenuidad propia y característica de él mientras en los de el rubio solo se veía una turbia maldad mezclada con un poco de locura innata.

**- **Supongo que estas enojado conmigo porque besé a la rubia – dijo Avery con cinismo y malicia mezcladas

**- **Supones bien – respondió el guardián enojado

**- **¿Y me vas a golpear como la ultima vez? – preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja

**- **No lo necesito, solo vengo a advertirte algo

Avery se adelantó hacia él encarándolo

**- **A mi nadie me amenaza Weasley

**- **No te estoy amenazando Jhon – dijo Ron fríamente – Yo no amenazo ... prometo , y juro que si te atreves a tocarla una vez más te destazaré con mis propias manos , es una promesa

El rubio sonrió y sacó su varita preparándose para un duelo ... al mismo tiempo que Ron.

Luna y Hermione estaban espalda a espalda batallando contra Rhobs que las atacaba sin parar. Las dos solo esquivaban hechizos saltando fácilmente o con un movimiento de varita.

**- **Esto es demasiado aburrido – dijo Luna

**- **No te confíes y derrótalo ya Looney

Luna asintió e iba a aplicarle un hechizo somniferador cuando vio a Ron y a Avery peleando uno contra otra con simple rabia. Se mordió el labio preocupada hasta que su amiga le llamó la atención.

**- **¡Luna! Es una distracción ... Dillan , fueron por Dillan – gritó Hermione tratando de dirigirse al sótano pero Rhobs la tomó por un brazo y la estampó contra la pared

Luna , furiosa por su descuido se dirigió a las escaleras que dirigían al calabozo pero antes de bajarlas sus piernas se paralizaron por completo haciendo que cayera. Unos brazos la interceptaron con rapidez y ella se enojo aún más.

**- **¡SUÉLTAME! – proclamó la ravenclaw sin poder moverse

**- **No lo creo linda – dijo Adams con ansia – Te quedaras aquí conmigo por un buen rato

**- **Ni muerta – alegó la chica logrando mover su pierna y dirigiéndola hacia el tobillo del hombre

La patada fue tan fuerte que hizo que Adams la soltara y Luna cayera cansada , el hechizo aun hacía un poco de efecto en ella.

Hermione que aun estaba retenida en la pared se giró sobre el amarre de Rhobs y le golpeo la nariz con la palma logrando escapar , pero antes de que llegara a lado de Luna , Avery dejo de atacar y previamente desapreció

**- **¡Maldición! – gritó Harry enfurecido - ¡Ron! Dillan , ve a revisar a Dillan

El pelirrojo asintió y despareció por las escaleras sin decir nada. El ojiverde observó el comedor hecho pedazos y suspiró cansado .

**- **Remus me va a matar – dijo con pesadumbre - ¿Están todo bien?

**- **¡HARRY! – gritó Hermione desde la cocina

Luna y Harry que se miraron al oír el grito de la chica se asustaron y se dirigieron a la cocina corriendo. Al entrar divisaron a Hermione en el suelo junto a un Draco que respiraba agitadamente y con el brazo izquierdo empapado en sangre.

**- **¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Luna arrodillándose a lado de Hermione y revisando el brazo de su amigo

**- **Michells – explicó Draco con una mueca de dolor – El muy cobarde me atacó por la espalda

**- **Bueno ... antes ese era tu modo de atacar – dijo Harry pensando en lo dicho

**- **¡HARRY! – regañó Hermione con severidad

**- **De acuerdo , veamos – mencionó el chico desgarrando la manga del slytherin y viendo la herida

Draco que seguía en el suelo solo se retorció en dolor cuando Harry rompió su manga para revisar el daño.

**- **¡POTTER! TEN UN POCO MÁS DE DELICADEZA

**- **Resiste hombre , te comportas como una niña – proclamó el moreno con seriedad – Es profunda y larga pero se pondrá bien

Hermione entonces solo sacó su varita y la apuntó al brazo de Draco.

**- **_Hellis Cutaneos_

La sangre dejo de brotar del brazo del chico y el dolor desapareció también. Rápidamente se levantó pero Hermione se lo impidió.

**- **Tranquilo , como la herida es tan profunda el hechizo es demasiado cansino , por lo que deberás descansar – mencionó la castaña con una sonrisa

Draco iba a decir algo cuando Ron apareció en el umbral.

**- **Dillan no esta y no hay rastro mágico de forcejeo o de algún hechizo mágico para rastrearlo

**- **¡Joder! – expresó Harry molesto – Ahora si que la vamos a hacer buena

Todos respiraron con pesadumbre. Luna que estaba sentada propuso una idea.

**- **¿Qué les parece si vamos a algún lugar a cenar?

**- **¿Cenar en estos momentos? – preguntó Ron con incredulidad – No creo que se el momento preciso

Hermione que también estaba sentada solo sonrió.

**- **Creo que es lo mejor – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – Nos despejamos y para mañana, preparamos el informe bien y una excusa creíble para la orden

**- **Comparto la idea de las chicas – aceptó Harry asintiendo con la cabeza – Necesitamos distraernos ¿Ron vienes?

**- **De acuerdo – alegó el pelirrojo asintiendo

**- **¿Y tú Malfoy? – preguntó Harry al rubio que se sostenía el brazo con una mano

**- **No gracias – dijo el rubio con firmeza – Prefiero descansar

Hermione asintió con la cabeza

**- **Iremos entonces , pero antes te vendo ese brazo Draco , vamos

* * *

El restaurante se hallaba en el centro de Bristol en la capital , este era un lugar espacioso y divertido. Las luces de la noche invadían el lugar mientras los murmullos de las platicas de sobremesa inundaban el recinto con calidez. 

Cuando tomaron una mesa para cuatro observaron la pista de baile donde varias personas bailaban una música lenta y relajante . Estaban algo más tranquilos.

**- **Si se entera MacGonaggal de lo que paso me va a asesinar en el instante que diga perdón – dijo Hermione tomando un poco de vino tinto

**- **No lo menciones – argumentó Ron comiendo un poco de su plato – Tonks me gritara tan alto que yo pronostico una severa sordera en mi futuro

Harry que estaba callado se sirvió un poco de vino y bebió con calma.

**- **Bueno ... tendrán que tomar en cuenta que aun estamos en entrenamiento

**- **Por eso mismo nos mataran Harry – alegó la rubia tomando de su copa – Porque estamos en entrenamiento , Moody me va a dar un verdadero sermón de mis obligaciones como jefa de cuadrante

Los 4 se quedaron en silencio. La culpa era mutua y el castigo próximo , pero no había más que hacer.

**- **La cuestión es que ... a nosotros no nos permiten errores – dijo Hermione tomando un poco más de vino

**- **Estoy muy de acuerdo con Hermione – exclamó Luna imitándola

Los dos las miraron con atención. Sabían perfectamente que las dos chicas jamás tomaban nada de alcohol . Ron solo negó con la cabeza pero no dijo más, en cambio Harry que pronosticaba una verdadera borrachera si sus amigas seguían bebiendo, habló.

**- **Chicas , no es menester juzgarlas pero ustedes no saben tomar realmente

**- **¿Quién dice eso Harry? – preguntó Hermione ofendida y tomando otra copa de vino

**- **Herms tiene razón , nosotras si sabemos medirnos – alegó la rubia enojada por el comentario

**- **Si , claro ... especialmente se midieron en la fiesta de Ernie MacMillan el año pasado después del partido de Quidditch – dijo Ron en susurro y riendo por lo bajo para si mismo.

Las jóvenes lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras Ron se metía otro pedazo de carne a la boca y no decía más. Las dos recordaron esa fiesta a la perfección.

Acababa de terminar el torneo de Quidditch y había ganado Gryffindor , Ernie en veneración a los leones hizo una fiesta de felicitación y todo el castillo asistió.

En la celebración claramente se incluyo el alcohol por lo que Hermione y Luna , que jamás en su vida habían tomado , experimentaron un poco.

El resultado fue contundente y demasiado obvio , las dos , completamente borrachas e incapaz de ponerse en pie salieron de la fiesta cargadas por un Harry y Ron que las regañaban y por un Draco que los seguía muerto de risa.

Desde ese día el pelirrojo y el moreno se habían prometido jamás volver a dejarlas tomar.

**- **Bueno – dijo la castaña acabando de evocar el recuero de la fiesta – Eso fue hace mucho

**- **Apenas un año Hermione – recordó Ron que seguía comiendo – Y te lo repito , ustedes dos son muy niñas y no saben tomar así que o comes algo o nos vamos

**- **¿A quien le estas diciendo niña Ronald? – preguntó enojada Luna – Mesero

Cuando un joven de aproximadamente 23 años se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados Luna sonrió.

**- **¿Nos podría traer 2 wiskys dobles de fuego?

**- **Si señorita , en seguida

El mesero desapareció, Ron solo la miró atónito sin decir nada mientras Harry renegaba una y otra vez.

**- **Verás , Ronald , quienes son las niñitas – acabó hermione bebiendo la ultima gota de su copa de vino tinto

Media hora después , 3 copas de vino tinto , una copa de vino blanco y 2 wiskys dobles de fuego , las chicas estaban completa y absolutamente borrachas.

Ron y Harry , quien trataban de pararlas en un principio y retenerlas de beber más se dieron por vencidos cuando Hermione trató de levantarse e inmediatamente cayó al suelo sentada y riéndose.

**- **Luna ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Ron al verla derramar una vaso de agua en el piso

**- **¡Tirando el agua! – dijo la chica levantándose de improvisto y tambaleándose peligrosamente

Ron tuvo que levantarse para evitar que cayera , la tomó por la cintura para darle un poco de equilibrio a la chica.

**- **¡Claro que no! Estas completamente borracha

**- **Yo no estoy borracha ... solo un poquito mareada – alegó la rubia tratando de caminar sin éxito para después caer en los brazos del pelirrojo que la detuvo con agilidad y rapidez

**- **¿Luna cuantos dedos ves? – preguntó Ron poniendo 2 dedos en frente de ella

La chica pareció meditar la repuesta y después de un largo tiempo y con una gran sonrisa empezó a reír .

**- **Veyo cuatrop diedos – dijo confundiendo las palabras en su deplorable estado

Ron por inercia empezó a reír también , se sentó con ella aun en su regazo y miró a Harry quien trataba de controlar a una Hermione en la barra de bebidas.

**- **Cantinerop ... querio vino – dijo la castaña viendo al hombre directamente

**- **Hermione es suficiente , no beberás ni una copa más ¡Nos vamos y nos vamos ya!

**- **Harry déjame ya en paz – comentó la chica tratando de tomar un vaso de vodka que tenía el hombre a su contigua

Harry respiró hondamente , inmediatamente vio a Ron que trataba de razonar con una Luna que no quería bajarse de la mesa.

**- **Luna , baja ya

**- **No quierrrrrro - dijo la rubia comenzando a desabotonar su blusa lo que causo gran revuelo entre los hombros

**- **Luna Elizabeth Lovegood bájate en este momento de la mesa o te bajo yo mismo – expresó Ron ya rojo de vergüenza - ¡LUNA!

Pero la chica solo le sacó la lengua y siguió con su cometido. Ron ya enojado por los celos y la irracionalidad de Luna se desesperó , se acercó a la mesa y la jaló de un brazo para que ella cayera en sus hombros y Ron caminara hacia su amigo con la chica quejándose encima de él.

**- **Hermione , vamonos

**- **¡NO!

**- **¿Vendrás con nosotros por voluntad o a la fuerza? Tu eliges

La chica castaña se giró para seguir bebiendo otro vaso de alcohol cuando Harry suspiró.

**- **Veo que elegiste la fuerza – dijo el chico antes de acercarse a ella

Seguidamente Harry la tomó en brazos alzándola en el aire y acercándose a Ron. Cuando los dos estaban ya frente a frente , el pelirrojo con Luna en hombros y Harry con Hermione en brazos fruncieron el ceño.

**- **Están completamente ebrias – alegó el varón Weasley con desesperación – Malfoy nos va a matar

**- **Ni que lo digas – bufó el ojiverde tratando de controlar a su amiga que se debatía en sus brazos – Salgamos de aquí

Ron quien ya estaba en la entrada para salir se detuvo de improvisto ya que Luna , en su estado, se había incorporado un poco y golpeaba con alegría un candelabro de luces bajo , que se hallaba en el hall de presentación del restaurante.

**- **¡Luna! Deja ese maldito candelabro en paz

La chica seguía golpeando el candelabro cuando Ron la bajó de sus hombros y poniéndola en frente la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a caminar hacia fuera.

Harry no tenía muchos problemas con su amiga ya que Hermione ya se encontraba completamente dormida en sus brazos. Al llegar a la calle Harry y Ron se acercaron a un callejón solo para poder desaparecer y arribar a la sede ...y así lo hicieron.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la sede , Draco estaba en la sala leyendo cómodamente hasta que vio a sus amigas en tal estado. Una en brazos de Potter y otra con cara enferma y apenas de pie. 

**- **¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el rubio tomando el brazo de Luna que se tambaleaba y se tapaba la boca con la mano – No me digan que las dejaron beber

Luna en ese instante salió corriendo hacia el baño que estaba en la planta baja , Ron solo sonrió y miró a sus amigos.

**- **Con permiso ... si no la ayudo se va a ahogar – dijo antes de seguir a Luna con diversión hacia el baño.

Draco miró con furia a Harry , el ojiverde que aún traía en brazos a la castaña solo suspiró con cansancio y se acercó al sofá dejando a Hermione en él.

**- **Saben perfectamente que ellas no saben tomar ¿Por qué lo permitieron? – preguntó el rubio mirando al moreno con reproche – No lo entiendo Potter

**- **No es algo que tengas que entender Malfoy , fue un descuido y ya – respondió Harry acariciando el pelo de la castaña – Deja de hacer tanto alarme

Malfoy bufó , se sentó a lado de Hermione, respiró hondamente y se mordió el labio.

**- **Gracias a sus descuidos podríamos perder la misión – Draco miró a Harry con enojo – Imagínate si el director o Snape se entera , la jodiste Potter

**- **No se van a enterar así que cállate o te calló yo mismo Malfoy

Draco iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Ron se escuchó a lo lejos.

**- **¡Harry! Ayúdame

**- **Te salvaste de una verdadera paliza Potter – comentó el rubio con arrogancia

Harry solo bufó y se dirigió hacia el baño para ayudar a sus dos amigos. Malfoy se quedó solo con Hermione , cuando dejó su vista en el pasillo y la dirigió hacia la chica dormida su mundo empezó a girar.

Se veía realmente angelical , ahí , completamente indefensa y abrazada a una almohada la presencia de Hermione Granger era devastadora , pura y en suma disturbante para él ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera?

La sacudió un poco para despertarla pero ella sonó hizo un gesto con la nariz.

**- **Mmmm ... déjame dormir 5 minutos más mami – dijo la chica entre sueños

Draco río , seguidamente se comenzó a acercar , no podía evitarlo , necesitaba besarla , comprobar que el sabor de sus labios era de cereza y no de fresa como tanto ansiaba , necesitaba abrazarla para comprobar que su fragancia era tan embargante como el durazno y el jazmín ... necesitaba besarla ya.

Cuando el roce se dio ella nos e movió , siguió dormida en la inconsciencia de los efectos el alcohol con suma pesadez. El en cambio , comenzaba a profundizar el ligero toque con el que ahora estaba unido a ella.

Pero el deseo no le duro mucho , rápidamente un brazo lo jaló por el brazo y se sintió acorralado entre la pared y un cuerpo ajeno al suyo.

**- **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – rugió Harry enojado

Draco estaba a punto de contestarle cundo un cristal cayó proveniente de el baño donde estaban Luna y Ron.

**- **¡RON! – esa era la voz de Luna , y se escuchaba asustada

Harry lo soltó y se dirigió hacia sus amigos , Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**- **¡RON! – gritó Luna viendo como su amigo pelirrojo era desplazado y rompía la ventana haciendo que los vidrios cayeran sobre él - ¡RONALD! 

Ron estaba semi-consciente en el piso , lo único que lograba ver eran 2 siluetas , una era perfectamente reconocida como la de Luna y la otra era de Jhon Avery. Al darse cuenta de que el líder de los mortígrafos estaba reteniendo a la rubia se levantó y se puso en frente de él.

**- **Suéltala – dijo le pelirrojo ya levantado y con rencor en su voz – Si sabes lo que te conviene lo harás

**- **Ella es solo mía Weasley – río Avery con malicia , sacó su varita y le apuntó a Luna – _Dormis Tempus_

En el instante Luna se desplomó sobre él cuerpo del rubio mientras este la atrapaba , la levantó en brazos , Ron no soportó más y en un ataque de cólera corrió hacia a él para derrumbarlo pero Avery lo mandó hasta el otro extremo del baño.

**- **¡QUE LA SUELTES CON UN DEMONIO! – repitió el gryffindor con furia – Te lo prometo , te matare yo mismo

**- **Antes ella muere conmigo Weasley – Avery se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana y sonrió – Prefiero matarla antes que verla a tu lado

Ron no pudo hacer mucho ya que en ese segundo el mortígrafo desapareció con su amiga en sus redes.

En ese momento Harry y Draco llegaron a la habitación viendo como los vidrios estaban desperdigados en el piso y a un Ron que miraba su reflejo con impotencia.

**- **¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Draco preocupado - ¿Dónde esta Luna Weasley?

Ron bajó su mirada y apoyó sus manos en el lavabo conteniendo todo su peso. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse pero no pudo , unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla bañándolo en dolor.

Llevado por el enojo golpeó el espejo rompiéndolo y bañando su puño en sangre , seguidamente se dejo caer en silencio mientras aun las lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

**- **Se la llevó – articulo el pelirrojo con congoja – Él se la llevó

**- **¿QUIÉN? – preguntó Draco tomándolo de los hombros asustado - ¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTA LUNA ,RON?

**- **Avery ...

Malfoy se levantó y miró por la ventana preocupado , sabía de lo que era capaz el mortígrafo , el pánico lentamente se apoderó de él , Luna estaba en peligro y en demasiado .

**- **Luna esta secuestrada – finalizó Ron levantándose y saliendo de la habitación con desesperación .

* * *

**Na**: En el proximo capitulo buscaran a Luna y entrara una nueva persona a la misiön , lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación . Porfa dejenme review , si les soy honesta y se que me vere muy egolatra , estre fic lo siento un fracaso , porfis , porfis dejenme su opinon , ya hasta aquï llegaron porfas dejenme. 

**saludos especiales y con todo cariño a : **

**Nyissa , Pipu , Hermy89, Kimita , tony , lothus, Potter 5 , hermi y un gran besote a Caeluis** : a ustedes gracias por dejarme su opinion y seguir en toda mi loca travesía un simple bien hecho ... eso , su ayuda se las agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi. **GRACIAS!**

**Oigan no puedo actualizar , estoy actualizando porque Mon ( mi mejor amiga) me dejo entrar a su compu y subir mi historia , estoy frustrada así que porfas denme chance , si no subo en un tiempo esperenme , es que em mi puñetera computadora no aparecen las historias en mi porfile asi que si me tardo perdonenme. **


	9. Pensamientos de un mortígrafo

_**Hola ... hay que genial que estoy de vuelta , estoy súper feliz porque mi comp. ya se arregló y ya puedo subir chapters , estoy que me muero de felicidad , lo que pasa ,e s que cambie mi software y agregue entradas virtuales a la memoria ( jeje , que inteligente sos yo) y ya , todo se arreglo , ahora les tengo un súper regalote , actualizare rapidin y a lo grande.**_

_**Nota del chapter :** Verán , este son los pensamientos de Jhon Avery mientras acaba de secuestrar a Luna , lo escribí porque le debía de poner la parte humana oculta a nuestro mortígrafo preferido (jejeje) y tenía que explicarles en que consiste la conexión Loveggod-Avery para que entiendan lo que pasará después , además honestamente siento que me quedó muy bien el chapter y lo tenía que publicar porque mi historia tiene su orden y ya la escribí_

_Saludos , Reviews , abajo

* * *

_

**Capitulo XI**

**Pensamientos de un mortígrafo**

_Jamás en mi vida he pensado que existe alguien más bello que tú , pero eso solo existe en mis más profundos sentimientos .. en lo más profundo de mí. _

_El idiota de Dillan esta ahora en rehabilitación, al parecer la maldiciones expuestas por tus amigos lo lastimaron , pero más me lastimo a mi el Lord por haberme descuidado. Pero es así esta vida , entregue mi vida por el odio ... y este es mi castigo. _

_Ellos no pueden saber que eres más que un deseo carnal , que eres más que una pasión litigada , no pueden saber que te amo ... inclusive él tampoco sabe , bloqueé mi mente al haberme convertido en lo que soy. Tú padre me dejo una buena enseñanza , la oclumencia ... y eso nunca lo olvidaré. _

_Te amo , y lo hago con todas mis fuerzas Luna , desde que tengo uso de conciencia te proclamé mía , en el sentido de la propiedad y en el metafórico , porque eres parte de mi , aunque lo sigas ocultando. Debo de esconder todo el amor que siento ... lo debo hacer , esto ... mi única salvación , este sentimiento , en mi mundo sería mi perdición. _

_Un mortígrafo no puede amar , le obliga a sentir y es a lo menos que estamos prede-dispuestos , nos hace débiles , nos da permiso a sentir clemencia , bondad , piedad , nos ejerce a perdonar ... y yo no puedo perdonar , no puedo doblegarme ante tu angelical sonrisa . _

_Pero nadie sabe , nadie sabe que te tengo retenida no solo por ordenes del Lord , sino por ordenes e intenciones mías también . Nunca fui estúpido , y nunca lo seré , en cambio , mi casa fue ravenclaw , la inteligencia y sabiduría , pero el odio , la venganza y el dolor me obligo a sucumbir ante las oscuras redes del mal ... y te culpo enteramente , tú tuviste la culpa de mi caída. _

_No me amaste , en cambio , amaste al jodido de Weasley , lo miraste y te enamoraste , pero jamás me viste a mi como debiste hacerlo . ¡SÍ! Tú debías amarme Luna . Tu y yo estábamos comprometidos ¿lo recuerdas? Y el maldito pacto lo tiraste a la basura al proclamarte independiente de tus sentimientos ... tus emociones las tenía yo , y lo sentí , sentí que me abandonabas. _

_Estas unida a mi por sangre y por vida . Ese día , apenas a tus 10 años , cuando tu madre murió tu bailabas entre la línea de la vida y la muerte , en ese momento necesitabas más que mi sangre , necesitabas mi unión y parte de mi aliento para sobrevivir. Magia antigua ... magia antigua oscura pero en terminología efectiva. _

_Yo tenía 14 años ... y tu padre me propuso la idea horrorizado y desesperado , pero era la única forma de salvarte y debía ceder , ya que la última persona de su vida se le iba ante sus ojos. El ritual se llevó a cabo y yo estaba en posición y entonces te salvé , pero a cambio me lleve tu virginidad y tu niñez. _

_Eso era , debía unirme a ti en el modo espiritual más alto , y el único modo era en la forma sexual , el éxtasis ... pero ese día me condené también , tu vida iba a estar limitada a la mía , tu sangre a mi sangre y tus sentimientos yo los sentiría también. _

_¿Por qué demonios crees qué estoy siendo mortígrafo? Porque siento todo el amor y estima que le tienes al cabrón de Weasley , porque mis celos son efímeros e incontrolables. Porque no resisto que él , que no tiene nada tuyo ... si pueda contener tu amor. _

_El amor que tanto deseo. _

_Estas dormida en mi cama , se que tus amigos vendrán por ti pronto , eres demasiado valiosa para ellos y para la orden y sé también que sufres aún de tu enfermedad , pero la única forma de salvarte y curarte es que yo te entregue de nuevo mi ultimo respiro de vida ... y eso no lo voy a permitir , porque en mi posesivo placer siempre serás mía. Aún mía ... y no me interesa llevarte a la muerte con tal de que sucumbas ante mí_

_Mi locura es presente , desde hace mucho , pero mi locura tiene un nombre , un interrogante que es descubierto por ti , porque mi indisposición se llama Luna. _

_Estas despertando y yo acabando mis pensamientos ... empieza a salir la luz del sol pero en mi interior , empieza mi perdición. _

_Porque estos son los pensamientos de Jhon Eduard Avery ... _

_Los pensamientos de un mortígrafo.

* * *

_

_**Na**: _En el próximo capitulo entra un nuevo agente (que se me hace que ya lo sospechan) y Luna enfrenta muchas cositas además que Harry y herm tienen un encuentro muy lindo , _VA POR TI PIPU ..._

_**Alexia**_ : te agradezco tu opinión y que te haya gustado mi historia , se que te gusta descubrir solita los sentimientos de los personajes ( jeje me lo pusiste) pero que Draco haya aceptado que estaba enamorado de hermione influye muchisisismo en el futuro , ya tengo la historia completa y planeada y no pongo las cosas porque si , espero que te guste lo que viene , gracias y besos , y abrazos!

_**Kimi**_: aquí esta el otro chapter niña bonita! Gracias por el apoyo y por tus palabras ... una de las razones porque sigo es por ti.

_**Pipu:**_ waperrima! Este súper tragedia chapter te va a gustar , lo se y te agradezco todo tu apoyo ,claro que pondré más a Harry y a herm y te va a gustar muchisisisimo , TQM LINDA

_**Lothus**_: hace tanto tiempo chica! Esto de Luna te va a gustar , estoy segurísima , gracias por leer la historia , saludos y beso

_**Nyissa:**_ Bonita! Tantas ganas de decirte gracias por apoyarme y decirme que le siga y que soy buena en esto y que debo segur no importa que ... GRACIAS , TQM

_**Hermy89:**_ siempre gracias por seguirme a mis más locas ideas y volverlas tuyas con tus comentarios , gracias preciosa !

_**Caelius**_: a ti , te agradezco seguir conmigo y seguir en esto tbn , me actualizas rápido eh niña , besote

* * *

_**Este chapter va dedicado a 2 personas q aprecio mucho : **_

_**A Mon**_ : por haberme dejado usar tu compu para subir el chapter pasado y por ser mi mejor amiga siempre , te adoro mi moni

_**A Nyissa**_: Por seguiré y por apoyarme y ameritarme en mi escritura , por levantarme , gracias lindita

déjenme reviews porfis , porfis , porfis , denle click allá abajo , porfis

bye


	10. Nuevo agente

_**Nuevo chapter nuevas cosas , oigan sabían que el 16 de julio se publica el sexto libro de Harry Potter, este sábado , en ingles pero se publica ya . **_

_**Reviews abajo

* * *

**_

**Capítulo X **

**Nuevo agente**

Harry miraba a Hermione con paciencia , ella seguía dormida en el sillón pero a esas horas el efecto etílico de la bebida debía haber bajado considerablemente ... y no sabía si eso era lo mejor o lo peor.

Al comunicarle que Luna acababa de ser secuestrada iba a armar tal escándalo que no sabía en que acabarían las circunstancias , pero por otra parte la necesitaba cuerda para poder traer de vuelta a la rubia sin ningún daño.

La sacudió lentamente , con delicadeza , ella gruñó para solo darse vuelta e ignorarlo , Harry se acercó más a ella y se situó a lado de su oído.

**- **Vamos Hermione despierta , te necesitamos

**- **Mmm – hesitó la chica

Harry solo suspiró cansado y se disponía a volver a tratar de despertarla cuando la presencia de Draco Malfoy entró a la sala y se tumbó en un sillón derrotado.

**- **Te dije que la despertaras Potter

**- **Eso estoy haciendo imbecil – lentamente se giró de nuevo a su amiga y la sacudió con más vehemencia- Hermione ¡despierta!

Draco negó con la cabeza y tomó aire , se acercó a los 2 gryffindors y separó al ojiverde de la castaña con molestia , después se sentó a lado del cuerpo de la prefecta y la tomó de los hombros.

**- **¡GRANGER DESPIERTA! – le gritó con fuerza mientras la sacudía con brusquedad

Hermione inmediatamente abrió los ojos asustada y molesta , vio a Draco y raudamente lo empujó para quitárselo encima.

**- **¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó la chica levantándose y encarando a su amigo rubio

**- **Tenías que despertar y al parecer la bella durmiente se rehusaba ¿qué más querías? – contestó el rubio sentándose de nuevo en el sillón y mirando el fuego.

Hermione miró a sus 2 amigos y seguidamente notó que algo no iba bien , trató de buscar a Luna y a Ron con la mirada pero no los encontró.

**- **¿Dónde están Luna y Ron? – inquirió la gryffindor moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro

**- **Bueno Hermione verás ... – comenzó Harry pero el rubio lo siguió interrumpiéndolo

**- **Luna esta secuestrada por Avery y Weasley arriba llorando por su estupidez

Hermione creyó que su mundo caía nuevamente y la pisoteaba con burla dejándola desconsolada y sola, pero si fue así no lo demostró , sino que tomó aire y explotó.

**- **¿QUÉ? – preguntó atónita – Harry dime que esta vez Draco esta equivocado

Harry se acercó a ella y le cogió la mana con confortación.

**- **No puedo Hermione , Malfoy tiene razón ...

**- **¿QUÉ? – inquirió de nuevo Hermione cayendo en el sofá con pesadez - ¿Cómo?

Malfoy que estaba con los ojos cerrados ,abrió uno para verla y se quedó algo dislocado por lo que percibió , se veía tan indefensa cuando estaba nerviosa y asustada , estaba a punto de reconfortarla cuando el coraje de la muchacha se presentó al momento de que ella se levantó y los fulminó con la mirada.

**- **¿Dónde demonios esta Ron? – preguntó Hermione con pesar y enojo

**- **En su habitación – contestó Harry algo asustado , conocía a Hermione y no sabía si sus suposiciones eran ciertas

Hermione inmediatamente se encaminó escaleras arriba con rapidez , Malfoy miro incriminadoramente a Harry y negó con la cabeza , por su parte el ojiverde solo se encogió de hombros y miró el techo tratando de tranquilizarse.

**- **¡Potter! Muévete , no te quedes ahí sentado – dijo Draco levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia a las escaleras – Va a matar a Weasley y tu sentado como si todo estuviera perfecto

**- **Y ahí vamos... – susurró Harry suspirando y siguiendo a Draco

* * *

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Ron una mano la detuvo mientras que un brazo pasaba por su cintura y la elevaba varios centímetros del suelo alejándola de la puerta. Ella protestó y se movió intentando soltarse.

**- **Hermione por favor tranquilízate – dijo Draco tratando de retenerla para que no golpeara la puerta del pelirrojo

**- **Me importa un comino , necesito hablar con Ron – contestó la chica tratando de zafarse- Bájame Draco

**- **Necesita estar solo Hermione – alegó el rubio aún cargándola – Déjalo en paz

**- **Ya te lo dije , me importa un bledo ¡BÁJAME!

Malfoy se exasperó , era verdad que adoraba a la chica , pero su grado de tolerancia llegaba a sus limites y además le estaba costando mantenerla a raya.

**- **Trata de hacerla entrar en razón Potter ¿sí? – dijo Draco aún tratando de que se mantuviera quieta

Harry, quien contemplaba la escena solo negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para que él siguiera tratando de parar su forcejeo. El ojiverde la conocía muy bien y sabía que aunque la chica no igualara para nada en la fuerza de los 2 jóvenes era bastante más rápida y ágil que ellos.

**- **Mira Herms , Malfoy tiene razón, Ron no va a escuhar a nadie y no lo hará . No esta en condiciones , entiéndelo – alegó Harry aún en el barandal de la escalera y sin acercarse del todo

La castaña dejo de moverse frenéticamente lo que logró que Malfoy dejara de aplicar fuerza sobre ella y la bajara al suelo. Después Hermione se giró hacia él y puso su mejor sonrisa. Harry curvó una ceja ... no le convencía del todo esa sonrisa.

Rápidamente Hermione le sacó la lengua a Malfoy y dio un saltó hacia atrás haciendo que su cuerpo volara en un espiral y quedara velozmente en la puerta de Ron y la abriera con un hechizo para cerrarla igual.

Harry se acercó a Malfoy y le puso una mano en el hombro a forma de incriminación y de burla. El rubio solo bajó la mirada y tomó aire.

**- **Se me olvidaba que tanto ella como Luna dominan la gimnasia a la perfección – contestó Draco culpándose por haberse despistado

**- **Agradéceselo a Tonks – dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta – Y por cierto , tendremos que esperar porque apuesto mi vida a que Hermione atrancó la puerta

**- **Somos magos Potter – acató el slytherin viéndolo con incomodidad – Te anuncio que las varitas son para hacer magia , no solo para jugar espadas

Harry río por lo bajo y lo miro con aplomó , se dejo caer en frente de la puerta y se sentó apaciblemente.

**- **Parece que no conocieras a Hermione, serpiente – le espetó con burla , después señalo el picaporte y sonrió – Trata de abrirla entonces

Draco se giró con disgusto , Potter tenía razón pero eso jamás lo iba a reconocer , se sentó en un escalón cerca del barandal y se dispuso a aguantar igual que sus compañero de misión maldiciendo por lo bajo su descuido.

**- **Idiota ... – murmuró el rubio con enfado hacia Harry

**- **Yo también te quiero Malfoy – le contestó el ojiverde riendo y poniendo su brazo sobre su rodilla derecha que había flexionado – Mientras tanto cállate y evítame la pena de amordazarte

**- **Como si pudieras Potty

**- **No me tientes Malfy – le respondió el gryffindor con una cínica mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se quedó en silencio.

Ahora solo sobraba esperar ...

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró a la habitación esta se hallaba en la penumbra total. Se quedó estática recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada para poder localizar a su amigo pelirrojo. Todo parecía destrozado y el aire de dolor y oscuridad solo la aterrorizaban más.

Era verdad , estaba asustada , temía desde que Harry y Draco le habían dicho que Luna había sido secuestrada , pero no podía derrumbarse sin antes pelear y para hacerlo necesitaba mantener la calma por más costosa que pareciera.

Pero ahí , en medio del sufrimiento de su amigo , la realidad la golpeaba con más fuerza rectificándole que en certeza ; Luna no estaba con ellos y en peores situaciones estaba con Jhon Avery , y era lo que más le mortificaba.

Pensó en dar un paso hacia delante para empezar a tantear la habitación y encontrar al menor de los varones Weasley , pero simplemente no pudo , así que inmóvil en su lugar decidió llamarlo.

**- **¿Ron?

La voz se hizo presa del eco mientras el viento solo exponía que parecía que nadie habitaba la estancia , pero Hermione no se iba a dar por vencida

**- **¡Ron! – dijo con más fuerza y resistencia

**- **¿Qué demonios quieres Hermione?

Hermione lo localizó a lado de la ventana , estaba sentado y la mitad de su rostro no se podía ver gracias a que estaban a oscuras , pero la chica podía detectar a kilómetros que el joven estaba llorando aun por mucho que pudiera controlar su voz.

**- **Necesito que salgas de aquí Ron – alegó la castaña acercándose a él – Tenemos asuntos que realizar

Ron río y se levantó lentamente del suelo para quedarse en frente de la ventana , la luz apenas lo visualizaba y eso hizo que Hermione se quedara aún más paralizada por el miedo. Cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su inhalación que iba cada vez más en aumento.

**- **Ron prende la luz por favor

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y con un movimiento de varita el cuarto se alumbró. Hermione abrió los ojos y dio de tope con la verdad del estado de su amigo.

Ron estaba completamente despeinado y en sus ojos un rastro de lágrimas estaba marcado.

**- **Ron necesitamos salir de aquí y avisar a la orden

**- **Luna ... Luna está ... está

**- **Si lo sé – dijo Hermione acercándose a él – Luna está secuestrada y necesitamos traerla de vuelta

**- **Fue mi culpa ... yo no la protegí ... yo la descuidé y él ...

Ron apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza , era demasiado el dolor y poca la consolación. Hermione lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a que la viera.

**- **Ronald , no fue tu culpa , Luna es auror , ella no te necesita para defenderse

**- **No entiendes ...– Ron se zafó de ella con brusquedad y la miró con enojo - ¡FUE MI CULPA!

Hermione retrocedió varios pasos algo sobrecogida , jamás había visto a su amigo en ese estado ,con la caída rondando en su corazón y la furia recorriéndole las venas.

Pero no era tiempo de perder el control o sentir autocompasión de nada , precisaban atacar a los mortígrafos , salvar a los padres de Hermione de un posible ataque y más importante , necesitaban regresar a una de las mejores aurores del ministerio y alumna de Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood.

**- **Ron , contrólate – alegó al castaña con severidad y con calma

**- **¡NO QUIERO CONTROLARME! – gritó Ron acercándose y ella y tomándola por un brazo – No entiendes lo que significa ella para mí

Eso había sido un golpe bajo para Hermione , todo su miedo o gobierno desaparecieron para dejar paso al coraje y valentía de una joven que afrontaba todo a favor de quien quería ... inclusive por el mismo Ron , pero simplemente él estaba cegado por la desesperación.

**- **¡ES MI MEJOR AMIGA! – expresó zafándose bruscamente de él

**- **¡Y LA PERSONA QUE AMO HERMIONE! – alegó el chico – NO LA PUEDO PERDER

Hermione bajó la mirada mientras se masajeaba el brazo , Ron en cambio se dejo caer en la cama y vio el suelo sin poder obtener ninguna serenidad. La chica trató de decir algo pero no pudo , ninguna palabra traspasaba su garganta y causaba un efecto alentador en su amigo.

Ella también estaba aterrada y preocupada , estaba alterada , pero se lo repetía mil veces ... requerían control para salir de la situación. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él para quedar en silencio algunos segundos.

**- **Ron ... escúchame – dijo Hermione tomando aire y logrando que los artículos y silabas se juntaran para lograr un enunciado de paz y seguridad – Sé que estas desesperado ... yo también pero es que ...

Hermione se quedó en silencio algunos segundos , el pelirrojo subió la vista hacia su amiga y la observó con delicadeza.

**- **¿Pero es que qué?

**- **No puedo hacer esto sola – contestó la castaña mordiéndose el labio- No puedo guardar la calma y sentar cabeza mientras mi alrededor se desmorona

**- **Hermione ...

**- **Yo también quiero de vuelta a Luna , pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti

Ron asintió con discernimiento y tomó la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo y de decisión.

**- **Te necesito Ron – aceptó Hermione sonriendo – Te necesito para rescatar a Luna y a mi familia ... y no quiero perder a ninguna de las dos ... por favor ayúdame

El guardián se levantó y se adentró en el baño para lavarse la cara , cuando volvió se veía mejor y rehecho. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica y se acercó . Cuando estuvieron frente a frente la atrajo hacia él en un fraternal abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la frente par después revolverle un poco el cabello.

**- **Gracias rata de biblioteca

**- **Oye – se quejó la chica sonriendo a su vez y encaminándose a la puerta

**- **Ahora a salvar a mi novia y avisar a la orden – anunció el chico abriendo la puerta con rapidez.

**- **Aún no es tu novia Ron

**- **Cállate Hermione – dijo el chico sonriendo

* * *

Harry qué estaba recargado en ella cayo hacia atrás causando que Draco riera con malicia y Ron lo viera confundido.

**- **¿Qué demonios haces allá abajo cuando tienes que avisarle a la orden lo del secuestro? – preguntó Ron brindándole su mano a Harry para que se levantara

**- **Descanso seguramente – contestó el ojiverde con cinismo tomando la mano que el pelirrojo le brindaba

Draco igual se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

**- **La orden esta avisada y acaban de responder a nuestro llamado – expresó el rubio con seriedad

**- **¿Y qué dijeron? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a los 3 chicos

El slytherin le tendió un pequeño pergamino doblado en dos . la chica lo leyó y comenzó a leer en silencio .

**- **¿Qué nos la arreglemos nosotros solos? – dijo Hermione histérica – ¿SOLO ESO?

**- **Sigue leyendo Hermione – alegó Draco simplemente

La chica siguió leyendo , respiró hondamente, cuando terminó y miró a sus amigos.

**- **¿Qué más decía? – inquirió Ron con rapidez

**- **Dice que enviaran a un agente más que nos será de extrema utilidad y que es muy bueno en el campo de defensa y sanación – contestó el rubio cortando a Hermione de responder

**- **¿Es parte de la orden? - preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja - ¿Un auror que es medimago?

Hermione suspiró y movió su cuello con cansancio.

**- **¿Cuándo llegará? – inquirió la castaña con interés

Pero la respuesta de la chica fue contestada por si sola al escuhar un sonido demasiado laudo en la sala . Draco le sonrió con algo de presunción a la joven y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

**- **En estos momentos – dijo el rubio

* * *

Cuando los 4 llegaron a la sala pudieron divisar al nuevo agente , este estaba de espaldas pero por la capa claramente se podía divisar que este era una mujer.

Llevaba la capucha encima pero aún así , la delicada forma curvilínea y delgada se apreciaba a través de la tela. Cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta y se quitó la capucha de encima, una cabellera rojiza encendida cayó hasta debajo de los hombros y el color delató a la recién llegada.

**- **¡GINNY! – exclamó Hermione tirandose sobre ella en un abrazo eufórico

La joven sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo dejando pasmados a los 3 chicos. Ciertamente la pequeña Weasley estaba cambiada , de la dulce niña con una larga melena roja había pasado a una linda jovencita que deslumbraba a bastantes

Los ojos azul claro ahora relucían aún más en su cara , estaba un poco más nívea debido al cambio de clima , su figura ; delgada pero con curvas le favorecía en lo absoluto y su cabello ahora más corto la hacía ver con naturalidad tierna.

Aún con el cambio físico , Ginny Weasley aun mantenía esa madurez e inocencia propia de si misma desde niña , gracias a eso no se había perdido en el intercambio estudiantil hacia Francia.

**- **¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Hermione emocionada

**- **Bien – respondió la pelirroja asintiendo con la cabeza – Hace tiempo que no nos vemos

Hermione afirmó algo sacudida , le hubiera gustado reencontrarse en otras situaciones. Ginny por su parte se sentía algo desconcertada , volver al inicio aunque era esperado resultaba algo inusual .

Cuando la pelirroja volteó su cuerpo al de los chicos rió por lo bajo , su hermano, Harry y Malfoy tenían la boca ligeramente abierta por el asombro y extrañamente en las pálidas mejillas del slytherin había un pequeño rubor apenas notable.

**- **Vamos, que me ven como si fuera un dragón de tres cabezas – dijo Ginny sonriéndoles - ¡Ron! Despierta que soy tú hermana

El resultado fue de inmediato , Ron , que estaba sin poder moverse , corrió hasta ella y la rodeó en un colosal abrazo que la elevó del suelo y por poco le despedaza las pequeña espalda.

**- **Ronald bájame , necesito estar sana para esta misión y te apuesto que mi espalda será de suma importancia para mi beneficio físico

**- **Te extrañé mucho Ginny – dijo Ron bajándola al suelo y aligerando su abrazo

Ginny se sintió conmovida , aún con la emoción y la placidez de volver a verla se podía notar la desolación en su voz naciente del secuestro de Luna. La pelirroja le besó la mejilla y le sonrió suavemente.

**- **También te extrañé

Harry se aproximó a ella y la abrazo con un sentimiento algo paternal , la chica le revolvió el cabello

**- **Hola Harry

**- **¿Qué tal Ginny? – contestó Harry apretándole una mejilla - ¿Te estás comportando bien en Beauxbatons pequeño demonio?

**- **Tan bien como tú en Hogwarts tonto – alegó la chica alejándose de él y sacándole la lengua , se acomodó la capa y arqueó una ceja - ¿Cómo te va con Hermione?

Harry se puso indiscutiblemente rojo y bajó la mirada , la chica negó con la cabeza

**- **Al parecer no has avanzado nada – contestó Ginny sonriendo – Luego hablaremos

Al virarse de nuevo y ver al joven parado a lado de Harry se quedó algo sacudida . Era alto , rubio , con un toque distinguido y arrogante , con ojos grises y un gran cuerpo , sin contar que era terminantemente apuesto , tragó saliva , en definitiva era Draco Malfoy.

Lo contempló de arriba abajo para después fiscalizar sus emociones y poner una fría careta.

**- **Hola Malfoy

**- **Weasley – contestó Draco igual de frío pero sonrojándose levemente

**- **Ginny ... Dumbledore te recomendó – dijo Ron acercándose a su hermana – Además aquí dice que eres medimaga ¿Por qué no sabía eso?

Ginny solo sonrió fingidamente y se quitó la capa dejando ver su uniforme de Beauxbatons .

**- **En realidad , quien me recomendó fue Snape – alegó la pelirroja sentándose en un sofá – Y no lo sabes porque simplemente no quería que lo supieras

**- **Eso no es excusa Virginia

**- **Si lo es Ron , ustedes son aurores no certificados y no hay problema , inclusive Luna , que es de mi edad lo es, así que yo sea medimaga aun no titulada no es algo relevante

Ron se sentó contiguo a su hermana y Harry y Hermione se aproximaron para ver el espectáculo , hacía mucho tiempo que no notaban a Ron tan territorial , con la partida de Ginny hacía casi un año y medio , él chico había dejado su papel de hermano mayor y en canje se portaba a veces como un niño pequeño.

Con Luna era desemejante , ya que casi no había celos gracias a las horas compartidas en los entrenamientos y en la orden , pero a Ginny no la veía , ni siquiera en navidad o en vacaciones , por lo cual ese sentido de protección se había esfumado poco a poco y las peleas que aparecían con ese sentido también. Y ahora verlos en ese estado de debate era francamente divertido.

**- **Luna va en Hogwarts ... está con nosotros

**- **Te recuerdo , Ronald , que yo no pedí mi intercambio a Francia – espetó Ginny ya enojada – así que cállate y piensa tus argumentos antes de lanzarlos porque son absurdos

**- **Soy tu hermano

**- **Sí , lo eres , y yo una persona con vida propia , así que deja de entrometerte en lo que no te importa

**- **Lo vuelvo a repetir , eres mi hermana , te debo de ...

**- **No me debes de proteger si es a lo que te refieres Ronnie – espetó la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo y sonriendo- Ahora , mantente en silencio , además no vine aquí para hablar de mi vida , sino para ayudarles

Hermione que estaba riendo por las actitudes de los hermanos despertó con ese advertencia y se tornó de nuevo prudente.

**- **¿Qué te han informado del asunto? – preguntó la castaña con interés

**- **Nada en concreto , los datos principales – contestó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros – Luna esta secuestrada por Avery , que es el comandante de la brigada de su lado , su misión es en si es atacar a tus padres y supongo ...

**- **¿Supones qué? – inquirió Malfoy acercándose al grupo

**- **Que el secuestro o es por ordenes de Voldemort o por deseos del mismo Jhon Avery

Ron , quien contemplaba a su hermana con determinación pudo denotar un cambio en ella , pero más tarde hablaría del asunto con más calma , ahora lo que le preocupaba era Luna.

**- **¿Entonces cual es el plan? – preguntó Ginny con sencillez - ¿Harry?

**- **Ataque sorpresa a oscuras

**- **Es peligroso Potter – dijo Draco girándose y viendo al ojiverde con algo de fuerza – Muy peligroso para ser francos y exponemos a Luna

**- **Lo se , pero es necesario , la rescatamos y evitamos el ataque a Escocia y a los Granger – expresó Harry con firmeza - ¿Estás con nosotras Ginny?

La pelirroja sonrió y les guiñó un ojo con optimismo.

**- **Todo por traer a mi amiga de regreso – comentó Ginny subiendo un pulgar , después tomó a Hermione por el brazo y la jaló escaleras arriba – Ahora si no les importa necesito encontrar un cuarto y hablar con Hermione así que piérdanse por una hora ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando la voz se perdió piso arriba Harry empezó a reír mientras Ron olvidaba un poco su desolación y dejaba ver una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian – dijo Ron viendo el techo y escuchando los pasos de su hermana y su mejor amiga recorriendo la estadía.

* * *

_**Na:**_ Okis , perdón por hacerlo tan corto pero pues tuve varios compromisos y estoy algo atareadita , perdón , en el prox chapter, ataque a Grangers , rescate Luna , encuentro Harry herms y que creen , adivinen con quien quedara Malfoy?' jejej , de tarea chicos.

_**Pipu : **_Mi querida , lindísima , y waperrima Pipu , se que me mataras nn , de veras lo se nn, en este capitulo iba a poner a Harry y Herm , bueno , en una situación especial , pero no me dio tiempo de escribir bien la escena , y no voy a poner porquerías cuando ustedes mis lectores merecen lo mejor , es que me quede en blanca , pero a cambio te deje a Ginny y a tu imaginación a Draco y lo de Ron , que se, jejeje , que te va a gustar otra vez . TQM linda , no ti enojis.

_**Alexia :**_ saludos y entiendo a la perfección tu incomodidad por la parte sexual , de hecho a mi tbn no me gusto pero es necesario para el desenlace de Avery , como siempre gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te este gustando la historia. Besos alex!

_**Tony **_: mi queridísimo Yoda, jejeje , espero que no te enojes , pero en serio es que bueno ... te digo así de cariñito y n.n te lo puse porque siempre me pones " que la fuerza te acompañe" y como me gusta mucho star wars , y supongo que a ti tbn ahí va de kriño . grax por seguir la historia , Ginny acaba de aparecer y lo del escuadrón , son ellos solos , están a prueba y por eso deben de hacerlo solitos , saludos . Nos vemos después Yoda

_**Caeluis:**_ Tus fic , los tres que tienes de one-shot , madre mía que me gustaron , era tarde y no te pude dejar review pero ya pronto lo haré , me fascina que te guste la historia y síguele porfías. Saludos y besotes!

_**Kimita:**_ claro que te agradezco porque me apoyaste desde que inicie esto , gracias por seguirme , y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el chapter niña . Besos!

_**Zu:**_ Gracias porque te haya gustado la historia y bueno , Ginny aquí esta , detalles en el próximo chapter , gracias por leer este fic , te lo agradezco

_**Blanca:**_ No sabes cuanto me halaga que te haya gustado esta historia y gracias por haberme dejado review , espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar y porfis sigue leyendo. Gracias!

Ya llegaron hasta aquí , déjenme un review , porfis , porfis porfis

Su amiga

Kirlatan


	11. Beso

Si te gusta mi historia y más si te gusta la pareja Harry /Hermione te recomiendo que leas al final , la nota

* * *

Capitulo X

Beso

**- **¿Sabes? Jamás entendí porque te tenías que ir a Beauxbatons

Ginny miró a Hermione con nostalgia gracias al observación que había hecho. Estaban las dos en el cuarto a lado del de Draco que estaba antes sin ocupante y que la pelirroja tomó. Mientras desempacaba se sentó en la cama y miró la ventana a la vez que inhalaba tranquilamente.

**- **Realmente ni siquiera yo lo supe – respondió Ginny con sinceridad – Lo único que sé es qué Dumbledore me dio la pasantía y yo la acepte por razones personales

**- **¿Personales? – preguntó Hermione sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana y mirándola con detenimiento

Ginny afirmó con la cabeza

**- **Sí , personales – la pelirroja miró a la castaña con rapidez – Y no trates de sonsacármelo , no te lo voy a decir

Hermione río y abrió la ventana dejando que una suave brisa ingresara por esta , la mañana ya hacía gala de sus hechizos y ella no se había dado cuenta , con todo el desastre ni siquiera había contemplado el tiempo o la noción de este

**- **Ginny ... recuerda quien averiguó que te gustaba Dean Thomas

**- **Recuerda quien me entrenó Hermione

La castaña solo refunfuñó con derrota mientras Ginny solo sonreía un poco , jamás le había dicho a Ron o a Harry quien había sido y era su sinodal , y tenía la más objetiva idea de que cuando se enteraran gritarían lo suficiente como para dejarla sorda al menos una semana.

**- **No sé cómo lo soportas – afirmó Hermione cruzándose de brazos – Ni siquiera Draco lo tolera del todo

**- **Se qué es difícil el trato y las ordenes – dijo la menor de los Weasley con un suspiro – Pero realmente es buena persona y un espléndido maestro

Hermione solo arqueó una ceja , Ginny le devolvió el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

**- **Verdaderamente no es un mal sinodal , es solo que es muy estricto

**- **Un amargado querrás decir – dijo Hermione con una pequeña risa pero después la detuvo al ver la cara de seriedad de Ginny – De acuerdo , no diré más , es solo qué a mis casi 7 años de Hogwarts jamás he visto un signo de amabilidad de su parte

**- **¿Lo viste en Malfoy antes? – preguntó Ginny sabiendo que se iba a quedar callada

El efecto en Hermione fue el que Ginny dedujo , se había quedado en silencio y había inclinado la mirada con rapidez. La pelirroja sonrió con naturalidad mientras la castaña le devolvía la sonrisa

**- **Vaya ... eres más ágil que antes – expresó Hermione con serenidad – Inclusive podría decir que a veces te podrías llegar a comportar como Draco

**- **Bueno – contestó Ginny con una más pronunciada sonrisa – La practica hace al maestro

Las dos rieron y siguieron desempacando sin darse cuenta que afuera de la habitación , la realidad seguía su curso.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en el comedor tomando un vaso de agua cuando un recuerdo le atropello la mente con exactitud y rapidez.

Flash back

Él se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Hermione se giró quedando de frente y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry atándose al chico. El moreno por su parte abrazó la cintura de la joven con un brazo y con su otra mano tomó su cabello acariciándolo.

**- **Estoy preocupada Harry ... – mencionó la chica suavemente

**- **Todo estará bien , te lo aseguro – aseguró Harry apretándola más a su cuerpo

De pronto una nueva flama se prendió en él, sintió con firmeza que debía de aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella ahí , mientras Hermione estaba en sus brazos. Pensó que tal vez sería un mal momento pero no podía soportar más teniéndola tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos , simplemente no podía.

Se alejó un poco viéndola a los ojos y se dio cuenta que sus miradas eran mas que una simple conexión , eran sus almas , su lazo. Por instinto se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella.

Hermione hizo lo mismo , se fue aproximando hacia él dejándose llevar por los sentimientos más enterrados en si misma.

Fin del Flash back

Y bien ahí estaba , ese recuerdo repasaba su mente en velocidad luz vez tras vez , estuvo a punto de besarla y en contexto ella parecía querer corresponderle ¿Por qué no podía decirle que la quería con todo su espíritu?

Oprimió el vaso con más fuerza sin darse cuenta que este estaba resquebrajándose quedamente , cerró los ojos tratando de traer a su mente esa fragancia tan especifica de ella ... ese olor a vainilla y cereza juntos , ese rostro tan cerca del suyo que podía palparlo ... ¡Y no había logrado besarla!

Sintió como el agua se deslizaba por sus manos mientras un pequeño dolor se enganchaba en su palma y abrió los ojos , sin querer había roto el vaso y la sangre caía pesadamente sobre la mesa.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras con lentitud para lavarse la herida y trasladar la conciencia un poco a su cabeza

Cuando Hermione salió del cuarto de Ginny divisó a Harry en el pasillo y a punto de entrar al baño. Él chico se tomaba la mano derecha y de esta bajaban unas gotas de sangre.

- ¡HARRY! – gritó la chica acercándose a él y tomando la mano de su amigo entre las suyas - ¿Qué te pasó?

**- **Nada de importancia Hermione – contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros - Cogí el vaso demasiado fuerte y se rompió lastimándome , es todo

**- **Bueno , vamos a curarte ...

**- **Eso trataba Herms – explicó el ojiverde viéndola con una sonrisa – Iba a lavarme

**- **Olvídalo , hay que sacar los vidrios y desinfectarte la herida

Harry no tuvo tiempo de rezongar , inmediatamente Hermione lo jaló del brazo y lo metió a su habitación.

**- **Siéntate – dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al escritorio

El joven la contempló , verdaderamente era linda , jamás la había visto de ese modo, pero su mejor amiga había crecido bastante ,aunque él era muchísimo más alto , Hermione tenía una buena estatura para su edad , sus piernas antes escuálidas ahora eran torneadas , su cabello se había convertido en unas lindas y manejables ondas que le caían grácilmente en sus hombros con plenitud , los rasgos de niña ahora era remplazados por unas finas facciones encuadradas por unos expresivos y brillantes ojos miel.

Hermione en definitiva ya no era la pequeña sabelotodo que era mandona y graciosa , evidentemente era alguien demasiado preciosa para poder contenerse.

**- **Creo que jamás he notado lo realmente bella que te has puesto – comentó Harry inconscientemente

Hermione se sonrojó notablemente mientras se acercaba a él con una vendas , alcohol y unas pequeñas pinzas

**- **No digas tonterías – alegó la joven arrodillándose frente a él y cogiendo su mano

**- **Es que no son tonterías ... realmente eres perfecta

La castaña empezó a reír y seguidamente le quitó los pedazos de cristal con las pinzas a Harry

**- **Harry ... la definición de perfección esta muy lejos de mi persona – la chica tomó el alcohol y lo remojó en un algodón para aplicárselo

**- **Auch... – exclamó el ojiverde cerrando los ojos

**- **Pareces un niño – expresó Hermione envolviendo ya la mano de él en la venda

Cuando la tarea de Hermione estuvo terminada Harry la miró con dulzura y entonces ese afecto se tornó en pasión ... agitó su cabeza tratando de impedir esos pensamientos en su cabeza pero no pudo hacerlo.

**- **¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó la chica levantándose y sentándose a su lado - ¿te sientes mal?

**- **Siempre estás a mi lado – respondió el cerrando los ojos , la chica se inquieto

**- **Harry ... ¿Estás bien?

**- **Es por eso que no quiero estropear nada ... pero es que no puedo más

Hermione le iba a preguntar de nuevo que le pasaba cuando el ojiverde abrió los ojos y se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana. Ella lo siguió quedando detrás de él.

**- **Harry ... ¿Qué es lo que te ...

El buscador la cortó girándose sobre si mismo y mirándola con energía , Hermione trató de retroceder pero Harry la detuvo poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca , cuando la acercó a él solo sonrió con suavidad tranquilizando a la prefecta.

**- **Perdóname Hermione

Acto seguido el ojiverde la atrajo más hasta que sus labios se juntaron , al principio fue un solo roce pero Hermione llevada por un impulso cruzo los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo para profundizar el contacto , lo que causó que Harry la estrechara aún más hacia él.

Harry abrió un poco más la boca dejando que su lengua entrara en la boca de Hermione y buscara la de ella , la chica le correspondió abrazándolo aún más y permitiéndolo atraerla todo cuanto quisiera.

Aún no se separaban cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente y una cabellera pelirroja entró en escena , los dos chicos se separaron bruscamente viendo a la intrusa con asombro.

**- **Oye Hermione quería saber si me puedes prestar el lib... – Ginny se cortó cuando divisó que había interrumpido – Ups , lo siento ... ya me voy

n- No te preocupes Ginny – contestó Harry muy sonrojado y sin atreverse a mirar a la castaña – Yo ya me iba , bueno , adiós

Harry salió presurosamente de la estancia dejando a las chicas solas. Ginny inmediatamente cerró la puerta y miró a la castaña con picardía. Hermione estaba completamente roja y respiraba agitadamente recuperando el aliento y la cordura.

**- **¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida

Hermione se dejó caer en su cama suspirando notoriamente y cerrando los ojos , aún podía evocar el sabor de los labios de Harry y su cuerpo junto al de él.

**- **No lo sé – respondió la chica aún con los ojos cerrados y tratando de equilibrarse

Ella y Harry se habían besado

* * *

Cuando Luna despertó no distinguió nada , todo su alrededor se hallaba a oscuras , trató de acostumbrarse a la poca visibilidad que tenía.

Quiso moverse pero no pudo , estaba atada con magia y ni siquiera podía hablar , Avery la tenía aun secuestrada, cuando giró su cabeza vio al mortígrafo sentado en una silla y mirándola , quiso gritar peor no pudo , la sangre se acumulaba en su garganta imposibilitándola del habla.

**- **No te esfuerces Luna – río Jhon con malicia – Pronto todo acabara ... para ti

* * *

Na : Me caga la vida , osea , les informo que tengo muy buenos planes y vistas a dejar este fic ¿por qué? ( y lo siento ya que me puedo ver muy infantil pero estoy que me muero de rabia) J.K.Rowling puso a Harry y a Ginny juntos y a Ron y Hermione también ¿Por qué? no lo entiendo , osea , toda mi inspiración se fue al caño , además amigos , Dumbledore muere a manos de Snape ( aunque creo que eso es una treta) se los confirmo porque yo ya tengo el libro , en ingles claro esta pero lo tengo. Así que declarado , siento si dejo la historia inconclusa ... pero odio que haya hecho eso ... Ginny es una estúpida , prefiero a Cho que a la pelirroja y Ron un idiota! NO, osea , la verdad se me pasa el coraje y creo que si voy a acabar la historia , pero en un buen tiempo , porque estoy super . encabron... nos vemos en el prox chapter

**Alexia:** gracias por haber segudio el fic y , Ginny tbn me cae de la patada , por eso a lo mejor y la mato , y con esto más , jejejeje

**Luna Nis** : gracias porque te gustara la historia , espero verte pronto , besoso

**Kimitta:** gracias por leer , espero que te vaya bien y se que te vas a enojar tanto como yo

**Pipu:** Mi queridisma Pipu , espero que esto te gusta , ya que la escena del beso es para ti , pero bueno ... que te guste

**David:** Gracias por el apoyo y aunque te agradecí personalmente , te agradezco ahora , sabes? los campamentos no son tan malos , bueno .. por lo menos no a menudo

**Tony:** Mi querido Yoda me agrada que te haya gustado el apodo y espero verte pronto tbn , muchisismo besos desperdigados ,

**Caeluis **: Mi niña¿por qué Rowling hace esto? bua, no lo entiendo , por qué? osea , ron no queda y voy a matar a ginny , que lo juro , Bua


	12. Rescate

Capitulo XI

Rescate

**- **No entiendes ¿verdad? – dijo Ron ya enojado – Necesitamos ir por ella

**- **Ron es muy apresurado – contestó Ginny con alevosía

**- **¡Han pasado casi dos días! – alegó el pelirrojo elevando dos de sus dedos hacia la cara de su hermana - ¿Qué , quieres esperar la semana?

Ginny se puso roja de furia , ella y su hermano tenían una acalorada discusión acerca de cuando iban a ir por Luna , era cierto que casi pasaban 2 días de que Luna estuviera secuestrada y en esa tarde el rapto se veía aun más espeluznante y fúnebre.

Harry , Hermione y Draco miraban la escena con detenimiento para esperar la orden de que iban a hacer , aunque Harry era el líder había preferido dejar el cargo en ese rescate a Ron , que era él más resuelto.

Ron la miraba con pura y simple rabia en los ojos , realmente no entendía porque su hermana no quería ir por la chica . Él estaba irritado , los nervios y el enojo lo carcomían por dentro y estaba seguro de que no soportaría ni un plazo más.

Pareciera que no es tu amiga Ginny – dijo Ron mirándola directamente y con frialdad

Para la pequeña Weasley eso fue demasiado , rápidamente se acercó a su hermano y le propinó una verdadera bofetada que hizo que Ron girara la cabeza gracias a la fuerza y que su mejilla ardiera con un toque escarlata que lo saturaba de rencor.

**- **Deja de decir estupideces Ronald ,no eres él único que aprecia a Luna – Ginny se alejo de él – Además ... tu fuiste el culpable , dejaste que se la llevaran

En ese momento ,Harry y compañía se pusieron en acción , Ron se había hastiado tanto por el comentario de Ginny que se aproximó a ella con intenciones de gritarle sin final. Draco rápidamente tomó a Ginny por el brazo y la jaló hacia atrás ubicándose el en frente de ella y encarando al varón Weasley. .

Harry y Hermione retenían a Ron por los hombros con poderío ya que este estaba eufórico.

**- **Weasley ... es tú hermana , razona – alegó el slytherin aún cubriendo a la pelirroja de un posible ataque de Ron

**- **No necesito que me defiendas Malfoy – dijo Ginny con terquedad – Muévete

Ron dejó de moverse lo que causó que sus amigos lo soltaran con lentitud y el se aproximara a su hermana sosegadamente, pero se topó con Malfoy que aun protegía a la pelirroja con su cuerpo y lo enfrentaba con algo de arrogancia

**- **Es mi hermana y la estás tocando serpiente – expresó el chico con voz fría – Córrete

**- **Tranquilízate y entonces hablaras con ella Weasley

**- **Te dije que se defenderme sola y quiere hablar conmigo , por favor Malfoy – comentó la pequeña pelirroja con sutileza

Draco quedamente se separó de ella y se corrió a un lado con lentitud y evitó la mirada de Hermione que lo interrogaba con curiosidad.

**- **Perdona Ginny ... pero es que eres muy terca y yo a veces algo impulsivo

**- **Todo el tiempo de hecho Ron y lo siento también – admitió Ginny bajando la mirada – Fui cruel , te apunte en lo más bajo , perdón

Ron la abrazó contra él y le besó la melena pelirroja con tacto , después se separó de ella y se avecino a sus amigos mientras Ginny le mostraba una sonrisa .

**- **¿Listos? – preguntó Ron en general

**- **Claro – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa

**- **Vayamos por Luna – dijo Harry con alegría

Draco asintió con la cabeza , cuando Ron se giró hacia su hermana , Ginny se acercó a él y le tomó la mano con delicadeza .

**- **Vamos

* * *

Jhon Avery miraba a Luna , la chica tenía una fiebre muy alta y le costaba respirar , pero aún así se negaba a recibir cualquier poción brindada por el mortígrafo.

La chica aún con fiebre abrió los ojos y miró a su raptor con rencor , casi con asco , sabía cual era los sentimientos de él hacia ella pero aún lo odiaba por haberla salvado y más aun por estar ligada a él en sangre ... lo aborrecía.

Él se allegó de nuevo con la poción en la mano , pero cuando se inclinó hacia ella Luna corrió la cara hacia el otro lado negándose a verlo. Jhon solo suspiró con cansancio y se asentó en la cama con la cabeza gacha.

**- **¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó el rubio con dolor , casi con enojo

**- **¿Por qué me tienes aquí? – devolvió la chica levantándose un poco y observándolo con arrogancia

Jhon tomó un paño húmedo y sin que Luna pudiera hacer nada lo pasó sobre su frente con elegancia tratando de no importunar a la joven .

**- **Luna ardes en fiebre – dijo el mortígrafo con seriedad – Tomate la maldita poción ...

**- **Jamás aceptare nada tuyo

El hombre solo se levantó de la cama y rodeó la habitación con la misma ira transitando su cuerpo con rapidez , se apoyó en una pared y la golpeó con fuerza tratando de mitigar la realidad , de hacer el pasado un poco más inexistente ... como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

Se dejo caer en una silla en frente de Luna y subió la mirada intentando encontrar la respuesta a porque tanta oscuridad en su vida y la descubrió , dentro de esos ojos azul claro todas las preguntas y respuestas estaban claras , estaban hechas en pureza y trastocadas en inocencia ... eran todo y más.

**- **Te vas a morir de fiebre Elizabeth

**- **NO ME LLAMES ASÍ – gritó la chica apenas con voz ya que estaba demasiado débil como para hacer esfuerzo – NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A LLAMARME ASÍ

**- **Sí – alegó el rubio con algo de nostalgia – Se que la única persona que te llama así es tu padre ... y tu madre

Luna cerró los ojos rápidamente , él evocaba su pasado , su tristeza , su tortura , su conexión y realmente no quería repasar nada de eso , no lo quería a él de nuevo en su vida. Le dolía la cabeza , un taladro apuntaba su cerebro con tanta potencia que la fiebre era poca considerando los recuerdos y el daño físico.

El mortígrafo solo río con amargura , casi con locura y se aproximó un poco más , tomando la ventaja que la ravenclaw ahora estaba en la cama tumbada y sin poder moverse del dolor.

**- **No lo quise hacer adrede – susurró Jhon en su oreja y con lentitud , casi con pulcritud – Ibas a morir ... no te podía dejar morir

**- **No entiendes – acotó la chica apenas con voz , se moría rápidamente

**- **Si entiendo Liz - Jhon le corrió con delicadeza un mechón rubio y le acarició la cabellera – Entiendo que eras lo más puro y bello que he tenido en mi vida y que no podía dejarte morir ... ¿Qué es tan difícil entenderlo?

Luna solo respiró aún más lentamente , necesitaba el Fesfosfero , su corazón latía tan pesadamente que las inhalaciones quemaban con sangre sus pulmones.

**- **Me hubieras dejado padecer ahí ... no puedes entender nada

En la puerta se oyeron 4 golpes secos y el mortígrafo solo tomó aire con dureza , le dolía dejarla pero era verdad , o la dejaba morir o el moría y por esos momentos y hasta que ella no captara y se negara a estar con él , no tendría esperanzas.

**- **Me voy dulzura - deslizó el hombre besándole la frente con sumo cuidado – Vamos a ir por los Granger y después nos vamos a Escocia

Luna solo se quedo quieta ... estaba demasiado débil ya . El rubio dejo una copa con un liquido verde a su lado en la butaca y se dirigió a la puerta tomando su capa.

**- **Entiende Elizabeth – Jhon abrió la puerta – Cuando lo hagas entonces la sombra no necesitara la luz y tú ... tú estarás conmigo

El joven cerró la puerta dejándola a oscuras y en la enfermedad total , comenzó a llorar , no quería morir así , en el frío y la oscuridad , no quería morir en la sombra , sin la luz ... pidió por sus amigos y trató de despertar

No iba a morir así

**

* * *

**

Esta es – dijo Hermione checando la dirección en el papel - Anorly 19 Penmbrock Grane

La calle era fría , estaba en una manzana privada y era muy espaciosa , por lo menos en el exterior se veía así , la tarde ya se posaba en el edificio dejándola ver aterradora y patética , pero todo no cuadraba.

**- **Todo esta demasiado tranquilo – comentó Harry acercándose a la puerta con varita en mano – Parece irreal ... como si estuviera planeado

Draco que observaba todo con meticulosidad se dio cuenta del engaño , era fácil , ellos sabían que irían por la chica por el periodo de tiempo de la medicina que la rubia necesitaba ... no había pensado en eso , Jhon Avery era demasiado listo como para dejar un cabo o idea puesta en suelto.

**- **MALDICIÓN – gritó el chico entrando con rapidez a la casa

**- **¡Draco! – expresó Hermione siguiéndolo – Espera

**- **¡HERMIONE! – alegó el ojiverde también entrando al edificio

Ginny y Ron que estaban aún en el exterior los siguieron con prontitud y se adentraron.

Draco recorrió todas las habitaciones con desesperación , sabía que no le abundaba tiempo , la rubia probablemente en esos momentos estaría casi agonizando . Gritó como loco al no encontrar a su amiga en ninguna habitación.

Luego la vio , la ultima morada al fondo del pasillo ... sin parsimonia entró en ella dando un portazo y se quedó en shock con lo que encontró.

Hermione y Harry entraron a la habitación casi después del slytherin y también se quedaron de piedra con lo que repararon , pero Hermione reaccionó con velocidad y se acercó a la cama.

**- **¡GINNY! – gritó la castaña llamando con angustia - ¡GINNY!

Los pelirrojos entraron al cuarto con celeridad gracias a los gritos de Hermione , Ron inmediatamente al ver la escena corrió a lado de la rubia y la tomó en sus brazos cerrando sus ojos.

Luna estaba en la cama sin ninguna atadura mágica pero apenas se movía , el color de su piel era horrendamente pálido y su respiración , tan suave se oía como el aire recorriendo un cuarto vacío gracias al horror.

Ginny , que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con situaciones tan impactantes se situó a lado de su hermano y la chica y tomó un frasco verde que le tendía hermione.

**- **Inclínala – le ordenó a Ron con seriedad

Ron lo hizo , Luna parecía peor que un fantasma , Ginny le obligó a abrir la boca y la hizo tragar todo el líquido.

**- **Sostenla , el Fesfosfero en demasiada proporción produce que el cuerpo tiemble involuntariamente

El pelirrojo la apretó más hacia él protegiéndola de los demonios invisibles que la atacaban . Luna empezó a temblar en los brazos de Ron con prontitud , mientras el chico la retenía con fuerza.

Ginny notó la poción a lado de su hermano , aún burbujeaba y tenía un extraño color púrpura , la tomó en sus manos y la olió con precaución.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos con asombro y terror

**- **Ginny ... Luna no deja de temblar y cada vez es con más fuerza

**- **¡Joder! – exclamó la pelirroja con furia , inmediatamente agito su varita haciendo que un pequeño artefacto puntiagudo apareciera – Ron córrete

Él guardián aunque con duda se movió a un lado , Ginny inclinó la copa e introdujo el artefacto en ella haciendo que este absorbiera la poción , después se acercó a la rubia y le corrió la manga blanca de la blusa y apunto a sus venas.

**- **Ginny ¿qué haces? - preguntó Ron con nerviosismo

Ginny introdujo la aguja en la piel de Luna y después de unos segundos la ravenclaw dejo de temblar , su respiración y color regresaban normalmente y la pelirroja suspiro aliviada.

Ron ágilmente se acercó a ella , Luna abría los ojos paulatinamente .

**- **Luna ... ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo con alegría

**- **Granger – susurro la rubia con debilidad – V... van po... por los Granger

Ginny se giró a ver a Hermione con rapidez , la castaña solo abrió los ojos con pánico y se desvaneció del cuarto , Harry miró a Malfoy con nulidad.

**- **Vamonos , no va a poder sola – dijo el ojiverde desapareciendo .

El slytherin miró a Ginny con intriga , la chica asintió con la cabeza y miró a su hermano , se levantó y se puso a lado del rubio mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

**- **Ron , bájale la fiebre a Luna y cada 15 minutos desde ahora dale el Fesfosfero - dijo la chica apretando su varita

**- **Lo haré , cuídala Malfoy

Draco asintió y despareció con Ginny , Ron tomó las compresas frías que estaban en el tocador y tomó a luna en su regazo tratando de calmar la enfermedad.

* * *

Cuando Hermione apareció en su casa esta se hallaba completamente destrozada ... trató de moverse pero no pudo , todo le parecía lejano e infernal.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza sin éxito alguno

Inmediatamente después Harry apareció a su lado , estaba preocupado y la tomó por el brazo.

**- **¡Hermione!

**- **Mis padres ... no se donde ...

Ginny y Malfoy arribaron prontamente y se acercaron a ellos. Los muebles estaban despedazados y todas las ventanas rotas , todo estaba tirado en el suelo , Hermione rogaba por poder controlarse y no tirarse a llorar del dolor y coraje.

**- **¡AYUDA!

La voz de Jane Granger se hizo presente en las habitaciones de segundo piso , Hermione sin dudarlo corrió escaleras arriba e ingresó al cuarto de sus padres. Al entrar se quedo estática pero apretó su varita retomando el control de sus emociones.

**- **_Proteggo_ – gritó la chica haciendo que una cúpula protegiera a su madre que estaba arrodillada en el piso y llena de sangre

**- **Así que la sangre sucia llegó a tiempo – dijo Jhon con malicia – Por desgracia interrumpiste mi diversión ...

Harry , Draco y Ginny llegaron también al cuarto y respaldaron a Hermione con las varitas.

**- **Bueno ... ya es más justo – expresó Harry con una sonrisa – 5 contra 10

**- **Potter – dijo Nott con aversión – Tú y tú estúpida auto-confianza

**- **Cállate imbecil , _Difllecto_ – Ginny atacó a Nott que acabo en el piso retorciéndose del dolor

Rápidamente una ola de hechizos salió disparada por el cuarto con agresión , cada palabra era dictada por el odio y por la venganza , por el coraje y por la ira.

Hermione ataco principalmente a Jhon Avery , estaba enojada , había lastimado a Luna y a sus padres y lo iba pagar, se acercó a él y lo fulminó con la mirada. El mortígrafo lo noto y sonrió con cinismo.

**- **Eres muy linda para ser sangre sucia

La castaña sonrió de lado y levantó su puño , inmediatamente lo plantó en la mejilla del mortígrafo con dureza , Harry quien había visto la escena se lanzó hacia ella y la detuvo de pegar de nuevo al mortígrafo.

**- **Hermione tranquilízate

**- **¡Vuelves a tocar a mi familia y te despedazo con el crucio más doloroso que hayas sentido en tu putrefacta vida!

Avery sonrió , hizo lo que quería , ahora lo que sobraba era correr , tal vez era cobardía , pero en su defecto la astucia ganaba , se levantó con prontitud y se limpió la sangre del labio , después alzo la cabeza con arrogancia y los miró.

**- **Todos ustedes van a morir

Todos los mortígrafos desparecieron , Hermione mandó una maldición al aire y se acercó a su madre deshaciendo la cúpula protectora.

**- **¿Estas bien? – preguntó la chica a su madre que temblaba y aún estaba sentada

**- **Sí , lo estoy ... tu ... tu ...

**- **¿Dónde esta papá?

Jane Granger observó a su lado , Hermione siguió la mirada de su madre y se levantó para ponerse en el lado izquierdo de la cama matrimonial. Su padre estaba tirado boca abajo sin emitir sonido.

Harry quien llegó a su lado la jaló del brazo y le dio vuelta tratando de protegerla de un impacto demasiado duradero como para ser superado. Hermione escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Harry mientras el ojiverde la rodeaba con los brazos con cuidado.

Malfoy se acercó al padre de Hermione y le tomó el pulso , después de unos segundos sonrió y llamó a Ginny.

**- **Esta bien , solo esta inconsciente , al parecer le aplicaron un hechizo aturdidor muy fuerte pero se encuentra en buenas condiciones

Hermione seguidamente se soltó de Harry y se acerco a su padre , verificó que estaba bien y se dejo caer agotada en el piso ...

Jane Granger se acercó a su hija con intenciones de calmarla pero la castaña la detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

**- **Estoy bien ... todos estamos bien

* * *

Cuando los chicos llegaron a Anorly de nuevo respiraron con calma , habían curado a los padres de Hermione y reparado todas las cosas rotas , después de una larga charla que la premio anual tuvo con ellos logró tranquilizarlos y la dejaron salir de casa , su padre había recuperado el conocimiento y ya sonreía.

Aun así , la mansión en que antes habitaban los mortígrafos olía a pánico y se veía tan grotesca que era imposible estar un minuto más así.

**- **Vamos por Ron – dijo Ginny ya agotada y subiendo las escaleras

Harry , Hermione y Draco asintieron con la cabeza y la siguieron piso arriba , llegaron a la habitación y se movilizaron adentro. Hermione y Ginny sonrieron y se aproximaron a una Luna que estaba sentada en la cama un poco más estable mientras Ron la miraba a lado de la ventana.

**- **¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Hermione con delicadeza a la vez que se sentaba junto a ella

**- **Bien ... cansada pero bien – respondió la rubia con franqueza – Hola Ginny , te extrañe mucho , gracias por curarme

Ginny la abrazo con cuidado y le plantó un beso en la mejilla con demasiado cariño.

**- **Yo también te extrañe y no te preocupes , no te iba a dejar morir

Harry y Draco se acercaron a Ron al mismo tiempo que las chicas seguían platicando.

**- **¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Harry a Ron mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

**- **Mejor – Ron miro a los 2 chicos - ¿Qué pasó con los Granger?

**- **Se encuentran bien – respondió Draco – Sanos y salvos

El pelirrojo solo suspiró con alegría , recorrió el cuarto con cansancio y repugnancia , ya estaba demasiado harto como para estar ahí un segundo más , se adosó a ellas y se aclaró la voz.

**- **Chicas , la verdad estoy demasiado agotado como para seguir aquí – comenzó el pelirrojo aproximándose a Luna - ¿Nos vamos?

**- **No puedo estar más feliz de oír eso Ronnie – sonrió la castaña acercándose a Draco y a Harry – Vamonos

Ginny también se allegó a sus amigos . Ron se agachó sobre la rubia y con delicadeza rodeo su espalda y sus piernas levantándola en brazos con demasiada sutileza , aunque Luna se sonrojo estaba demasiado débil como para protestar , así que solo rodeó el cuello del guardián con sus brazos y escondió la cara en la garganta de Ron.

El chico se acercó a sus amigos aun con la chica en el aire y sonrió.

**- **Larguémonos de aquí ya – dijo Ron antes de desaparecer , los otros 4 lo siguieron y desaparecieron sin más.

* * *

Al llegar a la sede Ron dio las buenas noches a sus amigos y sin decir absolutamente nada más subió las escaleras aún con Luna en brazos y se internó en la habitación de ella.

Los 4 jóvenes quedaron en silencio y se dejaron caer en un sofá , Harry y Draco en 2 separados mientras Hermione y Ginny en uno solo.

**- **Fue un largo día – dijo la pelirroja acostándose y poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione con cansancio , la castaña comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su amiga – Estoy molida

**- **En realidad fue agotador –admitió Harry cerrando los ojos para descansar – Lo único que deseo es una ducha caliente y a los bellos angelitos con los que soñaré

Hermione rió por el comentario de Harry y respiró algo aturdida

Draco quien veía a Ginny con curiosidad miró hacia otro lado tratando de encontrar algo más atrayente que la belleza inocente de la chica y la linda sonrisa que poseía

**- **Weasley ... ¿qué fue lo que le introdujiste a Luna? – preguntó el rubio aún con la mirad en otra dirección

**- **¿Qué le introduje qué? – inquirió a chica levantando un poco su cabeza de las piernas de Hermione y viéndolo con duda

**- **Esa cosa puntiaguda , la que traía una aguja

Ginny sonrió y volvió a dejar su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione con calma , suspiró con sumo agotamiento y volteó un poco el rostro para distinguirlo.

**- **Se llama jeringa – contestó la pelirroja con sencillez – Es un aparato muggle que permite introducir la medicina o poción más rápido en el cuerpo para que este haga efecto casi de inmediato

**- **Ya veo – murmullo el slytherin con tranquilidad - ¿Por qué no utilizaste magia?

**- **Porque era más efectivo en esos momentos la técnica muggle - dijo Ginny con algo de presunción - ¿Eres medimago Malfoy?

El chico se alegró ante la impertinencia de ella, se iba a pareciendo a si mismo , suponía que era la influencia del sinodal de los dos , realmente , sentía una terrible atracción hacia la pequeña Weasley , una tan grande que lo confundía en ese amor profundo hacia su castaña amiga ... pero era solo eso , atracción nada más ... ¿O no?

Además tenía que justificar que le simpatizaba su cinismo y comportamiento ... ligado a un inusual cariño que aun no comprendía.

**- **No , tienes razón, no lo soy Ginny ... pero soy más rápido que tú

La joven en seguida se irguió y le sacó la lengua a modo juguetón , se parecía a ella y le interesaba bastante ese factor , además del hecho de que el chico la había llamado por su nombre y no por el usual y monótono apellido que implicaba una barrera que quería cruzar.

**- **Aun así , sigues siendo un auror y NO un medimago Draco

El rubio rió , una risa sincera que surgió de su corazón y anegó sus entrañas con determinación aligerando un poco toda la carga y la tristeza que sentía ... sin dudarlo esa pequeña pelirroja iba a tener un efecto extraño en él.

**- **Veo que se llevan mejor – alegó la castaña sonriendo – Me alegro

**- **Sí a mi también ... supongo que es porque a los dos nos entrenó Snape – declaró Ginny olvidando que Harry seguía ahí

**- **¿QUÉ TE ENTRENÓ QUIEN? – gritó el ojiverde sorprendido y en shock - ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?

**- **Ups – mencionó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros con culpa – Yo y mi bocota

**- **No lo pude haber dicho mejor Ginny

**- **Cállate Malfoy

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de acercarse a Ginny para preguntarle como había acabado siendo Snape su sinodal la chica ya había corrido y con ella se había llevado a un Draco que estaba algo confundido , mientras iban piso arriba , Ginny corría y Draco tropezaba.

**- **¿Lo sabías? – le preguntó el moreno a una Hermione que veía la chimenea muy tranquila

**- **Sí , lo sabía

**- **¿Desde cuando?

**- **Desde un principio

**- **¿Cuál es ese principió?

Hermione comenzó a reír , Harry se veía demasiado tierno en el papel del hermano mayor que en su deber tiene que regañar a la pequeña e informar al perro guardián oficial : "Ron"

Se acercó a él y lo observó recordando el acercamiento entre ellos apenas 2 días antes. No habían hablado del beso por Luna , pero Hermione en realidad quería que lo hicieran , ya que había descubierto algo en su ser.

Quería a Harry.

**- **Buenas noches – dijo la castaña subiendo las escaleras y dejando al chico – Duerme bien

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de la prefecta se escuchó cerrarse el niño-que-vivió suspiró tan hondo que pudo escuhar el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo al ver a hermione acercarse a él con tal precisión.

**- **Buenas noches mi amor

* * *

Ron caminó hasta la cama de la rubia y con presteza la bajó ágilmente hasta que la acomodó en ella , cuando Luna estuvo recostada y sentada lo miró con interés , el pelirrojo se acercó a la puerta y la atrancó rápidamente , luego tomó una silla y la volteó sentándose sobre ella de modo que su pecho y cabeza quedaran de frente al respaldo de esta.

La joven suspiró , sabía lo que venía , era obvio que la chica no estaba en ravenclaw por sus bonitos ojos azules.

**- **Entonces esta platica será larga ...

**- **No – contestó Ron apoyando su brazo en el inicio de la silla y descansando su cabeza en su mano – No si así no lo quieres

**- **¿Qué? – preguntó Luna algo confundida - ¿A que te refieres?

**- **Si quieres hablar ahora me parece magnifico , si no ... no lo hagas , de todos modos debes descansar y yo velare tu sueño lo desees o no

La rubia sonrió con ternura , el la amaba , ya lo sabía , todos sus actos , su cuidado , su protección , merecían que supiera la verdad acerca de su pasado si es que querían sentar el presente y construir el futuro.

**- **Te dije que gracias a un ataque mi corazón era débil – dijo Luna bajando la mirada – Pero no te dije como me salvé y el porque del ataque

**- **Sí ...

**- **Mis padres eran amigos de los Avery desde la escuela , mi madre era la mejor amiga de Catherine Chardain ... la futura señora de Avery

Ron sintió un escalofrío en su ser sin tener la razón exacta de este , sabía que la historia de la chica iba a ser impactante , pero no la iba a dejar sola ... eso jamás.

**- **Mi padre se hizo amigo de Jhon Avery cuando se casó con mi madre , poco después Jhon y Catherine se casaron también – Luna respiró con calma – Casi inmediatamente los Avery tuvieron a su primer hijo ... 4 años después , nací yo

**- **¿En ese tiempo Jhon Avery era mortígrafo?

Luna negó con la cabeza con tristeza

**- **Jhon Avery y Catherine Chardain eran asediados por la familia de ella...

**- **¿Qué?

**- **Los Chardain tienen una línea de sangre de Slytherin ... de Salazar Slytherin ... muy remota y lejana pero la tenían ...

**- **Pero Voldemort es el único heredero de Salazar Slytherin

**- **Por eso quería controlar y mantener bajo su mando a los Chardain

**- **No entiendo

Luna se acomodó mejor en las sabanas , el calor de su cama y Ron juntos la serenaban.

**- **Los Chardain huyeron a Francia al saber de Voldemort , pero el se enteró de su lazo de sangre y persiguió a Catherine y a su familia para rendirlas ante su poder

**- **Quería al hijo de Catherine entonces - dijo Ron con seguridad - ¿Qué tiene que ver con tú familia y el asesinato de tú madre?

**- **Catherine le pidió a mi madre ser la guardiana del encantamiento Fidellio

**- **¿Tu familia los ocultó? – preguntó el pelirrojo aún con más duda

**- **Sí ... pero Voldemort se enteró y un día , antes de cumplir mis diez años , mandó a varios mortígrafos hacia la casa de campo que tenemos en Dublín

Luna solo cerró los ojos tranquilizándose , era cierto que las palabras redimían un balde más de dolor de su ser , pero los recuerdos y los huecos subsistían aún en ella.

**- **Ese día estaba yo sola con mi madre , mi padre había salido – Luna abrió los ojos y normalizó su respiración – Nos atacaron

**- **Luna yo ...

**- **Asesinaron a mi madre logrando que le dijera donde estaban ya que habían amenazado con matarme y me atacaron con varios cruccios dejándome casi sin vida

**- **¿Fueron por los Avery?

**- **Sí ,mataron a Catherine y a Avery , pero Jhon se salvó y logró escapar yendo hacia mi casa

Ron solo hundió los puños en su piel , sentía rabia hacia Voldemort , sentía rabia hacia los mortígrafos.

**- **Mi padre al verme tan débil y cerca de la muerte le pidió a Jhon que concluyera un hechizo de magia antigua sumamente poderoso...

**- **¿Lo llevaron a cabo?

Luna tomó las sabanas entre sus manos apretándolas con furia... era lo que más le fastidiaba del asunto.

**- **Jhon se debía a unir a mí en sangre y en alma... tenía que acostarse conmigo compartiéndome un poco de su vida y parte de su alma

Ron apreció como un golpe lo dejaba sin aire y lo arrojaba al suelo con brusquedad , abrió los ojos de par en par tratando que su ira fuera canalizada en sus pulmones y no la dejaran salir en forma de los insultos más viles hacia Jhon Avery.

**- **¿Qué... qué pasó luego? – preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de calmarse

**- **Sobreviví aunque mi corazón dejo atrás su fortaleza completa ... pero parte de mis sentimientos quedaron grabados en él ...

**- **No entiendo

**- **El siente todo lo que yo siento ... esta unido a mi en sangre y alma ...

**- **Por eso se volvió mortígrafo – alegó el chico sorprendiese a si mismo con la respuesta de la incógnita – Porque conoce a quien...

Luna tomó aire , era hora de que conociera la ultima verdad

**- **Amo , porque conoce a quien amo , él esta enamorado de mi ... pero el sabía de mis sentimientos

**- **¿Luna?

**- **Sabe que te amo a ti y que jamás podré verlo a él de otro modo más que con repulsión ...

El pelirrojo se quedó de una piedra al escuhar la declaración de la chica , era cierto que ella ya debía saber que la adoraba con cada fibra de su ser , pero el escuharlo de sus propios labios le conmocionaba al punto de la felicidad total.

Se levantó y se allegó a la cama sentándose en ella y tomándola en su regazo la aproximó a su cuerpo.

**- **Yo también te amo ...

**- **¿No me detestas?

Ron rió sorprendido ¿odiarla, claro que no , no iba a perdonar a Avery el haberse llevado antes la virginidad de ella , pero había sido una niña y no poseía otra salida y por otro lado , le salvó la vida y se lo agradecía.

**- **Vida mía ... jamás lo haría , yo vivo por ti y el presente es lo que me interesa , te amo Luna Lovegood

El guardián se acercó más a ella , cuando sus labios se posaron en los de la rubia miles de sensaciones lo dominaron en segundos , Luna le respondió con el mismo ímpetu abrazándolo por el cuello haciendo que Ron afianzara sus brazos sobre la fina cintura de ella.

Rápidamente Ron introdujo su lengua en la boca de la ravenclaw recibiendo el mismo ímpetu por parte de la ravenclaw , cuando el aire se acabó y el juego termino se separaron cansados y felices , Ron sin decir nada se metió entre las sabanas de la chica llevándola consigo.

La abrazó por la cintura mientras los dos empezaban a dormir...

**- **Luna...

**- **Dime

**- **¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica se giró en el abrazó de el para quedar frente a frente , cuando lo miró a los ojos encontró que su futuro estaba a lado de ese hombre , sin peros ni dudas ... solo la certeza de sus sentimientos

**- **Claro que si Ronald

El chico se acercó de nuevo para besarla nuevamente , con delicadeza , cuando acabó, sonrió y Luna apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Un hombre tomaba una copa de vino en la oscuridad , la luz solo iluminaba el líquido que rondaba en el cristal con lentitud ... se levantó hacia la ventana y vio la noche con seguridad , era demasiado listo para todos

**- **Disfrútalo Luna ... ya que en poco tiempo volverás a ser solo mía

Jhon Avery rió , llevándose a sí , el ultimo sentido común que lo podía _embragar . _

_**Na**: Bueno , y aquí estoy de nuevo , ates que nada déjenme pedirles una suma disculpa por el berrinche que hice antes (lo de que iba a dejar la historia) jejej , perdón pero estaba enojada y no me medí , pero traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en este chapter . Espero que les guste y aguántenme tantito porque estoy metida en grandes problemas y casi no puedo ni escribir ni subir nada , gracias , besos. _

_**Stehphanía** : Agradezco tu amabilidad y disponibilidad , ya que subiste el chapter sin pedir nada a cambio y se me hace un gesto súper noble de tu parte , eres una niña súper linda que me esta ayudando y que no lo hace por algo materia. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN , UN BESOOOOOTOOOTE _

_**Kimitta**: gracias por apoyarme y ser mi amiga y escucharme , creo que te llego a hartar en el msn con tanta bronca no, jajaja , perdón y agradezco también tu apoyo a este loco fic que sigues y que cada vez que subo me dejas un review , tqm , gracias niña. Si la voy a matar Kimas , je-je , se lo merece. _

_**Mari-Potter (Marisol)** : Hola mi niña, gracias por ser mi amiga y por apoyarme , ya se que Ginny se llama Ginebra , pero detestó ese nombre y se escucha más bonito Virginia , así que lo puse así , y además odio a Ginny ... besos y sígueme leyendo. Tq1b_

_**Arissita**: gracias por dejarme un review , y porque hayas leído esta historia , en serio te lo agradezco y que bueno que te guste la historia , espero no haber tardado tanto , muchas gracias chica , te mando un beso y espero seguir oyendo de ti. _

_**Hermi**: Con todo el respeto que te mereces y con el que te debo , te pido una disculpa , gracias por haber leído la historia y porque te haya gustado , pero va en contra de mis reglas que tomes todo mi fic y hagas uno de este pero con más personajes , toma todas las ideas que quieras y te permito con gusto usar algunas escenas del mío para crear el tuyo , pero no enteramente mi fic , ya que me he estado matando para ver que pongo y se que tu lograrás uno igual o mejor de bueno que el mío. Tienes mi permiso para tomar ideas y varias escenas , pero no el fic entero ... discúlpame de corazón , pero no puedo brindarte todo mi trabajo . Gracias por tu opinión . _

_**Nyissa**: gracias por tu review , que sería de una historia mía sin una opinión tuya? Gracias porque hayas leído esto y no te preocupes que no importa cuanto tardes con tal de ver una opinión e idea tuya , gracias por el comentario y yo también estoy en desacuerdo aunque falta un libro , ya veremos que pasa. Tqm , besos. _

_**Zu**: Gracias por haber leído esto y también estoy en desacuerdo con la trama del libro , pero así es la vida y yo tampoco entiendo a Harry , pero el es quien la besa no? En fin , espero que sigas leyendo y me dejes tu opinión que es genial , besos y gracias _

_**Alexia**: perdón por haberte dicho LODE Harry y Ginny , la verdad lo lamento mucho , pero estaba enojada y se me fue toda mi inspiración , considero un real honor que te gusta mi historia y que me dejes un review cada vez que suba un chapter , de verdad me alegra el ver tu opinión , y espero de corazón que siga así , y despreocúpate , no dejaré la historia , todavía quedan los sueños ... pero los sueños bien hechos , digo ¿se puede soñar con esa pareja no? _

_**Hermyharry33**: gracias por el halago acerca de mi escritura , de igual modo te agradezco el apoyo y las felicitaciones que me das , de verdad gracias , yo también odio a esa pareja pero así lo puso Doña Rowling , ni modo atragantarse pero por algo hay fan fic , podemos seguir soñando , espero verte aquí de nuevo , besos. _

_**Keisa**: mi querida Keisa , así es , Harry y Ginny se hacen novios pero el rompe con ella porque no quiere ponerla en peligro , aunque Ron anda con Lavander (por un comentario e Ginny) sigue queriendo a hermione y la castaña se pone celosa de él y su noviazgo , es la cruel realidad , no te digo más porque hay personas que aun no quieren saber. _

_**Luna Nis**: perdón por haberte quitado ese factor , te pido una real disculpa porque me deje llevar por mi enojo e irracionalidad u te conté lo que hubieras querido saber pro ti misma , perdóname por haber sido tan impulsiva y no dejaré el fic , inspiración me saldrá y espero que aun con este berrinche TAN grande de mi parte ( que me avergüenza mucho)sigas leyendo esto y si no es mucho pedir ... ¿me podrías seguir dejando reviews?_

_**Caeluis** : hola niñota bonita! Que tal como estas? Oye que onda con tu fic , me actualizas rapidin eh! Y espero que leas esto y si lo lees ... un súper besote de mi parte , te quiero muchois_

_**Tony** **larl** : (querido yoda) espero que te guste esto y que me dejes review , oye donde estas?_

_**Pipu**¿Dónde estas querida miga que no se de ti? Aparece , me tienes preocupada , besoso _

_Gracias por escucharme bye _


	13. regreso a la Escuela

Capítulo XI

Regreso a escuela

El tren que los llevaría de regreso a la escuela para dar el informe y descansar un poco ya estaba en marcha hacia Hogwarts. El día era soleado y cálido , por lo cual todos se relajaron con mucha rapidez.

Los chicos acapararon un camarote del extenso tren mientras las chicas tomaron otro para ellas mismas , cuando las tres estuvieron a solas Ginny cerró la puerta con seguro e insonorizo el cubículo para que nadie pudiera oír nada.

**- **¿Para que hiciste eso? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa , conocía a sus amigas – Los chicos están hasta el otro lado del tren , no oirían nada de lo que hablamos

**- **Por seguridad – contestó al pelirroja sonriendo – Ahora sí ... ¿Qué esta pasando entre Harry y tú?

Hermione se hundió en el respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos , esa era su misma pregunta ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos dos? . Luna que ojeaba el quisquilloso miró a la castaña de tope y arqueó una ceja.

**- **Déjame ver si entendí lo que dijo la pelirroja – empezó Luna olvidando la revista y acercándose un poco más a las chicas – ¿Algo paso entre cierto chico y tú mientras no estaba?

**- **No – dijo Hermione con renuencia

**- **Sí – contrapuso Ginny con una sonrisa – Se besaron hace 2 días

Luna abrió tanto la boca que la menor de los Weasley comenzó a reír como loca , después la ravenclaw golpeó a Hermione en el hombro con fuerza .

**- **¡Oye! – reclamó Hermione frotándose el miembro afectado – No se tú , pero eso DOLIÓ

**- **¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía? – inquirió la rubia enojada

La castaña se aproximó a la ventana y miró el paisaje recordando ese breve pero real acercamiento entre el ojiverde y ella , suspiró , era verdad , se habían besado por primera vez y ciertamente no lo olvidaría ...

**- **Bueno ... la pregunta del millón ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – dijo la pelirroja con más seriedad

Hermione sonrió

**- **No lo sé – admitió la gryffindor

**- **¿Quién beso a quien? – preguntó Luna con emoción

**- **Harry me beso a mi , pero yo le correspondí a toda regla

Luna y Ginny se miraron al mismo tiempo y pusieron una sonrisa simplona en sus caras. Ginny respiró con aire soñador mientras la ravenclaw solo suspiraba.

**- **Ya era hora ... tantos años y nada – comentó la pelirroja con felicidad – Hombre , que no te dieras cuenta que Harry lleva años tras de ti

**- **Chicas ...

**- **Además de que son el uno para el otro – recitó Luna con esperanza

**- **Chicas... – dijo Hermione llamando la atención de nuevo de sus amigas

**- **Y mira que llevamos años diciendo lo mismo y no nos quieren hacer caso ¿Verdad Luna?

**- **Claro , y vaya que se la pasan en la tontería , Harry protegiéndola de todo y esta no se da cuenta de nada

**- **¡CHICAS! – gritó la castaña ya exasperada

Las dos amigas voltearon a ver a Hermione con extrañeza , la prefecta de Gryffindor tomó aire y se mordió el labio con firmeza

**- **No hemos hablado del beso ni de nada– alegó la chica con algo de pena

Luna renegó con la cabeza , le volvió a pegar en el hombro , tomó su revista del Quisquilloso y comenzó a leer de nuevo.

**- **Gryffindors – susurró la rubia molesta mientras Ginny reía

Hermione en realidad lo tenía en cuenta , quería hablar del asunto con Harry , pero en esos momentos había más peligro y miedo que felicidad , y estar juntos de esa manera iba a ser imposible y demasiado arriesgado para los dos.

* * *

El tren arribó en la estación de Hogwarts y los chicos bajaron , era casi mediodía y el sol les cegaba la vista en algunos ángulos. En frente de ellos varios carruajes estaban puestos a su disposición. 

**- **Bienvenidos a casa – dijo Ron acercándose a Luna y tomándola de la mano – Vamos , que me muero de hambre

Los 4 jóvenes restantes los miraron con sorpresa al ver el gesto tan explícito del pelirrojo sobre la rubia.

**- **Parece que en lo único que piensas es en comida Ron – alegó la ravenclaw con aire resentido

**- **Vamos cariño , tu sabes que no es así

Acto seguido Ron la besó suavemente haciendo que sus amigos abrieran más la boca y que Luna se sonrojara notablemente. Hermione se le adelantó a Ron y con un empujón de hombro lo separó de Luna con enojo.

**- **¿Qué? – preguntó con fastidio el chico pelirrojo

**- **¿Desde cuando tienes esas libertades con mi amiga Weasley?- inquirió la castaña asombrada

**- **Desde que es mi novia Herms – Ron tomó la cintura de Luna y la empujó hacia delante en dirección a los carruajes – Los veo dentro

Hermione solo arqueó una ceja cuando una suave risa se escuchó mientras la carroza donde iban Luna y Ron estaba ya en carretera . Ginny se avecinó a la castaña y la tomó por un brazo con una sonrisa bastante pronunciada.

**- **Vamos , los regañaremos dentro – dijo la pelirroja con alegría – Tengo hambre

**- **Al parecer , te pareces más a tú hermano de lo que pensaba – contestó la chica riendo y montándose en un carruaje

Harry y Malfoy se miraron. No iban a subirse a ningún transponte juntos , antes preferían a Snape haciendo chistes que ellos dos compartiendo algo.

**- **¡Chicos! – exclamó Ginny moviendo su brazo -¿Vienen o prefieren compartir carruaje?

La respuesta fue de inmediata , los dos corrieron ,subieron al vehículo y emprendieron la marcha.

* * *

Dumbledore los miraba con tranquilidad , los 6 chicos solo se encontraban en silencio y los demás sinodales leían el informe con rapidez. 

**- **Totalmente mal ... – expresó MacGonaggal con renuencia – Hermione perdiste tú razonamiento y lógica

**- **Harry descuidaste tu puesto – alegó Remus algo enojado – Ese es tu deber y Luna fue secuestrada

**- **Ron perdiste el control , completamente el control – reclamó Tonks con una seria mueca que asustó al pelirrojo

**- **Draco y Ginny – comenzó Snape mirando a sus pupilos – Requiero más precisión de su parte joven y más rapidez por la suya señorita

Alastor Moddy no dijo nada , solo le sonrió con compasión a Luna , ser secuestrada por Avery casi 4 días debió de haber sido una pesadilla para la joven rubia y el lo sabía. Los 6 alumnos se quedaron el mutismo recibiendo los regaños y sin reclamar nada.

Dumbledore solo respiró con tranquilidad y sonrió de nuevo.

**- **Chicos pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones – comenzó el director con calma – Mañana habrá junta a primera hora , vayan a descansar

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron por la puerta dejando a los miembros de la orden a solas y con la vista del director sobre cada uno de ellos. Albus se levantó y solos suspiró con cansancio.

**- **Creo que olvidan que ellos siguen siendo adolescentes – empezó el viejo con astucia – No son adultos

**- **Son aurores – dijo Snape con sequedad – Se les merita lo que obtienen y se les exige lo que esta en sus capacidades , lo que hicieron en Bristol fue un total fracaso

**- **Repito Severus ... aun no son adultos – Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo en la silla – Exigen precisión , frialdad y perfección cuando ni siquiera ustedes que ya están preparados tanto física como mentalmentelogran conseguirlo

Moddy miró con cuidado a Dumbledore y puso una cínica sonrisa que los demás aurores solo identificaron como una prueba de locura media.

**- **Albus tiene razón – dijo ojoloco levantándose y cojeando hacia la salida – Hicieron lo que la misión les pidió ...

**- **¿Qué el secuestro de Luna no te afecta? – preguntó Tonks molesta – Digo ... es tu alumna Alastor

**- **Luna esta bien y ellos salvaron a los padres de Granger – Moddy vio a sus compañeros con rudeza - ¿Qué había otra misión?

**- **Alastor ... tienes que aceptar que fueren muy irresp...

**- **Irresponsables mis pelotas Minerva – expresó el viejo haciendo que la subdirectora de Hogwarts se pusiera roja de rabia y Dumbledore comenzara a reír – Hicieron lo que debían hacer , cumplieron con su deber , es todo

Moddy salió de la sala sin decir más , Minerva que estaba muy enojada solo miró a Dumbledore con rapidez mientras los demás callaban.

**- **Como se atreve a...

**- **De hecho Minerva , Alastor tiene toda la razón – empezó él director con calma – La misión fue un éxito , y ellos hicieron lo debido , por lo que les comunicó que el jueves saldrán a Escocia , bueno , tengo hambre , Buenas tardes.

* * *

Los 6 jóvenes estaban en la sala común de los premios anuales sentados alrededor de los sillones. Por concuerdo general y para desquitar la rabia que sentían decidieron hablar de la junta en un lugar donde nadie los interrumpiría : la sala común de Draco y Hermione 

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón mientras Harry descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de ella , Ron y Luna compartían un asiento , ella sobre las piernas de el en posición lateral , Ginny estaba sentada en la escalera y Draco a lado de la chimenea recargado.

**- **Joder , que regaño nos metieron – empezó Ron abrazando a Luna más fuerte – Esta vez si que la hicimos

**- **La cuestión Weasley ... es que , nos precipitamos en muchas cosas – dijo el rubio con conciencia , se recargó aún más en la pared y cruzó los brazos – Aunque no estuvo tan mal , pensé que Snape me gritaría y no lo hizo

**- **Suerte tú – dijo Hermione jugando con un cabello de Harry – A mi MacGonaggal casi me mata , lo más seguro es que mañana me de todo el sermón oficial acerca de mis responsabilidades

Harry tomó la mano con que la castaña jugaba con su cabello y la puso en frente de su cara para luego enredar los dedos de la mano de ella con los suyos tratando de calmarse.

**- **Bueno Herms , tú no recibiste un reproche de tu falta de liderazgo a la cara ¿o si?

**- **Todos recibimos regaños Harry – mencionó el pelirrojo viendo con curiosidad a sus 2 amigos - Y creo que tu menos ...

**- **No Ron, no fui yo – respondió el ojiverde soltando la mano de Hermione y cerrando los ojos – Luna no recibió ni una queja

La ravenclaw solo empezó a reír y miró con algo de supremacía al chico .

- Eso fue porque yo estuve secuestrada por casi 4 días – alegó la chica con risa - ¿por qué supones que me debían de regañar?

Ginny que había estado en silencio en toda la discusión respiró con agotamiento y apoyo su cabeza en el barandal de la escalera .

**- **En vez de estar quejándose por estúpidos regaños agradezcan que están de regreso a casa y todavía lo pueden contar

Los 5 se giraron a ver a la pelirroja que aun no se movía de su posición , después se levantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada .

**- **Se oyen patéticos recriminándose unos a otros ...

**- **¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ron mirando a su hermana con detenimiento y recordando que tenía que hablar con ella

**- **A la lechucería ... voy a avisarle a mamá que estoy de regreso

Ginny salió de la sala común dejando a los 5 a solas , Hermione se mordió el labio .

**- **Ginny tiene razón , si alguien debería estar molesta por algún regaño es ella – Hermione volvió a tomar el pelo de Harry sobre sus manos y miró a Ron – Tú hermana llegó después e hizo todo lo debido , nosotros 5 no

Malfoy miró el retrato con curiosidad , realmente deseaba ir a hablar con la Weasley , pero algo lo retenía ; su lógica. Sonrió , al diablo la lógica , se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos por una vez en su vida , era hora de recobrar la vida que tanto le habían negado. Avanzó hacia al retrato con decisión y una sonrisa en su rostro.

**- **Malfoy ... ¿a dónde tienes planeado ir? – inquirió Harry ladeando su cara y viendo al rubio

**- **No les interesa en lo más mínimo – respondió Draco con una gran sonrisa poco normal para Ron y Harry y muy usual para Hermione y Luna – Regreso después

Cuando el slytherin salió Ron cuestionó a las chicas con la mirada.

**- **¿Y a él que le picó?

Hermione y Luna se encogieron de hombros ... tal vez pasaba , que la vida entre ellos 6 se iba desarrollando con más facilidad y más armonía.

* * *

Ginny dejó volar a la lechuza con lentitud , se recargó en el arco de la torre viendo como el animal se alejaba pausadamente y en silencio. Se sentía vulnerable , desprotegida. Francia significaba para ella muchas cosas , su seguridad , su valor , su amistad ... Jordan. En Londres era distinto , verlo a él de nuevo , estar cerca de lo que una vez la había hecho correr la descuadraba y no le gustaba. 

**- **Parecías molesta ¿Qué te pasó?

La chica se giró hacia él descubriendo que Draco Malfoy estaba en frente suyo y más atractivo que nunca , ese uniforme le venía en supremacía bien y ella lo notaba sin rechistar.

**- **¿Me seguiste?- preguntó Ginny con una ceja arqueada

**- **Digamos que tenia ganas de platicar un rato – alegó el chico apegándose al arco de la ventana - ¿Qué pasó en la sala común?

Ginny resopló con fuerza ... sabía lo que había pasado , pero jamás se lo iba a decir a él ... a todos menos a él. Se sentó en el arco de la torre y vio el paisaje , era una agradable tarde , y entonces por primera vez ... agradeció estar tranquila.

**- **Es difícil regresar – admitió la chica encogiéndose de hombros – A veces todo parece extraño y distante

**- **¿Extrañas Beauxbatons? – preguntó el slytherin sentándose a su lado y compartiendo el espectáculo

La pelirroja bajó su mirada con rapidez , Draco decía solo la verdad , extrañaba mucho Francia , a Madame Máxime , Annelisse , Jean y a Jordan ... por Dios como extrañaba a Jordan , necesitaba sus palabras , sus sonrisas , sus abrazos.

**- **Mucho ...

**- **¿Por qué te fuiste de Londres?

Ginny se giró con brusquedad para verlo a la cara , el rubio hizo lo mismo , las pupilas azules de la chica se distorsionaban con confusión y con un deje de tristeza. Después de verse por unos momentos la pelirroja sonrió de lado con melancolía y se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida , pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir se volteó hacia él.

**- **Eso , Draco ... un día te lo diré

El chico no supo que hacer hasta que oyó la suave voz de la menor de los Weasley riendo

**- **¿Vienes o te quedas?

**- **¡Voy! – gritó el chico saliendo de la lechucería y alcanzándola

**- **Bueno , apúrate que tengo hambre

Draco sonrió ... en definitiva era una Weasley

* * *

Hermione y Luna caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts con tranquilidad , las chicas extrañamente estaban solo en ropa normal , por lo que varios chicos que pasaban a su alrededor contemplaban el espectáculo con agrado. 

Luna llevaba una falda café con una blusa blanca que se moldeaba su cuerpo , la gryffindor llevaba unos pantalones negros y una blusa beige igual de delicada , su cabello en una media coleta descansaba en unas perfectas ondas que alegraban su rostro con un toque infantil .

**- **¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Ron? – preguntó Hermione mientras se corría un mechón castaño que se había desplazado a su cara gracias al aire

La rubia se sentó con tranquilidad en la fuente y observó el paisaje , ya estaban en otoño.

**- **Creo que simplemente traté de aceptarlo yo misma primero – contestó Luna encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Te enojaste?

Hermione negó con la cabeza con inocencia y trazó una suave sonrisa que agradó a la ravenclaw , el estar mucho tiempo enojada no le iba a Hermione .

**- **No , no lo hice – la gryffindor se sentó junto a ella – Es solo que me hubiera gustado saberlo antes de traumatizarme por el beso que presencie en la mañana

Luna río como niña pequeña , y solo suspiró con calma , unos minutos en tranquilidad y sin misiones le venía perfecto a ella y más aun a su salud. Después miro a la castaña y puso una sonrisa algo cínica .

**- **¿Ya hablaste con Harry?

**- **No – Hermione le sacó al lengua a Luna y se levantó para girarsesobre sus talones y regresar al mismo lugar – Y no me veas así , no hablare hasta que el me diga algo

**- **¿Y por qué él?

**- **Porque el me besó – contestó la gryffindor encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo

**- **Tú le correspondiste – reclamó la rubia riendo , se levantó y se puso en frente de ella –Y déjame decirte que últimamente se les ve MUY cercanos

Hermione solo sonrió con algo de timidez y arqueó un cajea pareciéndose a su rubio amigo . Se escucharon unas risas provenientes del pasillo , cuando se giraron pudieron ver a Harry y a Ron riendo libremente con ropa muggle.

Harry llevaba unos pantalones verde olivo holgados , con una camisa negra ajustada , Ron traía unos pantalones azules con una camisa blanca de manga corta que le quedaba a la perfección. Las chicas sonrieron mientras ellos se acercaban aun riendo.

**- **¿Cuál es el motivo de la risa? – preguntó Hermione a la vez miraba a Ron llegar junto con Luna

**- **El idiota de Blaise Zabini trató de tirar a Harry con ungolpe y Harry lo hizo callar mandandolo por los cielos

**- **¿Lo atacaste? – preguntó Hermione preocupada y viéndolo con severidad

**- **Bueno si , pero el me provocó – dijo el ojiverde cerrando los puños al recordar lo que le dijo el slytherin – Pero que les parece si vamos al lago

La castaña solo negó con la cabeza mientras se frotaba los brazos.

**- **No quiero , tengo frío y sueño – Hermione se dio vuelta para avanzar hacia el castillo – Los veo luego

**- **Digo lo mismo , se divierten solos en el lago – secundó Luna avanzando juntó a su amiga despidiéndose con un gesto de mano

Ron y Harry se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa algo malévola y cómplice , después corrieron hacia ellas con rapidez. Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la cargó poniéndola en sus hombros mientras ella gritaba , Ron hizo lo mismo con una Luna que le pedía que la bajara.

**- **Ustedes irán con nosotros al lago y punto

**- **¡Qué no! Bájenos – gritó Luna en la espalda de su novio – Ron , bájame o me bajo yo misma

El pelirrojo sonrió , sabía a lo que su chica se refería , pero en cambio solo río con inocencia y la agarró con más fuerza.

**- **Si te refieres a que tu y Herms se pueden bajar con su preciada gimnasia ¡olvídalo! – dijo el guardián con alegría – Soy mucho más fuerte que tu así que bórralo de tu mente mi bella rubia porque quieras o no van a estar con nosotros en el lago

**- **Secundo a Ron , así que deja de moverte Herms – alegó el ojiverde riendo también

**- **¡GINNY! – gritaron las dos jóvenes con algo de risa por las actitudes de ellos.

Y aun así , bajo la tarde , los 4 alumnos siguieron caminando hacia el lago para estar unos minutos en calma antes de la asignación de la misión , ya que sabía , que después de eso volverían al mundo real.

* * *

Ginny seguía caminando hacia el lago , desde la torre había podido ver a su hermano y a los demás corriendo hacia el lugar . Más específicamente a Luna y a Hermione sobre los hombros de unos Harry y Ron que reían sin parar y que luego las tiraban al agua sin delicadeza. 

Río alegremente ... a veces Londres no se veía tan deplorable pero aun así prefería Francia. Y no por el hecho cultural del país sino porque en el país que la había refugiado no la azotaban tantos recuerdos y nostalgias .

Se giró un poco para ver que Draco Malfoy la venía siguiendo , desde que habían salido de la torre estaban en silencio y eso no le agradaba.

**- **¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ginny mientras se salían al patio para dirigirse al lago

**- **Si – respondió el rubio mintiendo , sabía lo que le pasaba , estaba distraído y confundido - ¿por qué lo dices?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y le brindó una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al rubio , porque se sonrojaba por ese inútil acto ... ¿Qué tenía una maldita sonrisa dentro que lo ponía así?

**- **Ginny ...

**- **Dime – dijo ella deteniéndose y mirándole con interés

**- **Cuéntame de Francia – contestó el apoyándose sobre un árbol

La pelirroja lo miro con desconfianza ,pero una chispa de ingenuidad salió a relucir y se sentó junto a él prolongado su encuentro con los chicos.

**- **¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó la chica con una ceja arqueada – Seguramente has ido a Francia varias veces

**- **Sí – aceptó el slytherin – pero no a Beauxbatons

**- **Ah... – Ginny sonrió – Como sabes , ingleses y franceses no se llevan muy bien

Draco río , eso lo sabía de sobra , anteriormente había tenido una novia francesa y habían acabado de las peores maneras por el carácter y el patriotismo de cada uno.

**- **Se declaran la guerra – alegó Draco sonriendo

**- **Así es ... pero se me fui fácil integrarme – aceptó la joven recordando sus amigos – Así que me divertí mucho

**- **¿Por qué te fuiste Ginny? – preguntó el slytherin casi con melancolía

El chico se sorprendió tanto así mismo como ella ... ¿Qué le pasaba? . Ginny solo se mordió el labio y se levantó evitando cualquier pregunta

**- **Vamos – dijo ella sin voltearlo a ver – Seguramente será nuestro único día libre

**- **De acuerdo

Draco se levantó , pero cuando se puso a lado de ella para reanudar el trayecto sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y por tercera vez consecutiva , dejando todos sus muros , sus razones y sus costumbres , se dejo transportar por sus impulsos . Sin decir nada , la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el pegándola a su cuerpo. Ginny se quedó inmóvil , atónita , sin poder articular palabra.

El rubio era más alto que ella por lo cual descansó su cara en el hombro de la chica pasando su otro brazo abrazándola totalmente . La pelirroja no respondió de ninguna manera , sino que se dejo envolver incapaz de definir que era lo que pasaba .

De pronto , luego de algunos minutos en elipsis , el slytherin se separó de ella y le deposito un muy suave y pausado beso en la mejilla que puso del color de su cabello a Ginny.

**- **Me alegro que hayas regresado – se separó de ella y comenzó a avanzar - ¿Vienes?

Ginny que aun estaba helada despertó al oír su voz y sin decir nada empezó andar ... suavemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Draco Malfoy la había abrazado.

* * *

**- **Idiotas – murmuró Luna titiritando y sentada en el piso – Son unos idiotas 

El espectáculo era digno de contemplar , Luna y Hermione temblaban del frío todas empapadas y enojadas viendo a unos Harry y Ron que no paraban de reir. Casi seguidamente Ginny y Draco llegaron al lago viendo a sus dos amigas enfurecidas y a los otros dos bromeando.

**- **¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ginny tratando de no reír

**- **Estos dos imbéciles nos tiraron al lago – dijo Hermione muy molesta y viendo con reproche a Ron - ¡GINNY! El agua está helada

Hermione miró a Harry con desagrado y le sacó al lengua aún temblando , Harry se allegó a ella y le colocó su capa encima al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la sien . Sorpresivamente , Draco se dio cuenta que el gesto de Harry hacia la castaña no le molestaba en lo absoluto ... entonces intuyó que ya no la quería en esa manera tan específicamente.

**- **Sigues siendo un imbecil Harry – mencionó Hermione temblando pero cubriéndose más con la capa – Un verdadero tonto

**- **Pero soy un imbecil que quieres mucho – dijo Harry riendo y frotándole los brazos

**- **¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó la prefecta frunciendo el ceño

El ojiverde sonrió y la abrigo más con la túnica. Luna por su parte tenía a un Ron arrodillado frente a ella que le hacía guiños . Ginny y Draco se morían de la risa al ver al pelirrojo tratar de encnontentar a su novia.

**- **Aléjate por lo menos 1 metro de mi cara o no sentiré cargos de conciencia si nuestros hijos tienen un padre desfigurado - alegó la rubia cerrando los ojos para no verlo

Los 4 chicos rompieron en una carcajada tan estridal que Ron se sonrojó pero sonrió con gusto ante la sinceridad de su novia.

**- **Cariño mío...

**- **Rata traicionera pestilente – contestó la ravenclaw aumentando la risa de sus compañeros – Córrete ...

Ron la abrazó contra él pero Luna se debatió enojada , estaba mojada , fría y muy molesta , no la iba a convencer en mucho tiempo. El pelirrojo sonrió aun más y sin que ella reclamara la cargó en brazos . Luna se quejó pero no se movió , tenía mucho frío.

**- **Chicos , llevaré a ésta damisela adentro para que se caliente además de asegurar que mis futuros hijos sigan teniendo un padre tan apuesto como yo – Ron siguió con Luna en brazos hacia el castillo

Harry quien miraba a Hermione solo suspiró , ella solo le estiró los brazos como niña pequeña y puso una sonrisa inocente .

**- **¿Me vas a cargar Harry? – preguntó tornando su voz en una más infantil lo que hizo que el chico empezara a reír nervioso

**- **Pareces niña mimada Hermione

La gryffindor se frotó los ojos con ternura mientras trataba de controlar su risa , Harry se derritió ente el gesto de la chica pero la castaña se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo a la par que el moreno le daba alcance y le ponía una mano en la espalda.

Draco miró a Ginny y se acercó a ella con intenciones algo similares a las de sus compañeros , pero ella solo río y se alejó levantando una mano para detenerlo.

**- **Puedo caminar sola Malfoy, gracias – dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia el colegio.

El rubio sonrió ... tal vez , ese sexteto no era tan malo como pensaba.

* * *

Los 6 jóvenes quedaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda , Luna , Ginny y Hermione estaban en el lado derecho mientras Harry , Draco y Ron del izquierdo , la noche caía sobre las ventanas filtrando las ansias de cada uno. 

Mientras tanto , Dumbledore los observaba con calma y sin prisas .

**- **Parten a Escocia mañana a las 9 – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa – Si misión es impedir que Avery y compañía llegue a la familia del ministro

Los 6 chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza , se lo esperaban. El director se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

**- **Un punto más – señaló con una más marcada sonrisa – Dos agentes provenientes de Francia los acompañaran esta vez

**- **¿Qué? – preguntó asombrado Harry - ¿Quiénes son?

**- **Los verán al llegar a la sede , buenas tardes.

El silencio los inundo con rapidez ,se miraron unos a otros con interés cuestionando quienes serían esos 2 agentes ... lo que no sospechaban , es que en corto ... muchos acontecimientos pasarían a su alrededor,

Irían a Escocia y en Escocia ... irían a su futuro.

* * *

_**Na:** Espero que este capitulo les guste ... ¿Quién es Jordan? Jajaja , no les diré , de todos modos en el próximo capitulo lo sabrán , igual se enteraran de los planes de Voldemort ... ¿les gusto Bristol? Bueno , algo les aseguro , les va a gustar más escocia . Bye _

_**Stehphanía **: Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo y subirme este chapter , te lo agradezco enormemente , espero que te haya gustado lo de Draco y Ginny , como sabrás lo escribí porque me lo pediste , besos y mil besos y miles de gracias por subirlo. _

_**TonyLarl** : Mi queridísimo Yoda , me parece genial que te hayas ido de vacaciones , espero que te hayas divertido mucho , por cierto hablando del chapter y de tu personaje favorito ¿Jhon Avery? Jeje , bueno , es cierto que le puse corazón al mortígrafo y que sus actos están encadenados a un gran amor por la rubia , peor temo decirte que como es el villano de la historia sufrirá y mucho , perdón mi querido jedi. Besos y abrazos. _

_**Luna nis** : Muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic ! Bueno , espero que sigas con el libro y que me des tu opinión ya que la mía esta ya formada ( maldita Rowling que me cag... jaja) en fin ,espero que te guste el chapter y la inspiración últimamente me ha llegado , jajaja , espero verte pronto , o oírte más bien , jajaja , estoy de simple , sorry_

_**Paola Potter** . Eres tú chica, jajaja , Nah! No es cierto si va a pasar algo entre esos dos y espero que te guste , aunque creo que con este chapter se te aclarara todito todito , jaja m gracias por que te haya gustado y que lo hayas leído y muchísimas más gracias por el review , sabes? Me alegro el día . besos y espero que te guste _

_**Zu**: Claro que igual yo te respaldo amiga , Además , oye que se mancha Rowling en definitiva no es buena escribiendo una trama romántica , que bueno que haya gustado el chapter , spero que este te guste también , muchos besosososos _

_**Alexia Riddle** : Pienso lo mismo que tu , pero así lo escribió , que le vamos a hacer? Que bueno que te gusto el chapter , la verdad este no estuvo tan bueno pero es solo la introducción para la nueva misión en escocia , mi queridísimas Alex , temo decirte que Avery es el malo de mi historia y aunque lo quieran mucho ( no entiendo porque se están encariñando con el si es un desgraciado jajaja) pero , bueno tiene que sufrir no? No te preocupes , le daré una muerte rápida para que no sufra , jajajaja , perdón es que estoy de simple , no preocupéis por el mortígrafo , yo tbn lo quiero así que no seré cruel , no mucho ... je-je-je _

_**Besos y abrazos y todo lo que quieran . dejen un review por lo menos para acribillarme si no , grax por leer la historia **_

_**Abur!** _


	14. Jordan

**Capítulo XII**

**Jordan**

Hermione estaba leyendo en su habitación tranquilamente , en pocas horas ella estaría en un tren hacia Escocia para cumplir su obligación como auror .Miró por su ventana y recordó el beso que Harry le dio ... en realidad solo tenía cabeza para eso en esos momentos y la verdad era que la descuadraba , necesitaba hablar con él ... o sino estaría igual de distraída y pensativa.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al tocador , se sentó en el banco y se miró en el espejo. Se veía diferente , en las nubes.

Un plop se escuchó en la habitación asustando a Hermione , cuando se giró pudo ver a Harry en pijama y en frente de ella.

**- **¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nerviosa la chica

La castaña se mordió el labio , la usual pijama de Harry completa y nada relevante la había cambiado por un pantalón suelto azul con una camisa blanca pegada y sin mangas que hacían notar el resultado del arduo trabajo de Quidditch tanto en abdomen como en brazos. Trató de normalizar su respiración , verdaderamente se estaba poniendo roja.

El ojiverde la observó en silencio y con una sonrisa , ella llevaba un pantalón blanco ajustado con una suave blusa de tirantes azul que dejaba ver una línea de piel unos cuantos centímetros arriba del inicio del pantalón , dejándola ver sinceramente atractiva , los rizos caían libres en los hombros enmarcando un delicado rostro algo infantil que dejaba un toque de ternura en él.

**- **Quería verte – respondió Harry metiendo las manos en los bolsos del pantalón y acercándose a ella

**- **¿Verme? – inquirió la chica moviéndose en dirección contraria a su amigo evitando cualquier acercamiento

**- **Si , verte – dijo Harry allegándose de nuevo hacia ella - ¿Te incomoda?

**- **¿Incomodarme? No , no , bueno , podías haber tocado – respondió Hermione desplazándose de nuevo

Harry río suavemente , la chica lo estaba evitando. El capitán del equipo de quidditch había estado en su cama soñando con los suaves labios rosas de su amiga , pero llegó a tanto su deseo de abrazarla y besarla que no pudo evitar aparecer en el cuarto de Hermione sin avisar.

**- **Hermione me parece que me estas evitando

**- **¿Evitarte? – Hermione respiró hondo deteniéndose – Claro que no Harry ¿Por qué piensas eso?

**- **Bueno – dijo el chico acercándose una vez más – Me respondes con preguntas ... y no te quieres acercar a mi

Hermione puso sus manos tras su espalda , temblaban , verlo así , en la noche y a solas la trastornaban.

**- **Harry ... bueno - él ojiverde se empezó a acercar mientras ella retrocedía – No , es que ... yo

**- **¿Me tienes miedo? – preguntó el joven aproximándose

**- **No – respondió la castaña firmemente

Harry siguió caminado hacia su dirección y Hermione retrocedía hasta que se topo con la fría ventana que ponía fin a su huida , Harry al ver lo sucedido sonrió y puso dos manos a lado de la cabeza de la prefecta imposibilitando cualquier salida. Sin decir nada se acercó más a ella y la tomó por la cintura .

**- **Hermione

Ella levantó la vista hundiéndose en las 2 esmeraldas , en silencio Harry bajó la cabeza hacia ella y la besó suavemente , el impacto fue inmediato , la chica rodeó el cuello de él con presteza mientras el ojiverde la rodeaba por completo con sus brazos y continuaba el beso.

Harry se asombró al darse cuenta que era ella la que profundizaba el contacto abriendo un poco más la boca dejando a Harry hacer lo que quisiera, el buscador no dejo pasar la oportunidad y enterró su lengua en la boca de ella tornando el beso más insistente.

Los dos caminaron aun juntos hacia la cama y se dejaron caer , Harry sobre Hermione , la castaña se tensó un poco al sentir el peso de su amigo sobre de ella pero se dejo llevar . Cuando la falta de aire se les hizo una necesidad se separaron.

El gryffindor miró a Hermione con dulzura , libró una de sus manos que estaba en la cintura de ella y la posó en su mejilla acariciándola con tacto.

**- **Te puedo decir lo mucho que te amo y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti – Hermione tembló bajo el cuerpo del chico – Te puedo besar y abrazar esperando que nada te pase ... pero no es así

**- **Harry ...

**- **Estando conmigo te arriesgas a ser lastimada y no quiero que eso pase

**- **Espera

**- **No quiero que te pase nada – volvió a repetir el chico angustiado

Hermione sonrió sin responder , aun bajo de él elevó su mano y trazó sus rasgos con el dedo anular en una suave caricia , para después descansar la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Harry como él había hecho anteriormente con ella.

**- **Me he estado arriesgando hace mucho tiempo por ti – dijo la castaña sonriendo – Acostúmbrate a la idea que estaré a tu lado sin quejarme

Harry se inclinó sobre ella nuevamente y la besó con ternura , un contacto dulce que no llegó a lo pasional.

**- **¿Eso significa que eres mi novia? – preguntó el ojiverde extasiado con los ojos miel de la chica

**- **No – contestó ella segura – Significa que estoy y estaré ligada a ti y sí – Hermione sonrió – Soy tu novia

El chico suspiró y la besó de nuevo con más pasión , por fin , uno de sus sueños se había vuelto realidad ... ahora faltaba todo lo demás , pero precisamente todo lo demás , ya no importaba tanto , tenía la fuerza y a ella para afrontarlo todo.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Draco esperaban la mañana del jueves en el frío anden , tenían que partir a las nueve y las chicas no habían llegado ... igual que antes.

El rubio metido en su abrigo solo resoplaba tratando de descongelar sus labios que se había puesto casi azules , Ron temblaba de frío y Harry sonreía felizmente mientras sus guantes lo calentaban.

**- **¿Por qué estás tan contento Potter? – preguntó Draco frotándose las manos entre ellas

Harry no respondió , se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa aún más pronunciada y suspiró , Ron y el rubio lo miraron con una ceja arqueada pensando que tal vez se estaba volviendo algo loco. Respiraron hondo , después se enterarían , eso era seguro .

**- **Hicieron lo mismo cuando íbamos a Bristol – repuso Draco refiriéndose a la tardanza de las chica – Van a perder el tren

**- **Ya llegaran – dijo Harry con voz tranquila

**- **Pareces Dumbledore Harry – alegó el pelirrojo algo fastidiado , el frío y no ver a Luna lo molestaban – Me desespera

De improvisto tres chicas llegaron hacia ellos , la primera , una castaña, estaba radiante de felicidad , la segunda , una rubia , solo sonreía a medias y dormitaba un poco y la ultima , una pelirroja , dormitaba completamente .

**- **¡Por fin se dignan a llegar! – reclamó Draco riendo al ver a Ginny - ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

**- **Las damiselas Ginny y Luna no se querían despertar en absoluto así que me vi obligada a gritarles a pleno pulmón – dijo hermione sonriendo

Se allegó a Harry y le sonrió con cariño para después depositar un corto beso en los labios del ojiverde.

**- **Buenos días cariño – alegó el buscador con suma alegría

Los jóvenes restantes se quedaron en shock , 2 muy alegres, una conforme y el ultimo muy pero muy conmocionado . Draco sintió su corazón palpitar con furia , no sabía si era por rabia o decepción , pero en definitiva reconocía que no era por celos.

Se acercó a Hermione y con una mirada la hizo entender , tomó su brazo y tiró de ella dentro del tren en completo silencio. Harry, molestó por la acción del sly sobre su novia se movió hacia el vehículo de vapor para darle un merecido puñetazo al rubio pero una mano se posó en su pecho deteniéndolo con seguridad. Era Luna.

**- **Déjalos hablar – acotó ella con una seriedad poco usual en su semblante

**- **Pero ella es ...

**- **Se que ella es tu novia – cortó la ravenclaw con la misma mueca de firmeza – pero necesitan estar a solas , te aseguro que será benéfico para ellos e inclusive para ti , no pienses otra cosa

**- **Malfoy esta enamorado de ella Luna ¿que quieres que piense?

Luna solo lo contempló con frialdad mientras Ginny bajaba la mirada y suspiraba hondo , Ron se giró a ver a su hermana sorprendido ¿Qué le pasaba?

**- **Te aseguro que Draco ya no está interesado de Hermione

**- **No es así Luna

**- **De todo modos – comentó la rubia subiendo al tren – Si en efecto fuera así , como lo mencionaste , es tu novia . Así que confía en ella

Harry se quedó callado ante el comentario de su amiga , la ravenclaw en efecto tenía razón y lo había callado de una forma algo ruda , se volteó a ver a sus 2 amigos pelirrojos tratando de buscar ayuda verbal . Ginny solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amiga dentro del tren.

**- **Tiene toda la razón Harry - mencionó Ron con naturalidad

**- **Lo dices porque es tu novia – dijo el ojiverde molesto y entrando al medio de transporte que lo dejaría en Escocia –La estás defendiendo sin argumento alguno

**- **No es cierto – continuó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja – Luna te estaba diciendo la verdad y la defiendo porque te dijo claramente los hechos a la cara , los hechos que no quieres ver por ser tan cabezota y además porque es mi novia . Punto final.

Ron entró a un camarote sin más . Harry bufó enojado , si , lo sabía , ellos tenía razón , pero los celos seguían ahí. Respiró hondo , como había dicho Luna , debía confiar en Hermione.

* * *

Cuando Draco y Hermione estuvieron dentro del cubículo la soltó del brazo y se acercó a la ventana para darle la espalda. Hermione solo lo miró con extrañeza.

**- **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó él con voz fría

**- **¿Decirte que? – contesto ella dando un paso hacia delante con inquietud

**- **Que estas saliendo con Potter

Ella sonrió inconscientemente ... pero después tornó su sonrisa en una mueca indistinta que solo daba paso a una duda que ella venía sembrando desde hace tiempo . Respiró ... pensaba que esa iba a ser una fuerte discusión.

**- **Fue apenas ayer en la noche ...

**- **Te vi en la mañana , me hubieras dicho ... – Draco se giró – ¿Qué no soy tu amigo?

Ella se indignó y negó con la cabeza con incredulidad , no creía lo que estaba pasando ... no creía lo que estaba diciendo.

**- **Estas exagerando , Draco es reciente – Hermione solo volvió a renegar – No creo lo que estas diciendo

El bajó la mirada ... pero suspiró , volvió a buscar los celos dentro de él pero no los encontró , no dio con nada .

**- **Tú sabías de mis sentimientos ¿No es así Mione?

Hermione bajó la mirada rápidamente , se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos , no quería tocar ese punto , no quería arruinar su noviazgo con Harry y echar por la borda la amistad que tenía con Draco ...

El sly se acercó a ella , le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza con un gesto tierno que irradiaba una profunda amistad y cariño.

**- **Mione...

**- **Lo suponía – la chica abrió los ojos y lo miró preocupada – Pero Draco ...yo ... tú . nosotros

El rubio río , le soltó el mentón y se separó un poco para que lo pudiera escuhar bien .

**- **No hubo , no hay y nunca habrá un nosotros – dijo Draco tranquilamente – Sí , yo te amaba , pero las cosas han cambiado

Hermione se alegró con sinceridad , la confesión de su amigo la contentaba y le daba un halo de esperanza a su vida. Sin pensarlo 2 veces ,se abalanzó sobre el en un abrazo que fue correspondido igualmente . Cuando se apartaron ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- **Aun así ... ¿Potter? – Hermione río – No quiero creer que estés con ese cara rajada fracasado intento de buscador

**- **¡Oye! Estás hablando de mi novio

**- **No me lo recuerdes – contestó el prefecto divertido , repentinamente se volvió a tornar serio – Lo que me enfado fue que no me lo hicieras saber cuando ya tenías conciencia de lo que había sentido hacia ti

La castaña de nuevo bajó la mirada y unió sus manos mientras se balanceaba con sus talones en un vaivén algo infantil.

**- **Sí , lo sé , pero quería evitar el asunto – Hermione levantó la cara con una airé algo consternado – Yo te quiero , y no me iba a permitir perderte por eso

**- **¿Eso?

**- **Pensé , que si no sacaba el asunto a flote se te olvidaría

Draco volvió a reir recordándose que el motivo de su olvido era cierta pelirroja que debería estar 4 cubículos más adelante . Sonrió ... tal vez , tal vez la vida era mejor.

**- **Draco...

**- **Dime – respondió el sonriendo

**- **¿Te enamoraste de Ginny?

**- **Una persona no se puede enamorar en tan corto tiempo Hermione – dijo Draco sonrojado

**- **No , tienes razón , no se puede – Hermione se acerco a la puerta y la abrió – Pero decididamente te encanta

Cuando su amiga lo dejo solo pudo notar el calor en sus mejillas , suspiró ... las cosas no podían ir mejor y seguramente conquistaría a la pequeña Weasley.

**- **Si ... realmente me encanta – ultimó saliendo del cubículo y reuniéndose con sus amigos

Lo que no sabía era que una gran sorpresa le esperaba en la sede de Escocia.

* * *

La casa era relativamente grande por fuera , la fachada recordaba una casa algo tétrica pero imponente de mitades de siglo XIX , había 2 grandes columnas de mármol que sostenían el pórtico con clase . El viento movía los cabellos de las chicas con delicadeza mientras una esperanza se gestaba en sus corazones.

**- **¿Sabes? – dijo Luna divisando la casa – Estoy rendida , entremos ya por favor

**- **Tus deseos son mis ordenes – argumentó el pelirrojo tomando a la rubia de la mano y entrando dentro rápidamente.

Harry se acercó a Hermione mientras esta respiraba siéndose presa del aire y la empujo hacia delante .

**- **Vamos – expresó el ojiverde mientras la tomaba de la cintura y avanzaba.

Ginny solo sonrió mientras una risa salía de su ser ... se iba a divertir mucho en esa misión.

La casa era espaciosa y en supremacía delicada y refinada , los muebles hechos en madrea le daban un aire rustico y hogareño a la mansión , pero no eran los artefactos lo que la casa les esperaban era otra cosa.

Los 6 jóvenes se quedaron estupefactos con lo que vieron. En frente de ellos 2 chicos se encontraban levantados y sonriéndoles.

El de la derecha era rubio , de ojos azules y alto , atractivo y con buen cuerpo , tenía un suéter verde junto a un pantalón beige que combinaban a la perfección , su blanca sonrisa y sus ojos de mar se dirigían hacia Luna y Hermione con discreción.

El segundo , un poco más alto que su compañero mostraba una sonrisa encantadora que dirigía alguien en especial , de piel bronceada , ojos verde aceituna y cabello castaño cobrizo que caían en encantadores rizos en su frente denotaba que era el más vivo , divertido y guapo del dúo. Reparaba un cariño infinito a la pelirroja frente suyo.

**- **Hola , nosogtros somos los nuevos agentes de la ogden – habló el chico rubio acercándose a ellos – Mi nombge es Jean-Paul Renyrte , hola Ginny

**- **Harry Potter , un gusto conocerlos – Harry le dio la mano al chico que la apretó cordialmente - ¿Son de Francia?

**- **Asig es – acepto el chico con un orgullo algo terco

Ginny sentía su corazón palpitar con furia , su mirada aun se clavaba en la verde aceituna de él , su sonrisa , él y su sonrisa la volvían loca ... estaba de vuelta , lo tenía de vuelta...

**- **Y el egs mi compagñero ...

**- **¡JORDAN! .- gritó Ginny con entusiasmo

La pelirroja se lanzó en velocidad hacia el chico francés con prontitud , al instante se vio atrapada en un abrazo colosal. Jordan la levantó del suelo y dio varias vueltas con ella ... la extrañaba demasiado.

Cuando la puso en tierra firme el castaño le dio un beso en la frente con ternura y le corrió un mechón rojo que caía en su frente.

**- **Te extrañe ... – susurró Jordan acercándose a ella

**- **Y yo a ti – contestó la gryffindor emocionada – me hacías falta Jordan

El francés río y la beso en la sien atrayéndola a él de nuevo sin saber que un rubio meditaba la escena con enojo y que con eso , la vida se haría más difícil complicando la misión , y los sentimientos

* * *

_**Na**: perdónenme por lo corto , pero necesitaba poner un intervalo de sentimientos y que supieran como es Jordan y espero que se den una imaginación de que representa en la vida de Ginny. Aunque no se preocupen , no los haré esperar mucho , así que subiré el chapter próximamente y en este sabrán todo de la relación de Ginny con Jordan y que planea Voldemort . Bye _

_**Luna Nis** : Bueno , no te equivocaste , Jordan significa mucho para Ginny y Jean-Paul es uno de los mejores amigos de la pelirroja que por cierto traerán muchos problemas al grupo. Gracias , besos y bye. _

_**Stefi **: gracias por haberme ayudado peor mi maldita compu se compuso de repente y ya puedo subir el chapter , de todos modos gracias y te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas ayudado , eres lindísima , te quiero , bye _

_**Nyissa**: la verdad , no me importa el tiempo o los momentos que me escribas con tal de que leas la historia y que te guste , eres una genial chica y muy linda que siempre me apoya , muchas gracias y espero con todo el corazón Nyissa que te sigan gustando mis historias , oye que pasa con la heredera del pasado? Saludos y besos y abrazos , bye _

_**Paola Potter** – Gracias porque te haya gustado , este es más corto peor dice más , gracias por seguir esta loca historia , espero que te guste , bye. Besos y más besos. _

_**Alexia Riddle** : sabes? Hagamos una cosa , tu elegirás con quien se queda Ginny , te voy a dar ese poder , tu eliges , Jordan o Draco? Tu lo dirás , el prox chapter lo describiré paso a paso y será muy largo , piénsalo , aceptas o lo rechazas . jajaja , saludos bye y besos. _

_**Pipu** : que bien que ya estas de vuelta , que pensé que te habías perdido , bueno amiga mía , la escena del beso y la declaración de Harry y Herms fue dirigida para ti especialmente m para tu agrado , ahí me dices si te gusto o no besos , bye , tqm. _

_Si quieren dejar un review se los agradezco con el alma , si no , gracias por leer mi historia. _

_**KiRlAtAn**_


	15. Planes

**Chapter XIV**

**Planes**

**- **¿Y tú eres? – preguntó Ron con brusquedad al ver al chico abrazar con tanta confianza a su hermana

Jordan se separó de Ginny casi al instante y se ruborizó un poco , después se acercó a Ron y le brindó la mano con cordialidad.

**- **Disculpa , soy Jordan Von Dyke – dijo el castaño con amabilidad – Supongo que tú eres Ron Weasley , el hermano mayor de Ginny

**- **Si lo soy y la chica a tu lado , la que se proclama mi hermana tiene 5 hermanos más – alegó el pelirrojo enojado – y todos mayores que yo Jordan

Jordan enrojeció de nuevo y vio a Ginny que solo frunció el ceño y contempló con culpabilidad y enojo a su hermano , mientras tanto Harry , Hermione y Luna los divisaban riendo. La rubia fue la primera en acercarse y sonreírle al chico francés.

**- **Olvídalo , soy Luna Lovegood – expresó la ravenclaw con dulzura – Novia de este energúmeno pelirrojo y amiga de Ginny

**- **Y yo Hermione Granger - acotó la castaña acercándose también junto a Harry – Y él Harry Potter

**- **Hola Jordan – saludó Harry levantando una mano a forma de inicio

El chico solo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

**- **Hola , encantado de conocerlos ... Ginny me ha contado mucho de ustedes

**- **Seguro que sí – dijo Ron con rencor mientras Luna lo codeaba fuertemente en las costillas - ¡Ay!

**- **Compórtate – siseó la chica entre dientes y mirando amenazadoramente a su novio.

El guardián de gryffindor solo respiró con pesadez e hizo un puchero que le causó gracia a Hermione que ahogó la risa que estaba a punto de salir gracias al apretón de la mano de Harry en su cintura.

El francés rubio se adelantó a Ginny y le dio un suave beso en la sien , la pelirroja sonrió , extrañaba también a Jean-Paul así que le dio un abrazo cálido que hizo reir al chico.

**- **Me pagerce que has cregcido Ginny – dijo Jean-Paul riendo , la chica le sacó la lengua y simplemente lo abrazó con rapidez

Jordan se fijó en el rubio a lado de la ventana que observaba el espectáculo apartado y con algo de aversión , mientras los demás platicaban sentándose en la sala Jordan se acercó al ingles con aire despreocupado.

Draco solo mantuvo fría su mirada , no dejó traslucir todo los celos , coraje y rivalidad que le causaba el joven, cuando estuvieron frente a frente lo vio con despectivísimo y le brindó una amago de sonrisa tratando de controlarse un poco.

**- **Soy Jordan Von Dyke – dijo el castaño sonriendo genuinamente y levantando su mano

Malfoy trató de acentuar mas su expresión , cosa que no pudo y solo giró su boca lateralmente logrando un ademán cargado de sarcasmo y algo de irritación.

**- **Draco Malfoy – el slytherin se maldijo , no podía controlar sus celos , las dagas que solía enviar con su astucia verbal de niño regresaban y con más potencia – Me parece que no eres francés ¿O si?

Jordan cambió su gesto por un rostro serió , la actitud del ingles tenía un deje de desagrado y antipatía cargados en sus actos y modales .

**- **¿Algún argumento en especial que utilices para sacar esas conclusiones? – preguntó en el mismo tono que el rubio devolviéndole el golpe

**- **Si tal vez – acotó Draco riendo por la actitud del agente , ciertamente iban a tener problemas - No tienes el porte y por más perfecto que sea tu ingles lo hablas con demasiada naturalidad para ser francés de nacimiento

**- **Supongo que has ido a Francia ...

**- **Si , demasiadas veces – contestó el rubio tratando de morderse la lengua pero no podía resguardarse en la careta de cordialidad que usualmente ponía desde hacía un tiempo - Corrígeme

El castaño movió un rizo que cayó sobre su frente con elegancia y arqueó una ceja con peor insolencia que el slytherin.

**- **No , ciertamente estás en lo correcto ... Malfoy

**- **Jordan nació en Inglaterra y residió aquí hasta los 7 , después se fue a vivir a Francia con sus padres y desde ese entonces vive ahí – dijo Ginny arribando al encuentro de los chicos y sonriendo , se enroscó con el brazo de Jordan y miró con extrañeza al rubio – Disculpen , no pude evitar escucharles ¿Sucede algo malo?

**- **Nada en absoluto Ginny – recitó Draco mirando con ternura a la pelirroja , acto que fue notado por Jordan – Solo nos conocíamos ... ¿O no Von Dyke?

El alumno de Beauxbatons solo asintió con la cabeza y se giró por lo que hizo que la chica también lo hiciera ya que iban del brazo.

**- **Vamos Draco , tenemos junta- alegó la joven con alegría

Jordan miró con algo de hastío a Malfoy , sospechaba que con ese particular chico iba a tener demasiados conflictos , observó a Ginny y suspiró ... había descubierto la causa de esos problemas.

**- **Siempre es igual – susurró Jordan tan imperceptiblemente que nadie se dio cuenta

* * *

**- **Explícamelo de nuevo Jhon , siento que hay puntos en los que estas divagando y como ya sabes , realmente eso no me agrada

Jhon Avery se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia y bloqueó de nuevo su mente por precaución . La cueva era oscura y sombría , un aire frío y desgarrador recorría a placer el espacio ocupado por cada uno de sus residente desgarrando el silencio en el que el interrogatorio se había vuelto . Patético , ciertamente esa era la palabra , cobrando y explicando errores que el no había cometido.

Movió un mechón rubio que caía sobre sus ojos y miró con especial rencor a la persona delante de él , sus ojos verde claro se filtraban en una profunda cólera por la acción de haber perdido momentáneamente lo que tenía planeado .

**- **Habla – dijo la persona encapuchada , se hallaba sentado sobre una roca que parecía una silla labrada a la perfección - Hazlo , que me estoy exasperando

**- **No pudimos asesinar a los Granger – alegó el rubio mortígrafo controlando el tono de su voz

El encapuchado se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él , cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros se quitó la capucha dejando ver unos ojos rojos y una piel cual pálida como el marfil , abrió la boca y las palabras salieron igual de siseantes y cortantes como las de una serpiente.

**- **Realmente , no me gustaría matarte – dijo Voldemort con frialdad – Eres un buen comandante y un joven muy inteligente , así que te daré una oportunidad para que me expliques porque han desobedecido mis ordenes

**- **Mi Lord , Dillan fue capturado y dio la localización de nuestra guarida , además de que lograron hacer que hablara

**- **¿Con qué? – preguntó el lord oscuro con sumo rencor - ¿Qué demonios no les he enseñado a bloquear su mente antes de tomar es maldita poción?

Jhon Avery cerró los ojos ocultando su más profundo secreto , si él lo descubría su destino acabaría en el real infierno rodeado de sus propios tormentos y naturalmente no lo deseaba.

**- **Tu tienes la jodida obligación de liderarlos ¿no es así? – reclamó el que no debe ser nombrado cortantemente – Tal vez el que merece la muerte eres tú y no Dillan

El rubio solo cerró los puños , esa vez no aceptaría su destino , comúnmente el destino siempre le regalaba situaciones demasiado cruel y horribles como para afrontarlas sin rechistar.

**- **La estupidez de uno no merece mi muerte y menos mi destitución mi Lord – dijo Jhon asustándose por su atrevimiento pero sin vacilar , después de todo no era un cobarde y lo sabía – El no acierto de Dillan en cambio merece todas sus peticiones

Voldemort sonrió de lado y dejó escapar una genuina carcajada repleta de maldad y arrogancia , vio al mortígrafo con detenimiento y asintió con la cabeza.

**- **Tienes razón , todas mis peticiones y deseos serán cumplidos en Dillan – Voldemort se volvió a sentar – Tú te encargaras

**- **¿Disculpe?

**- **Tu lo mataras Jhon ... matarás a Dillan

* * *

Los 8 jóvenes adolescentes se encontraban sentados en la mesa primordial de la sala de juntas.

**- **Al parecer planean como ya antes dijo Dillan atacar a la familia del ministro – dijo Ginny revisando el informe - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**- **¿Protegerlos? – preguntó Luna con ansia jugando con los dedos de la mano de Ron

Harry bufó con rencor , Fudge realmente lo exasperaba , sintió la mano de hermione y sonrió , a su lado ya nada sería imposible .

**- **Fudge no se merece ninguna mísera protección de nuestra parte – aclaró Ron levantándose de la silla - Si bien recuerdan dijo que Harry estaba perturbado ¿No es así?

**- **Ordenes son ordenes Weasley – dijo Draco fríamente – Y debemos obedecer , ese es nuestro trabajo

El ojiverde solo sonrió y se levantó de su asiento junto a Hermione , escuetamente dejo ver una sonrisa mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura.

**- **Jean-Paul , Jordan , desde mañana empezaremos así que instálense y pónganse cómodos , a los demás, bueno , hablaremos con Fudge , como dijo Malfoy ordenes son ordenes y tendrá que aceptar nuestra ayuda lo quiera o no

**- **¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ginny con risa

**- **Hermione y yo queremos tiempo a solas , hasta mañana

Harry y la castaña desaparecieron por la puerta , Draco miró a Ginny y rápidamente la tomó por el brazo para hablar con ella , pero antes de que salieran igualmente Jordan se intercaló en su camino.

**- **Ginny , necesito hablar contigo

**- **Será después Von Dyke , yo necesito decirle algo – alegó el rubio enojado , no lo soportaba

**- **Ginny... – pidió Jordan tratando se sonar complaciente

La pelirroja sonrió y puso una mano en el brazo del francés con consuelo.

**- **Hablaremos después , te lo aseguro ,yo te busco más tarde

Cuando el slytherin y la pelirroja salieron de la sala Jean-Paul se acercó a Jordan y le colocó una mano en el hombro tratando de reconfortarlo.

**- **Pagece gue tus planes hang cambgiado mi queguido Jordgan – expresó el rubio tratando de sonar afable

**- **No Jean-Paul ... apenas comienzan

* * *

Hermione estaba en la cama sentada en el regazo de Harry , la recámara de Luna habitaba a las 2 parejas que sospechaban los hechos que actualmente se desenvolvían en el poco tiempo en que los nuevos agentes habían arribado.

**- **Creo que entre Jordan y Ginny existe algún tipo de relación – comentó Hermione mientras era rodeada por los brazos de Harry con cariño

**- **Lo mismo pensé yo , pero preferí guardar mis sospechas sin ningún rechiste – dijo Luna con honestidad sentada en la silla a lado de su escritorio.

Ron , que miraba por la ventana y estaba quieto en el alfeizar de esta suspiró largo y hondo recordándose que su hermana no tenía 12 años y que podía cuidarse por si misma sin la necesidad de llamar a su hermano mayor para protegerla.

**- **Dime si me equivocó – alegó Harry poniendo su mentón en la cabeza de Hermione – Pero pienso que Malfoy siente algo por Ginny

Hermione se quedó en silencio meditando la pregunta de su novio , ella lo sabía , pero dudaba de contarlo o no. Ron seguía inmóvil junto a la ventana respirando algo sosegadamente .

**- **Sí , siente algo por ella

**- **Por eso se comportó así cuando vio a Jordan – respondió por primera vez Ron aun sin moverse en lo absoluto – Eran simples celos

Luna comprendía a Ron a la perfección , lo conocía perfectamente y entendía que la situación era algo incomoda para él , se aproximó a él por detrás y con mucha delicadeza lo abrazó recostando su cabeza en la espalda de él , Ron solo sonrió y tomó las manos de su novia al altura de su abdomen con elegancia.

**- **¿Te molesta Ron? – preguntó Hermione con calma

**- **Ginny sabe lo que hace y yo no puedo estar persiguiéndola siempre – acotó el pelirrojo escuetamente

**- **Vaya Ron , me impresionas , antes hubieras gritado y reclamado como loco sin pensar – dijo Harry riendo por lo bajo

El varón Weasley solo sonrió de lado con algo de maldad , no por nada seguía siendo el hermano mayor de Ginny.

**- **Pero jamás dije que no iba a hablar con ellos primero

Luna lo soltó de inmediato lo que causó que Ron se girara y contemplara a su novia con algo de inocencia infantil , la ravenclaw solo negó con la cabeza mientras Ron reía , después tiró de ella para adentrarla en un abrazó .

**- **Vamos cariño , es todo deber de hermano mayor cuidar a su ingenua e inocente hermanita

**- **Si , la cuestión , Ronald, es que Ginny no es ni inocente y mucho menos ingenua – alegó Luna con recelo – No cambiaras nunca

**- **Nunca – Ron sonrió – Pero así me amas ¿No?

Harry y Hermione rieron , ahora solo faltaba empezar la misión y esperar al destino.

* * *

Ginny y Draco estaban en el patio de atrás , aun en silencio ella se encontraba meciéndose en un pequeño columpio que estaba bajó un árbol mientras él la empujaba aun sin pronunciar palabra.

El aire , cada vez más helado movía con gentileza el cabello pelirrojo de la chica dándole un toque algo infantil que remontaba a sus días de verano junto a sus hermanos.

**- **¿Qué querías que habláramos? – preguntó Ginny divirtiéndose con la poca altura que el columpio podía alcanzar

**- **Bueno ... realmente te quería comentar una aclaración – dijo Malfoy volviéndola a empujar disfrutando del tiempo a solas junto a ella

**- **¿Aclaración? – inquirió Ginny confundida - ¿Qué tipo de aclaración?

El rubio se mantuvo callado por algunos segundos mientras seguía meciéndola , se sentía vulnerable y a su merced , las miles de mariposas en su estomago se revolvían con más vigorosidad que antes y sinceramente no le agradaba del todo.

**- **¿Qué son tu y Jordan? - cuestionó el slytherin aun detrás de ella y manteniendo su tono de voz firme

Ginny tomó con más fuerza las curdas a sus lados y las aprisionó entre sus manos tratando de comprender a que se refería , pero simplemente suspiró y se dejó llevar por el viento que en esos momentos la impulsaba más arriba.

**- **Es mi mejor amigo

**- **¿Solamente?

La pelirroja asintió sin decir nada , Draco que en esos momento estaba ya nervioso detuvo su vaivén tomándola por la cintura y recargando apenas su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

**- **Me alegra...

**- **¿Qué? – preguntó la chica sonrojada y confundida ante la declaración de su amigo rubio

**- **Que no sabes cuanto me alegra

Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla para después hacerse hacia atrás y empujarla de nuevo lo que causó que el columpio volviera a estar en movimiento , con la excepción que esa vez , 2 corazones se desbocaban poco a poco comprendiendo su real significado.

* * *

Dillan estaba sentado en el piso y amarrado con cuerdas mágicas , su cuerpo se encontraba sangrando por dentro y sabía que su llama de vida lentamente se extinguía . Voldemort lo había torturado tantas veces que el solo sonido de una varita agitándose lo espantaba sobremanera.

El calabozo se veía aun más ruin y solitario que de costumbre , pero una simple luz de noche que entraba por 3 rendijas que simulaban una ventana y eran el único medio de ventilación del espacio lo consolaban preclaramente.

La reja se abrió para que otra presencia entrara con lentitud y se posicionara a su lado.

**- **¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Jhon Avery arrodillándose a lado de Brad Dillan

**- **Mírame y saca tus propias conclusiones – contestó el mortígrafo con dolor - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio se mordió el labio tratando de parar el sinfín de explicaciones que le debía dar para encontrar una justificación a lo que iba a realizar , pero la realidad era que simplemente no se atrevía. Se acercó a él y con un simple movimiento de varita lo desató de pies y manos y lo ayudo a incorporarse.

**- **¿Qué pasa Jhon? – preguntó Brad con temor

**- **Voldemort me ha mandado matarte – contestó lo más fríamente que pudo

Brad Dillan suspiró con agotamiento ... tal vez la muerte era lo mejor en esas condiciones.

**- **¿Qué estás esperando Jhon? – preguntó el mortígrafo con calma – Hazlo

**- **¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó el ojiverde con resentimiento , se levantó y se aproximó a los rayos de luz que caían sobre la celda – No puedo hacerlo

El castaño solo abrió más sus ojos azules y lo miró con compasión.

**- **Jhon ... no te puedes arriesgar por mi

**- **Eres mi amigo Brad , desde que entramos a Hogwarts ¿que quieres que te deje tirado como a un perro sin ayuda?- preguntó Jhon con algo de rencor – Sabes muy bien que no soy capaz de hacerlo

Brad Dillan solo volvió a suspirar con cansancio , ya no podía más , su cuerpo se desangraba pausadamente . Miro la sombra de Jhon en el piso y simplemente trato de tranquilizarse .

**- **Como siempre , tu todas las veces batallas con tu sombra – Brad se levantó a duras penas – Yo ya estoy casi muerto Jhon , mírame , apenas y me sostengo en pie y no tengo planeado soportar un cruccitaus más del lord

**- **Basta Brad

**- **Prefiero morir en manos amigas que en unas de un tirano que ambiciona poder y que no nos ha dado nada – Brad cayó al suelo con pesadez , el rubio se precipitó hacia él – Tienes que salir de esto Jhon

**- **Sabes que ya es imposible ya ... siempre viviré en las sombras , la luz que no existe entre mi mundo y yo solo son recuerdos que tendré

**- **Recuerda que la luz y las sombras siempre van de la mano , lo bueno y lo malo – Brad comenzó a escupir sangre – Y tu tienes todavía demasiado bondad como para seguir en las sombras , no ere un maldito mortígrafo como nosotros

Jhon lo acogió en sus piernas porque sabía que su amigo desfallecía poco a poco , estaba demasiado lastimado como para seguir con vida.

**- **Sal de esto Jhon ... solo sal

Brad cerró los ojos de improvisto y dejo de alzar su pecho , la ultima bocanada de aire que recibió fueron recuerdos de los buenos momentos de su vida y un ultimo vistazo hacia lo que le quedaba ... un amigo , una luz en la sombra.

Jhon se levantó y dejó el cuerpo bajo la luminaria de las rendijas , cuando se giró para despedirse por ultima vez y dejar atrás su pasado sintió un extraño vació en su ser. Brad era uno de las buenas memorias que le quedaban de su niñez y juventud además de Luna , y como la propia chica , lo había perdido.

**- **Soy una simple luz de sombra - Jhon sonrió – Ni la oscuridad ni la luz ganan , solo un intermedio ... como siempre ha sido , adiós Brad

Y junto a esa declaración , salió sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Luna se sobresaltó con fuerza , un extraño sentimiento de depresión y furia se había contenido en su pecho atravesándola como un rayo en plena tormenta. Ron que había notado el súbito malestar de su novia se acercó a ella con rapidez.

**- **¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo tomándola del brazo con delicadeza y preocupado

**- **Es Jhon ... está enojado – declaró la rubia con rapidez – Luz de sombras

Ron solo arqueó una ceja sin entender , lo que no sabía es que en algún tiempo todo se esclarecería y de un modo simplemente escalofriante.

* * *

_**Na**:._ perdón por la tardanza , espero que les haya gustado , se que por ahora no entenderán la ultima parte y porque saque a colisión el titulo de mi fic , pero creo en lo particular que es lo más interesante de la historia y como involucra a cada personaje , por ahora es a Avery y a Luna , en el próximo capitulo sabrán xke mi historia se llama luz de sombras y les aseguro que les agradara. Saludos y besos-

**_Pipu_** : Hola , me alegra que te haya gustado el chapter y lo de Ginny , claramente espero que estés bien y que todo por allá esté de maravilla , te dejo este chapter con mucho cariño esperando que te gusta , bye , besos

_**Alexia**:_ aquí tienes un avance de lo que va a pasar con Ginny y tu maravilloso rubio y tbn que va a pasar con Jordan , jajaja , espero que te haya gustado la escena precisamente entre los dos y el ambiente en que lo puse , como sabes por ti Ginny y Draco quedaran juntos , besos y espero que te haya gustado el chapter.

_**Arissita**:_ sabías que buena sensación es escuhar de ti y que te gusta mi historia? Que bueno que te esté gustando y no te preocupas , Jordan y Jean-Paul serán buena o mal influencia según como Uds. quieran , esa elección se las dejo muy a su criterio , que bueno que estés de vuelta , espero que te haya gustado el chap , besos y saludos.

_**Caeluis** :_ Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Harry y hermione , la verdad me alegra y tbn me alegra que te haya agradado lo demás, obviamente al guapo rubio no lo dejaré solito , espero que te haya agradado este chap , besotes y muchos besotes

_**Luna-Nis** :_ Jaja , Jean-Paul precisamente y como sospechas causará demasiados problemas con Luna y Ron y pocos con Harry y hermione , Jordan en cambio será el bello francés dolido de mi historia , ni modo , espero que te haya gustado el chap , besos y abrazos.

_**Lya Potter**:_ Thanx for the support , I hope you like this chapter because I put a lot of faith in this , Kisses and a lot of greements

_**David**:_ La vedad no importa con que frecuencia dejes reviews , te agradezco demasiado que leas esto todavía ,la verdad a mi tbn me gustaría mucho matar a Ginny pero ya tiene vida y propia trama dentro de mi historia y no puedo matarla , la verdad es que que bueno que te guste Avery , extrañamente tbn tienes ese desliz por este mortígrafo , pero la verdad me alegro mucho que les este gustando este personaje al que le puse tanto empeño. Un beso y gracias

**_Lylu_ :** Que bueno y me alegra que te este gustando mi fic , espero de corazón que este nuevo capitulo te agrade y no te preocupes que Draquina tbn estará acompañado . besotes y besotes.

**_Sodomizez by Severus_**: Una cosa muy distinta es que atentes ante mi literatura que es perfectamente normal , si no te gusta la verdad en lo mísero me importa , pero otra cosa muy distinta es que atentes contra mi persona verbalmente y eso en verdad no te lo permito , como ya te dije tu opinión muy cobarde por cierto me vale nada , por algo borré tu comentario. Creo que mi fic y cualquier fic es digno de respeto y tu , en cambio sin educación no te sabes eso , la indigna vida aquí es la tuya , y cuando vuelvas poner a alguien rata! Pon por lo menos tu mísero mail ,se algo valiente , tal como pusiste el comentario no?

**_Saludos a_** : Lothus , Tony Larl y un súper besotote a Stephanía

Saludos a todos y si quieren dejen un review si no , muchas gracias por leer mi historia . Se despide su leal escritora

_KiRlAtAn_


	16. Decisiones

**Chapter XVI**

**Decisiones**

Ron se acercó a Luna , ella estaba sentada en los primeros escalones de la entrada en el pórtico de la sede de Escocia , ya era de noche y el viento la golpeaba pronosticándole una severa constipación si especulaba quedarse ahí.

Realmente estaba inquieta , había sentido hacia pocos minutos tanta rabia y tristeza a la vez que realmente la perturbaban y en algún grado la asustaba.

**- **Te vas a resfriar – dijo Ron sentándose a su lado y contemplándola con cuidado - ¿Qué pasa?

La rubia se giró hacia él y en silencio negó con la cabeza con algo de pesadez , después respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. El pelirrojo tomó la blanca mano de su novia tratando de infundirle paz .

**- **¿Luna que pasó hace unos momentos?

**- **Es Jhon – contestó la joven temblando involuntariamente – Pasó algo ... no se que en realidad , pero algo lo molestó en demasía

**- **Pensé que solo él podía saber que sentías – comentó con algo de rencor el gryffindor – No que tu hicieras lo mismo

**- **Es lo que me preocupa – Luna cerró los ojos con angustia – Yo no puedo percibir lo que siente ... pero ...

**- **¿Pero?

La alumna procedente de ravenclaw solo suspiró con agotamiento ,el aire que dejaba expirar de su boca era ya helado y la temperatura bajaba con más rapidez .

**- **Son casos especiales que yo puedo saber que esta sintiendo ... y esos casos son cuando él experimenta emociones muy fuertes

**- **¿Crees que sea algo referente a Voldemort? – preguntó Ron quitándose si chaqueta y poniéndosela a ella en los hombros

**- **Realmente no sé muy bien – contestó Luna más tranquila – Es muy ambigua la sensación de peligro que tengo

Ron solo frotó sus brazos , tenía frío pero prefería cuidarla a ella , se giró sobre si mismo cuando sintió la mano de su novia sobre su brazo. Al ver el rostro de la rubia pudo darse cuenta que esta le sonreía con ternura.

**- **Te vas a resfriar y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano – dijo la hija de Eduard levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Vamos a dormir

**- **Con todo gusto mi damisela – Ron sonrió con picardía - ¿En tú cama o en la mía?

**- **¡RONALD!

Luna río mientras corría escaleras arriba con un pelirrojo tras ella que la perseguía para hacerle cosquillas y a la par , tranquilizarse un poco.

* * *

Ginny entró a la habitación de Jordan en silencio y lo vio a lado de la ventana en posición lateral. Se acercó a él con algo de lentitud y sigilosamente , hasta que estuvo a una altura prudente según su criterio.

**- **Te tardaste ... – mencionó el joven francés aún sin voltear

**- **Corrígeme si me equivoco pero siento que estas enfadado – mencionó Ginny retrocediendo un poco y sentándose en la cama

**- **No es molestia – alegó el castaño separándose del cristal y viéndola con tranquilidad – Es solo que pensé que no tardarías tanto con ese rubio oxigenado

La pelirroja sonrió y empezó a reir , era decir que le caía mal Draco Malfoy , la joven se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada , gesto que disgusto a su amigo ojiverde.

**- **Sinceramente no se de que te ríes Ginebra

**- **De ti – contestó la pelirroja sonriendo una vez más

Jordan se giró de nuevo , odiaba eso , detestaba el descontrolarse por una simple y maldita bella sonrisa de su mejor amiga y aborrecía lo que los celos le hacían sentir .

**- **No sé que le encuentras de atractivo a "súper yo" Malfoy

**- **Jordan . te lo dije antes – comenzó la menor de los Weasley con calma –La simple razón de mi salida de Inglaterra es él .

**- **Pero es que ... Ginny ... han pasado casi 2 años

Ginny bajó la cabeza con tristeza , era cierto , habían pasado casi 2 años y ella aun sentía su corazón enloquecer cuando él estaba cerca , y peor aún en esos momentos cuando él ya lograba ser más atento y observador en posesión a ella.

**- **Y en dos años no lo he olvidado – la chica se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta – Buenas noches Jordan

**- **Buenas noches Ginny

* * *

**- **Jamás he sabido lo que Luna le encuentra a Ronald Weasley - exclamó Jhon en un turbio rencor mientras lanzaba un hechizo a la pared , este dio con fuerza y la resquebrajó

**- **Bueno , es el mejor amigo de Potter , es guapo y es un tonto con ángel – el joven rió con malicia valiéndole una mirada de Avery - Cuida tus modales Avery , yo no soy uno de tus estúpidos compañeros

Jhon se levantó y se dirigió al bar que tenían en la sala en que se encontraban , la mansión renacentista demostraba que el Lord por muy devastado que estaba no le hacían falta las riquezas .

**- **No sé por que estas aquí – dijo el rubio mirando a la persona frente de él con una copa en la mano , se recargo en la mesa y lo miró con algo de cinismo - ¿Venganza?

El chico se levantó y se acercó al mortígrafo con calma , su mirada ojiverde y su piel aceituna relucían con un toque de maldad no propia ni vista en él.

**- **Por mi , que se pudra en el rincón más horrible del infierno Voldemort - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malvada – Yo no ambiciono poder ... quiero otra cosas ... al igual que tú Jhon

**- **No sabes lo que quiero niño ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

**- **Quieres a una persona que jamás te corresponderá y te uniste a él para poder conseguirla a la fuerza y por el rencor a esa persona que te la quito ¿Me equivocó?

Jhon se giró y con furia lanzó su copa a la pared destruyéndola , alzó la vista solo para observar como la ginebra caía en decadencia sobre el muro con rapidez y descansaba en el piso con patetismo.

**- **Luna estará con Ronald por su voluntad y tú tienes pensado matar a Weasley para conseguirla – dijo el ojiverde con ganas – Por eso estás aquí

Jhon se rodó y se acercó a él con firmeza , él castaño era alto , apenas le sacaba unos pocos centímetros sobre de la nueva adquisición del Lord pero de todos modos lo escrutó con la mirada impasiblemente.

**- **No tires a la borda tu vida por ella ... realmente no vale la pena

**- **No entiendes nada – dijo el castaño con rencor – No conoces esa desesperación

**- **Yo estoy unido en sangre con Luna – Jhon rió con algo de locura – No conoces esa desesperación Jordan , yo daría mi alma por Luna , no solo mi vida , ahora te esclareceré unos puntos mocoso , si te quieres a ti mismo un poco , regresa por el camino en que volviste y fórmate una vida

Jordan solo se separó de él y tomó la botella que estaba en el bar y le dio un sorbo bastante prolongado , Jhon lo dejó hacer mientras se sentaba con quietud en una silla y miraba con algo de compasión al chico en frente suyo.

**- **No es solo por Ginny ... son muchas mas cosas

**- **Jordan reflexiona , estas cayendo a tu perdición

Jordan caminó a la puerta y la abrió con rapidez , antes de salir miró a su nuevo compañero y apretó con más fuerza la manija mientras los recuerdos azotaban su mente y el coraje relucía en sus nudillos.

**- **Yo ya estoy muerto Jhon ... perdición o paraíso me da igual

* * *

Ginny miraba a Malfoy pensar en el pórtico con serenidad , se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad y sin hacer mucho ruido. El rubio se giró y sonrió , el estar a su lado le era grato ... muy grato.

**- **¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica con cariño mientras le acariciaba una mejilla

**- **No , es solo que ...

**- **¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano con confianza , él volvió a sonreír , se acostumbraba rápidamente a su toque

**- **Jordan

**- **¿Jordan?

**- **Sí ... juro que he oído su apellido antes y creo que de boca de mi padre , pero no se en que exactamente y me preocupa – Draco suspiró – Me inquieta

Ginny se aproximó a él con cuidado y sin decir nada le dio un beso en la mejilla el rubio se giró asombrado y algo sonrojado , pero con una sincera sonrisa en su níveo rostro.

**- **¿Sabes? Yo siempre pensé que el niño malcriado que eras siempre persistiría en ti

**- **Ginny ... ese niño malcriado siempre será parte de mi – dijo Draco acercándose más a ella – Sigo siendo un Malfoy

Ginny solo esbozó una sonrisa algo cínica y se acercó a él con cuidado , rozó sus labios con delicadeza , apenas un toque , sin ser un beso formal y se separó lenta y sin prisas. Después se aproximó a su oído.

**- **Si lo sé – dijo murmurando a lado de la oreja del sly – Pero el Draco Malfoy del que me enamoré era aun peor de lo que eras ahora ... y ahora , ahora me gustas más

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y entró a la sede con calma dejando al chico petrificado y sin saber que hacer , después de unos minutos de cavilación y de aceptación de sus propios sentimientos puso sus dos manos en su cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo del pórtico con una gran sonrisa y la alegría danzándole en alma.

**- **Verdaderamente me fascinas Ginny

* * *

**- **¿No puede ser por una vez en su vida racional? – preguntó Harry sentado en la silla del ministerio de magia en Escocia – Le conviene , es su seguridad y la de su familia , o hay otra razón por el cual estén aquí en Escocia

Fudge miró con rabia contenida a Harry , después suspiró largamente y le dio un sorbo a su té caliente de toronja con precipitación , las manos le temblaban y su respiración se agitaba con cada respiro.

**- **Voldemort esta tras usted y su familia Fudge

**- **¡No pronuncies ese nombre! – gritó el ministro dejando caer su té - ¿estás loco?

Harry se levantó y lo miró con verdadero enojo , para sus 17 años aunque no era extremadamente alto como Ron si era lo suficientemente corpulento y alto como para intimidar al ministro.

**- **De acuerdo ya me cansé , su familia será removida a la sede en Escocia y no hay peros , usted puede quedarse donde quiera pero nuestra protección será dada

**- **¡Potter!

**- **Lo intenté , traté de hablar con usted y no quiso , usted así lo hizo y deseo , así que honestamente ... se jode , buenas tardes Fudge

* * *

**- **¿Y? – preguntó Hermione al ver salir a su novio con rapidez de la oficina del ministro

Harry se acercó y besó a su novia tranquilamente , después la tomó por la cintura y la empujo hacia la salida

**- **A trabajar chicos – dijo Harry sin decir nada más y sonriendo

Ron se encogió de hombros y tomó a luna de la mano mientras caminaban tranquilamente , Draco y Ginny caminaron platicando y Jean-Paul y Jordan iban más atrás.

Sin saber que en ese tiempo ... esa época ... un traidor estaba entre ellos.

* * *

_**Na**: perdón por lo corto pero estoy de pasada xke estoy en sobrecarga de tarea y trabajo y todo , perdonenme ,espero que el prox chapter sea más largo , sip , jordan es traidor. jajajajaja _

_Saludos y agradecimientos y miles de besos a_: _**Kimitta,Alexia Ridle , nNnniel, Pipu, Menlor Gryffindor , y a Stfei y a ti jen **_

_gracias! _

_kirlatan _


	17. Luz de sombras

**_Capitulo XVII_**

**_Luz de Sombras_**

**- **¿Atacarla? – preguntó Jordan confundido – Mi Lord ... atacarla sería el paso adecuado para que él lo destruyera

**- **¿Acaso dudas de mi resistencia Jordan?

Jordan negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad , arremeter a Hermione era demasiado arriesgado como para realizar el propósito que Voldemort planeaba , especulaban dejar a la pobre chica indefensa y lastimarla en grande... no al grado de matarla pero crearle mucho daño.

**- **Sabe que no mi señor pero ...

**- **¿Pero? – preguntó fríamente Voldemort fulminándolo con la mirada

**- **Provocaría a Potter – dijo Jhon con calma , había estado escuchando la conversación recargado en la pared con suma pasividad – Sería el perfecto detonante para la furia del mocoso

Voldemort se giró para ver a Jhon Avery mientras este mantenía su cabeza en lo alto y lo observaba entre con queja y respeto , el bien formado cuerpo reposaba en ángulo lateral , los dos brazos cruzados se interponían en el pecho y subían y bajaban con el vaivén de su respiración , la piel aún más nítida y blanca relucía en la oscuridad con más vigor al igual que el cabello rubio que caía de lado con aristocracia ... los ojos verdes declinaban en maldad y en tranquilidad ... suministrándole un aspecto aún más atrayente ... y aterrador.

**- **Jhon ...

**- **Atacar a Granger no es buena opción ahora – Se movió de su cómodo sitió y se aproximó a Jordan tomándolo de un brazo – El ataque a Escocia será lo primero ... después podremos aniquilar a Granger

El lord asintió con la cabeza y sin decir nada desapareció del lugar entre las sombras con rapidez. El rubio suspiró con agotamiento ... casi con fastidio , después empujó a Jordan por el brazo sacándolo de la habitación y adentrándose a otra distinta.

**- **Jamás lo contradigas – expresó Jhon con molestia - ¿Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho niño?

**- **No soy un niño y no necesito que me cuides Jhon – dijo el francés soltándose del amarre y alejándose de él con rapidez – Apenas eres cuatro años mayor que yo

**- **Sí y ciertamente miles de años más en inteligencia – respondió el rubio riendo con sarcasmo – Jordan ... en realidad no quiero dejarte aquí solo

El castaño suspiró con dolor , su congoja sobrepasaba su interior dejando ver su estremecimiento en su físico ... y era tal vez porque era solo un niño ... un niño asustado.

**- **No eres mi padre Jhon – repuso el alumno de Beauxbatons bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos – No necesito ninguna protección de nadie

Jhon Avery solo dejo ver una mueca de cinismo , se acercó a su compañero y en una muestra mísera de cariño le palmeó un hombro rápidamente y con brusquedad.

**- **No te estoy protegiendo Von Dyke – Jhon movió su cabello con elegancia – Pero si piensas pudrirte con nosotros te debo mostrar las reglas para sobrevivir , así que no me cuestiones más ... niño

El rubio mortígrafo se giró sobre su peso y salió de la sala dejando al castaño solo y sumido en dudas.

* * *

**- **¿Julliette? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad - ¿Tú eres la hija del ministro?

**- **Si soy yo ... – respondió la niña de ojos azules con alegría - ¿Qué esperabas a otra persona?

**- **No ... bueno ... pensé ...

**- **Pensamos que eras más grande – terminó Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios

Draco , Harry, Ron y Jean-Paul miraban a la pequeña criatura con sorpresa . La hija de Fudge "la bella y grande Juliette" como decía el ministro era una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años , de cabello rubio y ojos azules saltones que parecía más una copia de su padre en femenino ... no precisamente bella era la palabra indicada.

**- **Explícame como a los 52 años eres capaz de tener una hija de esa edad – dijo Draco asombrado – ¡Vaya que son vigorosos! Mira que aguantar una noche completa procreando a esa niña a tales alturas de la vida debió de haber sido difícil

**- **¡MALFOY! – alegó Ron con una mueca de asco y negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados - ¡No me cuentes esas cosas!

Harry y Jean-Paul delimitaron en sus bocas una sonrisa que aparentaba la formalidad y el vomito, el slytherin disfrutando se torturar a sus compañeros río con sinceridad y estaba dispuesto a decir otra cosa cuando Luna le tapó la boca.

**- **Cállate ... en realidad es asqueroso y no quiero imaginarme no se que cosas cuando vea a la niña así que detente – respondió la ravenclaw con desagrado

**- **De acuerdo linda – sonrió Draco abrazándola por los hombros con cariño

- ¡Malfoy aleja tus manos de mi novia! – expresó Ron con enojo

**- **¡Luna aléjate de Draco! – dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos y olvidando a la niña

Jean-Paul y Harry que miraban la escena con risa solo suspiraron.

**- **Hegmanos – dijo el francés riendo – Si me negesitan estage en mig habitagcion

El rubio subió las escaleras perdiéndose por ellas mientras Hermione llegaba con la pequeña Julliette de la mano. La niña , radiante de felicidad brincaba ligeramente a cada paso con sutileza.

**- **Y bien ... ¿Alguien quiere comer? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa e interrogándolos con la mirada

**- **¡NO! – dijeron todos a coro recordando su conversación valiendo una gran carcajada de Draco

La criatura jaló la manga a la gryffindor con insistencia lo que hizo que ella se agachara a la altura de la hija del ministro con rapidez, Juliette se acercó al odio de Hermione y le susurró.

**- **¿Y se comportan así siempre? – preguntó la niña con curiosidad

Hermione sonrió ... no siempre , pero la mayor parte del tiempo era así ... y era por lo mismo que eran tan buenos .

**- **Estarás en perfectas condiciones con nosotros Julliette ... de eso no hay duda – La castaña sonrió , era verdad

* * *

**- **¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Ginny al ver entrar a Jordan a la sede

Jordan la ignoró , estaba demasiado cansado tanto física como mentalmente para estar soportando a su mejor amiga haciendo rabietas en frente de él.

**- **Jordan te estoy hablando – dijo la pelirroja ya enojada y acercándose

El castaño se adosó al barandal para subir pero un brazo lo detuvo , cuando se giró con extenuación para divisar a su amiga solo sonrió con rencor recordando porque del agotamiento y la salida.

**- **Ginny déjame en paz

**- **Jordan dime lo que te está pasando

**- **Nada – respondió el sentándose en un escalón y reposando su frente en la madera – Déjame solo

**- **¡Soy tú mejor amiga Jordan! – alegó la gryffindor poniéndose frente a él- Regresas siempre tarde , apenas estás en las juntas , te ves horrible y exhausto ... ¿Qué debo de pensar?

El francés rió con escepticismo y se levantó con lentitud.

**- **Jordan ...

**- **Piensa lo que quieras

**- **¡Te estoy hablando maldita sea! – gritó la pequeña Weasley girándolo de nuevo - No me dejes con la palabra en la boca ... ¿Qué te está pasando?

Para el chico castaño ese fue el detonante de todo su coraje , 3 años de mascaras y frías caretas habían perdurado demasiado bien hasta que ella llegó y resquebrajó todo logrando el derrumbe perfecto en todas sus extensiones.

**- **NO SABES QUE ME PASA ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ

**- **¡PUES DIMELO! – gritó de vuelta la pelirroja acercándose a él y tomándolo por los hombros - ¡JORDAN!

El chico la tomó de vuelta y sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos la jaló bruscamente hacia él para besarla. Cuando los labios del joven tocaron los de la inglesa , Ginny sintió un inmenso odio de parte de él , luchó por separarse pero ni siquiera pudo lograr algo ya que su amigo le vencía en fuerza. Cuando finalmente y ya enojada de un empujó lo separó de si misma le dio una sonora bofetada que mostraba con realismo que la amistad había acabado y la revelación estaba cerca.

**- **¡IDIOTA! – Ginny dio dos pasos atrás asustada - ¿Cómo... por qué?

Jordan se allegó a la pelirroja y la tomó del brazo con pujanza haciéndole daño , cuando la chica trató de distanciarse el lo impidió cambiando su semblante y levantando la manga de su camisa.

Una horrible marca estaba crispada en sangre y tatuada en venganza ... Jordan era un mortígrafo y la calavera con la serpiente mostraba lo indicado

La pequeña Weasley negó con la cabeza con dolencia y trató de alejarse de nuevo del francés pero el la retuvo con más impulso.

**- **Si ¿Querías saber lo que me pasaba no es así? – dijo Jordan zarandeando el frágil brazo que tenía entre sus manos

**- **¡No! – Ginny apretó sus ojos cerrados con más ímpetu tratando de evadirse a lo que le pasaba- No tu , no ... por favor ... Jordan tú no

**- **Si Ginebra ... soy un mortígrafo

Ginny sintió como un cuchillo se adentraba en su vientre dejándola sangrar internamente, se dejó caer al piso pero no lo tocó ya que el mortígrafo la volvió a halar con grotesco poderío poniéndola de pie de nuevo y lesionándola .

**- **Jordan ...

**- **Te diré mis razones – dijo el castaño con rencor – El imbecil de tu patético noviecito arruino mi vida por completo ...

**- **¿Draco? – preguntó Ginny sin comprender - ¡Suéltame!

**- **No precisamente Malfoy hijo ... sino Malfoy padre – Jordan suspiró con abatimiento – Asesinó a mis padres por diversión ...

La gryffindor se quedó quieta por primera vez atendiendo a lo que su amigo le decía , pero era casi imposible ...

**- **¿Lucius?

**- **Si ... Lucius Malfoy mató a mis padres cuando yo tenia 13 años ... solo por una estúpida venganza contra mi padre ...

**- **¿Tu padre?

**- **Si , contra Michelle Von Dyke , una estúpida riña en la escuela – alegó Jordan riendo con amargura ... con odio – De la nada llegó a mi casa un día y los asesinó , mi madre me protegió escondiéndome en un armario

**- **Jordan... yo

**- **¡VI COMO LOS ASESINABA GINNY! – replicó el muchacho zarandeándola nuevamente – Y luego vienes tú

Ginny estaba ya encolerizada , entendía su coraje pero ella no tenía nada que ver en sus problemas , trató de soltarse de nuevo pero fue en vano.

**- **Yo no tengo nada que ver Jordan ¡Suéltame!

**- **¿Jamás te diste cuenta que te amo? – preguntó el chico con seriedad

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se hizo para atrás , pero fue frenada por Jordan que la atrajo de nuevo hacia él .

**- **Y tienes la estúpida idea de enamorarte de él – Jordan la sacudió – Eres una imbecil

**- **Déjame ... ¡YA!

Ginny lo alejó de ella con un campo de fuerza creado por si misma y dibujó una mueca de tristeza en su rostro combinando la rabia y la decepción.

**- **Eres un mortígrafo ...

**- **Y no me voy a arrepentir por ello Ginebra – respondió Jordan levantándose y mirándola con detenimiento

**- **Lárgate – Ginny se mordió el labio - No te capturo ahora porque el recuerdo de mi mejor amigo aun sigue en tu rostro

Jordan estalló en una carcajada cargada de cinismo y aflicción , jamás iba a volver a ser el mismo.

**- **Te amo Ginny ... pero mañana , cuando te vea , nuestros mundos estarán encontrados ... y entonces te asesinaré

Jordan desapareció de la habitación y la dejó en silencio , Ginny se dejó desmoronar con impulso al suelo mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia ... cerró de nuevo los ojos tratando de no llorar.

**- **¡Ginny! – exclamó Draco entrando y corriendo a su lado al verla así - ¿Qué pasó?

La joven se aferró a el inmediatamente ocultando su cara en el pecho del slytherin , Draco la cubrió con sus brazos acunándola en ellos con cariño.

**- **Ginny ...

**- **Es él ... es

**- **¿Ginny?

**- **Jordan – dijo la chica comenzando a llorar y temblando ligeramente

**- **Jordan ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio atrayéndola más a su cuerpo

**- **El ... es un mortígrafo

* * *

**- **¿Te hizo daño? – preguntó Ron con molestia a su hermana mientras Ginny les contaba lo sucedido con Jordan

Ginny permaneció callada sintiendo aún más el ardor en su brazo derecho , la mano de Jordan parecía aun estar haciendo presión en su nívea extremidad con ímpetu.

**- **Ginny ... – dijo Draco acercándose a ella – Muéstrame tu brazo

**- **No ... no quiero – respondió ella levantándose y tratando de irse , pero Harry y su hermano le bloquearon la salida

Hermione y Luna que miraban la situación con tranquilidad solo suspiraron , Ginny se giró a advertir a sus amigas pidiendo ayuda. La castaña afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó a Ginny tomándola por los hombros y alejándola de los chicos.

**- **Salgan – les ordenó Hermione con un tono entre autoritario y tierno

**- **Es mi hermana – dijo Ron empezando a discutir

**- **Es mi amiga – contestó Harry avanzando hacia su novia

**- **Es mi nov... mi ... amiga – respondió Draco con nerviosismo y valiéndola una sutil mirada de Ginny

Luna se acercó a sus amigas con una sonrisa y suspiró de nuevo.

**- **Ya conocen la puerta , los vemos en la cena

**- **Luna no – empezó Ron tratando de convencer a su novia

**- **No empiecen – alegó Hermione abriendo la puerta – Váyanse

Los tres chicos salieron sin decir más. Ginny se desplomó en una silla cansada , Hermione se sentó en frente de la pelirroja y Luna a un lado.

**- **¿Qué pasó?

**- **Pasaron muchas cosas – contestó Ginny tratando de tranquilizarse

**- **Vamos Ginny , nosotras somos tus amigas – empezó Luna con calma – No nos mientas y empieza a escupir ...

**- **¿Escupir? – preguntó Hermione con rareza a su amiga – Tienes más vocabulario Elizabeth , utilízalo de favor

**- **Mimada – respondió Luna sacándole la lengua

**- **Mocosa

Ginny río , era consolador saber que en la total desolación sus mejores amigas siempre estarían ahí viendo todo menos su perdida ... y eso le causaba risa.

**- **Chicas ... sigo aquí ¿Saben? – dijo Ginny riendo

Luna y Hermione dejaron de discutir y asintieron con la cabeza

**- **Claro es que a veces me saca de quicio esta niña

**- **¿Niña? – preguntó Luna enojada – Bueno ... después pelearemos , Ginny muéstranos tu brazo

La pelirroja hizo lo indicado dejando ver la marca roja de la mano de Jordan en su antebrazo . Hermione solo se puso roja del coraje y Luna negó con la cabeza. Con ellas sería distinto todo , no amenazas de golpiza ni preguntas acosantes,

- ¿Le hiciste algo? – preguntó Luna con más seriedad

**- **Mi enojo me ganó y lo mandé directo a la pared – respondió la chica Weasley encogiéndose de hombros

**- **Bien por ti – empezó Hermione más pacientemente - ¿Cómo supiste que era mortígrafo?

Ginny solo respiró con cansancio ... le dolía y le dolía mucho.

**- **El me lo dijo – expresó Ginny sonriendo con amargura – El mismo me lo dijo

**- **¿Por qué? – inquirió la rubia con interés - ¿No me digas que está enojado por qué tu y Malfoy están en propuestas de noviazgo?

**- **No exactamente pero se vincula ... – dijo Ginny frotándose el brazo de nuevo siendo detenida por Hermione – Lucius asesinó a sus padres

**- **¿Qué? – preguntaron Hermione y Luna a la vez

**- **Lucius asesinó a sus padres cuando él tenía trece , le tiene odio desde entonces , pero con Lucius en Azkaban y casi moribundo su próximo objetivo es ...

**- **Draco ... – susurro Hermione mirando hacia la ventana con preocupación – Y te odia a ti también porque quieres a Draco y no a él

**- **Algo así – respondió Ginny con pesadumbre -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Hermione y Luna se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta , antes de abrir miraron a la pelirroja y sonrieron aunque un toque de seriedad inundó sus facciones.

**- **Te lastimó ... y eso no se lo vamos a perdonar en realidad – dijo Luna con calma

**- **Pero ... es mortígrafo Ginny

**- **Lo sé Hermione – contestó Ginny con resentimiento

**- **Pero ... trataremos de que regresé al lado de la fuerza – alegó la ravenclaw subiendo su puño en alto mientras Hermione negaba en la cabeza y Ginny reía

**- **Esas clases de cultura muggle no te benefician Loony – empezó Hermione jalando a su amiga fuera de la sala de juntas – Ginny , vamos a comer

Ginny suspiró , era cierto , no estaba sola y jamás lo estaría ... ahora sobraba ... esperar ... esperar a un milagro.

* * *

Harry estaba viendo las estrellas con calma en su habitación cuando sintió una mano en su espalda que se colocó en su hombro con suavidad. Sabiendo quien era la única persona que podía hacerlo temblar con un solo toque se dio la vuelta y la atrapó en sus brazos inmediatamente.

**- **Hola preciosa – dijo Harry acercando a su novia a su cuerpo y riendo infantilmente - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

**- **Julliette no quería dormirse ... a veces me desespera – respondió hermione pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde

Él moreno se inclinó hacia ella para besarla , Hermione le correspondió con cariño apretándose un poco más a él . Cuando se separaron Harry sonrió y la abrazó sin decir nada.

**- **Hermione ...

**- **Dime ... – susurró ella cerrando los ojos

**- **Jamás dejaré que nada te pasé

Hermione solo arqueó una ceja confundida ... aun no sabía que su novio presentía muchas cosas.

* * *

_Na:_ Entre dolor de cabeza , examenes , mi cumple que es este martes (ehh!) , tareas , y fiestas , subi el chapter! eh! eso , arriba, jajaja , espero que les guste el chpater , si Jordan es un maldito , jajaja

_Pipu_: que bueno verte por aquí , se que odias a Jordan pero tendra un buen final el chico , desertorio per bueno ... gracias por ller , nos vemos , un beso.

_Luna_: Obviamente tienes mucha razón , siempres sacas conlusiones acertadas niña! que chido , en efecto el que sacó la conversación fue el mismo Jordan y si se ve que saca a todos canas verdes , pero es el protegido de Jhon asi que hay que quererlo , jajaja , un beso y nos estamos viendo

_FranGirlaen_: Gracias por leer y dejar un review y me alegra que te haya gustado , nos vemos , bye

_Stefi_: se que lo de Draco y Ginny que quieres no llegó en este chapter , pero te aseguro que el proximo si se completara TODO y muy completo , se que te gustara , un besoste , saludotes wapa.

_Kimitta_: _(Cam)_ que bueno que te haya gustado , hace un ratote que no hablamos y me alegro haberte encontrado en el msn , espero volver verte y me actualizas los fics eh! jajaja , un beso niña

Nos vemos proximamente , gracias por leer mi historia , si quieren dejar reviews se los agradezco si no , gracias por clickear esto.

_kIrLaTaN _


	18. Sorpresas

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Sorpresas**

**- **¿Aun sigues molesta o en depresión? – preguntó Draco acercándose a Ginny con calma

La pelirroja se hallaba en el patio trasero sentada en un escalón , la luna que en esos momentos brillaba con toda nitidez iluminaba su cuerpo brindándole una calidez agradable propia de la noche.

Draco se sentó a su lado sin decir más, esperó que ella hablara por unos minutos pero la menor de los Weasley´s no pronuncio palabra , aun seguía con sus manos entrelazadas encima de sus rodillas y los suaves y claros ojos azules menguaban en una soledad inmensa.

**- **Gin ...

**- **No quiero pensar que yo fui la causante de todo Draco – dijo la chica bajando su mirada hacia el suelo con tristeza – No me lo perdonaría

**- **Ginny , Jordan tuvo sus motivos – alegó el rubio pasándole un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla - La muerte de sus padres no se relaciona en lo absoluto contigo

La joven negó con la cabeza con insistencia y cerró los ojos tratando de impedir que las lagrimas que se acumulaban en tropel es sus orbitas oculares salieran a la superficie con rebeldía.

**- **Hay una cosa que no te he dicho ni a ti ni a Harry y mucho menos a mi hermano – mencionó ella recuperando su voz normal

**- **Bueno ... ¿Qué es?

Ginny lo miró seguramente , era hora de decirle toda la verdad , pronunciando cada revelación y conmoción .

**- **Jordan me ama – dijo Ginny simplemente

**- **Eso ya lo sé , no se necesita ser ciego para saberlo ...

**- **Draco – alegó la pelirroja cortándolo poniendo un dedo en los labios de él –Yo , estoy enamorada de ...

**- **¿De? – pregunto Draco con miedo – Ginny

La gryffindor respiró hondo y se separó un tanto del rubio tratando de encontrar la negativa que siempre portaba y que la protegía de cualquier daño emocional , pero en esos momentos no podía , su corazón actuaba solo con los impulsos como aliados y ella no podía detener absolutamente nada sin antes doblegar a sus voluntades.

**- **Yo te quiero a ti – expresó la ojiazul mirándolo directamente – Te he amado desde 5° , cuando me dieron la pasantía hace casi 2 años yo la tomé como un medio de escape – la chica sonrió con melancolía – No podía soportar como tu delirabas por una de mis mejores amigas mientras yo me hundía cada vez más y mas

Draco se levantó de inmediato y palideció con fuerza , la satisfacción en su ser danzaba ágilmente por todo su cuerpo rectificándole que la verdadera seguridad si existía y esta se encontraba delante de él.

**- **Y luego llegó Jordan , uno de tantos chicos pero ... el se volvió especial , se volvió ... mágico – Ginny suspiró agotadoramente sabiendo que él ya no estaría a su lado – Me ofrecía solo su amistad , un apoyo incondicional que yo necesitaba

**- **El te quería ... – murmuró Draco retorciendo sus nudillos en una mezcla de furia y asombro

**- **Siempre estuvo ahí , para recordarme que mi hogar no solo era el país nativo sino el lugar donde creces y al que llamas verdaderamente "casa" – Ginny se levantó y se acercó al sly con lentitud – El me sostuvo en mis llantos y en lagrimas , en conmociones y derrumbes ... él estuvo ahí cuando lloré por ti ...

Ginny retrocedió dos pasos .Draco por inercia avanzó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros acercándola a su cuerpo con delicadeza. Ginny cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el olor a lluvia y colonia que el rubio expedía.

**- **Dime que es un error seguir queriéndote – dijo la pelirroja apenas a media voz- Dime que cometo una imprudencia ... dime que me aleje

**- **No ... esto ... yo ...

**- **Draco – alegó la chica abriendo sus orbitas y mirándolo con ternura y suplicio – Dime que no hice mal al rechazar a Jordan

Para el premio anual fue demasiado , sin poder resistir más el flujo de sentimientos que surgían en su piel tatuándolo eternamente cedió a sus sueños y deseos. Pasó sus brazos a la cintura de ella apresándola en su físico sin rechistar y la besó.

El beso fue innegable , tierno y sensual , con un toque de inocencia y otro de madurez , invertido en deseo y hecho en amor ... un sentimiento real. Malfoy abrió más la boca para dejar entrar su lengua cosa que Ginny permitió rodeándolo por el cuello con sutileza.

**- **Te quiero y te quiero conmigo – dijo Draco mientras recargaba a Ginny en su pecho y la envolvía completamente con sus extremidades – Y desde ahora estamos juntos

Ginny río infantilmente y se separó de el un poco.

**- **Te me estas declarando – afirmó la pelirroja riendo

**- **Si y más te vale que aceptes porque yo siempre obtengo TODO lo que quiero – dijo el rubio sonriendo únicamente

Ginny sonrió de igual manera recordándole al joven quien la había influenciado y como ella manejaba la situación siempre.

**- **Igual te humillaste Draquina – Ginny río más sonoramente - ¡Tú! Pidiéndole a una chica ser tu novia y más a una Weasley pero ...mmm , creo que aceptaré

**- **¡Ginny! – expreso el chico sonriendo y abrazándola desde la espalda – Eres mi novia

**- **Pero te atienes a mis reglas dragón – ultimó la pelirroja confianzudamente mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios

Draco sonrió , en esos momentos todo estaba perfecto ... claro ... la vida se basa de momentos aunque no de situaciones.

* * *

Jordan negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla con rapidez , no, eso era imposible , atacar a Hermione era una locura pero secuestrar a las tres chicas después del ataque era insanamente demente .

**- **¿Estás loco? – preguntó Jordan contrariado , volvió a negar con la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos volaran con elegancia – No me respondas , ya sé que lo estás

**- **Piénsalo Jordan , sería benéfico para nosotros – respondió Jhon muy tranquilo recostado en la cama y viendo al techo – Los dos tendríamos lo que queremos y bueno ... la compensación de Voldemort

El francés lo razonó una vez más , era benéfico para ellos ciertamente pero eran deseos propios ... personales , arriesgaban mucho , sus vidas y o en su defecto su encarcelamiento ya que Potter enojado equivalía a perdición. Maldijo a sus corazón y a sus sentimientos por hacerle creer que aun algo bueno de él persistía, pero todo se había acabado , la bondad , el perdón , la cordialidad ... en esos momentos vivía una realidad distinta y muy cruel.

**- **Jhon ... se prudente – volvió a decir el castaño con más calma– Es meternos en la boca del león , no es solo una ... son las tres

**- **Si lo sé – dijo el rubio moviendo un mechón de su cara con delicadeza – ¿Y?

**- **¿Y? – inquirió Jordan algo más inquieto – Jhon, además de que son unas de las mejores aurores en el ministerio hay demás factores

**- **¿Cómo cuales?

**- **Uno , son estudiantes de Hogwarts lo que quiere decir que están bajo la protección de Dumbledore .Segundo , son parte de la orden del fénix y peor aún son capitanas , mal aspecto en nuestro expediente delictivo y tercero y más importante ... bueno , cada una de ellas tiene una historia con ellos

Jhon Avery suspiró con rencor sabiendo que era lo que quería decir su compañero , de nuevo esa ráfaga de miedo y enojo le estampó la cara de lado del olvido y se detuvo a recordar para no perder el hilo de su situación.

**- **¿Ellos? Jordan , con un demonio se más especifico

**- **No sé porque quieres que lo repita cuando se que lo sabes – dijo el chico malhumorado y cruzando sus brazos – Y más aun cuando sabes que te hace el mismo daño que a mi

**- **Que Potter , Weasley y Malfoy estén enamorados de ellas no significa que estemos en peligro – repitió Jhon más para él que para el joven a su lado

**- **¿No? Si les hacemos algo y no entiendo porque elegimos a Granger para esta misión , nos despellejaran pedazo a pedazo disfrutando de nuestro tormento – Jordan cerró sus ojos tranquilizándose – Estamos jugando con fuego Jhon ... si las secuestramos nos cazaran y te aseguro que tu , yo y él Lord no viviremos para contarlo

El mortígrafo rubio de ojos verdes empezó a reir con melancolía y con paranoia , sabía lo que hacía ,sus planes eran concretos y perfectos , se incorporó sobre su cuerpo y observó al chico a su lado.

**- **No es una cazaría Jordan ... esto es una guerra , mañana mataremos a Juliette Fudge y lastimaremos a Granger , el mundo sabrá que la paz no existe ya – Jhon curveó una sonrisa en su boca con cinismo y se recostó de nuevo para ver el techo de la habitación – La batalla apenas empieza

* * *

Hermione se rindió , llevaba casi una hora persiguiendo a la hija del ministro de magia por toda la sede , siempre se había considerado buena con los niños , su madre misma decía que tenía un talento innato con ellos y realmente antes le creía ... pero la pequeña niña era un demonio , era más terca que su padre y parecía que jamás se le acababa la energía.

Se dejó caer en un sofá rezando porque Julliette no gritara su nombre a pleno pulmón en la mañana y la obligara a atraparla de nuevo . Era cierto que se estaba encariñando con la criatura apenas con 4 días de conocerla , aunque no era una muñeca como usualmente las niñas de esa edad son , inspiraba un aura de tranquilidad y diversión que su padre jamás tendría

**- **¡MIONE! – gritó la pequeña rubia bajando las escaleras con una muñeca de porcelana en su delicado brazo - ¡MIONE!

La castaña gryffindor se tapó la cara esperando que no la viera , después río por su pensamiento estúpido y suspiró cansada esperando a que la niña la encontrara.

**- **Mione , te encontré – dijo la rubia subiéndose con dificultad al sillón para después acercarse gateando a la castaña y sentarse en sus piernas - ¿Qué vamos a jugar ahora?

**- **¿Qué te parece si mejor desayunamos? – dijo la joven tomando a la niña de los hombros y levantándola consigo misma para cargarla- ¿Te gusta mi idea?

Julliette Fudge hizo un puchero en los brazos de Hermione que provocó la risa de la chica .

**- **Yo quiero jugar

**- **Vamos a desayunar y después juegas con Harry , Ron y Draco – alegó la premio anual con picardía

**- **¿Y harán todo lo que yo quiera? – preguntó la pequeña con inocencia

**- **Todo lo que tu quieras Jules – dijo la gryffindor riendo – Todo lo que tu quieras

* * *

**- **En la tarde ... maten a la niña o hagan lo que tengo planeado – dijo Voldemort mirando a Jhon y a Jordan con frialdad – No se equivoquen ... quiero ver a la sangre sucia llorar de dolor y a Potter llorar de impotencia ¿Entendido?

**- **Si mi señor – respondieron Jhon y Jordan a la vez mirando hacia el suelo

Voldemort sonrió con alevosía , el final se acercaba cada vez más y entonces el ganaría y destruiría todo lo bueno y puro en ese mundo putrefacto que habían creado sus enemigos . La era de la oscuridad regresaba , las sombras inundarían de nuevo.

Lo que no sabía es que para tener sombras ... siempre se necesitaría la luz.

* * *

**- **Buenos días preciosa – dijo Harry al entrar a la cocina , besó a Hermione en los labios levemente y acarició la cabellera de Julliette con diversión – Hola pequeña

Luna y Ginny entraron al mismo tiempo platicando a la cocina , saludaron a Hermione y le dieron un beso a Julliette en cada mejilla . Draco y Ron entraron también a la cocina con cansancio.

**- **Hola niña – dijo Ron con paciencia y besó a Luna mientras saludaba a su hermana y a Hermione

**- **Hola enana – alegó el rubio despeinando la delicada trenza rubia que estaba a un lado del hombro de Julliette

**- **¡No soy enana! – la pequeña hizo pucheros y se giró sobre su cuerpo mirando a Hermione – Mione dile que no soy enana

**- **No es enana Malfoy – dijo la castaña sonriendo – Hablando de enanos , Ginny tenemos que hablar – se giró para ver a Luna y alzó una ceja – Tu vas con nostras Luna

La rubia solo negó con la cabeza y señaló su desayuno , Hermione frunció el ceño y la tomó de un brazo para levantarla pero antes que saliera con sus dos amigas la voz de la hija del ministro la detuvo.

**- **Mione ... ¿ya puedo jugar? – peguntó la niña de ojos azules con emoción

**- **Claro Jules , haz lo que quieras con ellos – contestó Hermione sonriendo picadamente

**- **¿Ellos? – preguntó Ron con duda - ¿Cómo que ellos?

**- **Así es Ron , jueguen un rato con ella , jamás la cuidan , Luna , Ginny y yo siempre nos encargamos de Jules hoy va a ser diferente

**- **Oye Herms ... esta niña no es precisamente tranquila – dijo Harry tratando de detener a su novia

**- **Arréglenselas solos – Hermione sonrió – Inútiles

Cuando las chicas salieron de la cocina los tres se quedaron viendo a la pequeña rubia reir.

**- **¡Quiero que sean mis caballitos! – expresó Julie con risa y saltando de alegría

Ron solo respiró hondo y suspiró.

**- **¿Cuanto crees que duremos? – preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de alcanzar la puerta

**- **A lo máximo media hora – respondió Harry retrocediendo también – Esta niña es peligrosa , yo paso

**- **Sean hombres – dijo Draco acercándose a Julie - ¿Acaso no son gryffindors?

Harry y Ron no se movieron de la pared esperando a que el slytherin hiciera el primer movimiento. Draco se arrodilló en frente de Julliette con la intención de cargarla , pero la criatura actuó más rápido y de un jalón le quitó la varita al rubio dando un brinco hacia el suelo.

**- **Serán mis caballitos – repitió la rubia riendo y acercándose a Ron y a Harry

El moreno y pelirrojo se miraron e hicieron una mueca de espanto.

**- **¡Retirada! – gritó Ron saliendo por la puerta

**- **Vamos animal , muévete , esta niña nos va a matar – dijo Harry tomando de la camisa a Malfoy y girándolo hacia arriba

Julie sonrió , era más divertido cuando huían y en esos momentos tenía una varita consigo , su diversión iba a comenzar.

* * *

Cuando las tres entraron a la sala de juntas cada una tomo un puesto distinto , Hermione la ventana , Luna una esquina y Ginny se sentó en una silla.

**- **¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste Ginevra? – preguntó Hermione con seriedad aunque con una leve sonrisa marcada

**- **Oh Oh – alegó Ginny roja – Me dijiste Ginevra y eso quiere decir que estoy en problemas

**- **Pues ciertamente lo estás ... ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayas dicho que tu y Draco se volvieron novios? – inquirió la castaña acercándose a ella

Luna al instante abrió los ojos con rapidez y se acercó a la pelirroja para después pegarle en el hombro con fuerza.

**- **¡AUCH! Luna , eso dolió – dijo Ginny frotándose el miembro afectado

**- **Te lo mereces - contestó la rubia con enojo

**- **De acuerdo lo admito , nos hicimos novios ayer en la noche , pero tenía sueño y honestamente ustedes también y no iba a despertarlas

Hermione y Luna asintieron con la cabeza , compartieron una mirada entre ambas y después abrazaron a la pelirroja con cariño.

**- **Me alegra Ginny – dijo Hermione sonriendo – Ya era hora de que hablaran

**- **A mi también – aceptó Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla – Ahora regresemos a desayunar porque me muero de hambre

Las tres salieron del mismo modo que entraron , sin saber que con cada paso fortalecían su amistad.

* * *

Cuando las tres entraron a la sala pudieron ver a los chicos atrás de un sofá cubriéndose y a Juliette disparando a ton ni son hechizos que salían de la varita de Draco. Ahí agazapados los tres jóvenes se veían realmente patéticos.

**- **_Impedimenta_ – gritó Hermione hacia un hechizo que iba hacia ellos

_**- **Accio varita _– alegó Ginny también con la suya haciendo que la varita de su novio en manos de la pequeña Juliette volara hasta ella - ¿Qué les pasa?

La pequeña rubia empezó a reir y se sentó en el sofá dejando que sus pies empezaran un vaivén horizontalmente por varios centímetros sobre el suelo. La hija del ministro miro a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

**- **Yo solo estaba jugando a caballeros y corceles con ellos Mione – alegó Juliette con risa – Y no quisieron jugar conmigo

Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos y a su novio , Juliette se bajó del sofá y trató de acercarse a los estudiantes que aun seguían prendidos tras el respaldo del sillón. Los tres espantados se levantaron y corrieron hacia las chicas.

Harry se escondió tras Hermione mientras abrazaba los hombros de la castaña , Ron había tomado por el brazo a Luna y estaba a su lado procurando mantener cierta distancia de la pequeña Fudge, Draco tomó de la cintura a Ginny y al igual que el ojiverde se había puesto atrás de la pelirroja con susto.

**- **Por Dios Santo – respondió Luna tratando de safarse de Ron – Es una niña inocente e indefensa de 5 años , no les va hacer nada en absoluto

**- **¿Indefensa? – Ron se agazapó más a su novia – Esa niña es el demonio , aléjenla de nosotros

**- **Draco , cariño luces patético – aclaró Ginny riendo

**- **Aléjame de ese espécimen rubio y no te mataré – alegó Draco abrazando más a Ginny lo que le valía una mirada enojada de Ron

**- **¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hermione soltándose por fin de Harry y acercándose a la niña mientras que la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba un poco a sus amigos – Es una pequeña criatura ingenua e indefensa ¿Cómo es posible que ni 10 minutos pudieron haberla cuidado?

Juliette asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa algo picara que les dirigía a los tres jóvenes con rapidez.

**- **Hermione , esa niña comenzó a lanzar hechizos por doquier con la varita de Malfoy – explicó Ron dando un paso atrás – Y nos obligo a llevarla y traerla por toda la habitación en cuclillas como viles caballos ¡Somos aurores no animales!

Luna comenzó a reir estruendosamente mientras Ron la miraba de mala forma y ella se encogía de hombros sin poder controlar su ataque de gracia.

**- **Ronald , tiene 6 años , no conoce hechizos – dijo Ginny quitando las manos de Draco de su cintura con calma y acercándose a Hermione y la pequeña – Si lanzó esos hechizos fue por su culpa

**- **Malfoy tiene la culpa , dejó que Fudge hija junior cogiera su varita – exclamó Harry lanzando un suspiró agotado

**- **Quiero volver a jugar corceles y caballeros con ellos Mione – respondió Juliette jalando la manga de Hermione varias veces

Ron negó con la cabeza mientras Harry solo retrocedía y Malfoy sudaba.

**- **¡NO! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo viendo a la niña con espanto – Aléjenla

Hermione río y tiró de la niña hacia atrás para acercarse a las habitaciones de arriba y cambiarla de ropa.

**- **Son unos inútiles – dijo la gryffindor antes de salir de la sala

**- **Verdaderamente inútiles – menciono Luna saliendo después de su amiga aun riendo

**- **Sinceramente y francamente unos reales inútiles chicos , pero te quiero cariño – expresó Ginny sonriendo y saliendo tras sus amigas después

Cuando se quedaron solos los tres suspiraron hondo y se dejaron caer en un sofá distinto cada uno . Malfoy cerró los ojos tranquilizándose y recordando la sensación de tener a su novia de nuevo cerca , sonrió , realmente la quería.

Su mundo era perfecto ... hasta que escuchó esa tediosa voz .

**- **¿Cariño? – preguntó Ron rojo de coraje y viéndole fijamente – Empieza a hablar Malfoy o te comeré vivo

Draco sonrió ... bueno , había algunas cosas que no eran perfectas.

* * *

Cuando Harry vio a Hermione esta se encontraba cambiada y arreglada , llevaba unos pantalones café ajustado con una blusa tierra que se moldeaba sencilla pero perfectamente a su cuerpo , el cabello se hallaba en una media cola y las ondas caían con gracia sobre sus hombros.

**- **¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Ron al ver bajar a Luna con una falda blanca , una blusa de tirantes azul y zapatillas igualmente azules

**- **¿Qué te hace pensar eso Ron? – inquirió Ginny bajando junto a Juliette

Ginny llevaba unos pescadores marrón con una blusa blanca sencilla , tenis blancos igual y su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo.

**- **Bueno – empezó Draco saludando a la pelirroja con un suave beso en la boca que hizo enojar al gryffindor hermano de su novia – Se ven muy bonitas

**- **Nosotras siempre estamos bonitas Draco – refunfuño Ginny pegándole levemente a su novio en el hombro – Bueno de hecho de eso queríamos hablarles

Draco , Ron y Harry se miraron entre si con desconfianza , no querían ir a ningún lugar con el demonio rubio que estaba con Ginny y los miraba con diversión.

**- **Juliette quiere ir al cise – dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta

**- **¿Cise? – preguntó Harry confundido - ¿Qué es eso?

Hermione comenzó a reir y miró a su amiga pelirroja con burla , le sacó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

**- **Al cine ... quiere ir al cine – repitió Hermione sacándole la lengua

**- **¿Qué es el cine? – preguntó Ron confundido , Luna solo suspiró hondo y lo tomó de la mano con pena

**- **En realidad les tendremos que dar un curso de cultura pop muggle – dijo Harry riendo – Pero ... ¿cómo sabes que es el cine?

**- **Mi papá me ha llevado varias veces al mundo muggle a ver lo extraño que se comportan – dijo Julie balanceando su mano con la de Ginny – Y a mi me gustó el cine

Draco solo se negó pero Ginny lo convenció con una sonrisa y unas palabras al odio que hicieron sonrojar al rubio , reir a la pelirroja y enojar al hermano guardián

**- **Distancia Malfoy , distancia – advirtió Ron procurando cuidar a su hermana – Porque si no te parto la cara

**- **¿Qué acaso no va Jean-Paul? – preguntó Harry a Hermione con interés

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza con tristeza y pesadumbre ... Jean-Paul se había encerrado en su habitación después de la revelación de Jordan , mientras tanto no hablaba , poco comía y estaba tramitando su regresó a Francia de inmediato.

**- **En su habitación – contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – Ginny ¿crees prudente dejarlo solo?

**- **Es muy terco y no lo vamos a sacar de ahí – respondió Ginny con dolencia – En fin, vamonos

Draco asintió y tomó de la mano a Ginny para salir con ella .

**- **¡Malfoy! Te dije que mantuvieras tus distancias – gritó Ron saliendo después de su hermana y su novio - ¿Qué acaso no conoces las indirectas? Esta vez sí te romperé la cara hurón

Luna suspiró con calma , se encogió de hombros y miró a Harry y Hermione con una sonrisa tranquila.

**- **A veces me arrepiento haber aceptado su declaración de amor – dijo la rubia riendo con gracia – Vamonos

Harry cogió la palma de la castaña entre la suya y le sonrió con ternura para avanzar hacia el patio donde se encontraba el transportador pensando que tendría una buena tarde ... no sabían , que iba a ser totalmente lo contrario.

* * *

Cuando salieron del cine Juliette brincaba de emoción junto a Ron y a Ginny que no habían jamás ido a lugares como esos. La plaza era grande , en el centro de Escocia cerca de Dublín , los tres parecían niños inocentes y asombrados con un nuevo juguete que habían descubierto.

**- **Les juro que no vuelvo a ir a NINGÚN lugar muggle con ustedes de nuevo – dijo Hermione enfadada – Son una amenaza

**- **Vamos Hermione , nadie salió herido – explicó Harry riendo ante el comportamiento de la castaña

**- **¡NO! Nadie , pero casi nos echan del lugar – replicó Luna enojada viendo a Ron con culpa - Y todo porque estos tres se la pasaron aventando palomitas y dulces con la varita ¡Son unos irresponsables!

Draco se acercó a Harry con clama y le preguntó con la mirada que pasaba mientras este solo rezongó con renuencia y tomó a Hermione de la mano .

**- **Vamos Hermione para de ...

Harry se entrecortó debido a la explosión que se había escuchado cerca de ellos , el moreno cerró los ojos buscando la calma dentro de él. La sensación de pánico que tenía en la boca del estomago por varios días estalló con fuerza revolviendo su ser y manteniéndolo alerta ... sabía lo que venía , y a toda costa lo iba a evitar.

Hermione se giró con rapidez hacia Harry y le brindó una mirada entre preocupada e intrigada , después negó con la cabeza y tomó a Juliette de la mano .

**- **No puede ser – expresó la castaña con franqueza – No en público ... no aquí

**- **Debemos salir – dijo Draco examinando el perímetro – Potter ...

Harry respiró hondo , su posición como auror debía ser probada como desde que tenía 11 aunque en esa ocasión ... realmente comprendía el daño de la situación.

**- **Nos partiremos en 2 grupos – empezó el ojiverde avanzando algunos pasos – Luna , Ron , llévense a Juliette y si es posible transpórtenla a la sede , Draco ,Ginny , Hermione y yo les haremos frente

**- **¿Están seguros? – preguntó Ron cargando en brazos a la hija del ministro mientras ella escondía la pequeña cara en el cuello del pelirrojo – Pueden ser más de 10

Ginny dejó ver una divertida sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que sacaba su varita y suspiraba tranquilamente .

**- **En ese caso quienes estarían en desventaja serían ellos – Ginny se acercó a Draco y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de él – No se preocupen , váyanse

**- **Gin tiene razón – mencionó Hermione sacando su varita también – Me hace falta algo de acción

Hermione y Ginny se encaminaron marcha adelante con una suave calma que a Harry no le agradaba del todo.

**- **Cuídenlas- alegó Luna señalando a sus amigas con las mirada – Si una de ellas sale lastimada les juro que aunque sean mis amigos los torturare con la peor maldición que se me ocurra y miren que se me demasiadas

Draco río y asintió con la mirada , Harry hizo lo mismo pero con un tono más serio y crudo.

**- **Protéjanla- dijo el moreno haciendo referencia a Juliette – Si le pasa algo estamos perdidos

Ron y Luna asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la salida con las varitas en alto.

**- **Vamos Potter , ellas nos necesitan ...

**- **No ... necesitamos algo mas

* * *

Jhon Avery río con renuencia ... su castaña rival lo miraba con furia y en cambió el la miraba con un toque de asombro y rencor. Era cierto que era bonita ... muy bonita , pero la apariencia física que dejaba traslucir inteligencia e inocencia no era lo que en esencia existía dentro de la gryffindor. Era brillante ... malditamente brillante y eso lo aceptaba y repudiaba y ciertamente la valentía siempre presenta de la joven incitaba más al deseo de aniquilarla .

**- **Vaya Granger – Jhon se tocó el brazo notando que una línea de sangre corría a través del músculo níveo – Eres buena ... lo tengo que aceptar

Hermione solo sonrió con asco , lo odiaba , lo detestaba porque había hecho daño a sus padres y a una de sus mejores amigas y ciertamente lo iba pagar. El rubio se aproximó a ella , pero la premio anual retrocedió dos pasos.

**- **Se prudente y no te me acerques – dijo la castaña con rabia

**- **Así que estas enojada ... – Jhon río con sarcasmo – y tiene carácter la niña

Hermione en un rápido movimiento le puso la varita en la garganta y arqueó una ceja mientras con impasible frialdad lo traspasaba con la mirada.

**- **Demasiado como para que me cuestiones Jhon – Hermione se alejó tres pasos hacia atrás y extendió su brazos hacia él – Pero juego limpio

**- **No me esperaba menos de un gryffindor

**- **Entonces que esperas – la chica curveó una mueca de rechazo

**- **No me digas ... es tu venganza por haber herido a tus estúpidos padres y a la bella rubia con la que estoy obsesionado – Jhon volvió a acercarse , casi con coquetería pero toda la maldad contenida en sus ojos verdes rectificaba lo postulante – Pues te diré algo ... en realidad lo disfrute

Hermione se sonrojó de coraje pero no se movió ni un milímetro , después agitó su varita y la dirigió contra el rubio.

**- **_Engourgeos_

Jhon Avery fue repelido hacia el cristal de una tienda destrozándolo y cayendo pesadamente. Los cristales se dispersaron en su cuerpo cortándolo y creándole pequeñas aberturas.

**- **Maldita mocosa – dijo Jhon levantándose y acercándose – Esta vez terminare mi trabajo

**- **Empieza ... – Hermione sonrió – Ya que será la ultima vez que lo hagas.

* * *

**- **Siempre has sabido que soy mejor auror que tú – dijo Ginny viendo a Jordan con extrañeza

**- **Tú eres medimaga Ginevra – alegó Jordan sacando su varita – Así que no me hagas reir ... _Stupeffy_

_**- **Proteggo_ – Ginny sonrió con arrogancia – Espero que recuerdes de donde vengo

**- **Si mi querida pelirroja , tú vienes del cielo – Jordan sonrió – En cambio yo vengo del infierno . y de ahí ... no sabes nada

Ginny volvió a conjurar varios hechizos y Jordan hizo lo mismo ... y así empezaron una pelea .

* * *

Harry maldecía por lo bajo , le habían quitado casi 30 minutos los estúpidos de Christensen , Robinson y Pratt , nada fuertes pero demasiado resistentes , y él sabía para qué. Mientras corría con Draco a su lado se preguntaba que pasaba y se culpaba por no haber sido más rápido.

Malfoy estaba igual , también sabía que Jhon y Jordan lo que querían era solo retrasarlos para confrontarse a solas con las chicas. Ellas eran demasiado peligrosas pero en cuestión física , aunque más rápidas la fuerza era un factor que no les favorecía.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver lo que pasaba , el perímetro estaba totalmente deshecho y lleno de humo , los cristales de los aparadores se encontraban repletos por todo el suelo.

**- **Maldición ... – murmullo Draco comenzando a impacientarse - ¿Dónde carajos están?

Harry agudizó su vista y divisó a Ginny sentada en el piso y apoyada en una pared respirando agitadamente , su brazo izquierdo estaba en una posición extraña y la sangre recorría su frente . Cuando Draco la vio corrió hacia ella con Harry a su lado.

**- **¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco preocupado - ¿Qué pasó?

**- **Si es solo que... Jordan

**- **¿Jordan? – inquirió Harry intrigado - ¿Dónde esta él?

Ginny solo negó con la cabeza

**- **A tres metros de ti e inconsciente ...

**- **Ginny tu brazo está ...

**- **Ya lo sé Draco – dijo Ginny emitiendo un gruñido de dolor al moverse un poco – Solo no lo menciones

Harry se giró y buscó por todas partes pero no la encontró.

**- **Ginny ... Hermione ¿Dónde está Hermione?

La pelirroja lo miró con rapidez y respiró con dolor antes de caer casi desmayada .

**- **No lo sé , supongo que metros más a la derecha ... estaba peleando con Avery

Harry no dijo más , se levantó y corrió hacia la derecha con la sensación de pánico aun es su estomago ... iba a explotar.

* * *

Hermione respiró con más dificultad , su pecho le dolía y ya ardía con fiereza , tenía una herida en el costado izquierdo del abdomen y sangraba mucho , estaba perdiendo temporalmente la vista pronosticando la inconciencia severa., apenas se podía levantar. Pudo enfocar a Jhon Avery y sonrió con orgullo , el estaba igual o peor , también sentado en el suelo respiraba a medias y repleto de sangre hacía intentos en vano por levantarse.

Los dos se habían atacado con demasiada fuerza y cuando llegó el ataque físico se hizo el peor daño. El rubio golpeó a Hermione en el estomago sacándole el aire y tratando de ahorcarla pero ella se giró y le dio una patada en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo desorientado.

**- **De... ac...acuerdo – dijo Jhon apenas en un susurro – Por ... lo menos l...os dos moriremos

Hermione negó con la cabeza , se sentía muy débil , apenas escuchó varios pasos y divisó como alguien levantaba a Jhon Avery y desaparecían , maldijo , no iba a morir , pero sin poder evitarlo se desplomó completamente en el suelo.

**- **¡HERMIONE!

Harry llegó a su lado y la acunó en sus brazos , el charco de sangre alrededor de él lo espantó , la revisó y pudo ver como la gran herida del costado sangraba más y más.

La apegó más a su cuerpo ... apenas respiraba y perdía el pulso rápidamente , se asustó.

**- **No ... no mueras , te necesito ... Hermione no te vayas.

Hermione agonizaba pero el era Harry Potter ... una sombra , una que necesitaba luz , una Luz de sombra ... y su luz era ella y no la habría de perder.

La levantó en brazos y comenzó a caminar... simplemente no la dejaría morir .. ya había sido demasiado.

* * *

**Na:** _perdon por la tardanza pero he estado algo liada con tod un poco y la vdd es muy difificil hacerse de tiempo para escribir , pasar , subir y respirar , jajaja , espero que les guste el chapter . Nos vemos en el prox._

**Pipu**: Jordan no es tan malo en realidad y el final que tendrá es bueno , pero si lo hare sufrir un poco , gracias por el chapter, saludos y besos wapa

**Menlor** : te juro que me alegra demasiado que te guste la historia , saludos , besos y que te guste el chap

**Nyissa**: te extrañana muchisimo bella ! hay que padre que te esté gustando y gracias por el apoyo , que haría sin ti?

**Caeluis**: A ti también te extrañaba! por cierto una enorme disculpa por no haber dejado review en tu fic , es que lei obviamente pero ya no me dio chance de dejar review , de 10 como siempre wapa , gracias por la felciitación , te quiero muchisimo

**WordenWood**: No te preocupes , el fic es de ellos dos principlamente y pondré más , gracias por leer

**Luna**: Niña super wapa , se que te gustara este chap , en serio lo se , jajaja , gracias por mi felicitación , ya estoy super grandota , 17 añotes , jajaja super madura yo , jajaja , gracias por leer , un super beso

**Hermiwg** : Cumplï 17 , gracias por la felicitación y el review , me alegraste el día , muchas gracias , espero que te guste el chap

**SAGH**: Gracias por el review , espeor qu ete guste este chap , un beso

**Stefi** : te dije que te iba a gustar y estoy segura que sip , ya lo sabia , por cierto , son 20 hojas ,jajaja agusto? un besote niña

**Tony (Yoda)** : Mi queridisimo Yoda ... te extrañaba ! que bueno que me dejes review y que malo que estas atareado , jajaja , por cierto , que bueno que te guste el chap y jordan , veremos quien queda mejor no? o jordan o jean-paul , que por cierto les tengo sospresas . Un beso

**Kimitta (Cam) **- niña que chido que me hayas dejado un review , ya actualizé y espero te guste ,un super beso

_Espero que le shaya agradado , si quieren dejen un review , si no ... gracias por leer mi historia _

_Un beso ... su amiga y escritora _

**_KiRlAtAn_ **


	19. Despertares

**_Capítulo XIX_**

**_Despertares_**

Luna se acercó a la ventana con preocupación ... estaban ya en la sede y la noche ya ahogaba el cielo . A poca distancia de ella , Jean-Paul y Ron se hallaban sentados cerca de la chimenea. El francés en silencio y Ron con Juliette en brazos , la pequeña rubia ya se encontraba dormida en el regazo del pelirrojo y descasaba su cuerpo en el torso del gryffindor con calma.

La ravenclaw sonrió ... Ron tenía talento con los niños

**- **Se están tardando – dijo Luna caminando hacia el fuego- Tal vez ... deberíamos regresar

**- **Es agiesgado Lugna – alegó Jean-Paul por primera vez después de días – Debegmos egsperag

Ella asintió con la cabeza , al instante Harry , Ginny , y Draco aparecieron en la sede. Luna sintió el golpe de la realidad en su estomago dejándole apenas aire para respirar. Harry tenía a una Hermione en brazos repleta de sangre con una pavorosa herida en el costado e inconsciente , él mismo se veía cansado y sumamente asustado. Ginny tenía varias cortadas en el rostro y su brazo se hallaba fuera de ángulo.

**- **¿Qué demonios les pasó? – alegó Luna histéricamente - ¡Hermione , Ginny!

Ginny que era sostenida por Draco solo negó con la cabeza y respiró retomando el control de la situación.

**- **Yo estoy bien ... solo necesito reasignar mi brazo , pero Hermione agoniza , necesito que me ayuden

**- **¿Quég vamos a hagcer? – preguntó Jean-Paul acercándose a Ginny – Ginny

**- **Suban a Hermione y recuéstenla , retírenle la ropa del torso y compriman la herida con agua tibia – dijo Ginny logrando sentarse – No dejen de hacerlo hasta que llegué , mi maletín está en mi habitación , vayan por el también

**- **Ron – dijo Harry con voz ronca y firme – Sube a Juliette a su habitación e insonoriza la habitación y protégela , Luna y Draco se quedaran con Ginny , Jean-Paul tu vienes conmigo

Todos asintieron , Harry , el francés y el pelirrojo subían las escaleras firmemente , el ojiverde aun con su novia en brazos y temblando ligeramente. Draco se sentó junto a Ginny y la miró preocupado , ella sonrió con amargura.

**- **Hubiera preferido que hicieran esto mientras estaba inconsciente – alegó la chica con risa – Luna ,lo sabes hacer ya ¿No es así?

Luna asintió con la cabeza pálida.

**- **Sí , es solo que no te puedes mover ni un milímetro o podría causar una fractura

**- **No te preocupes , se el procedimiento – expresó Ginny recordándole que era medimaga- Maldición esto me va a doler

Luna tomó su varita y se acercó a la pelirroja con cautela respirando hondo para fortalecer a sus voluntades y no dejar a sus rodillas perder resistencia.

**- **Draco sostenla ... esto va a ser desagradable – alegó la rubia aproximándose más a Ginny hasta quedar a su lado – Cuando haga el primero movimiento y ella se mueva no la sueltes ... retenla , la dejas ir hasta que te de la orden ¿Entendido?

El slytherin asintió con la cabeza y envolvió a la pequeña Weasley en sus brazos con fuerza , Ginny escondió su cara en el pecho de él y con su mano libre tomó la chaqueta del rubio con fuerza.

**- **De acuerdo ... a la cuenta de 1 ... 2... 3

Luna hizo un movimiento vertiginoso con la varita haciendo que el brazo girara un poco , Ginny emitió un gemido y apretó con más fuerza la chamarra de su novio con rapidez. Luna hizo otro movimiento devolviendo el brazo a su posición normal , Ginny solo se apegó más a Draco mientras este la acercaba más a si mismo . La pelirroja lentamente se separó del rubio y suspiró largamente ... el dolor se había ido.

**- **Lo siento – dijo Luna casi con una sonrisa- Vamos , Hermione nos necesita

* * *

Cuando Ginny arribó a la habitación Harry estaba a lado de Hermione en la cama y temblaba, la castaña se encontraba casi desnuda del torso , una suave blusa de tirantes le cubría solamente el pecho y estaba ya empapada en sangre.

**- **Necesito que salgan de la habitación – dijo Ginny acercándose más a su amiga – Luna ... tu te quedaras conmigo

Draco y Jean-Paul asintieron en silenció y se adelantan a la puerta con rapidez . Ginny que se giró hacia ellos pudo divisar a Harry aún a lado de ellas . Tiritaba y su camisa ya rellena de sangre mostraba un marco algo tenebroso. Estaba demasiado pálido y se veía débil y cansado.

**- **Harry te necesito fuera ,... sal – pidió Ginny aproximándose al ojiverde y tocándole el brazo

Harry reaccionó en esos momentos , se zafó velozmente de su amiga y solo negó con la cabeza sintiendo que todo su coraje y valentía regresaba poco a poco redimiendo si angustia y haciendo retornar a la esperanza con fuerza.

**- **Lo siento Ginny pero no la voy a dejar sola – dijo el moreno tomando la puerta y cerrándola con paciencia , regresó al lado de Hermione y la cogió de la mano – Y no pienses que te voy a hacer algún caso en irme y esperar , así que te recomiendo que me indiques que hacer porque me vas a tener aquí hasta que ella abra los ojos

La pelirroja solo asintió en silencio y tomó un líquido verde de una botella pequeña de cristal y se la extendió a Harry con calma.

**- **Esencia de caráncula – dijo Ginny mientras Harry tomaba la poción – Ayuda a que las heridas sanen lenta pero satisfactoriamente

**- **¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? – preguntó Harry con duda

**- **Se la pondrás a lapsos en la herida del costado hasta que deje de sangrar – alegó Luna tomando una compresa de agua fría y bajándole un poco la fiebre a la castaña con delicadeza

Ginny se dirigió al escritorio y vació varias hierbas y pociones encima de este mientras hacía parecer un caldero y sacaba los utensilios para prepara una poción y llevarla acabo.

**- **Ginny ... después de la carúncula ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Harry a la vez que levantaba la delicada blusa y miraba el estomago liso y suave de su novio con una herida en el costado que sangraba demasiado

**- **Estoy haciendo infusión de catarsia – dijo la pelirroja con rapidez

Luna que miraba a hermione se giró hacia Ginny con prontitud y frunció el ceño notablemente.

**- **Gin... sabes perfectamente que la catarsia es para sanar las heridas internas en un lapso de 74 horas , no la va a curar por completo ...

**- **Vas entendiendo Luna – alegó la menor de los Weasley´s con tranquilidad – Apenas pueda controlar las heridas internas nos vamos a Londres ... Hermione necesita la atención De San Mungo urgentemente y yo no voy a poder sola

Luna asintió y salió de la habitación para preparar todo para su salida a Inglaterra ... necesitaba moverse y rápido.

* * *

Al bajar a la estancia , Luna pudo ver a Draco y a su novio sentados en silencio junto a la chimenea . El ambiente en realidad era pesado , pero solo pudo sonreír y tomar aire para poder continuar sin flaquear ni un segundo

**- **¿Cómo está? – preguntaron Draco y Ron a la vez demasiado preocupados como para esperar a que la rubia hablara y explicara todo con calma

**- **Díganme algo ... ¿Quieren que les diga la verdad o que la transforme un poco? – inquirió la chica dejándose caer en un sofá ya cansada

**- **¿Está tan mal? – dijo Draco acercándose a su amiga y sentándose a su lado – Luna ...

La ravenclaw solo suspiró con algo de fastidio y se irguió en el asiento .

**- **Se está estabilizando ... pero necesita que la llevemos a San Mungo apenas pueda soportar una aparición , lo que necesitamos es que deje de sangrar por dentro o sino morirá

**- **¿Qué hacemos nosotros? – preguntó Ron moviéndose casi en círculos para ocultar su nerviosismo – Es Hermione por Dios santo , no podemos detenernos a esperar , es nuestra amiga

Luna solo se levantó del sofá y negó con la cabeza. Lo sabía , sabía que no podía solo pararse y esperar a que las cosas se solucionaran por si solas , pero tenía tanto miedo y sentía tanta impotencia que ni siquiera lograba pensar claro.

**- **Necesitamos informar a la orden , a Hogwarts , a Dumbledore y a San Mungo para que la reciban de urgencia – dijo Luna mientras trataba de tranquilizarla – En cuento apenas deje de sangrar la herida y Ginny tenga la poción de catarsia lista y se la de partiremos a Londres

**- **De acuerdo – asintió Ron con ímpetu - ¿Qué haremos con Juliette?

**- **La llevaremos con nosotros y estando ya en Inglaterra le avisaremos a Fudge – Luna miró a sus lados buscando algo - ¿Dónde demonios esta Jean-Paul?

Draco que estaba en silencio solo se dirigió a la ventana con calma y respiró muy hondo.

**- **Dijo que sería de mejor ayuda en Francia , acaba de irse

Luna maldijo por lo bajo pero aun así mantuvo la tranquilidad en sus facciones.

**- **Vamos , necesitamos aparecernos en Inglaterra y arreglar todo para regresar aquí y hacer todo ...

Los tres asintieron y mientras Ron iba por Julliette Luna se recargó en la pared cerrando los ojos tratando de pensar que todo era una simple pesadilla de la que despertaría con un suave sabor a fantasía y que al regresar a la realidad tendría toda la paz y el cariño de sus seres queridos. Más sin embargo , en esos momentos ... vivían en una pesadilla.

* * *

**- **¿Qué la señorita Granger está herida? – preguntó tranquilamente Dumbledore - ¿Podrían explicarme que sucedió?

Luna , Ron y Draco estaban sentados en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore aun en silencio. La rubia había explicado todo lo sucedido y en esos momentos se sentía más pequeña que sus compañeros de primer grado.

**- **¿CÓMO ES QUE HERMIONE ESTA MAL? QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO ENTONCES – gritó Minerva MacGonaggal aun en histeria haciendo que Los tres chicos se sintieran peor- ¿QUÉ HACÍAN FUERA DE LA SEDE? DIVIRTIENDOSE CLARO , CUANDO DEBERÍAN ATENDER SUS PUESTOS

Luna cerró los ojos recordándose su culpabilidad y se mordió el labio recriminándose mentalmente , era verdad ,estaban muy mal , y la palabra mal no bastaba ... era todo un desastre

**- **Minerva... si les dejaras de gritar podrían permitirse a hablar y explicarnos de nuevo que sucedió – alegó el director suavemente , miró a Luna – Dime Elizabeth ... ¿Cómo sucedió todo?

**- **Nos atacaron en el mundo muggles ,Ron y yo transportamos a Juliette a la sede junto a Jean-Paul – dijo Luna apenas con voz- Harry Draco , Hermione y Ginny combatieron a los demás mortígrafos ellos solos

**- **Si , de acuerdo ... te sigo

**- **Hermione y Ginny se adelantaron y encararon a Jhon Avery y a Jordan respectivamente

**- **Así que el informe en realidad estaba en lo cierto , Jordan es un mortígrafo –alegó el director preocupado – Continua Luna

**- **Ginny y Jordan tuvieron pocos daños , pero al parecer la batalla entre Hermione y Jhon fue demasiado reñida , dando como resultado que los dos estuvieran a punto de morir gracias al daño recibido

Dumbledore se acercó a su pensadero y sacó de su mente un hilo azul que quedó flotando en el aire hasta llegar al recipiente con el liquido azul y los recuerdos perdidos del viejo profesor.

**- **Luna ... ¿Dónde están los demás en este momento? – preguntó Dumbledore girándose a ella de nuevo

**- **Ginny esta estabilizando a Hermione para se su cuerpo pueda soportar la aparición , nosotros vinimos para avisar a la orden y a San Mungo para que pueda ingresar de inmediato.

Dumbledore solo asintió y con una sonrisa hizo que la puerta se abriera y en una sutil indirecta les indicó que podían salir.

**- **Nosotros recibiremos a Harry , Ginny y a Hermione , vayan a tomar un baño y descansen un rato

**- **Pero profesor Dumbledore , nosotros quer...

**- **Lo sé Ron , pero por ahora necesitamos prepáranos para lo siguiente y estabilizar a la señorita Granger que es lo más importante

**- **¿Prepararnos? – preguntó Draco confundido

**- **Si – alegó el director de Hogwarts con pasividad – prepararnos para la guerra

* * *

**- **La herida dejó de sangrar ya – dijo Harry más pálido que antes pero con un atisbo de seguridad en su voz

Ginny estaba ya cansada , habían pasado casi tres horas desde que había empezado la poción y ya estaba exhausta , la infusión de catarsia o poción de la vida , como usualmente la llamaban era demasiado complicado , así que cuando esta obtuvo un color verdoso solo pudo sonreír satisfecha.

**- **¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Harry aun preocupado – Necesitamos llevarla ya a Inglaterra

**- **Lo sé – dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga con la copa donde se encontraba el líquido verde – Necesito que le des esto , cuando lo hagas ella recuperará su color normal y su respiración se tranquilizará un poco entonces bájala , necesito ordenar nuestra salida de aquí

Mientras Ginny salía Harry lentamente le dio la poción a Hermione con cuidado y procuró que tomara todo el liquido aun estando la chica inconsciente. Cuando se la dio por completo se sintió más tranquilo al ver que el suave color rosa pálido regresaba a las mejillas de la chica y su respiración era ya más tranquila.

Sin dudar más , con mucha suavidad la tomó en brazos sintiendo el peso muerto de su novia en ellos y solo suspiró con algo de rencor recordando quien había sido el culpable de todo: Voldemort

Cuando bajó encontró a Ginny cerca de la chimenea hablando con Tonks , la pelirroja lo miró bajar y solo sonrió.

**- **Debemos llegar a san Mungo primero , están ya listos , Ron , Draco y Luna se encuentran en Hogwarts pero nos alcanzan allá

**- **¿Y Juliette? – preguntó el ojiverde aun con su novia en su regazo

**- **Sana y salva en Londres en Hogwarts – Ginny se aproximó a Harry – Vamonos ya , quiero estar en casa

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos pensando en San Mungo , entonces sintió que no había piso y apretó más a Hermione hacia el para no dejarla ir. Cuando sintió el piso bajo de el y abrió los ojos , rápidamente le quitaron a Hermione de su brazos y la pusieron en una camilla para alejarse rápidamente por un pasillo.

**- **¡Harry! – alegó Remus llegando hacia él - ¿Cómo estas?

El ojiverde sin más que decir se dejó caer sin fuerzas al suelo mientras su sinodal , Tonks , MacGonaggal y Dumbledore también se acercaban.

**- **Por Dios Harry ¿estas bien? Traigan a un doctor – exclamó Tonks levantando a Harry junto a Remus por un brazo – ¡HARRY! Harry vamos ... ¿Me escuchas?

El chico solo sonrió aturdido mientras se sentaba en una silla del hospital y respiraba libremente

**- **Si lo estoy y deja de gritar que me estas dejando sordo Tonks – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la calma regresaba a él

La serenidad ese día iba a llegar tal vez... sin tomar en cuenta que aun en Escocia , varios planes se llevaban a cabo con el único fin de precisamente , arruinar ese sosiego.

* * *

**- **No podemos dejarlo así ... esta casi muerto – Jordan se detuvo la cabeza con una mano , sentía que iba a explotar – Mi Lord por favor...

Voldemort lo miró con furia , casi con asco , sus ojos solo se dilataron en maldad y con un rictus de desprecio levantó la varita.

**- **_Cruccio_

Jordan se dejo caer al suelo con rapidez , los cuchillos se clavaban con más profundidad en su cuerpo y era horrendo, el aire apenas le entraba por los pulmones y cada vez que lo hacían parecía una torrente de hierro candente que exhumaba cada una de sus fibras internas.

**- **Jamás pidas clemencia Jordan – dijo el señor tenebroso – Si quieres cuidarlo hazte tu responsable ... pero te digo algo estúpido niño , los quiero a los dos en Londres en la guarida pasado mañana y si no están ahí entonces morirán con gran seguridad

El señor oscuro despareció en tinieblas con rapidez . Jordan se tomó el estomago con fuerza , cada intestino en si mismo le ardía como si varias serpientes estuvieran en el y poco a poco devoraron cada pedazo que encontraran disponible en su cuerpo.

Gateó hacia el cuerpo de Jhon que se encontraba repleto de sangre y apenas respiraba , el francés apenas se incorporó y miró a su compañero con detenimiento ,s e asustó , Jhon Avery apenas y respiraba.

**- **Vamos resiste ... no puedes morir ahora Jhon

**- **Luna ... ne...necesito a Luna – dijo apenas en un susurro el rubio , estaba agonizando

Jordan solo negó con la cabeza pero tomó su varita y solo negó con la cabeza , iba a hacer algo muy estúpido ... noble pero estúpido , apenas con fuerzas se levantó y despareció.

* * *

Hermione despertó , cuando abrió los ojos pudo divisar un cuarto llenó de luz , definitivamente ese no era su cuarto , cuando miró a su derecha pudo ver varias camas más a su lado. Sintió una leve presión en su palma derecha y movió su cabeza un poco solo para dejar ver a un Harry totalmente dormido en su regazo .

Hermione sonrió , se veía tan tierno, ahí como un niño indefenso que aguardaba a que su madre despertara para poder reir de nuevo. Cuando trató de levantarse un poco para acomodar su espalda sintió un dolor agudo que la devolvió a la realidad . La pelea , Avery , el daño , todo estalló en su cabeza como miles de cristales que se desperdigaban y le daban claridad a la situación , si , había estado a punto de morir .

**- **Por fin despertaste , me tenías muy preocupada – dijo Ginny entrando con calma y acercándose a la cama - ¿Estas mejor?

**- **Si ... siento molido el cuerpo pero estoy bien

**- **¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso?

**- **Completamente Ginny , cada y una de las partes de lo que sucedió con Avery

Harry en ese momento despertó , una gran sonrisa apreció en su rostro al ver a su castaña novia ya despierta y sonriéndole . Sin escuhar las advertencias de Ginny de que Hermione aun estaba algo débil se acercó a ella y la abrazo suavemente pero firmemente contra el mismo .

Fue un abrazo , desesperado , lleno de ternura y amor , Hermione solo sonrió y como pudo le devolvió el abrazo

**- **Pensé que jamás te ibas a despertar – dijo Harry soltándola – Me asustaste ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a pelear sola con Avery , no sabes el sust...

Hermione se acerco a él para besarlo y atrevidamente se aprovechó de la situación ya que Harry tenía la boca abierta , Harry no reaccionó hasta que la gryffindor toco su lengua con la propia , entonces el ojiverde la envolvió en sus brazos respondiéndole de igual manera.

**- **Ni 5 minutos pueden pasar , claro tienes que tragarse uno a otro , por Dios , ni porque tu estas débil hermione , un día me van a matar – alegó la pelirroja acercándose a la puerta para salir y dejar a la pareja sola

Harry solo sonrió al escuhar a u amiga salir dando regaños al aire , pero volvió a concentrase en el beso que estaba recibiendo , se sentía completo al tenerla con el , y eso le bastaba por ahora.

* * *

Cuando Ginny llegó al lago pudo ver a su hermano y Luna sentados mientras que Draco estaba recargado en un árbol esperándola. Al estar junto a ellos lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al rubio y alojarse en sus brazos sin pretexto y obviando a su hermano y amiga. Draco solo sonrió y envolvió la cintura y espalda su la pelirroja con sus extremidades.

**- **Claro , hola Ginny – alegó Ron valiéndole una risa a Luna – El que es tu novio desde hace una semana si merece atención y yo que soy tu hermano desde tu nacimiento ni siquiera tengo un mísero hola por parte de la hermana pequeña a la cual siempre cuide , claro , pero así es la vida

Luna siguió riendo , Ginny en cambio solo giró su cabeza si soltar a su novio y le sonrió .

**- **Hola Ron – comentó Ginny recostando más su cabeza en el pecho del slytherin - ¿Cómo estas?

Ron solo bufó con resignación y vio a su rubia novia riendo aún , así que de improvisto la acercó a él en un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a la ravenclaw logrando que se sonrojara.

**- **¿Cómo sigue Hermione? – preguntó Draco a Ginny logrando que Luna y Ron que tenían en esos momentos una pelea para que el pelirrojo la soltara se detuvieran y miraran a la pareja - ¿ya despertó?

Ginny sonrió , Hermione había hecho más que despertar.

**- **Perfectamente , solo necesita descansar un poco – Ginny río – De hecho está tan bien que ella y Harry están devorándose el uno al otro en estos instantes

Malfoy solo renegó con la cabeza pero no dijo más y abrazó más fuerte a la pequeña Weasley que en esos momentos se encontraba aprisionada entre el pecho del chico y sus brazos.

Entonces fue cuando en frente de ellos y con una sorpresiva y desagradable aparición , Jordan de encontraba en frente de ellos con un mal estado. Apenas toco tierra , el francés cayó de rodillas al suelo gracias a la debilidad.

Ginny se separó de Draco y se acercó a él logrando que el rubio mirará mal al chico y quisiera aproximarse para romperle la cara pero Luna lo detuvo.

**- **¿Qué quieres Jordan? – preguntó Ron llegando junto a su hermana

**- **Luna ... necesito a Luna

Luna al oír su nombre dejó de retener a su amigo slytherin y se acercó al castaño bajó la turbia mirada de Ron

**- **¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la ravenclaw confundida - ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

Jordan solo respiró hondo , se iba a desmayar

**- **Jhon ... Jhon esta agonizando y te necesita , Jhon Avery esta muriendo

Jordan se desmayó por completo en el césped y casi se lleva a Ginny consigo ya que la chica trató de detenerlo pero no pudo. Ron miró a Luna que se encontraba algo pálida y en silencio,

**- **¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Ron con interés

**- **¿Vamos? – inquirió al rubia con una suave sonrisa a su novio

**- **Sí vamos , no te voy a dejar en esto , si quieres ir iremos , si no lo aceptas te aseguro que no me incomodará – empezó Ron levantándose – Pero te dejo claro desde ahora que si piensas ir a ver a ese idiota ni siquiera voy a pensar nada dos veces antes de hacerle daño si te trata de hacer algo ¿De acuerdo?

Luna asintió ... la decisión estaba tomada , ahora solo sobraba que Jordan despertara para sí , acabar o empezar la red de mentiras y rencores que desde hace años había mantenido en ella provocando quizás , que un suave halo de luz apareciera en las sombras.

* * *

_**Na:** Hola , perdón por la gran tardanza pero es final de semestre y por lo tanto se venïan semestrales y x cosa , espero que les guste elchapter , como sabran Luz de sombras esta ya casi por terminar a menos de que me decida por hacerlo más largo , pero esa es decisiön de ustedes. Grax. _

_**Pipu:** Hola wapa! espero que te guste el chapter , a mi también me gustaron en la faceta de padres adoptivos, a mi parecer se ven muy lindos , en especial Ron que es el más despistado del grupo , ahora ya vuelven a ser seis como el prinicipio , gracias por dejar review lindisima , gracias por seguirme y te mando un super beso_

_**Wordenwood:** tu fuiste mi primer review al publicar el chapter pasado , por eso te dedico el chapter (que más abajo sale ) y te doy miles de gracias , porque apenas lo actualize y apenas leiste y me dejaste review , cosa que mealegró el díaya que pensé que me había quedado algo mal el chapter , te agradezco mucho todo , por cierto espero que te gusta el chapter. _

_**pottergirl2491:** Hola , muchas gracias por leer de todo entero el fic y no sabes que alegría que pienses que te valió la pena la mañana leyendo , son esas cosas por lo que nosotros seguimos escribiendo , en serio me sacaste una sonrisa ese día , muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste el chapter , con cariño , kirlatan _

_**Stefi:** se que me mataras esta vez por haberme tardado más pero creo que valió la pena , hace tiempo que ya no hablamos por msn y lo extraño , espero que te conectes chiquilla linda. , besos , tan _

_**Nyissa:** como en todo fic esencial d emi corta carrera de escritora , tus reviews son una cosa tan importante para mi como el mismo fic , te agradezco mil que estes conmigo en cada idea loca y en cada chapter , porque tengo reviews tuyos en cada fic mío , GRACIAS eres super y siempre lo serás , con todo cariño , tan _

_**Jeny **: Mocosa! eres una super boba , pero te quiero mucho hermanita mía , aunque eres super insoportable , gracias por mi felicitacion por llegar a los 100 reviews _

_**Kimas :** se que no te gusto el final , jajaja pero te lo adverti antes , pero estoy segura que te gustará esto , le puse todo el ingenio que pude , y mi novio? oye arturo es solo mío , jajaja , un beso niña wapa_

_**Tony :** Mi querido Yoda , por experiencia he pensado que todos los hombre son inutiles con los niños , aunque hay uno que otro que tiene el toque , jajaja , la niña es un demonio , justo como yo de chica y ahora aun con mis 17 años lo sigo siendo, porque crees que lo digo? jajaja , cosa verdelinda obviamente que no pueden ganar los malos , pero les di tiempos dificles a nuestros protagonistas , oye por cierto ya que a ti te encanta Avery , lo mato? jajaja o lo salva Luna ? eso te lo dejo a ti Yoda , un beso , con carino .. Tan _

_**menlor :** Hola , perdon , esta vez si te fallé en lo de la actualización rápida pero espero que te guste el chapter , le puse mucho corazón , te veo luego , beso _

_**Luna :** adivinación? a lo mejor , o chance soy pariente lejanda de Trelanwney , jajaja , no es cierto , que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este y los mortígrafos aun no logran mucho , solo espero que no le pase nada a Avery o si? jajaja yo solo se , o no que soy mala? jajaja , no es cierto , solo se que te va a gustar mucho , besos , con cariño ... Tan_

_Dedicado el chaptera **Wordenwood** ( tu ya sabes xke)_

_Gracias a uds por haberme permitido llegar a los 100 reviews , es un gran halago para mi que mi historia sea de su agrado y me sigan en cada idea loca mía y que más aun , me dejn su opinión . Se los agradezco ya que no hay más dicha que cuando un autor sabe que su historia le agrada a la gente y más aun la sigue por todo. Gracias a uds , espero que me ayuden a llegar a más. _

_Con todo cariño ... **Tania**_

_**KiRlAtAn**_


	20. Despertares II

**Disclaimer **: los personajes no son mios son de J.K.Rowling

**Nota** : espero que les guste , jaja

* * *

_**(¯·..·´¯·.·•»Lus de sombras«•·.·´¯·..·´¯)

* * *

**_

**_Capítulo XX_**

**_Despertares_**

Ron la tomó por el brazo deteniéndola y logrando que Luna lo mirara , sin decir más la acercó a él con rapidez estando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Luna aunque no se resistió al abrazo del pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

**- **Ron , no creo que sea el mejor momento para tus arrebatos pasionales – dijo la rubia con firmeza – Suéltame

**- **Arrebatos pasionales que te encantan ciertamente Lovegood – contestó el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar a la ravenclaw – Pero de eso no se trata

**- **¿Entonces de qué?

El guardián soltó la cintura de la chica y en cambio la jaló por un pasillo de Hogwarts para llegar a una puerta que tocó ágilmente abriéndola , hizo entrar a la chica y después la atrancó para que nadie los molestara , Luna volvió a reir y arqueó una ceja con cinismo .

**- **Tampoco voy a tener sexo contigo ahora Ronald , así que déjame salir

**- **Muy graciosa Luna pero ya te dije , no se trata de nada de eso – Ron se recargó en una pared y cruzó los brazos dejándolo ver muy atractivo

**- **No me digas – alegó la rubia sentándose en una mesa que estaba a su derecha y cruzando las piernas con delicadeza – Quieres persuadirme para que no vaya a ver a Jhon

Ron asintió sin titubear , cosa que sorprendió a la ojiazul ya que usualmente su novio resguardaba sus propósitos finales hasta el termino de una riña que siempre tenían en relevante al mortígrafo.

**- **Estás loca no puedes ir a verlo después de que ... déjame enumerar – Ron levantó un dedo – Te besó – Ron levantó otro dedo – Te secuestró – subió el índice con ímpetu – Y claro , se me olvidaba por lo insignificante que es , casi te MATA

Luna suspiró... era cierto , pero no iba a verlo por gusto realmente y eso era algo que Ron necesitaba entender , daba igual , Jordan seguía inconsciente y gracias a su debilidad no había rastro mágico para poder llegar hasta donde estaba Avery.

**- **Dijiste que aceptarías mi decisión Ron- expresó Luna moviendo sus brazos hacia atrás para acomodarse un poco mejor provocando inconscientemente que su novio la encontrara excesivamente atrayente - ¿O escuché mal?

Ron se sonrió , no sabía si lo que estaban haciendo era platicar algo serio y establecer las pautas de su próxima misión o simplemente se estaban coqueteando con poses ya estructuradas y tonos de voz entregados a secretos.

**- **No , ciertamente no escuhaste mal , te lo dije antes , si quieres que vayamos lo haremos pero no se porque quieres hacerlo ... el te lastimo ya anteriormente

Luna asintió con la cabeza y pensó en lo guapo que se veía el chico con ese uniforme sin corbata y las mangas hasta los codos y totalmente despeinado. Ella también sonrió ... no estaba recapacitando en lo que debía recapacitar.

**- **Ron ... aun no has entendido algo – dijo la rubia moviendo suavemente su pierna izquierda

**- **¿Qué sería? – preguntó el pelirrojo conteniéndose de tirarsele encima y llenarla de besos - ¿Qué lo quieres ayudar porque le tienes cariño?

Luna negó con la cabeza y cesó su movimiento .

**- **Si Jhon muere yo saldría afectada ... aunque físicamente no estamos atados , espiritualmente sí y si el muere yo caería en un gran letargo.

Ron se asustó , realmente no lo había pensado de ese modo , se culpó de ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en él y no en las consecuencias de todo , se mordió el labio , pero Luna sonrió con tranquilidad.

**- **Jhon Avery es un mounstro en muchos aspectos , eso lo sé , te lo aseguro – argumentó Luna con nostalgia – Pero sé que me ama demasiado como para hacerme daño

**- **Luna ... te iba a dejar morir por no estar a su lado

**- **Lo sé , pero se que esta agonizando, lo siento y por consiguiente también sé que quiere morir tranquilo , no por mi ... sino por el recuerdo de sus padres, me va a dejar libre de la conexión que tenemos – Luna bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza – Es por eso que decidí ir a verlo

Ron no dijo nada más , la entendía e iba a estar con ella , sin poder evitarlo se acercó a la chica y sin decir nada y en un arrebato de sus impulsos que ni el mismo conocía la besó con pasión mientras abrazaba con fuerza la fina cintura de la chica , sin autoridad sobre sus voluntades y en un acto reflejo la levantó de la mesa con su simple fuerza mientras Luna se aferraba a el cuello de él para no caerse .

La acercó a la pared aun manteniéndola levantada por la cintura mientras la arrinconaba más aún , se separaron para tomar aire ... y se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían , Ron la bajó lentamente al suelo y le sonrió apenado.

**- **Discúlpame Luna ... yo , yo me dejé llevar – dijo el chico con un tono escarlata muy obvio en sus mejillas – Disculpa

Luna sonrió y lo besó de nuevo con más ternura y solo le revolvió el cabello con un gesto de sumo cariño , se acercó a su oreja mientras el chico cerraba los ojos.

**- **Jamás dije que me molestó – alegó al chica separándose y sonriendo – Pero tenemos cosas que hacer ¿O no?

Ron asintió embobado , realmente Luna lo volvía loco

* * *

Hermione miró a Harry con gracia , era cierto que ella estaba un poco débil pero su novio la trataba prácticamente como a una niña indefensa a la que se debía cuidar o sino se rompería. 

**- **Harry , gracias por tu sentido de protección hacia mi pero me estas asfixiando – Hermione comenzó a reir – Puedo comer sola

**- **Lo mismo que respirar sola Potter , así que aléjate de ella porque ocupas demasiado oxigeno y ella sabe como hacerlo inhalarlo

Harry se giró a visualizar al productor de tal comentario con desagrado , realmente no necesitaba voltear , ese típico tono frió y cínico solo era de una persona en absoluto : Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió con algo de socarronería viendo como el rubio y el moreno compartían un duelo de miradas mientras ella , en cama , disfrutaba del espectáculo. Draco solo suspiró con resignación y se acercó a la gryffindor para besarle la frente con cariño provocando casi inconscientemente los celos del ojiverde.

**- **¿Cómo sigues pequeña? – pregunto el sly – Espero que el tarado de Potter por lo menos haya servido de enfermero

**- **Primero punto serpiente venenosa – dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione y de improvisto alejándola del rubio – El tarado es otro , segundo , no soy enfermero y tercero y más importante , estas demasiado cerca de mi novia como para considerarlo inofensivo así que sepárate

La castaña soltó una carcajada real , era demasiado divertido ver a esos dos pelear por mucho que ya se toleraran , los dos se giraron a verla mientras esta solo se encogía de hombros de manera involuntaria.

**- **Son muy divertidos ... Draco ¿Dónde están Luna y Ron? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad – No es que me queje pero se supone que deberían estar aquí brindándome chocolates y flores

Draco sonrió sarcásticamente recordándose que aun en malos momentos su mejor amiga jamás cambiaría. Entonces recordó que no les había informado a la pareja en frente de él lo que pasaba.

**- **Se me olvidaba decirles ya que estaban demasiado ocupados comiéndose el uno al otro

**- **¡MALFOY! – expresó Harry sonrojado

**- **Jordan se nos apareció hace algunas horas

**- **¿QUÉ? –preguntó Harry alarmado - ¿Para qué exactamente?

**- **¿Los atacó? – inquirió Hermione con interés y aun sentada en la cama - ¿Ginny?

Draco negó con la cabeza sutilmente sin darle importancia a la pequeña flama que se encendió en él recordando que había hecho Jordan a su chica .

**- **En realidad estaba buscando a Luna ...

**- **¿Luna? – Hermione arqueó una ceja confundida pero en seguida sonrió con algo de alevosía – No me digas ... mensaje de Avery ¿O no?

El rubio solo sonrió satisfecho , Hermione tenía bastantes gestos slytherin que le fascinaban y que en cambio a Harry solo le incomodaban. Draco asintió con la cabeza orgulloso por la inteligencia y rapidez de su amiga ... en realidad era atemorizante lo brillante que podía ser algunas veces.

**- **Creo que ya sabes para que hizo que Jordan llamara a Luna ¿No es así? – expresó Draco riendo mientras la chica solo asentía lentamente

**- **Disculpen ... me perdí – comentó Harry mirándolos con extrañeza - ¿De qué demonios hablas Malfoy?

El slytherin posó su mirada en Harry y después en Hermione ... al parecer el iba a ser quien se lo explicara.

**- **Tu novia dejo casi deshecho a Jhon Avery – alegó el premio anual haciendo que Harry rápidamente observara con sorpresa a la castaña – Tan deshecho que el mortígrafo esta casi por morir y mandó llamar a Luna porque sabe que su conexión esta casi rota por un hechizo de la aquí presente

Harry dejó caer su boca estupefacto , sabía que Hermione sabía de artes ocultas , pero no sabía a que grado , una vez más , su novia lo dejaba totalmente pasmado . Romper o por lo menos desquebrajar un hechizo de conexión tan profundo de magia antigua era casi imposible , se necesitaba de un poder demasiado fuerte y de una energía total. El hechizo en cuestión no era fácil y él lo conocía "Reverte Ozihceh"

**- **¿Desde cuando lo conoces Hermione? – preguntó Harry con duda aun algo extrañado de los conocimientos de la gryffindor

**- **Desde hace tiempo ... más precisamente desde hace casi medio año – respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Qué te asombra?

**- **Que lo conozcas en realidad , ese hechizo solo se encuentra en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Snape – Harry carraspeó con risa - Creo que Ron y yo te hemos sido de mala influencia ... ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Hermione observó disimuladamente a Draco , gesto que el chico notó y solo abrió los ojos como platos mientras un leve sonrojo de coraje se inundaba en sus facciones. Harry estalló en una risotada bastante sonora mientras Hermione solo sonreía inocentemente mientras le dirigía una mirada dulce a su amigo rubio.

**- **Así que para eso necesitabas ese libro de artes antiguas y sus contra-hechizos – Draco se acercó a la castaña a la vez que el ojiverde seguía riendo – Y sabías que lo iba a conseguir porque tengo una capa invisible al igual que el tarado de Potter , soy ahijado de Snape y además estaba enamorado de ti ... Por Dios he creado un mounstro

**-** Bueno ... – Hermione solo sonrió un poco sonrojada – Técnicamente sí ... pero era para una buena causa ; "Luna" y además yo todavía no sabía si estabas enamorado de mi

**- **Eres una mentirosa "Mione" – alegó Draco sonriendo

**- **De acuerdo lo sabía ... pero no había salida y tú eras el único que podías conseguir ese libro además de Harry y como Harry también estaba interesado en mí me iba a hacer millones de preguntas

Harry dejó de reir y miró a Hermione con duda , Draco empezó a reir también y Hermione solo sonrió de manera tierna.

**- **Vaya ... me sorprendes demasiado , a veces piensas demasiado slytherin ... Gracias por haber mal influenciado a mi inocente y dulce novia en una manipuladora y cuidadosa joven serpiente rastrera

**- **De nada león amaestrado

La chica solo sonrió ... aunque sabía que tenía que hablar con Luna de inmediato del hechizo ya que sabía que de eso no estaba enterada , el problema en esos momentos era ver como la iban a dejar caminar esos dos.

* * *

**- **Luna desiste ... esta demasiado débil – Ginny trató de detener a su rubia amiga pero ella no se dejó - ¡Luna! 

**- **Ginny entiéndelo , necesito saber su posición ahora – Luna respiró hondo - Comprende , él ya no es tu amigo ... es un mortígrafo y además su posición es de prisionero y como tal debo interrogarlo

La pelirroja bajó su mirada y se quedó quieta , eso había dolido y había dolido mucho , se mordió el labio llamando a su lógica fría , esa que obviaba relaciones sentimentales y solo dejaba al pensamiento en su más puro estado , su racionalidad en efecto ... pero no aparecía y la estaba asustando. Sintió una mano en su espalda , cuando se giró pudo ver a su hermano mayor a lado de ella y con una sonrisa algo firme pero a la vez tierna que le daba el claro mensaje que hiciera caso sin objeciones a su ojiazul amiga.

**- **Ron ...

**- **Luna tiene razón Ginny – dijo el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla , su tacto era frío – Ella necesita hablar con Jordan , o sino podría caer en coma

**- **¿Coma? – preguntó Ginny confundida - ¿De que hablas?

Luna solo cerró el puño con fuerza , le fastidiaba dar una explicación que se quería guardar par si misma , pero era Ginny ... una de sus mejores amigas y hermana de su novio , no podía mentirle.

**- **Ginny, si Jhon muere , yo moriría en forma letárgica como él , solo que en lo espiritual y no en lo físico como tal – la ravenclaw cerró los ojos – Deberías saberlo ... eres medimaga

Ginny se recriminó a si misma por su estupidez , debería haberlo previsto , deducido , pero su tonto cariño por Jordan la cegó a tal grado que solo quiso proteger a su amigo de Francia olvidando como tal a la principal afectada del asunto ... una de sus mejores amigas : Luna

**- **Luna lo siento ... yo no me acordaba que ... bueno yo ...

**- **Olvídalo – dijo la rubia negando la cabeza y sonriéndole con tacto - ¿Me dejarías verlo ahora?

Ginny no dijo nada y se adelantó hacia unas escaleras que se dirigían a las mazmorras , a la celda de Jordan Von Dyke

* * *

**- **¿Por qué demonios no la detuviste? – preguntó Draco con enojo - ¿Qué no tienes fuerza de voluntad Potter? 

Harry maldijo por lo bajo , sabía que era parte su culpa que Hermione estuviera caminando frente de los dos con un hechizo protector a su alrededor para que ellos no pudieran detenerla y regresarla a la enfermería donde debía de estar, pero la castaña se les adelantó a los chicos que en esos instantes estaban discutiendo y sin decirles nada empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia las mazamorras.

**- **No me culpes a mi serpiente pestilente , tu tampoco te diste cuenta así que tenemos la falta los dos , cállate y comparte la culpa porque no pienso declararme culpable ante un acto al cual los dos nos concierne ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione que estaba escuchando la conversación de los chicos ... más bien pelea , se detuvo observándolos pausadamente.

**- **Si les soy sincera a momentos me mareo pero me siento mejor así que les propongo esto – Hermione sonrió – O aceptan que vamos a ir a hablar con Luna y quito la cúpula y me ayudan por si me caigo o sigo con ella y entonces si me desplomo no podrán ayudarme

**- **Eso es chantaje , Herms , sabes que quiero cuidarte – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos

Hermione asintió tiernamente con la cabeza

**- **Lo sé, así que mejor cállense y me ayudan a caminar ¿de acuerdo? – dijo la joven cediendo a la cúpula

Harry asintió pero sin decirle nada se acercó a ella y la levantó en vilo sorprendiendo a Draco y a la misma Hermione que solo atinó a pegar un pequeño grito por el inesperado acto de su novio.

**- **Mejor te llevo en brazos para que no te agotes – dijo Harry sonriendo y caminando con ella

**- **La pudiste haber levantado con magia Potter – alegó Draco riendo por lo bajó y valiéndole una mirada cruda del ojiverde

**- **Cállate Malfoy y camina

* * *

Jordan despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y con un dolor horrendo en la parte derecha de su abdomen , de pronto un flash le recorrió la mente a intervalos recordándole todo lo que había pasado y en donde se encontraba. Levantó un poco la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos visualizaran la silueta de dos chicas y otra figura más alta y corpulenta que las ultimas dejando ver por lógica que se trataba de un hombre. 

**- **Demonios – empezó Jordan tomándose la cabeza con una mano – Todo me da vueltas

**- **Jordan ¿me escuchas? – preguntó Luna - ¡Jordan!

**- **Si te escucho maldita sea – protesto el cerrando los ojos – No grites

**- **Controla tu lenguaje Jordan – dijo Ron acercándose a su novia y sacando su varita – Si no es que quieres perder tu lengua de una buena vez

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza con un gruñido y se incorporó un poco más dejando caer su espalda en la fría pared de la celda , ciertamente estaba en Hogwarts , por lo menos o eso recordaba. Se lamentó interiormente viendo de reojo a su pelirroja amiga , Ginny se veía algo alarmada y preocupada por él , lo que le recordó que ella de todos modos era parte de la orden del fénix , parte auror y más aun ... su enemiga.

**- **Jordan necesito la localización de Jhon ahora – expresó la rubia arrodillándose frente a él y mirándolo con sutileza - ¿Jordan?

**- **Si , te oí perfectamente Luna ... – el francés río con melancolía , sabía que iba a hacer - Escocia ... sigue en Escocia

**- **¿Qué posición?

Jordan miró a Ginny , la gryffindor algo pálida y ligeramente temblorosa se mantuvo firme ante él , maldije al mundo y a Dios de nuevo para si , no tenía suficiente maldad , no podía hacerle daño a ella , jamás.

**- **No es muy lejos de tu propia sede de hecho , los teníamos vigilados , a casi 5 km , en Minyert , casa 23 ¿Algo mas?

La ravenclaw negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

**- **No , gracias Jordan – dijo Luna acercándose a él y dándole un rápido y suave besó en la mejilla

Luna salió de la celda seguida de Ron sin antes preguntarle a Ginny con la mirada si iba a estar bien con él a solas , cuando ella asintió sin decir nada la ravenclaw no miró hacia atrás .

Ginny miró a Jordan con cuidado , el castaño la divisó en silencio insultando a Draco Malfoy y adorando la belleza inocente de la chica. No podía odiarla . no podía seguir odiando a todo el mundo por la muerte de sus padres y por su amor no correspondido ... simplemente no podía , estaba ya demasiado cansado.

**- **Ginny ... por favor aléjate – Jordan trató de mover sus manos pero estas se hallaban inmovilizadas

La pelirroja no pronunció palabra y retrocedió dos pasos mientras abría con su varita los grilletes que detenían a Jordan estando prácticamente a su merced pero simplemente no sucedió nada.

**- **¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Jordan masajeando sus muñecas y viéndola directamente , el aún seguía sentado , ella no contestó – Ginevra ...

La gryffindor siguió sin decir nada , no se movió , solo espero , esperó por algo que no conocía.

**- **¿Sabes? – empezó Jordan cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos dejándolo ver como un niño indefenso – Me di cuenta que no puedo odiar a todos ... odiar a Malfoy , a Voldemort , al mundo ... no puedo odiarte a ti.

Ginny tembló.

**- **La cuestión es que te amo tanto que simplemente me asfixia – Jordan río empezando a dejar correr las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando hacía un rato en sus ojos , pero aun así su voz no quebró para nada – Y te comparé a mis padres ... los perdí , perdí algo que amaba más que a nadie y me lo arrebataron.

La joven se mordió el labio tragando con dificultad el nudo en su garganta que se había formado momentos atrás.

**- **Y pensé ... que tal vez me corresponderías pero me di cuenta que seguías enamorada – Jordan levantó la vista casi con vergüenza , Ginny vio claramente las lagrimas que ya resbalaban con más abundancia – Pero salí de mi error y me enfadé , me enfadé con el mundo ... contigo , con mis padres , con todos y entonces ... ahí estaba Voldemort

**- **Jordan por... por favor para – Ginny retrocedió aun más

**- **Era la muerte segura en realidad , pero no me importo , eso quería tal vez ... mi muerte

**- **Jordan ... no continúes

**- **Pero no tiene sentido ahora , quisiera retroceder el tiempo y tratar de superar mi perdida como todos , pero es distinto y solo veo oscuridad

Ginny giró su cabeza un poco , entonces se dio cuenta que empezaba a llorar y se mordió el labio tratando de controlarse pero no podía ... realmente era una pesadilla.

**- **Ginny ...

**- **Jordan nosotros podremos sacarte de esto ... solo , déjate ayudar una vez en tu vida

Jordan no dijo más ni ella tampoco , sin consolarse el uno a otro empezaron a llorar en silencio , sin otro testigo más que la tarde que se proclamaba dueña del cielo , sin poder especificar que dolor era más grande ,el de la perdida o el de la resignación.

* * *

Cuando Luna salió de las mazmorras junto a Ron pudo ver a Draco y a Harry con una Hermione en brazos que sonreía a medias , la rubia solo pudo alegrarse sin decir más y se acercó a ellos mirando con algo de regaño a Hermione. 

**- **Deberías estar en la enfermería – dijo Luna recriminándole a Hermione con cuidado -¿Qué haces aquí?

**- **Necesito hablar contigo ... se trata acerca del hechizo que le envié a Jhon – Hermione miró a su novio – Harry ... ¿me podrías bajar?

El ojiverde asintió y bajó con delicadeza a la chica pero cuando ella tocó el suelo deslizó sus brazos por la cintura de ella sosteniéndola y apresándola en un abrazo protector.

**- **¿Dónde esta Ginny? – preguntó Draco con inquietud

**- **Se quedó con Jordan , esta en las celdas – dijo Ron extrañamente serio – Hazme un favor , no hagas escándalo y simplemente mírala a los ojos

Aunque el slytherin lo miró confundió guiñó un ojo a sus compañeros y desapareció por las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras y después a la celda.

**- **Entonces ... ¿Dime que pasa? – empezó Luna con tranquilidad

**- **Cuando me enfrenté a Jhon le lancé un hechizo que en parte lo dejo casi moribundo

**- **¿Cuál fue?

**-**_"Reverte Ozihceh"_

Luna abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedo boquiabierta , Ron que estaba escuchando casi sin decir nada se acercó a su novia.

**- **¿Y lo que quieres decir es? – preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado

**- **Le lancé un conjuro de rompimiento de hechizos de sangre y espíritu ... en realidad lo que trataba de hacer era romper la conexión entre Luna y Jhon

**- **¡HERMIONE! Estas loca – Luna negó con la cabeza preocupada – Ese hechizo te pudo haber costado la vida ¿En que demonios pensabas?

**- **En salvarte - respondió la castaña con una inocente sonrisa- No te preocupes , sigo aquí solo que el hechizo no salió a la perfección como quería

Harry apretó más a Hermione hacia su cuerpo inconscientemente , Luna sonrió , su amiga estaba muy loca.

**- **Jhon tiene que darte la aprobación ... lo que quiero decir es que tiene que quedarse con el aliento de vida que el te dio y regresarte el tuyo que por lógica el en parte tiene , aunque le costara una cuarta parte de su vida y a ti te debilitara un poco

**- **¿Algo así como el elixir de la vida o la piedra filosofal? – preguntó Ron preocupado

Hermione asintió y no dijo más , Luna que seguía en silencio solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir más , sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**- **Vamonos Ron

**- **Espera ... te acompañamos – empezó Harry con decisión pero Luna lo detuvo con una señal negativa

**- **Olvídalo , debería ir sola pero Ron no me dejaría – Luna tomó la mano de su novio y sonrió – No se preocupen , estaremos aquí a más tardar a medianoche

Los dos desaparecieron dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos , ella solo suspiró y se giró para rodear el cuello del ojiverde y guiñarle un ojo.

**- **Ahora si llévame a la enfermería

**- **Pareces niña consentida Herms – alegó el joven levantándola de nuevo en brazo y empezando a caminar

Hermione solo sonrió ... por ahora eso necesitaba.

* * *

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta de la celda se quedó perplejo con lo que vio , Ginny se hallaba casi pegada a la puerta mientras que Jordan estaba hasta el fondo recargado sobre la pared en el piso. Los dos en silencio y ambos llorando no hacían nada más que respirar. 

La pelirroja al ver a su novio entrar se acercó a él sin ocultar su lamento y lo miró silenciando cualquier pregunta de parte del rubio. El sly estaba a punto de estallar en contra del mortígrafo cuando recordó el consejo de su cuñado "mírala a los ojos" . Draco tragó saliva y así lo hizo y lo que encontró lo conmocionó .

Dentro de ellos encontró , dolor , alivio , coraje , ira y más dolor ,un significado claro de la situación , una respuesta muda a una pregunta igual de taciturna, no pudo decir nada y Ginny salió en el mismo elipsis en que la encontró . No podía resistir más .

El slytherin se giró para ver a Jordan , este le devolvió la mirada aunque con las lágrimas aun en los ojos.

**- **Me vas a golpear ¿Malfoy?

Draco negó con la cabeza , por primera vez los celos se quedaron fuera y en cambio la clemencia entro en él.

**- **No ... reflexiona Von Dyke

Sin exponer más salió de la celda buscando a su novia , Jordan se quedó en afonía con su llanto y su congoja con él , tal vez Malfoy tenía razón , un poco de reflexión no le vendría mal a su corazón.

* * *

Draco encontró a Ginny al pie de una columna , la chica respiraba apenas audiblemente y temblaba demasiado , se acercó a ella y la abrazo , exento de vocablos, ella no necesitaba más. 

Ginny escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Draco llorando en mudez mientras sentía como su novio la abrazaba aun más fuerte , no se necesitaba el habla , los corazones estaban ya en concordancia y una dulce conversación se llevaba a cabo.

**- **Me duele... duele mucho

**- **Lo sé

No hubo más , las silabas ya no significaban mucho , solo las lágrimas y el amor , porque a veces , el dolor más hondo se dejaba ver en el llanto más mudo y el amor más eterno , se dejaba ver en las miradas ... con más silencio. .

* * *

Luna lo vio , estaba inerte al fondo de un rincón , con el cabello rubio desperdigado en su rostro y el suelo y los ojos cerrados se veía más indefenso que nunca , Jhon Avery estaba agonizando. Soltando la mano de Ron se mandó hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado , dio un vistazo a lugar : en ruinas , no podía decirse más. 

Ron se acercó a ellos aunque siguió en pie , no pensaba intervenir en casi nada , aunque batallaba realmente con tirarsele al mortígrafo a golpes por haber lastimado a un novia.

Luna con un pequeño movimiento acogió a su amigo de la infancia en sus brazos con afección.

**- **Jhon ... Jhon despierta , soy yo , Luna

El mortígrafo abrió sus orbes verdes divisándola con cuidado , maravillándose por la tersa piel blanca que la cubría y con el dulce mar que oleaba en sus ojos , el cabello rubio caía en su rostro enmarcándolo y dejándola ver ... hermosa , como siempre.

**- **Te pareces tanto a tu madre Luna – dijo Jhon sonriendo y apenas en un susurro – Supongo que ya sabes lo que tu amiguita Granger nos hizo

Ron cerró los puños , el "nos" lo molestaba , era "él" no un nosotros

**- **Jhon estas ...

**- **Lo sé , estoy agonizando – Jhon tosió revolcándose un poco en los brazos de la ravenclaw – Jamás te quise hacer daño

Ron río cínicamente y Luna lo censuró con la mirada , Ron consintió con la cabeza y decidió acercarse a la puerta y salir de ella , dándose cuanta que no iba a soportar estar en la misma habitación que el mortígrafo sin matarlo.

**- **Jhon... yo ...

**- **¿Sabes porque odiaba estar contigo? – dijo Jhon sonriendo tiernamente , Luna negó con la cabeza – Porque contigo no podía confiar en mi mismo , contigo el mundo de crueldad y poder desparecía y yo entraba a un mundo de sueños e ilusiones

Luna asintió con congoja , le dolía en verdad , era uno de los recuerdos que se había obligado a desdeñar , lo mucho que le dolía su partida.

**- **Jamás intenté hacerte daño , en realidad , solo quería salvarte , no podía verte morir – Jhon empezó a palidecer aun más – Ese día , tu temblabas , apenas eras una niña y yo tenía 14 pero aun con mi corta edad pude identificar mi deseo y la negación a dejarte morir

La rubia solo respiró hondo y se mordió el labio , miró por la ventana , ya era de noche.

**- **Ahora estoy loco Luna , es una locura que no me permite dejarte con él , pero tal vez ese dicho tiene algo de certeza

**- **Jhon por favor no hables demasiado

**- **Si amas a alguien demasiado déjalo ir, déjalo ser feliz aunque no sea contigo – El rubio la miró con dulzura , con cariño , con amor – El tiempo se me acaba así que comencemos ya

Luna solo se levantó de su lado y lo miró con un nuevo cariño renovado , quien veía ante ella no era a un mortígrafo lleno de demencia, era a su mejor amigo años atrás que solo la trataba de cuidar ... ese Jhon que ella idolatraba.

**- **Luna , déjame en la cama

La ravenclaw lo levitó y lo depositó suavemente en esta , cuando Jhon se halló ya en ella la chica se acercó y lo cobijó delicadamente.

**- **Para darte tu aliento de vida necesitas besarme – dijo el chico sonriendo inconscientemente – Sentirás un viento helado recórrete por dentro y estarás bastante débil después , yo quedaré prácticamente inconsciente

**- **Pero Jhon ... yo

**- **No te preocupes , déjame aquí , si muero , que es lo más probable, moriré feliz así que no te preocupes , y llama al estúpido de tu novio cuando esto acabe .

Luna se acercó y se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras se agachaba lentamente hacia él , cuando estaban a escasos centímetros , la rubia lo miró a los ojos y el sonrió.

**- **Te amo , perdón por todo lo que te cause Lizzie

Luna le iba a responder pero él no la dejo ya que la besó rápidamente , el beso realmente era lento , sin pizca de pasión , Jhon lo disfrutó un poco antes de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia , el rubio sonrió en el mismo beso y no decidió prolongar las cosas aun más , abrió un poco más la boca y fue entonces que sintió que parte de su aliento se iba a través de él. Se separaron un poco cada uno sin tocar los labios del otro y con la boca ligeramente abierta , un destello , casi parecido a una estrella minúscula salió de cada uno de ellos para introducirse en el cuerpo de sus correspondientes.

Luna automáticamente se separó de él mientras todo le daba vueltas , Jhon en cambio no despertó más y quedó quieto sobre la cama.la rubiallamó a Ron casi sin voz pero este entró de inmediato y cuando vio a su novia en el piso se apresuró hacia ella.

**- **¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ron cogiéndola en brazos

**- **Si ... solo algo débil

**- **¿Fue todo? – inquirió el chico viendo a su enemigo inerte en el colchón

**- **Si lo fue

**- ¿**Nos vamos ya?

La rubia solo lo miró por ultima vez , cerró los ojos recordando de pronto todas las veces que jugaron juntos de niños y cuantas veces reían al estar el uno con el otro , pero eso ya no iba a pasar , Jhon estaba muerto.

**- **Adiós Jhon

Los dos desaparecieron , sin darse cuenta , que al recibir su aliento Jhon Avery había dejado toda la malicia atrás y solo agradecía estar vivo y con una nueva perspectiva de las cosas , se había sacrificado por ella , por sus padres y ese acto , ese puro acto de amor lo había purificado al grado más alto.

Ellos ignoraban que un nuevo Jhon Eduard Avery había revivido , aun en la inconsciencia ... mas no en la muerte .No era una despedida , era un hasta luego.

* * *

**_Na:_** _Lo sé y lo siento , me tardé mucho pero creo que valió la pena y además me ganó la enfermedad , desde año nuevo tengo una gripa horrenda que no me deja en paz y aun no me recupero , sorry chicos. Espero queles guste el chap. _

**_Luna:_** saludos te agradezco que sigas en este chap y espero que te guste como plantee a Luna y avery , saludos chica , un beso por cierto que buena memoria tienes eh? no se te escapa ni una

**_Pipu:_** niña linda ya se que odias a Avery pero no lo puedo matar , es mi creacion y desenvolvimiento como personaje en la historia , jajaja pero lo hice sufrir y le puse un lado tienro , espero qu ete haya gustado. Un beso guapa

**_Worden :_** espero que te guste el chap y perdon por no haber dejado un review ( o eso creo) en tus fics , me lei ya dos y estan padrisimos pero por falta de tiempo deje review , te juro que te los dejo sin falta ya , grax por dejarme a mi , un beso, que te guste el cap

**_Sara mellis_** : te digo un secreto , no soy muy asidua al draco/Ginny , pero no podía dejar al rubio sin pareja , la vdd no importa que te hayas saltado capitulos , graxx dejarme review y grax por leerla , bye

**_menlor :_** uy guapo , sorry que no te actualice rapido pero se que te va a gustar el chap , un besote y mil disculpas.

**_Stefi :_** mocosa ya te extraño , grax por seguir leyendo y espero encontrarnos ya , nunca te conectas condenada , un besotote stefi

**_Potter girl 2491_** : Hola , grax x haberme dejado un review , Hermione no se pued emorir , es la heroína de mi fic , jajaa es que soy algo feminista , grax x leer , un besote nena

**_TonyLarl:_** Mi querido Yoda , mira que buena memoria tienes nene , bueno a tu disposición no te mate a Avery pero a punto como si que no , aunque no te aseguro que viva en la ulima batalla de voldemort , jjeje , a que soy mala eh? bueno thanx por leer , por dejar review , te mando un beso cosa verde.

**_lady amatista :_** he leido varios de tus fic , especialmente los de sakura y me parecen una maravilla ,es un honor que hayas leido el mio y me hayas dejado review , gracias .

**_Hitomi chizu :_** hay que linda, me halgas grax por que te guste el chap , te dejo este y una disculpa por no actualizar tan rapido , un beso

_**Kimas **_: un beso alexandar , jajajajaja , tqm

**_jen :_** mocosa , hermana TQ1CH

**_Espero que hayan pasado una genial navidad y un prospero año nuevo ,les deso lo mejor del mundo , un beso y grax por dejarme review , se los agradezco infinitamente_**

* * *

•·.·´¯·.·•––––•(-• **kÏ®LÂTªN**•-)•––––•·.·´¯·.·•

* * *


	21. Tiempo

_Disclaimer: __los personajes no son míos , son de J.K. Rowling y no tengo afán de lucro _

_Saludos a todos _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXI**

**_Tiempo_**

La luz que antes juzgaba entrar a raudales y calentar el lago , parecía haber desaparecido al morir el día. En cambio , el frío invernal de la noche de Diciembre comenzaba a inundar las orillas del estanque con crudeza. Pero bajo las estrellas , la única paz reflejada era el silencio.

Luna , Hermione y Ginny estaban debajo del cielo , cobijadas en los sucesos de esperanza y en miradas furtivas que intercambiaban momentáneamente expresando el apoyo incondicional que sostenían y que a pesar de las circunstancias que las rodeaba , tendrían para toda la vida.

**- **¿Y te sientes bien? – preguntó Hermione sentada a orillas del agua con sus piernas pegadas al pecho – No nos dijiste nada al respecto cuando regresaron

**- **Es porque no había nada que decir – respondió la rubia apoyada en el tronco de un árbol que era azotado ligeramente por la brisa invernal - Jhon Avery murió y es todo lo que puedo saber

Ginny empezó a reir quedamente llamando la atención de sus compañeras , con sutileza se quitó la capa y se deshizo de sus calcetas y zapatos para quedar descalza.

**- **¿Qué haces? – preguntó Luna confundida al verla acercarse al lago

**- **Nada – respondió la pelirroja entrando al agua y caminando un poco más para después empezar a saltar ligeramente y salpicar a sus amigas.

Hermione que la miraba con desconcierto arqueó una ceja y se acomodó mejor en su túnica ya que realmente hacía frío.

**- **Vamos Ginny te vas a enfermar , sal ya – expresó la castaña levantándose y acercándose - ¡Ginny!

**- **¿Hace cuanto no se dan tiempo? – preguntó la pequeña Weasley dejando de saltar para verlas con seriedad – ¿Hace cuanto que dejamos de ser niños y pasamos a un mundo más cruel y duro?

Luna se quedó helada , sin poderse mover sintió una descarga de aire helado recorrer su interior con rapidez rectificándole que en efecto , ya no era un niña y que peor aún su exterior se desmonoraba paulatinamente. Hermione en cambio bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente para exhalar un silencioso suspiro y sonreír.

Sin decir nada más , la gryffindor entró al agua mientras se quitaba la túnica y la lanzaba al suelo. De pronto el aire no parecía tan crudo y el frío se convertía en una fresca ráfaga de tranquilidad y espacio que le permitía retornar solo una vez a su niñez y añorar lo que estaba derramando poco a poco.

La ravenclaw solo empezó a reir sintiéndose mejor y se arrojó también al agua salpicando completamente a las chicas lo que propició una pequeña guerra que las reintegró a su mundo idóneo , que por azares del destino había sido decisivamente ... su pasado.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** _**Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS**_ **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **Dime porque los mandamos tan lejos si es día libre – empezó Luna confundida sentada en la sala de menesteres – No entiendo y además quería estar con Ronald hoy Herms

Ginny ,que se encontraba comiendo una paleta de caramelo solo asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó más en el sillón en que prácticamente estaba desparramada a lo largo.

**- **Yo tampoco entiendo Hermione , así que empieza

La castaña solo suspiró con naturalidad y se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana para recargar su espalda en él y ver a sus amigas con más plenitud.

**- **Se me ocurrió plantearles una idea para Navidad

**- **¿Navidad? – preguntó Luna confundida – ¿No se supone que nos quedaríamos en el castillo para esa fecha?

**- **Por suscripto de la Orden si – alegó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – Pero la verdad es que estoy agotada del período que pasamos , apenas estuvimos en el colegio y sinceramente , quiero pasar un tiempo con mi familia

Ginny encaró una ceja con confusión , lo sustancial era que las palabras de Hermione eran lógicas pero había una misión oculta que gracias a su preparación con Snape pudo notar . Un mensaje entrelíneas tan real ... como temible.

**- **Te estas preparando para lo peor ¿No es así? – dijo la pelirroja sentándose correctamente y viendo a su amiga gryffindor con seriedad , Luna solo pestañeó – No deberías pensar así

**- **Ginny ... de cada 3 semanas que pasamos 2 son de simple ataque , perdóname pero ya me cansé y aunque se que yo estaré hasta el final de todo esto ... necesito un tiempo libre , es justo , además ... casi no he visto a mis padres

**- **Hermione tiene razón Gin – alegó la rubia acercándose a sus amigas – No nos vendría mal un tiempo por separado de la Orden , además , es el último año de ellos , tienen que disfrutarlo no sufrirlo

La menor de los Weasley simplemente bajó la mirada , Luna y Hermione estaban en lo cierto y ella lo sabía , estaba exhausta y era obvio que necesitaban tiempo aparte.

**- **Entonces ... ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó por fin con una sutil sonrisa la gryffindor pelirroja aceptando la idea y reanimando el momento

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** _**Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS**_ **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **¿A tu casa? – inquirió Harry nervioso – Es decir ... ¿Con tus padres y tu familia?

**- **Sí, a mi casa con mis padres y unos amigos de la familia

El ojiverde se rascó la nuca con un poco de confusión , no le desagradaba la idea , pero como todo chico normal de 17 años , conocer a sus suegros era aterrador. Aunque ya frecuentaba a los padres de Hermione antes y el mismo había comprobado que eran magníficas personas era simplemente extraño volverlos a ver en la nueva faceta del "novio de su hija"

La castaña río leyéndole el pensamiento y le acarició la mejilla con ternura , el moreno levantó su vista y comprendió con su mirada esmeralda.

**- **Mis papas saben que tú y yo estamos saliendo – dijo la chica bajando la mano y sonriéndole con cariño – Y están perfectamente de acuerdo con la idea

**-**¿En serio? – preguntó Harry revolviéndose el cabello con alegría - ¿Están completamente acorde?

**- **Vamos Harry , no quiero que te quedes en Hogwarts esta vez y no va a ser grato para ti si vas con tus tíos, así que acepta ... por favor

Harry lentamente se acercó a ella y sin responder nada la besó con tranquilidad gozando de que estaban solos y nadie los interrumpiría , Hermione le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu y se dejo besar.

**- **¿Así que eso es un sí? – inquirió la bella chica con una sonrisa

**- **A ti no te puedo negar nada

Hermione lo volvió a besar. La Navidad la iba a pasar junto a Harry.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** _**Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS**_ **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Draco abrió los ojos con horror y negó con la cabeza con energía , Ron por su parte no estaba mucho mejor , dejo caer su boca hasta el suelo y movió sus brazos frenéticamente .

**- **¡NO! – gritó Ron levantándose del comedor - ¡No voy a pasar mi época preferida con la serpiente rastrera de Malfoy! NO

**- **Vamos Ron – exclamó Luna acercándose al pelirrojo – te estas comportando muy infantilmente

El varón Weasley hizo un mohín con los labios y vio con reproche a su novia tratando de intimidarla , pero la rubia simplemente alzó una ceja con displicencia rectificándole que para nada iba a hacer efecto.

**- **Ronald , has pasado casi 6 meses trabajando con él , no te va a afectar en absoluto verlo un poco más – alegó la ravenclaw insertando la cuchara en su plato de cereal – Madura

**- **Cariño , es por eso mismo que no quiero tenerlo en la Madriguera – Ron miró a Draco con furia – Ya tengo un gran lapso soportándolo ¡NO!

Draco que hasta ese entonces estaba en shock respondió levantándose también

**- **Mira comadreja , yo tampoco quiero seguir tolerándote así que lo siento Ginny , no iré contigo a ningún lugar

Ginny que estaba más entretenida degustando su estofado que observando la discusión entre su novio y su hermano solo los miró extrañada.

**- **No se porque discuten

**- **¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron alterado – Ginevra , estamos hablando de pasar navidades en la misma casa ... el y yo juntos

**- **Luna también va a ir – dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros

**- **Luna es mi novia hermanita – Ron tomó aire – Y no me molestaría en nada que ella fuera , mejor para mi si pasa conmigo esas fechas

**- **Draco es novio de Ginny – alegó la rubia sin levantar siquiera la voz – Así que sobrellévalo Bulius

**- **¡LUNA! – expresó el pelirrojo disgustado con su chica – No me digas así

**- **Sí, lo que sea – repitió la ravenclaw sonriendo – En fin , tengo que hacer un trabajo con Terry , los veré luego

Ron curvó una ceja y miró a la descendiente de los Lovegood con extrañeza y algo de enfado. Ginny solo empezó a reir.

**- **¿Boot? Que demonios tiene que hacer con Boot – alego el guardián confundido – Boot no es de su curso

**- **Terry lleva tiempo tras ella mi querido hermanito

**- **Boot sabe que tiene novio Ginny – intervino Draco con sensatez – Y lo sabe bien

**- **¿Y crees que le importa?

Ron se puso rojo y solo murmuró algo por lo bajo mientras apretaba su varita con énfasis. Ginny sonrió , conocía a su hermano e iba utilizar sus puntos débiles : su enfado y Luna

**- **Ron ... ¿Entonces no hay problema con que Draco vaya? – preguntó la chica sorprendiendo al slytherin - ¿Te comportarás correctamente?

**- **Como desees ¿hace cuanto que Boot está detrás de Luna?

**- **Desde inicios de curso y si no te apresuras tal vez te robe a la novia – alegó Ginny mostrando una sincera sonrisa

Ron despareció del comedor en un instante , Draco por su parte divisó a su novia y río con conjetura.

**- **Me sorprende lo manipuladora y fría que puedes ser a veces

**- **Práctica – respondió la gryffindor tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza - ¿Vas a ir a casa conmigo?

**- **Ginny ... pero tus padres y tus herm...

**- **Mis padres están de acuerdo , y mis hermanos bueno , ya conoces al peor , además , así son con todos mis novios , acostúmbrate

**- **¿Me estas diciendo que me van a matar?

**- **No precisamente matarte ... pero tal vez dejarte muy lastimado

El rubio soltó una carcajada real , Ginny jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

**- **Verás , estarías solo en tu casa y sinceramente sería muy patético y te vas a divertir , te lo aseguro – la chica le tocó la rodilla suavemente – y quiero que estés conmigo

No se dijo más . como Harry , Draco y Ron habían aceptado.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** _**Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS**_ **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **Hola Jordan

El castaño giró su rostro hacia la voz que le había hablado, en frente de él una linda pelirroja lo miraba con ternura. Solo suspiró , no sabía que era peor en esos momentos , si su futuro o verla a ella.

**- **Ginny

La joven se aproximó a la cama y dejo la rosa blanca que traía consigo en la mesa de noche que estaba a lado del lecho en la enfermería.

**- **¿Estás mejor?

**- **Supongo – alegó el francés mirando su brazo izquierdo totalmente vendado - ¿Y tú?

**- **También – Ginny se sentó a un lado de él sobre la colcha y lo observó con curiosidad - ¿vas a regresar a Francia?

Jordan bajó la mirada , era una de sus opciones , regresar y borrar todos los rencores , desdeñarse de lo que había hecho y volver a ser un simple estudiante destacado , bueno en el deporte y atrayente. Pero todo eso había acabado.

**- **Es una de mis posibilidades

- ¿Posibilidades? – inquirió la chica confundida - ¿A qué te refieres?

El castaño sonrió ... todo era ironía , una sátira cruel y cínica que lo abofeteaba cada vez con más fuerza.

**- **Vamos Ginny , aún me conoces bien , tu adivina lo demás

**- **No , dejé de conocerte hace mucho y no me di cuenta– alegó la gryffindor con molestia y tristeza entremezclados – Así que deja de hablarme así

**- **¿Hablarte cómo?

**- **Como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo

El francés no dijo nada , no la culpaba , se acusaba a sí mismo en realidad , pero aún dolía , punzaba saber que ya no podría abrazarla las noches frías en que ella temblaba y enjugar sus lágrimas con la paciencia y afecto que solía tenerle , eso lastimaba y todo era eso ... su caída.

**- **¿Jordan?

**- **Te voy a contar un secreto – empezó el joven sonriendo a medias –Los vacíos en mi fueron llenados por ti, dentro de mi hay un deseo , pero esta es otra historia

Ginny bajó la mirada

**- **Cuando te conocí ... la vida entendí , con tu adiós el dolor se metió en mis sueños , eras mi veneno , y todo llego a su fin – Jordan alargó su manó y levantó el rostro de su amiga con sutileza – Pero esta tarde ... me conformó con tu felicidad ... se que si te sigo forzando te alejaras y aunque no lo creas , aun te quiero junto a mi

**- **Para...

**- **No es necesario que lo entiendas ... no puedo mentirte – Jordan sonrió con melancolía y dejo en libertad su barbilla – Te cuidaré , soy tu amigo y no puedo cambiar el hecho de que tu amas a otro , solo déjame ir

**- **No puedo ... eres mi amigo – Ginny se acercó un poco más al castaño – No puedo dejarte solo

**- **Hay maneras de seguir ... de vivir , Ginny no te estoy pidiendo que me borres de tu mente , solo dame tiempo , por favor

Ginny asintió con la cabeza sin decir más , le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó del chico para dirigirse a la salida.

**- **Feliz navidad Jordan

**- **Feliz Navidad Ginny

No se dijo más , el pilar de una amistad había recaído , sin embargo ... tal vez , era lo mejor.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** _**Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS**_ **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **¿Confundida? – preguntó Draco a la pelirroja mientras estaban en el vagón

**- **No – respondió ella dejando de ver el paisaje del que era espectadora – Es solo que no puedo evitar analizarlo con nostalgia

**- **Te entiendo ... es tu amigo – dijo el rubio con calma – Y olvidar es un período largo del que se debe ser solo concurrente

Ginny sonrió y abrazó a Draco recargándose sobre el pecho de su novio , el en cambió la rodeó con los brazos y acomodo su barbilla en el cabello de la gryffindor.

**- **Distancia serpiente, distancia – empezó Ron entrando al compartimiento y separando a su hermana de Malfoy de un jalón

**- **¡Ron!

**- **¿Qué te pasa comadreja? – alegó el rubio enfadado - ¿Qué haces?

**- **Solo estoy entrenándote– alegó él pelirrojo con una sonrisa malévola – Yo soy solo uno Malfoy , en casa hay 5 hermanos más , así que empieza a acostumbrarte

Ginny solo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la ventana con resignación , una nueva pelea iba a dar inició en el pequeño compartimiento

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** _**Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS**_ **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

- Entonces nos veremos en año nuevo en el colegio – dijo Luna sonriéndole a Hermione

**- **Sí –alegó la chica con alivio

Hermione pudo ver un carro negro que estaba a lado de Kings cross , sonrió con felicidad , ese era el carro que sus padres habían mandado por ella y por Harry . La castaña abrazó a sus compañeras y le dio un beso a sus amigos en la mejilla.

**- **Pásenla fenomenal – dijo la gryffindor mirando a las chicas – Y ustedes dos traten de no matarse

Tomó la mano de Harry entre la suyas y lo jaló hacia el automóvil , el ojiverde solo alzó la palma despidiéndose de sus camaradas.

**- **Oye Herms ¿no se supone que tus padres iban a venir? – preguntó Harry mientras veía el carro más de cerca

**- **No , esta vez no

La chica llegó hasta el vehículo y le sonrió a un hombre de aproximadamente 54 años que la veía con ternura , el moreno también pudo darse cuenta que su transporte era un gran audi negro que pronosticaba era último modelo.

**- **¡Albert! – gritó Hermione soltándose de Harry y lanzándose a los brazos del desconocido

El hombre la recibió con el mismo ímpetu y dibujo una basta sonrisa que a Harry le pareció cómoda y satisfecha.

- Mena – exclamó Albert acariciando con cariño la melena ondulada de la chica – Estas cada día más bella

Hermione sonrió , entonces se acordó de Harry se sonrojó un poco.

**- **Albert te presento a Harry Potter , mi novio – dijo la gryffindor sonriendo – Harry este es Albert , el mayordomo de la familia y mi nana

Harry apretó la mano que el hombre le brindaba con sequedad , el moreno sonrió , era muy obvio que no sería el mismo trato hacia el intruso que quería "quitarle a su niña"

**- **Encantado Albert

**- **Lo mismo digo Sr. Potter – alegó el mayordomo con seriedad – Bueno Mena vamonos , tus padres nos están esperando

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se introdujo al auto después que su mayordomo le hubiera abierto la puerta e invitado a entrar , Harry hizo lo mismo y se llevo una grata sorpresa al descubrir que el transporte estaba completamente equipado y se veía demasiado lujoso. Se pusieron en marcha y el ojiverde observó a su novia con duda.

**- **Hermione ... ¿Has omitido algunas cosas de tu familia? – preguntó el joven confundido

La castaña sonrió con inocencia y se apoyó en su hombro

**- **Tal vez algunas pocas

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** _**Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS**_ **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **¡Mamá! – gritó Ron al llegar a la madriguera - ¡Ya llegamos!

Luna y Draco tuvieron la misma reacción ante el llamado , los dos forzaron una sonrisa y sus cuerpos se tensaron al no saber lo que iba a franquear en algunos minutos. Ginny en cambio se dejo caer en un sofá y suspiró con melancolía , era la primera vez en casi 2 años que verdaderamente estaba en casa

**- **¡GINNY!

Gritó Molly Weasley bajando a zancadas los peldaños de la escalera tratando de reencontrar a su hija menor. Ginny en cambió se alegró y se levantó del asiento esperando a su madre para abrazarla.

**- **Mira como has crecido pequeña – alegó la Sra. Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos – Estas bellísima hija , cuando te extrañe

La esposa de Arthur Weasley volvió a rodear a su pequeña con cariño , Ron que miraba la escena con recelo solo bufó causando una risa en Luna y Draco.

**- **Claro , solo Ginny existe , como a la mocosa pelirroja no la has visto en solo 2 años ella si merece la atención de todos – expresó el guardián acercándose a su madre – Ahora si , puedes abrazar al más guapo de todos tus hijos

**- **¡Luna! – expresó Molly acercándose a la rubia y abrazándola con cariño dejando a Ron solo - ¡Draco!

El rubio solo pudo sonreír con timidez y sonrojarse un poco por el recibimiento tan grato que tuvo cuando el especulaba que iba a ser íntegramente lo inverso.

**- **Vaya hijo , Ginny tenía razón , te volviste demasiado apuesto

**- **¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! – alegó Ron interponiéndose entre su madre y su cuñado - ¡Estás aceptando que Malfoy "serpiente rastrera intento de buscador" es apuesto! MADRE

Draco río aposta y le agradeció a su suegra educadamente y con una sonrisa integrada.

**- **¡El mundo esta loco! – Aseguró Ron subiendo por las escaleras e internándose en su habitación

**- **Olvídenlo – dijo Molly riendo – Pónganse cómodos , Luna , espero que no te incomode dormir con Ginny y tu Draco con Ron

**- **Claro que no Sra. Weasley , encantado – expresó el slytherin bajando un poco la cabeza – Y le agradezco haber aceptado que me quedara

**- **Oh hijo mío – empezó Molly con una gran sonrisa – Es un placer para nosotros , esta es tú casa

Desde ese entonces había sido un buen inició con un predecible buen final.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** _**Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS**_ **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Harry descendió completamente asombrado del auto. Al entrar a la calle donde estaba la casa de su novia solo pudo apreciar casas del triple del tamaño de la casa de sus tíos y cuando el carro quedo frente a la reja donde debía ser el hogar de Hermione solo pudo abrir la boca con admiración.

Un gran jardín se adivinaba detrás de la cera de metal que ostentaba la entrada hacia la residencia. La piscina que apenas se divisaba atrás de la gran casa se notaba apacible y cómoda.

Descendió del automóvil algo nervioso , no esperaba eso , para nada.

**- **Hermione ... yo no sabía que tu eras ...

Hermione lo volteó a ver y puso una sonrisa dulce a la par que le tomaba la mano .

**- **¿Me acompañas? – preguntó la chica abrazándolo ligeramente – Mis padres nos esperan

El ojiverde asintió , las navidades iban a ser muy interesantes.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** _**Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS**_ **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Luna río una vez más con Charlie , realmente el hermano de su novio era encantador , ya sabía porque sus compañeras habían delirado en tercer año cuando el había dado una ligera clase con Hagrid acerca de los dragones.

El segundo hijo del matrimonio Weasley era realmente guapo , con una adorable sonrisa casi igual a la de Ron y ojos azul celeste también similares a los del guardián, con la única diferencia que Charlie era algo más alto que su hermano menor y mucho más corpulento.

**- **¿Entonces pasarás navidad con nosotros? – preguntó Charlie mirándola directamente

**- **Sí así es – respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza – Yo pensé que te quedarías en Rumania

**- **Bueno , decidí pasar un tiempo con la familia y ya vez – expresó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa – Gracias a eso me llevo gratas sorpresas

Luna se sonrojó levemente , Charlie era muy amable con ella.

**- **No puedo creer que estés celoso de tu propio hermano Weasley – dijo Draco bajando las escaleras y encontrándolo en un peldaño antes de llegar a la planta baja – Eso es realmente enfermo

Ron se giró a verlo sin decir nada , el rubio llevaba vestimenta muggle similar a el , el slytherin llevaba unos pantalones negros con bolsas a los lados y una playera ajustada azul sin mangas . Ron río .

**- **¿Por qué el gran Malfoy lleva ropa muggle si es tan detestable?

Draco solo sonrió , al parecer Ron estaba más molesto de lo que el pudo haber imaginado.

**- **Porque es muy cómoda y me veo fantástico en ella Weasley – Malfoy soltó una carcajada real y lo miró – No veo que tu te quejes si vienes casi igual que yo

El pelirrojo no dijo más , Ron estaba recargado sobre el barandal con los brazos cruzados y un rictus de seriedad inundaba sus facciones. Llevaba unos pantalones café holgado con una playera azul de manga larga que le quedaba a la perfección.

**- **Vamos Ron – dijo Ginny bajando y saludando con un pequeño beso en los labios al buscador – es Charlie

**- **Si claro – alegó el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana sin alguna emoción – El mismo Charlie que se quedo con la novia de Bill porque era muy bonita y que logró que Angelina rompiera por casi 4 meses con Fred por la misma situación

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa , no se imaginaba nada de lo que acababa de decir su cuñado , en cambio Ginny soltó una pequeña risa y se encogió de hombros con alegría , a ella realmente esa situación la había divertido bastante.

Siempre había sido cómplice de Charlie , con Bill era diferente , su hermano mayor siempre la protegía de más, igual que los gemelos y peor aun con Ron, Percy en ese aspecto era imparcial. Charlie siempre había sido más relajado en cuestión a ella y por eso se llevaban tan bien.

**- **Oh ya veo – dijo el rubio tomando a Ginny por los hombros – Bueno , vayamos a comer

Ron solo asintió y se acercó a Luna y su hermano con tranquilidad.

**- **Es hora de la cena Luna – alegó Ron tomando de la mano a la ravenclaw y logrando que se levantara - ¿Vamos?

**- **Sí claro

**- **Tienes una novia muy linda hermanito – dijo Charlie de improvisto

Ron miró fríamente a Charlie , Luna por su parte sintió la tensión que descendía en la mano del pelirrojo y observó con duda a los dos. Ron en cambio sonrió con naturalidad , tal vez solo alucinaba , su propio hermano realmente no podía quitarle a su novia y si era así , bueno , él y Luna tenían un lazo mucho más cercano de lo que pudo haber tenido con cualquiera de sus novias y no los iban a separar tan fácilmente

**- **Lo sé Charlie – respondió Ronald con sinceridad – Gracias , vamos a comer

Charlie no dijo más , aun sin palabras había entendido la posición de su pequeño hermano y de paso denotando que Ronnie ya no era tan pequeño.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** _**Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS**_ **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Los ojos miel debían de ser del padre de Hermione , en cambio la delicada silueta y la bella cara de muñeca de porcelana era de la madre. Harry sonrió , Hermione era la perfecta combinación de sus padres , el carácter y ojos de él , el aspecto de ella.

Miró a su alrededor con calma , la estancia era muy grande y la decoración era de café raso con beige que le daba un aspecto cálido y elegante a toda la casa.

Se entretuvo un tiempo viendo las fotografías que se encontraban sobre la chimenea y sonrió ... había una Hermione de apenas 1 año riendo , otra Hermione de 7 con un gorro de cumpleaños y mostrando sus grandes incisivos , otra mostrando su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts , una más cuando tenía 15 y exponía su insignia de prefecta y la ultima , la que le llamó más la atención fue la de una bella joven sentada sobre un columpio mientras sonreía hacia la cámara , sin duda esa foto había sido sacada no hace mucho.

**- **¿Entretenido? – preguntó David Granger entrando a la sala con una copa de coñac en la mano

**- **Disculpe – dijo Harry girándose y sonriendo a su suegro – Es solo que estaba observando algunas fotografías

El padre de hermione se sentó en un sofá y miró por la ventana para después regresar su vista al chico y reir ligeramente.

**- **Vamos Harry siéntate , no te voy a comer

El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza divertido y se instaló en el cómodo sillón en frente al hombre

**- **¿Vino?

**- **No gracias señor – respondió el moreno apenada – No bebo

**- **Eso es una vil mentira Potter – dijo Hermione entrando con elegancia al salón – O te recuerdo las tantas "fiestas" que tuvieron al final de la copa de Quidditch

Harry se sonrojo y bajó la mirada mientras David Granger reía aun más , el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor observó a la castaña en silencio. Realmente se veía más bonita , llevaba una sencilla falda rosa un poco más debajo de las rodillas a conjunto de botas negras altas y una blusa de manga larga negra y un escote ligero con una pequeña gargantilla que adornaba el cuello de la chica , el cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y varios mechones caían por su cara.

**- **Bastante hermosa ¿No crees Harry? – preguntó David Granger riendo

**- **Ni se lo imagina – respondió el moreno inconscientemente

Hermione se sonrojó por el comentario y se apoyó en el marco del umbral viendo con el ceño fruncido a los dos.

**- **Papá , mamá te esta buscando – dijo la joven con naturalidad – Está algo histérica con la cena de navidad

**- **Pero si Margaret la esta haciendo – alegó el Sr. Granger acariciándose el mentón – Jane ni siquiera sabe cocinar

Harry dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada que fue acompañada por el mismo Sr. Granger que solo se sonrió. Hermione negó la cabeza.

**- **Es acerca de la organización en el salón principal

**- **Oh , ya veo , bueno Harry , los dejo, siéntete en tu casa

El buscador asintió con la cabeza, Hermione al verse solos se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano levantándolo y guiándolo escaleras arriba.

**- **¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad

**- **A mi habitación

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ ** **_Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS_** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**

* * *

**

_**Na:**_ _Bueno y aqui estoy de nuevo , se que a lo mejor no esta muy lindo el chap , pero preferí darle un tiempo a la historia , cero dramas y nada de ataques , loschicos se lo merecen , gracias por los reviews , en serio se los agradezco mucho y les aviso que desde ahora nuestros héroes estaran en la escuela como normales alumnos , la segunda faceta de mi fic es el de la normalidad y no solo guerra. Gracias y a todos un beso _

_**Dranzer :** Gracias por leer el fic y por dejar un review . Saludos _

_**Woordenwood:** Tus historias estan buenisimas y si no me equivoco ya dejé varios reviews en varias , gracias por seguir leyendo guapo ;) _

_**Pottergirl2491 :** Genial que hagas un fic , el que nos gusten las mismas parejas no significa que sea la misma historia , suerte en tu fic y espero leerlo. Grax _

_**Stefi:** Mocosa ya aparece que te extraño mucho , tqm :) _

_**Mai:** Gracias y espero que te guste el chap _

_**lady amatista** : Guatemala , wao , gracias por seguir leyendome , que más te puedo decir que un gran GRACIAS! _

_**Dookienax **: gracias por leer , con solo de que leas esta super , gracias por el halago :) _

_**Menlor** : Supin lo que pasara entre la sparejas pronto y la primera es Harry y Hermione , besos _

_**Tony Larl :** Cosa verde , muchas felicidades por lo de tu partido que la fza siempre gane , gracias por darte un chance para leer_

_**Nyissa** : Hay guapa muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo en todas estas locas historias , un besotote _

_**Jim** : gracias por tener un tiempo para leerme _

_**Perdon la tardanza , los saluda con todo cariño** _

•·.·´¯·.·•––––•(-• **kÏ®LÂTªN**•-)•––––•·.·´¯·.·•


	22. Pasos

**Capitulo XXII**

**Navidad**

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Luna miró de nuevo el cielo ... iba a llover. Ese día era Noche Buena y al siguiente navidad , sonrió al escuhar a Ginny gritarle a Draco acerca de una falta que le había hecho. Los parientes Weasley y Draco se encontraban en esos momentos en el aire jugando un "amistoso" juego de quidditch. Aunque lo que realmente trataban de hacer los hermanos pelirrojos era tratar de tirar al slytherin de la escoba y simular una muerte accidental.

La rubia cerró los ojos respirando profundamente y tratando se sugestionar que era lo que Harry y Hermione hacían en esos momentos , pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una presencia arriba de ella. Al abrir sus orbes azules dio un pequeño grito al ver la cara de su compañero encima .

**- **¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la chica confundida pero con una suave sonrisa

**- **Solo me recuerdo lo bonita que eres – contestó Ron con sinceridad

Ron bajó de la escoba pero se colocó por encima de su novia lo que provocó que la ravenclaw se sonrojara un poco.

**- **Me alegra que estés conmigo en estas fechas – dijo Ron poniendo una mano en la cintura de ella

Luna asintió con la cabeza contrariada , era difícil pensar claro cuando el estaba tan cerca. Lo besó sin preámbulos y sorprendiendo al mismo Ron ya que él acostumbraba iniciar los acercamientos entre ellos. El pelirrojo le respondió con ímpetu aunque conociendo que algo estaba mal en ella.

**- **¿Y porque fue eso? – preguntó contrariado aunque con una sonrisa

La rubia negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo escondiendo su cara en la curvatura entre el cuello y la barbilla dejando que su tibio aliento erizara la piel de su novio.

**- **Ron ,quiero estar contigo

**- **Ya lo estas preciosa – Ron se separó un poco de ella para verle la cara – Siempre estoy contigo

Luna negó con la cabeza y tomó aire

**- **No ... quiero "estar" contigo

**- **Te refieres a ...

**- **Quiero ser tuya

Ron sonrió con duda y alegría y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada , sabía que estar juntos era olvidar y reafirmar , hecho que los dos necesitaban más que nada , se necesitaban mutuamente.

**- **Chicos ... se que los interrumpo pero no quiero ser tío prematuramente así que vayamos a comer – alegó Draco bajando a tierra y acercándose a la pareja

**- **Nadie te ha dicho que vas a ser parte de ESTA familia Malfoy – dijo Fred bajando también ,después miró a su hermano y a su cuñada – Y ustedes dos sepárense porque si mi madre los encuentra así no habrás más Ronnie que procree bebes

**- **Acostúmbrate a la idea que yo seré el padre de tus futuros sobrinos provenientes de Ginny

Fred se puso rojo de coraje lo que hizo a Draco reir y Ginny negar con la cabeza , se acercó a los dos tomando del brazo a su novio y sonriéndole al gemelo.

**- **Draco , cállate y Fred , no dramatices porque conozco muchas cosas de Angelina y tú que a mamá no le gustaría saber

**- **Te estamos cuidando niña , eso es todo – dijo George defendiendo a su hermano y mirando con odio a su cuñado slytherin – Este engendro rubio solo quiere arrebatarte la inocencia que nosotros te hemos brindado con nuestro ejemplo

**- **Especialmente ustedes dos hermanitos– Ginny sonrió y bajó su mano hasta la palma de Draco – pero Draco en una cosa tiene razón

**- **¿Qué? – preguntaron los gemelos a la vez , la pelirroja sonrió aun más

­- Acostúmbrense – la gryffindor miró a su amiga rubia con diversión – Por cierto Ron , levántate porque la vas a aplastar

Ron se levantó con rapidez y después ayudo a Luna a hacer lo mismo , los gemelos rieron con ganas y Draco también creando que Tanto como la joven ravenclaw y el guardián se sonrojaran aunque con una sutil mueca de alegría en sus rostros.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ _Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS_** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

La habitación era de un color azul claro que iluminaba el cuarto ya de por si grande. La cama se hallaba situada en frente del balcón que dejaba ver la increíble piscina y el jardín completo . El baño se encontraba en la parte izquierda y lo demostraba una bonita puerta de madera de roble al igual que todas en la casa. Un librero enorme lleno de libros estaba a lado del escritorio que tenía varias fotos y más textos aún.

**- **Bonita habitación – declaró Harry sentándose en la suave cama – Creo que es mejor que la que tienes en la sala común de premios anuales

Hermione se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de vidrio del balcón dejando que el aire los golpeara cómodamente y moviera las largas cortinas blancas. El ojiverde siguió revisando la habitación de la chica hasta que la encontró frente a él y con una mirada decisiva.

**- **¿Para que vinimos a tu cuarto Hermione? – preguntó Harry alzando su cabeza para verla mejor

La chica se sonrojó levemente pero se acercó un poco más a el moreno .

**- **Quiero ... estar contigo

Harry la miró seriamente tratando de encontrar la razón a su petición y algún atisbo de duda en su semblante. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y acabó de acercarse a la castaña para tomarla de la cintura con delicadez y al mismo tiempo su mentón para que levantara su cabeza debido a la altura de él. Harry la conocía ... sabía porque lo hacía , y no quería que la primera vez que hicieran el amor fuera por el miedo de ella a perderlo.

**- **Herms ... no quiero que te sientas obligada a estar conmigo – Harry sonrió y acarició su cintura con dulzura – Quiero que estés segura

**- **No es eso Harry – dijo hermione con un leve brillo en los ojos – No es mi miedo a perderte si es lo que piensas

Harry se separó de ella confundido y asombrado por la facilidad de deducción e inteligencia de la chica , así que la cuestiono con la mirada , Hermione suspiró y se sentó en la cama indicándole con una mano un lugar para que se sentara igual.

**- **A veces ... pienso que todo lo que vivimos es injusto - tomó una de las manos de el entre las suyas y sonrió débilmente – Tú jamás debiste de haber perdido a tus padres ni yo hacerme tu amiga ese día en primero

**- **¿De que estas hablando?

**- **Yo , tal vez no debí de enamorarme de ti , pero era irremediable , ahora estamos juntos ... y hemos madurado bastante rápido y hemos vivido demasiado ... los dos ... tu y yo

El ojiverde sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago que identifico como nervios , emoción y miedo.

**- **Solo quiero estar contigo ... eso es todo , yo te amo

Harry no le respondió, sintió como su pecho se llenaba de un calor circundante y delicioso. Quiso contestarle que él también la amaba, sin embargo la besó con amor .Rozando sus suaves labios con los de ella trató de poner en orden sus ideas, pero sencillamente no lo consiguió.

Harry deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la chica y sintió como ella se estremecía con su contacto. Con una mano firmemente colocada en la cintura de Hermione y la otra puesta es su mejilla, decidió soltar por un momento su cintura y pasar a su espalda baja que causo una corriente de electricidad en la gryffindor.

Harry de improvisto se detuvo y ella lo miro con temor. Él también sentía miedo: sería su primera vez, la única.

Ella sencillamente no sabía qué hacer, había leído tanto sobre el tema en muchos libros, pero ninguno daba las instrucciones exactas. Pensar, eso era lo único que no debía de hacer en esos momentos. Se limitaría a sentir.

Harry la miraba. Lo único que igualaba o superaba tocarla y besarla, era observarla. Esa apariencia frágil, pero llena de fuerza. Amaba esa mirada dulce, pero en esa ocasión, esos ojos miel estaban cargados con sensualidad y pasión. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con sutileza.

Ya no había marcha atrás, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida si no aprovechaba de ese momento, Harry comprendió que no había mujer más perfecta o compañera más fiel que Hermione y que precisamente ella , la pequeña Granger iba a ser su compañera por toda la vida.

Aun teniéndola entre sus brazos, le preguntó:

**- **¿Estas segura? – preguntó con la voz ronca por la pasión

**- **Solo continua ... no dudes

Ella ansiaba sentir nuevamente sobre sus labios los de su novio, así que tomando las mejillas de él con sus manos, las corrió hasta la nuca de él y lo atrajo hacia ella. Estaban completamente vestidos, pero ambos notaban sin dificultad los contornos de la silueta de cada uno.

No pudiendo evitarlo, Harry deslizó su mano por todo el cuerpo de ella, evadiendo sus partes íntimas. La necesidad de sentirla suya lo hizo separarse de nuevo de ella, y deshacerse de su camisa.

A ella le invadió un desesperado deseo por sentir esa tersa piel sobre la suya y apoyándose de los brazos de su novio, quien los mantuvo firmes para ayudarla, se incorporó y sacó por su cabeza la blusa que llevaba. Después bajó sus manos hasta su falda y colocándolas en su costado, bajó el cierre.

Harry deslizó sus manos desde el rostro de la bella joven, hasta su cintura, donde, mientras besaba sus labios, bajó la falda, hasta que las prendas cayeron al piso.

La contempló por unos instantes más. Era un ángel... Un hermoso ángel caído del cielo y por cuestiones del destino, había caído justo en sus brazos. Su figura era delgada, pero bien proporcionada. Ahora se daba cuenta que su piel era aun más blanca de lo que aparentaba.

La besó de nuevo y ella le correspondió. Él bajó sus manos y se deshizo de su cinturón y de los pantalones. Levantó a hermione levemente y con algo de inexperiencia, pero decisión, desabrochó el sostén de la chica.

Besó el cuello de Hermione, poco a poco, saboreando su tersa piel y embriagándose de su perfume. Hermione dejando llevarse por sus instintos se asió a los hombros de Harry , rodando y llevándolo a él de espaldas al colchón.

Ella se reclinó sobre él dejando que su cabellera se desparramara libremente el pecho del chico. Comenzó a besarlo por donde pudo. Rodeó con sus labios todo su cuello y su pecho mientras él liberaba ligeros gemidos, únicamente audibles para su amante. Cuando ella subió hasta su oído y suavemente le dijo un "te amo", sintió perder la cordura. Y si eso fuera poco, en ese momento hermione dejó caer su peso sobre el ojiverde , con lo cual él pudo percibir la firmeza y suavidad de sus senos directos contra su piel. Después ella se apoderó de su lóbulo derecho y lo saboreó cual si estuviese comiendo un delicioso dulce.

Él no podía estar más excitado, ya no podía esperar más, su necesidad era desesperante, e intercambiando de nuevo el lugar con ella, la dejó con delicadeza sobre la cama para prepararla. Harry besó alrededor de su seno izquierdo, hasta llegar al área del pezón, ahora contraído y con un tono más oscuro. Se apoderó con sus cálidos labios de él impulsado por su instinto y succionó suavemente. En ese instante ya no pensó, sólo sintió y lo que experimentó fue delicioso.

La joven ya no podía guardar tanta excitación dentro de su cuerpo. La espera le dolía, así que su cuerpo se arqueó en una ferviente demanda de lo que necesitaba.

Harry supo que ella ya estaba lista, él también y no podía ni quería postergar nada más así que se incorporó y dejó caer parte de su peso sobre ella. Su miembro estaba liso para entrar.

Tan pronto como la delicada ropa interior cayó en el piso, él hizo lo mismo con sus calzoncillos, y acercándose a hermione la besó para enseguida incorporarse y sentarse sobre la cama. Tomó a su novia de la cintura y la colocó sobre su regazo a horcajadas. Ella, abrió sus piernas, preparándose para permitirle a su novio entrar en su virginal cavidad.

**- **Te amo... -susurró en su oído justo cuando comenzó a ejercer presión en el frágil cuerpo de la joven.

Intentaba ser cuidadoso y no agitarse demasiado para evitar lastimarla . Cuando ella comenzó a sentir la virilidad de su él en su interior, un leve dolor apareció, especialmente cuando el himen se rompió. Por ello se aferró a los hombros de su amado y dejo salir un quejido. Harry también sentía algo de dolor, pues la vagina de su novia era verdaderamente estrecha. Sin embargo, no permitió que el dolor arruinara ese momento tan mágico y especial. No pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces, hasta que sintió cómo ella se estremecía y los sonidos que dejaba salir eran más bien placenteros.

La chica dejó escapar un gemido. Ahora él estaba bien dentro y el trance más doloroso había pasado. Hermione necesitaba aire y jadeó para conseguirlo, esto animó al joven inglés a iniciar nuevamente con el ritual, sintiéndose más en libertad.

Cuando por fin hermione cerró los ojos y gimió entrecortadamente el nombre de Harry , supo que había llegado al orgasmo y él llego casi al mismo tiempo. Ya sin fuerza se desplomaron en la cama sin decir casi nada.

**- **¿Estas bien? – preguntó el chico con delicadeza y envolviendo a Hermione en sus brazos

**- **Mejor que nunca

El silencio los invadió con suavidad , dejándolos dormir y consumar un amor eterno que apenas daba en una forma ... su inicio.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ _Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS_** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **¿Nervioso Weasley? – preguntó Draco sentándose junto a él en la hierba

Ron lo miró por un instante para después retornar su vista hacia el jardín y suspirar confundido. Draco alzó una ceja con duda .

**- **¿Qué te sucede comadreja?

**- **¿No crees que es irónico que este a punto de decirte todo lo que me esta pasando precisamente a ti?

**- **No ... porque a los dos nos interesa Luna – Ron lo miró con interés – De distintos modos claramente ... pero al final es tu novia y mi amiga y los dos solo queremos su bien

El pelirrojo sonrió aun en su melancolía y pensó que tal vez su cuñado no era tan malo y que la paz y cordialidad entre los dos no era tan lejana como él pensaba.

**- **Lo único que me molesta de todo esto es ... que ella no este segura

**- **¿Te refieres a acostarte con ella?

Ron asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada

**- **No puedes retrasar el pasado Weasley , solo puedes aceptar lo que tienes

**- **Lo sé ... es solo que mi futuro es con Luna y no quiero arruinar nada , no quiero alejarla y premeditarme con acciones guiadas más por mis hormonas ¿Lo entiendes Malfoy?

Draco asintió y por primera vez en toda su corta relación de convivencia le brindó una sincera sonrisa que hizo que el pelirrojo se extrañara pero se la devolviera igual.

**- **La amas tanto como para lastimarla y hacerle el mínimo daño – dijo Draco mirando el cielo que en ese momento era azul- Pero ... estar juntos es solo el inicio de una larga experiencia de historias y secretos

Ron suspiró aliviado , le reconfortaba saber que lo entendiera.

**- **No te tienes que preocupar por eso comadreja , el siguiente paso con Luna será preciso cuando estén listos y eso tu lo sabrás

**- **Sabes Malfoy ... a veces pienso que Ginny hizo un buen juicio contigo en vez de solo dejarse guiar por las apariencias

Ron se levantó sin decir más y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la madriguera con calma , el rubio en cambio sonrió para si mismo y se dejó caer en la hierba contemplando las estrellas complacido , de alguna forma había iniciado una rara y cordial amistad con uno de sus antiguos enemigos.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ _Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS_** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Hermione solo sonrió de nuevo , Harry se estaba vistiendo para ir a su habitación y alistarse para la cena , ella en cambio seguía desnuda y envuelta en la sabana de satín de color blanco que la cobijaba suavemente . Harry se volteó hacia ella y le devolvió la sonrisa

**- **Me alegra que esto haya sucedido

**- **A mi también Harry – Hermione retiró un rizo que caía sobre su cara – Ahora ve a vestirte porque no falta mucho para la cena

Harry asintió y se puso la camisa azul que cubría su torso , lentamente se acercó a la gryffindor y la beso tiernamente para después acariciarle una mejilla y salir por la puerta .

Hermione se dejo caer en su cama suspirando y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro , cerró los ojos recordando lo que había pasado con Harry y respiró inhalando el olor de la colonia del ojiverde.

**- **Fue perfecto

* * *

_Na: se que fue corto , pero esta lindo y además voy a subir un nuevo fic acerca de los merodeadores que estoy acbando el primer chap asi que le dedique un poquito más de atencion a ese , pero igualmente espero que les guste y me fui de vacaciones , jajaja jamás voy a acabar ninguno de mis dos fics , jeje , saludos_.

_Jim:_ saludos desde aca para alla , jaja perdon , estoy de simple , un besote y te agradezco que te guste mi manera de escribir

_Worden_: listo y servido , espero que te agrade mucho , un beso

_lady Amatista_ : que te guste y un saludote , grax x leer y dejar un comentario

_Menlor _: una disculpa por tardarme pero salí de vacaciones y la playa y el sol y el novio y bla , bla , conoces ya la historia , pero me esforcé lo mejor que pude , espero que te guste

_Nika_: me gusta tu nick , jeje esta super tierno , pero volviendo a la historia , gracias por leer y x dejarme un review , espero que te guste este chapter

_Dookienax_: ya actualize , tbn me tarde pero creo que valió la pena , un saludote y un beso y un GRACIAS

_Stefi _: mocosa linda , espero que te conectes más seguido xke ya no te encuentro y ya te extraño , buaa , vas a ver niña , un besote

_Hermione de potter_ : me alegra que te haya gustado esta loquisima historia y x dejar un review , gracias , un beso

_Luna:_ creo que me agregaste , espero que si xke me encantaría platicar contigo , YUPI ,que bonito , si no , agregame ,jejeje , un beso

Que la fuerza los acompañe como dice mi amigo ToNy , que por cierto te mando un beso

_Bye y cuidense chicos_

•·.·´¯·.·•––––•(-• **kÏ®LÂTªN**•-)•––––•·.·´¯·.·•


	23. Regresando a casa

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**_Capitulo XXIII _**

**_Navidad_**

Hermione lo miró con calma y sin hacer ruido , se veía espantosamente atractivo , así que se recargó en el alfeizar del arco de la entrada y se limitó a observarlo sin prisas y con detalle. Harry se hallaba viendo con admiración el gran árbol navideño que se encontraba en el ala oeste de la casa y delante de una gran ventana que daba vista al patio izquierdo.

Iba vestido con un pantalón de color negro a conjunto de un suéter de cuello de tortuga blanco y con tan solo eso se veía fantástico. El ojiverde se agacho para ver las múltiples cajas alrededor del árbol y con sorpresa encontró casi 4 regalos para el por lo que aun algo inquietado trato de abrir uno con cuidado.

La castaña empezó a reir y se acercó a su novio haciendo que el la notara por primera vez y sonriera de manera disimuladora.

**- **Suele ser costumbre que los regalos se abran hasta mañana Harry – alegó la joven sonriendo – Pero si quieres ... puedes abrir el que gustes

Harry negó con la cabeza y se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado .

**- **Hay 4 regalos para mi , no pensé recibir ninguno

**- **¿Y eso por qué?

**- **Porque cuando era niño no era costumbre que a mi me reglaran nada

El ojiverde jaló el brazo de Hermione para envolverla en un abrazo colosal , la castaña solo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él para besarlo con dulzura y después arquear una ceja.

**- **Ya esta la cena , vamos

Harry asintió y la soltó , dejando que ella caminara y pudiendo ver que Hermione se veía terriblemente linda , con una falda azul tableada a la rodilla , una blusa blanca de tirantes con una chaqueta azul también y unas delicadas sandalias se veía perfecta , como una frágil muñeca que debería estar en un estante por la eternidad solo para ser admirada.

**- **Te ves hermosa – dijo Harry entrando al comedor

**- **Gracias

La gryffindor solo se acercó a él y tomo su mano suavemente para dirigirse al comedor ya que era hora de la cena.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Minerva lo observó de nuevo junto al pensadero , ahí en la oscuridad el gran Albus Dumbledore ponía un débil hilo azul en el caldero que contenía todas sus memorias y experiencias ... pero ella , en realidad lo veía decaer poco a poco.

**- **¿Pensando? – preguntó la jefa de la casa de gryffindor con calma y sentándose en la elegante silla en frente del escritorio del director

**- **En realidad ... solo repaso

Minerva lo observó de nuevo confundida , había algo en ella que le decía que algo tramaba pero en su silenciosa adoración hacia su viejo amigo sabía que realmente ... todos las ideas del gran Albus Dumbledore tenían una gran causa y un más grande efecto.

**- **¿Repasar qué?

**- **La escuadra – dijo el sencillamente y sentándose con una simple pero encantadora sonrisa

**- **¿Te refieres a Potter y compañía?

Albus asintió con un suspiro tranquilizador y se metió a la boca un caramelo de limón y dibujó una sutil sonrisa hacia la subdirectora de Hogwarts y leal amiga.

**- **No puedo entender como personas tan diferentes hagan una química tan perfecta – alegó MacGonaggal mirando la ventana con tranquilidad

El viejo director soltó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a la ventana de la derecha que en realidad era un gran vitral que en esos momentos era opacado por la luz de la noche.

**- **La diferencia hace en ellos tanta perfección, están hechos el uno para el otro , cada uno

**- **¿Cómo? – preguntó Minerva confundida

**- **Con el tiempo te darás cuenta

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ginny sentándose en la cama junto a él

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza tratando de disimular cualquier acto que descubriera aun más su tristeza con ella. Ginny solo sonrió con melancolía y lo cogió de la mano suavemente haciendo que el rubio subiera la cabeza y la mirara.

**- **Se por lo que estás pasando – alegó la pelirroja con calma – Pero hundirte en tu pena no va a lograr nada

**- **Es difícil es ... es lo único ...

**- **¿Qué es tan difícil Draco?

El rubio sonrió con nostalgia y se levantó para acercarse a la ventana y abrirla dejando que la brisa nocturna acariciara el cuerpo de los dos , la pelirroja solo se cobijo con su presencia esperando la respuesta a una de las tantas incógnitas de Draco , una de los tantos misterios de su novio.

**- **Cuando has hecho tanto ... a veces no te sientes merecedor de las dichas que un humano común puede recibir – Draco suspiró – Porque casi siempre nunca fuiste humano

**- **Tu eres merecedor de todo lo que ahora tienes – alegó la joven acercándose a el – Lo que pudiste hacer una vez en tu pasado es pasado ... lo único que haces es destruirte a ti mismo Draco

**- **¿Estás segura de que en mi no hay más maldad Ginny?

Ginny retrocedió dos pasos y cerró los ojos , no necesitaba eso ahora , no lo necesitaba y los dos lo sabían. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y estática controló sus emociones tratando de no echar todo a perder por un enojo pasajero del que ahora era completamente presa.

**- **Un humano no tiene en si mismo maldad – Ginny se acercó hasta el – Solo malicia ... y es una malicia que los demás le crean , supéralo Draco , no estás más en tu pasado

La pelirroja salió sin decir nada por la puerta dejándolo solo , la cena ya había acabado y el estaba solo con sus pensamientos. Y eso en realidad le había dolido ya que le había recordado sus tantas navidades en casa.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **Feliz Navidad – exclamó Hermione corriendo hacia sus amigas y dándoles un gran abrazo – Me alegra volver a verlas

**- **A nosotras también ¿Qué tal Navidad? – preguntó Ginny pausadamente

**- **Excelente ... ¿Y tú Luna?

La rubia se giró hacia ellas distraída y frunció el ceño

**- **¿Qué dijeron? – preguntó la rubia confundida y girándose hacia ellas

Hermione negó con la cabeza y las volvió a abrazar , era bueno estar con ellas en casa. Harry saludó a Draco con una sonrisa y a Ron con una palmada en el hombro. Después de eso el slytherin se acercó a hermione y le brindó un suave beso en la frente a manera de recibimiento.

**- **Me alegra que estén de regreso – Draco miró a Ginny pero esta evadió su mirada – Pero mañana tenemos partido contra gryffindor y yo quiero descansar para vapulear a San Potter y a la comadreja

**- **Eso quisieras serpiente – alegó Ron empezando a caminar hacia el castillo – Una cena en Hogsmeade a que no

**- **Como quieras comadreja , así que ahorra ya que vas a perder

Ron y Draco continuaron el camino discutiendo mientras Ginny y Luna los seguían en silencio cada una metida en sus pensamientos. Hermione que se había detenido para ver el lago congelado despertó al sentir la palma de su novio sobre su cintura. Harry suspiró y le brindó una sonrisa sincera.

**- **Bienvenida a casa de nuevo

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Hermione con calma – Apenas abriste la boca en la comida

Luna la observó en silencio. La torre de astrónoma era utilizada solo por ellas dos y la blonda estaba en la ventana contemplando el espectáculo del atardecer con calma. Hermione recargada en la pared la miraba atentamente tratando de encontrar un atisbo de confusión en el desplante de la ravenclaw. Pero no descubrió nada ... solo una gruesa capa de indiferencia que la rubia transmitía cuando se encerraba en si misma.

**- **Luna ... te estas pareciendo más a Draco – Hermione río levemente y se acercó a su amiga sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

**- **No sé porque no puedes entender que quiero estar sola – Luna la miró con pureza , sin maldad ni soberbia , solo con sinceridad – Por favor

La petición más bien fue una suplica que en mutismo dejaba entrever toda la desesperación y dolor que la rubia sentía en esos momentos. Ahí bajo una radiación de luz ocre Luna simplemente se veía angelical , en la belleza innata de su rostro de muñeca y personalidad inocente , por lo cual no se concebía en un ser tan puro tanta desdicha.

- Por favor ... me preocupas

Luna levantó su mirada hacia su amiga gryffindor. Hermione era muchas cosas y ella lo sabía a fondo. Era su mejor amiga y su amistad había sido un extraño y largo proceso de cultivación , se complementaban por la discrepancia tan radical de temperamentos. Mientras la prefecta era decidida , terca , brillante , bella y femenina , la rubia era más bien delicada, casta, bonita y angelical. Una diferencia de términos impresionante que solo creaba un marco más exclusivo que llamaba la atención. Y así como cualquier libro, se conocían perfectamente y eran íntegramente claras.

**- **¿Estás intrigada por Avery? – preguntó Hermione con duda - ¿Sentiste algo de nuevo?

Luna dejo ver una cara de molestia y cerró los ojos , no le podía mentir a Hermione , algo que ni siquiera cuando se caían mal había conseguido.

**- **Levemente ... fue una sensación de alivio ,es todo – Luna sonrió y se levantó – Pero espero que fuera solo una alucinación mía ¿Hablaste ya con Dumbledore?

Hermione asintió y esta vez fue ella la que se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana , suspiró con nostalgia , sabía perfectamente que la idea no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto a Harry o a sus amigos, lo sabía.

**- **¿Y?

**- **Lo aceptó ... tan rápido como entré supo en que pensaba ... oclumencia – Hermione negó con la cabeza recriminándose – He estado muy distraída últimamente

**- **Yo no veo ningún problema a que quieras ser medimaga, yo misma la tomaré – dijo inocentemente la ravenclaw sonriendo – Tienes las notas como para elegir la carrera de tu elección ... es tu vida , haz lo que quieras con ella sin importar lo que diga Harry o nosotros , si quieres salir del cuartel de la orden es tu decisión

**- **Harry me quiere proteger Luna

**- **Tu no necesitas protección – alegó la rubia sentándose y tomándola por la mano – Eres bastante peligrosa por tu cuenta y tienes todos los conocimientos para enfrentar a quien sea ... inclusive hasta Voldemort

**- **Lo sé ...

**- **Entonces no sé porque discutes ... jamás has desconfiado de ti misma y por lo mismo menos de tus decisiones – Luna se levantó y le brindó ayuda para que ella hiciera lo mismo – Y no creo que ahora empieces a modificar esa tradición

Hermione se levantó y salieron de la torre casi en silencio , aunque en realidad era ese mismo silencio que realizaba tanta comunicación entre ellas y tanto apoyo , gracias a Luna y esa conversación la vida de Hermione se dirigía hacia un buen camino disfrutando plenamente de su entera existencia y de su propia carrera en un futuro.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Cuando Harry entró a la sala común y vio a la pelirroja sentada en frente del fuego y con la mirada perdida supo que había problemas y la visita inesperada del rubio que se encontraba a afuera de la sala común explicaba todo el asunto. Se dirigió hacia su amiga con tranquilidad y se sentó a su lado sin decir mucho.

**- **Draco te espera afuera , se ve contrariado

**- **Sinceramente ... es la persona que menos quiero ver por el momento – Ginny se giró hacia el ojiverde y le sonrió con sequedad - ¿Podrías deshacerte de el por lo menos hasta mañana?

**- **Es tu novio ... y no es aún mi amigo – Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro y se levantó – Habla con el , al fin de cuentas ... sigues enamorada de él Ginny

Ginny solo suspiró con resignación y salió del retrato para encontrarse al rubio apoyado sobre una pared esperándola con los brazos cruzados y con su usual porte ; atractivo como siempre.

**- **Pensé que estabas evitándome

**- **No te confundías mucho , te estoy evitando – Ginny se acercó a él con lentitud – Pero Harry es persuasivo

**- **¿Así que le tendré que agradecer a San Potter que pueda hablar con mi novia?

La pelirroja bufó agotada , continuaba en una parte incomoda con él , pero siempre había sido así.

**- **¿Cuál es el tema a tocar hoy entonces?

**- **Parecer sonar para ti una carga Ginevra

**- **Lo es , por lo menos hoy , sigo molesta contigo por lo de navidad , así que ve al grano por favor o me retiro

Draco abrió los ojos , sutileza , esa era la palabra vacante en el vocabulario de los wesaleys , no la conocían. Y realmente era esa vacante de delicadeza que hacía que la deseara aún más y más.

**- **De eso quiero hablar contigo ... pero no estamos en el lugar adecuado

**- **No me importa en que lugar estemos Draco – Ginny le brindó una falsa sonrisa – Apresúrate

**- **Ni tu ni nadie me apresura ... si vamos a hablar , vamos a hablar y no en este lugar , estoy en territorio enemigo

Draco tomó la muñeca de Ginny y la jaló hacia el extremo sur del castillo sacándola de el área de Gryffindor , aunque la pelirroja se resistió no pudo hacer mucho ya que el slytherin le ganaba en fuerza , suspirando y agotada se dejo guiar.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **¿Vamos a pasar fin de año aquí? – preguntó Ron viendo a su novia y a Hermione escribiendo en un pergamino en la biblioteca – Vamos chicas es casi medianoche y estamos en la biblioteca en vez de festejar nuestro regreso

**- **Tenemos deberes Ronald ... lo sabes – aclaró Hermione con una rigurosa mirada que el pelirrojo le contestó con un bufido de exasperación

**- **No se me ha olvidado en realidad Herms , es solo que al ser "responsable" ,me quitas tiempo con m novia

Luna miró al gryffindor confundida , no entendía porque Ron tenía la insistencia de mantenerla cerca a todas horas , mordió su pluma ligeramente , estaba cansada , quería dormir largamente y despertar al siguiente día con la luz cálida de la mañana en su cuerpo cobijándola. La ravenclaw se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recoger sus cosas sin decir nada , después les dirigió una sonrisa sutil a sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

**- **Te acompaño a ravenclaw

Luna negó con la cabeza y Ron se detuvo confundido , ella alzó una mano restándole importancia y siguiendo su camino.

**- **Luna yo te voy...

**- **Quiero estar sola ... si no te importa Ron , estoy muerta. Buenas noches

Ron se quedó petrificado viendo como su novia se alejaba lentamente , Harry quien también estaba con ellos observó con duda a la rubia y se giró a preguntar a Hermione con la mirada acerca del comportamiento de la joven, la castaña en cambio solo se encogió de hombros y continuo escribiendo.

**- **Quiere estar sola ... tiene motivos , así que déjenla en paz

El ojiazul se acerco a su amiga y le quitó su pluma para que le pusiera atención , y dio resultado ya que Hermione lo miró enojada.

**- **Devuélvemela por favor

**­ **- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Luna? – Ron se sonrojó , estaba enojado – Dime Hermione

**- **Te repetí y lo hago de nuevo Ronald , son asuntos de ella y solo ella puede decidir si lo habla o no

**- **Así que supongo que tu debes conocer el asunto ... ¿Qué demonios no eres mi amiga?

Hermione se levantó de la silla y puso sus manos en el escritorio furiosa clavando su mirada miel en la de él, Harry se acercó a su enamorada y a su mejor amigo tratando de tranquilizar la situación , pero Ron lo olvido olímpicamente.

**- **No cuestiones nuestra amistad en relación a la mía con Luna y lo que ella me dice Ron – Hermione tomó su pluma de regreso y se sentó otra vez – Sí , se que le pasa , pero jamás te lo voy a contar porque eso no me compete y si en realidad te preocupa tanto , indaga con ella y no conmigo

La castaña tomó sus cosas y se alejó de la biblioteca dejando al ojiverde y al pelirrojo juntos y sin decir palabra.

**- **No debiste actuar así con Hermione , Ron – Harry lo observó con un poco de molestia - Ella no tiene la culpa de nada ¿Me escuhaste?

**- **Te escuché perfectamente Harry – Ron apretó los puños fastidiado – Deberías entenderme en vez de defender a tu novia

**- **Mi novia Ron , es tu mejor amiga y estas siendo realmente irracional , mi novia es también la mejor amiga de TU novia y solo trata de ayudarla – Harry lo tomó por un hombro y obligó a Ron que lo mirase a los ojos –Necesita estar sola ... dale el espacio que necesita y después te pedirá ayuda ... nosotros no somos como los demás Ron , nosotros hemos pasado por cosas que nadie debería pasar y cada uno tiene su propia historia y tormento ... Luna ha sufrido bastante ya

Ron cerró los ojos , lo sabía , sabía que tanto Harry como Hermione tenían completamente la razón , pero el verse imposibilitad de saber que le pasaba a Luna era simplemente aterrador , si la perdía a ella perdía todo , su vida , sus sueños y su fuerza principal. No podía simplemente dejarla ir , pero lo que no sabía , queridos lectores es que realmente estaba más unido que nunca a la joven Lovegood

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Harry miró bastante confundido a Remus y a MacGonaggal , pestañeo dos veces y arrugó el ceño , no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Giró a ver a su novia en busca de respuesta pero Hermione solo le sonrió con tranquilidad lo que lo turbo más. Ron estaba casi igual , solo que el pelirrojo se encontraba serio y no movía ningún músculo... tal ves todo era una confusión.

**- **¿Entendí mal? ... ¿Hermione se quiere salir de la orden? – preguntó Harry con duda - ¿Es en serio?

**- **Es completamente en serio Sr. Potter , las señoritas Granger y Lovegood dejan el cuartel por decisión propia – Snape sonrió ante la mueca de disgusto de Harry , el ojiverde le dirigió una mirada de odio

**- **Vaya ... de acuerdo

Harry salió de la sala sin más y Hermione solo suspiró , se levantó con calma y después de girarse , Ron en cambio solo respiró tranquilamente y salió del cuarto sin decir nada. Moddy miró a su alumna con agrado y se acercó a la rubia.

**- **Me alegra saber que vas a dedicarte a la medimagia Luna – Moddy sonrió contrayendo casi todos sus músculos faciales – No puede haber una profesión más indicada para ti

**- **Gracias Alastor – la ravenclaw le guiñó un ojo a su mentor y observó por donde había salido su pelirrojo chico , después miró a Tonks y esta solo río con serenidad

**- **Anda ... ve a hablar con él , sabes lo territorial que es a veces

Luna asintió y salió de la habitación sin más. Snape en cambio se retiró a las mazmorras feliz , nadie sabía el regocijo de haber visto la cara de Harry en ira y molestia. Y eso era un recuerdo que le ibaa perdurar por un buen tiempo.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **¿Molesto?

Harry se giró , Hermione caminaba hacia el con precaución y con bella distinción, el uniforme que le sentaba a la perfección se hallaba sin la capa y ella solo portaba la falda y el sweater dejándola ver llanamente encantadora. Lo miró de igual forma , solo con el pantalón y la camisa arremangada hasta los codos , el cabello despeinado de costumbre y una sutil interrogación en su semblante.

**- **No – Harry la tomó de la mano cuando ella se sentó a su lado y volvió su vista al lago, era una bonita mañana- Solo que dejando el cuartel ... estás más desprotegida y ...

**- **Harry ... no sé cuantas veces hemos discutido este asunto de la protección y como siempre te tengo que recordar que me...

**- **Ya sé perfectamente que puedes cuidarte por ti misma – dijo el ojiverde cortándola y sonriendo con serenidad – pero entiéndeme ahora tu a mi

La castaña lo miró a los ojos y ahí lo encontró , sin mentiras o facetas , solo él , solamente Harry ... ningún salvador Potter o el futuro del mundo mágico , divisó a un chico de 17 años con alegrías y preocupaciones como todos , un joven que solo procuraba lo que más amaba y eso era ella. Le acarició el rostro sin decir nada y él rió.

**- **Lo sé , lo juro , es solo que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo algo que empiezo a detestar – Hermione cerró los ojos y bufó con calma- Quiero ayudar de un modo distinto y además no creo ser buena atacando

**- **¿Estás loca? – Harry pestañeo y dejo escapar una leve risa de si mismo , Hermione frunció el ceño – Creo que en mi vida he conocido a una joven tan diestra como tu Hermione , atacas con pulcritud , elegancia y sin fallas ¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres buena auror?

Hermione respiró hondo buscando alguna fuerza sobre ella y la encontró , tal como siempre había sucedido. Ella a todo momento sabía lo que deseaba , se conocía y por lo mismo su seguridad solo era un punto a su favor que la llevaba al éxito , pero en esos momentos la victoria estaba más lejos que su propia batalla.

**- **Harry ... no quiero ser parte de esto por más tiempo – Hermione giró su vista hacia al lago y la dejó ahí , sabía que si lo miraba directamente perdería el hilo de sus ideas – No quiero más misiones o muertes ... yo no quiero ser auror

Harry simplemente rodó su vista con dirección al agua , el la entendía , el mismo quería puramente desvanecerse y olvidar su compromiso de tener que salvar al mundo mágico y con ello su propia vida. Distinguía que era realmente bueno en defensa y que sus poderes en escenario se desarrollaban con rapidez y claridad con el tiempo , era consciente de que en contexto se hacía cada vez más fuerte pero insistía en negarlo. No quería acabar como sus padres.

**- **No voy a alejarme de ti o de la guerra – Hermione se levantó y le tendió la mano que él dejó en el aire , ella no se incomodó sino que la mantuvo en espera – Pero quiero ayudar tomando un rumbo distinto a ser auror ¿Lo entiendes?

Harry se levantó solo provocando que ella pegara su brazo de nuevo al cuerpo y lo interrogará en silencio buscando alguna previsión de enojo o duda , pero solo dio con una leve deje de tristeza y felicidad por su propia valentía.

Se acercó a la castaña y le dio un suave beso en la frente , Hermione sonrió , había entendido y aceptado todo mejor de lo que había creído ... Harry estaba madurando. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a dirigirse al castillo. Con calma y sin prisas.

**- **A veces... pienso que nunca te dejarás de sorprenderme

**- **¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione parándose confundida

**- **Eres perfecta ... y eso nunca deja de impresionarme

Hermione se quedo de piedra y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda con furia dejándola imposibilitada de las piernas hacia abajo , Harry en cambio rió de nuevo y la besó levemente en los labios sin que la castaña le respondiera y comenzó a tirar de ella ... Hermione había conocido una nueva faceta de Harry aun con los siete años de conocerlo.

Conoció al hombre que estaba dentro de él

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**- **Las cosas no deberían ser así – dijo Ginny mirando la ventana con tristeza

Draco la miró , ante la luz matinal el cabello fuego solo relucía aún más y los ojos color cielo se veían demasiado claros. Era un fantasía , todo lo qué el había soñado y sabía que en sentido posesivo era suya. Pero aún así la separación marcaba un soneto de lejanía y frialdad que ella aun no podía tocar , y eso a él mismo le dolía , porque quería permitirse amar. Una vez más.

**- **Ginny siéntate

**- **¿Tan grave es? -preguntó la joven frunciendo el ceño y provocando la ternura en él ,Draco sonrió

**- **Solo siéntate , querías hablar ¿No es así?

Ginny se sentó a lado de él y espero que hablara , en silencio se recordó cuanto lo quería y por lo que habían pasado por estar juntos, pero eso eran nimiedades. Sí el no confiaba en sí mismo, jamás podrían tener nada de ningún modo.

**- **Perdóname – comenzó Draco respirando con sosiego – Perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido en mis comentarios ... pero ... es que por ahora yo no ...

La pelirroja bajó la mirada ocultando todo el dolor contenido en sus ojos , cerró los ojos en un intento vano en tratar de controlarse , pero no pudo , no podía dejarlo ir.

**- **No me dejes ... – Ginny se maldijo a si misma por parecer tan débil ante el – No lo hagas... no arruines todo

**- **Ginny yo ... yo no quiero

**- **¡NO! – Ginny se levantó y lo miró con furia , no podía estar más enojada o aterrada , no quería perderlo , pero no lo mantendría retenido – Jamás has querido nada , ni siquiera a mi

**- **No puedes estar diciendo esto Ginevra

Draco se también se alzó y la tomó de los hombros incrédulo , Ginny en cambio solo respiró con rudeza, estaba mareada y furiosa , no podía solo alejarse de él, lo odiaba ... odiaba lo que estaba haciendo y aún así seguía amándolo con cada fibra de su ser.

**- **Bien , aléjate , termina esto pero te lo advierto ... nunca más me volverás a ver en tu vida Malfoy

Ginny corrió hacia su sala común dejando al rubio solo y sin sentido. El slytherin se acercó a la pared y se dejó caer . Había echo una terrible estupidez por su miedo... la estaba perdiendo.

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Cuando Luna lo encontró, rodó los ojos cansada , debería haber supuesto que Ron estaba en el campo de quidditch volando. Ella en cambio se sentó sobre las gradas esperándolo. Lo observo con cuidado , Ron había cambiado completamente, tanto en el aspecto físico como el mental. Luna sabía que era guapo ... en realidad era irresistible, por eso la tanta envidia de sus compañeras de casa, especialmente de Padma Patil. Su novio era guardián de gryffindor, prefecto y tenía ese asombroso cuerpo de gran altura, hombros anchos y vientre plano. Si ,Ron era atractivo pero eso no le atañía.

El pelirrojo inmaduro, caprichoso e infantil de años atrás que ella una vez conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts en su cuarto curso era remplazado por el joven tranquilo, calculador, divertido y más que nada maduro y estratega Ronald Weasley. Y ese aspecto , el más importante de todo, era el que más le atraía, era por eso de que en esos momentos estaba tan enamorada de él , era la razón del porque lo amaba.

**- **¿Estás bien?

Luna salió de su ensimismamiento al verlo parado en frente de ella y con la escoba en los hombros, sonrió.

**- **Venía a verte – dijo la rubia tranquilamente - Necesito hablar contigo de lo que pasó hoy Ronald

El pelirrojo suspiró y se dejo caer en el asiento a lado de la ravenclaw, se aflojó un poco más la corbata y miró el campo verde tratando de saber el porque de la molestia en su cuerpo. Sintió la nívea mano de Luna sobre su brazo y una repentina sensación de calidez lo invadió, eso era ella , ternura, pureza, tibieza.

**- **Se que te incomoda mi salida Ron ... pero

**- **No – la cortó el gryffindor con una sonrisa – Fui egoísta , hoy y desde hace un tiempo , te quise tener para mi siempre por el simple miedo a perderte

Luna pestañeó al escuhar la revelación del chico peor no dijo nada.

**- **Perdóname Luna – Ron se giró hacia ella y quedaron frente a frente – Es solo que he estado a punto de perderte y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti ... ya no puedo

**- **Ron... yo...

**- **Se que es muy egoísta y vano decir esto, pero te necesito , moriría si algo te llegara a pasar por insignificante que sea – El pelirrojo tomó aire y le acarició la mano – Yo te amo ... y te amo tanto que duele, no puedo simplemente permitir que algo te pase ... Luna es que no se si enti...

Ron calló inmediatamente al sentir los suaves labios de su novia sobre los suyos. Inmediatamente reaccionó al sentir la lengua le ella acariciar su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar y no se negó. Sin tardanza la sujeto por la cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo e inconscientemente la acostó sobre la grada poniéndolos a los dos en una situación más cómoda y libre.

El pelirrojo se asombró al notar las manos delicadas de la rubia tratando de quitar el sweater del gryffindor con insistencia y el no se negó pero estaban a plena luz del día y no podían ser vistos , Asi que la alejó lentamente y respiró con gravedad, le estaba costando respirar.

**- **Lu... Luna – Ron tomó aire , casi no le quedaba – Si sigues así no voy a poder controlarme en absoluto

**- **No quiero que te controles esta vez Ron

**- **¿Entiendes lo que estas diciendo Luna?- preguntó el prefecto con rapidez y aun sonrojado - Te estarías atando a mi de por vida porque después de eso nunca más podré dejarte ir

**- **Lo se , por eso te lo estoy diciendo – Luna se acercó a él y lo beso suavemente mordiendo su labio con delicadeza, Ron cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse a raya – Soy tuya

El guardián la volvió a besar y ella no se opuso sino que lo rodeó por el cuello atrayéndolo más hacia si misma sin poder decir nada. Después el pelirrojo paró y se levantó de ahí para dirigirse al castillo.

**- **Anda, esta haciendo frío y te vas a enfermar , aparte de que no quiero que mi primera vez sea en las gradas de un campo de quidditch – la tomó de la mano y comenzó a bajar – Y además no podría concentrarme en ningún juego más si recuerdo que en estos asientos te hice mía , Oh no , el factor concentración del que habla tanto Harry se iría directo a la mierda con tan solo visualizarte

Luna río suavemente y apretó la palma del chico, lo adoraba. Ron en cambio la miró fijamente y se paró unos segundos.

**- **Ahora cuéntame de esa fijación de Terry "estúpido" Boot hacia ti

La rubia comenzó a reir a carcajadas y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras dejando a su novio solo. Ron solo alzó una ceja y corrió hasta ella para después levantarla en brazos y dirigirse al castillo de nueva cuenta.

Y la mañana empezaba a florecer para todos. Inclusive para el hombre de traje negro que los observaba a lo lejos en una parte del campo. El rubio de ojos verdes sonrió. Bajó algunos peldaños cojeando y se tomó una parte del abdomen por el dolor a causa del esfuerzo. Aún así todo estaba bien.

**- **Estás feliz ., eso cuenta Luna

**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

Cuando Ron y Luna entraron a la sala común de gryffindor vieron a Harry y a Hermione jugando con una sticht. Más bien a Harry sentado en una sofá con la pelota dorada en sus manos y a Hermione sentada sobre el ojiverde tratando de tomar el artefacto divertida. A cada movimiento de la chica el moreno movía su brazo hacia otra dirección evitando que la castaña atrapara la pequeña esfera y terminara el juego que habían empezado.

**- **¿Se divierten? – preguntó Luna dejándose caer en un sofá aun con la mano de Ron entre la suya

**- **Bastante – declaró Harry dándole otro beso a Hermione mientras esta refunfuñaba- Esta enana no puede ganarme en reflejos y yo gano un beso por cada intento

**- **No soy ninguna enana – la castaña se volvió a mover estirando su brazo pero Harry la volvió a evitar y le dio otro beso en los labios ella aunque divertida hizo un mohín – Harry

**- **Explícame las reglas – alegó Ron riendo al ver la cara de molestia de su amiga

**- **Si ella atrapa la sticht hago lo que ella quiera , a lo que me refiero es comprarle el nuevo libro de transformaciones nivel VI

**- **¿Y si no? – inquirió la rubia

**- **Yo ganó los besos que quiera en donde quiera y ella no puede negarse – Harry se volvió a movilizar y le dio una mordida suave en el cuello – Lo que no sabe la enana es que soy mucho más alto que ella , más ágil , rápido y fuerte ... y piensa que puede ganarme , que ingenua es mi novia

Hermione alzó una ceja molesta y con sarcasmo lo que provocó que Harry la mirará con duda. La chica solo sonrió en forma seductora y se acercó al odio del chico.

**- **Lo que tu no sabes ... es que yo soy más lista que tu

Hermione lo besó sin recató olvidándose que sus amigos estaban en frente de ellos y que tal representación de afecto los iba a incomodar, pero no le importó , ella sabía lo que iba a hacer. Harry aun tenía la mano en alto y sujetaba fuertemente la pelota, así que mordió el labio de su novio y movió una de sus manos bajó el chaleco a y blusa del capitán del equipo de quidditch adentrándose en al abdomen del chico y acariciarlo sin pena logrando que Harry bajara el brazo y lo pusiera en la cintura de ella atrayéndola aún más. La castaña lentamente dirigió una de sus manos hacia la mano del ojiverde y con rapidez se la quito para después cortar el beso y dejar a un Harry inquieto.

**- **¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Harry con voz entrecortada y agitada

**- **Consiguiendo mi libro – Hermione se levantó de las piernas y lo despeinó con gracia – Y date una ducha fría, es un consejo

Harry bufó enojado e iba a replicar algo cuando el retrató se abrió y vieron pasar a una Ginny completamente roja de furia y diciendo palabras incoherentes, se detuvo en frente de sus amigos y los miró de mal talante.

**- **¿Por qué todos los hombres tienen que ser tan idiotas?

**- **Porque esta en su naturaleza querida – explicó Hermione sentándose en otro sofá con calma

**- **¡GINEVRA! No hemos terminado

**- **¡Y ese es el idiota más grande de este mundo! En serio

Ginny comenzó a subir las escaleras aún más colérica y se adentró en una puerta azotándola con fuerza creando un eco inconfundible que hacía entender al rubio que iba a ser algo dificultoso que lo perdonara. Draco llegó hasta sus amigos y los interrogó con la mirada, Ron en cambio alzó una ceja con displicencia.

**- **¿Qué haces tu aquí Malfoy? – preguntó Ron levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él

**- **¿Dónde esta el dormitorio de las chicas? – dijo el rubio agitado

Hermione quien acababa de tomar un libro movió su dedo hacia la derecha y sonrió.

**- **Segunda puerta a la derecha después de las escaleras ... si te pierdes resuélvelo tú mismo

**- **Gracias

Draco desapareció y Ron miró de mala forma a su amiga incriminándole el no haber podido cuestionar a Malfoy.

**- **No me mires así que es su novio

**- **Exacto – dijo Harry levantándose y quitándose la corbata – Tu eres mi novia y no hemos terminado aún nuestro juego

**- **¿Qué estás implicando? – preguntó Hermione con risa

**- **Ron, hoy duermes en el sofá, el cuarto es mío

Harry se acercó a su novia y sin recató la jaló del brazo para después levantarla y ponerla en sus hombros ante las quejas de la chica, comenzó a subir las escaleras y se adentró tras una puerta sin decir más. Ron miró a Luna con risa y ella se sonrojó.

**- **Entonces ... ¿ravenclaw? – inquirió el pelirrojo sonriendo

Luna comenzó a reir y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, Ron alzó un puño en el aire y la tomó del brazo para levantarla y dirigirla hacia la salida.

**- **Bueno, no perdamos tiempo

**- **¡Ronald!

**- **Nada de replicas, hoy tu y yo estaremos completamente solos , no compartes habitación por ser prefecta ¿No?

**- **No, tengo propia habitación

**- **Perfecto

La rubia solo volvió a sonreír, nada podría ser más perfecto.

* * *

Na. Bueno se que me tarde un buen pero hay que entender, acabo de terminar la prepa y mis maestros son unos sádicos locos , naricicstas , jajajajaja, perdonenme y les dejo este chapter

Besos a todos y disculpenme por no poner deciatoria todos.

_**Nyissa, Stefi, Mi querido Yoda, Maris, La tipa , Nika Granger, El guapo Worden ,Danyta, Hermione de potter granger, Saritaharryherm y Jim**_ : Les agradezco de corazón su review , los quiero y xdon por no responderles individualmente pero estoy como que medio de hurry, con prisa y todo, un beso , los quiero.

Atte:

•·.·´¯·.·•––––•(-• **_kÏ®LÂTªN_**•-)•––––•·.·´¯·.·•


	24. Llovía

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_**N/T:** Disculpen por la espera y espero que les guste _

_**Disclaimer** : Como ya saben los personajes no son míos (son de J.K Rowling) ni tengo afán de lucro_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**_/Kirlatan/_**

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**_

_**Capítulo XXIV**_

_**Llovía**_

Ginny lo observo furiosa mientras él solo le sonrió con cuidado. La pelirroja respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse pero fue inútil, todo su coraje en esos momentos se veía focalizado en el rubio en frente de ella que la veía con calma. ¡Estúpida calma de mierda! Eso no le bastaba ... necesitaba escuharle decir perdón y no ver esa jodida sonrisa de 2 mil galeones que derretiría a cualquier mujer, aunque enteramente ella no era cualquier mujer.

**- **Ginny...

La pelirroja se levantó y se acercó a él con lentitud y sequedad, oscureciendo su enojo en tranquilidad y difuminando su desesperación en displicencia, tal como él hacía, y eso era algo de lo que Draco Malfoy aprendería a no repetir.

**- **Conoces la salida Malfoy

Draco alzó su cabeza hacia ella y la vislumbró con miedo, había tanta apatía y frialdad en su tono. Giró su cabeza observando el lugar ... bueno, realmente no había escapatoria y si su novia se propusiera hacer un escándalo él estaría muerto y empalado por el comité de leones de la casa de gryffindor. Lo sabía ya ... estaba en territorio enemigo.

Se sentó en la cama pensativo , no estaba dispuesto a estropear nada más con ella, Ginny era su futuro y no había ley en el mundo que cambiará esa idea. Orgullo slytherin completa e inevitablemente. No podía hacer nada al respecto.

**- **Perdóname

La pelirroja retrocedió dos paso analizando las palabras dichas por el blondo y sonrió, la sinceridad marcaba con franqueza sus facciones y el arrepentimiento encontraba una residencia incomoda en sus ojos grises. Y entonces lo vio ... Draco Malfoy en realidad la amaba ... había cambiado solamente por ella, lo que ella se juzgaba incorrecto porque aun así ya lo adoraba tal cual era. El rubio iba a empezar a explicarse pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano pidiendo que frenará, él la miró confundido.

**- **No ... te perdono y te perdonaré siempre

Ginny se acercó a el y se sentó en sus rodillas riendo como una niña, los brazos del slytherin la rodearon aun confundido y ella volvió a sonreír, sí , era muy voluble. Pero era esa volatilidad que transformaba todo el mundo negro en uno rosa y lleno de paz, les daba seguridad a ambos y se rectificaban más como personas pensando que tal vez no estaban en una guerra y menos aún en peligro de muerte.

**- **Ginny

**- **Shhh... –la pelirroja lo silenció poniendo delicadamente su dedo en la boca de él - Tienes que entender que el silencio a veces es el mejor modo de redención. Estoy contigo Draco Malfoy.

Draco no dijo nada, estaba con ella y era un hecho ... no necesitaba más.

_**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**_

**- **Se que lo más probable es que vayas con Harry ... pero no se pierde nada intentando- Seamus la miró con un poco de vergüenza mientras un sonrojo de color rosa aparecía en su rostro - ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de Fin de año?

Hermione en vez de expresarle que no y gratificar el gesto lo observó confundida y arqueó una ceja con visible duda. Seamus alzó la cara para contemplar y esperar la respuesta pero con lo único que dio fue la bonita cara de incertidumbre que la castaña le ofrecía.

**- **¿Hermione?

**- **¿De qué baile me estás hablando Seamus? – preguntó la chica sutilmente

La prefecta giró a ver el comedor por primera vez. Bien ... hacía mucho que no interactuaba con sus compañeros de escuela, las misiones y los problemas personales la estaban absorbiendo y alejando de la vida social y peor aún la escolar, no era lógico que no se entrará de un baile ¿O sí?

El gran comedor en diferencia se veía tranquilo como de costumbre a menos de las raras miradas lascivas que algunos chicos le ofrecían , otras de envidia de alguna de las de primero y segundo de algunas casas y algunas risas de varias chicas que curiosamente estaban discutiendo en grupo. Sí, había estado apartada.

**- **¿No sabías que iba a ver un baile de fin de año Hermione? – preguntó Seamus con risa y esa vez fue el turno de la ojimiel de ruborizarse mientras negaba con la cabeza

**- **No, sinceramente no, hemos estado tan ocupados con la orden y el regreso de la misión que casi no nos hemos enterado de mucho – Hermione le sonrió con algo de pena – Gracias por la invitación , pero en realidad voy a ir con Harry

El gryffindor bajó la cabeza por un momento pero la volvió a alzar brindándole una mueca cerca de una sonrisa de inconformidad pero aceptación.

**- **Lo sabía ... Harry tiene toda la suerte del mundo al tenerte

**- **Hola Seamus – dijo Harry llegando a la mesa de gryffindor y sentándose a lado de la castaña

Seamus lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se levantó para salir del gran comedor en silencio. Harry lo observó con confusión pero alzó los hombros dándose por vencido. No podía resolver el mundo de todos.

**- **¿No crees que hay mucho bullicio hoy? – el ojiverde comenzó a tomar de la copa que tenía un sumo de calabaza y un plato de comida apreció ante él con lo que lo hizo sonreír satisfecho - ¿De qué hablabas con Seamus?

**- **Me invitó al baile

Harry se giró hacia ella con rapidez y ladeó su sonrisa con desconcierto a la vez que la castaña reía ya que sabía que su incertidumbre era la misma que ella había tenido y no por el hecho de que su amigo y compañero de cuarto le hubiera pedido que fuera al baile con ella.

**- **¿Desde cuando hay un baile y nosotros no nos enteramos? – preguntó el ojiverde llevando de nuevo el tenedor al trayecto que llegaba a su destino ; su boca.

**- **Desde que dejamos de ser parte del mundo real – Harry suspiró y la tomó de la mano , ella sonrió – Pero estamos de nuevo aquí ... así que supongo que iremos juntos ¿No?

El ojiverde en respuesta la besó levemente pero fue interrumpido por Dean Thomas y Neville que se acababan de sentar a su lado: Harry les sonrió y comenzó una conversación amena con los chicos. Ginny llegó a la mesa sentándose en silencio. Hermione supuso que algo andaba mal cuando la pelirroja allanó el tenedor en el pollo tan hondo que tocó el plato creando un sonido agudo.

**- **¿Qué te pasa?

**- **La estúpida de Pansy Parkinson me acaba de ofrecer 2000 galeones a cambio que deje a Draco libre para el baile

**- **¿Qué maldición le mandaste Ginevra? – preguntó Hermione intrigada conociendo la reacción de su amiga pelirroja

Ginny cerró los ojos recriminándose por haber hablado, sabía que Hermione la intimaba tanto que iba a suponer cual "leve" maldición había mandado hacia la maldita, odiosa y fea rubia slytherin alrededor de los limites fuera de Hogwarts. Estaba en problemas.

**- **Fue un leve rictusempra y un pequeño, muy pequeño, extremadamente pequeño desmaius

**- **¡GINERVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! – rugió Hermione negando con la cabeza escandalizada - ¿Y donde demonios la dejaste?

**- **¿En el bosque prohibido? – dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos de nueva cuenta esperando el regaño de su amiga – Es que Foca fofa se lo ganó Herms , habrías hecho lo mismo si te hubiera ofrecido dinero como si fueras la perra que ella es

Hermione contuvo una maldición, odiaba a la rubia pretenciosa "Foca fofa" alias Pansy parkinson, pero dejarla en el bosque prohibido era abandonarla prácticamente a merced de la fría muerte y más aun inconsciente.

**- **¿A qué altura del bosque Ginevra?

**- **Mmmmm ... a la altura de Aragog – respondió Ginny cohibida- Si ya sé , vamos por ella ... a veces no me gustaría ser una gryffindor

Hermione y Ginny se levantaron llamando la atención de Harry que le preguntó con la mirada a su novia a donde iban pero ella negó con la cabeza. Comenzaron a andar hacia la salida cuando Draco y Ron aparecieron en la puerta del gran comedor y Ginny se puso aún más pálida y murmuró por lo bajo con demasía.

**- **¿A dónde van? – preguntó Draco extrañado al ver la reacción de su pelirroja novia y la mirada preocupada de Hermione – ¿Qué hicieron?

**- **Antes que nada ... no debes de precipitarte ni enojarte – alegó Ginny hablando con dificultad ... Draco se iba a molestar

_**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS ¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**_

**- **Inconsciente ... ¡INCONSCIENTE GINEVRA! - gritó Draco alejando un arbusto de su cara y jalando aún más la palma de su novia - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Ginny no dijo nada, sino que sonrió con pesimismo y se dejó guiar por la mano de Draco que no paraba de halarla ni soltarla. No tenía ningún propósito de encontrar a la slytherin pero tampoco era tan inhumana, así que comenzó a tararear una canción con simpleza olvidándose del problema.

Hermione en cambio tenía más complicaciones con Ron, el pelirrojo renuente a dejar solas a su hermana y su mejor amiga resolvió acompañarlas para resguardarlas, más aun así cuando escuchó a que sección del bosque iban, se renegó a avanzar con el designio de regresar al castillo y evitar cualquier contacto con arañas y más aun gigantes. Lo que traía como resultado que el chico no se pudiera soltar del brazo de Hermione que estaba muerta de risa.

**- **¿Quién demonios es Aragog al fin de cuentas?

**- **Te explicare amor- comenzó Ginny con soltura y brincando un madero suelto que estaba en el suelo- Es una araña gigante que come humanos

**- **¿Y ahí la dejaste? – preguntó alarmado Draco - ¡Por Merlín Ginny¿Cómo pudiste?

**- **Ya te dije mis razones y no las voy a repetir – Ginny bufó resignada y trató de soltarse del agarre del rubio pero no pudo – Suéltame que conozco el camino

**- **No te pienso soltar ni un segundo justamente aquí Ginny así que resígnate – Draco siguió avanzando con la varita en la mano derecha y con la otra mantenía la palma de la pelirroja – ¿En que lapso del tiempo aprendiste a hacer esto? ... no lo puedo creer

**- **Snape me enseño igual que a ti

**- **¡Pero yo soy un slytherin, su ahijado y además hijo de un mortígrafo!

**- **Bueno yo soy encantadora y persuasiva ... ¿Equilibra las cosas no? – Ginny sonrió y giró a ver a su hermano y a Hermione atrás de ellos - ¿Están bien?

Hermione asintió en silenció e hizo un intento de soltarse de Ron que la tenía inmovilizada fuertemente del brazo derecho y estaba sumamente pálido.

**- **Perfecto. Aunque si le dices a tu hermano que suelte mi brazo y permita que el torrente sanguíneo cumpla su trabajo y me deje volver a sentirlo ... tal vez estaría mejor – dijo la castaña con una suave risa mientas seguía avanzando, Draco también se giró a verlos – Ron ... deja de apretar tan fuerte

**- **¡Compórtate como hombre comadreja!

**- **Jodete Malfoy – respondió el pelirrojo apenas audiblemente - ¿Por qué no nos vamos? El mundo puede girar perfectamente sin Foca fofa Parkinson y no habría necesidad de ver ¡ARAÑAS!

**- **Porque somos aurores comadreja, por eso y porque es una chica

**- **Una chica muy fea por cierto – alegó Ginny riendo y valiéndose una cruenta mirada de su novio- Vale ya ... espera ¿Te atrae de alguna manera Foca fofa Parkinson?

**- **Sufriría de demencia prematura si fuera así Ginny – Draco saltó otro arbusto y ayudó a Ginny a hacerlo para seguir avanzando – Pero es mi compañera de año y en un tiempo fue mi amiga

La luz disminuía cada vez más lo que propició que de la varita de Hermione saliera un resplandor rojo que iluminó el caminó. Draco detuvo sus paso al sentir pasos a sus lados y puso a Ginny detrás de el para protegerla, ella en cambio suspiró frustrada por los ataques de prioridad de su novio y se situó a lado del rubio con determinismo. Ron en cambio se agazapó atrás de su amiga castaña lo que resulto en realidad gracioso ya que Hermione era bastante más baja que él.

**- **¿Aquí es? – preguntó el slytherin tragando nervios en vez de saliva alzando su vista y viendo millones de arañas descender sobre sus cabezas – Weasel necesito que me ayudes en esto, eres más alto que yo y necesito proteger a las chicas

**- **Jodete de nueva cuenta Malfoy, no me pienso mover ni un puñetero milímetro –Ron cerró los ojos, arañas, odiaba las arañas- Ellas se pueden defender solas además

**- **Vaya ... que caballerosidad de tu parte hermanito – exclamó Ginny negando con la cabeza - Ron pareces un niño asustado

**- **¡Estoy asustado Ginevra! – Ron respiró hondo recordándose que ninguna pequeña araña era comparable con una legión de mortígrafos – Me llevan las malditas barbas de Merlín

Ron dejó el brazo de Hermione y se situó a lado de Malfoy con rapidez alzando la varita y recorriendo el lugar con su vista, oscuro y rastrero, como una araña.

**- **¿Qué desgraciado osa entrar a mis dominios? – dijo una voz ronca saliendo detrás de unos árboles revelando su impetuosa presencia

El pelirrojo tembló con más fuerza pero no se movió, debían rescatar a Parkinson y salir con vida con éxito.

**- **Si salimos con vida de esta Malfoy te partiré la cara simplemente porque no puedo rompérsela a mi hermana – susurró Ron entre dientes – te lo juro

Draco río y se adelantó un poco más.

**- **Cúbranme – Draco se acercó– Arargog ... bueno no tardaré, lo más probable es que tengas en tu poder a una amiga nuestra y la queremos de vuelta

El cuerpo envuelto de Pansy rodó ante sus ojos con extrema rudeza, el sonrió, estaba todo resuelto, tomaría el cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia y se irían... todo era demasiado fácil y ese era el gran problema ... la facilidad del asunto.

**- **No seas ingenuo Malfoy ... esto es demasiado sencillo – susurró Ron apuntando su varita hacia la enorme araña

Hermione y Ginny se apegaron a la espalda de sus amigos con rapidez temblando con notoriedad, Ron maldijo de nuevo, debía de ser una trampa.

**- **Chicos... creo que tenemos un leve problema - dijo Ginny apenas con voz mientras tomaba la mano del slytherin

**- **¿Cuál es está vez? – preguntó Ron mirando por el rabillo del ojo todas las arañas que se dirigían hacia ellos

**- **Estamos rodeados por arañas – chilló Hermione con asco - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**- **Malfoy levita el cuerpo de Foca fofa, Ginny y Hermione preparen sus varitas – dijo Ron avanzando con precaución hacia el jefe - ¿Qué quieres a cambio Aragog?

**- **Su carne ... con lastima – Aragog comenzó a retroceder dejándolos solos junto al nido de arañas – Feliz muerte

Cuando Aragog desapareció Ron vibró aún más fuerte, no iban a poder correr de ahí con tanta rapidez o con demasiada agilidad como para evitar a todas las arañas. Los cuatro se repagaron, quedando espalda con espalda formando un circulo mientras todas las tarántulas se acercaban con premura.

**- **¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Ginny alarmada

**- **¿Algún hechizo Hermione? – inquirió Draco acercándose más aun a Ginny

**- **¿De defensa? – respondió la castaña sin saber mucho que hacer

**- **Un ataque de defensa debe de afectar más a una criatura mágica que es mucho menos poderosa que un mago, a las tres chicos – dijo Ron rogando que así fuera - ¿Listos?

Todos asintieron y alzaron sus varitas

**- **Uno ... dos ... ¡Tres!

Los hechizos salieron de cada varita cada una con un color distinto, lo que provocó que el camino se viera libre por momentos hacia ellos.

**- **¡Corran!

Draco levitó el cuerpo de su amiga y comenzó a correr junto a sus amigos sin ver atrás. Se habían librado de una muy fuerte. Aunque sabía que iban a estar en problemas. No importaba ... estaban vivos gracias a Ronald "comadreja" Weasley

_**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**_

Luna miró preocupada de nuevo el bosque y negó con la cabeza, iban a estar en grandes problemas si es que regresaban sanos y salvos. Observó a Harry que estaba sentado en un escalón del arco del castillo que daba vista a la entrada del bosque. Se veía demasiado tranquilo.

**- **Si dejaras de dar vueltas cada cinco segundos Luna ... tal vez te sentirías mejor – dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa

**- **Harry ... están ellos solos allá fuera con quien sabe que cosas – la rubia suspiró y vio en cambio a Blaise Zabini que estaba a lado de Harry, no le caía nada bien pero sentía pena por el, sabía que estaba preocupado por Pansy , era su amiga – Zabini ... ¿Estás bien?

**- **Estaré mejor al ver a Pansy y hechizar a Weasley junior

Harry lo visualizó con rudeza y bufó hostigado. Slytherins eran slytherins.

**- **Tu que le pones una mano encima a Ginny y yo que te dejo hecho trizas Zabini – Harry se acercó a Luna – Te lo aseguro

Blaise giró su cabeza a un lado, Gryffindor ... tenías que ser un gryffindor el Gran Potter , siempre mostrando su alevosía por cada maldito espacio y rincón de la bóveda de oxigeno que los cubría. Pero dejó de despotricar hacia el ojiverde cuando escuchó unos severos gritos provenientes del bosque y puso ver a cuatro figuras por sobre la maleza y un cuerpo flotante que al fin salía de los árboles y entraban a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

**- **¡Ron¡Vamos, espera!

**- **¡JAMÁS GINEVRA WEASLEY! – rugió Ron acercándose a sus amigos - ¡NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA VOLVERAS A HACER ALGO ASI¿ME ENTENDISTE?

Hermione corrió con celeridad hacia los brazos de Harry que la recibió agradecido y envolvió la frágil espalda que temblaba a espasmos provocados por la agitación del ejercicio y el miedo. Luna se acercó a Ron y le sonrió con dulzura acariciando el rostro aún blanco del pelirrojo.

**- **¿Estás bien? – preguntó la ravenclaw a su novio que solo asintió con la cabeza

**- **Sí

Blaise se acercó al cuerpo de Pansy y destruyó el capullo de tela con un hechizo dejando ver a la rubia aun inconsciente y completamente entera para el alivio de Ginny. La cogió en brazos con rapidez y le dio una rápida mirada a Draco que Harry interpretó como aversión. Cuando se alejó Draco respiró hondo y Ron suspiró.

**- **Creo que es conveniente que vayas a descansar porque mañana es el baile Ron – dijo Harry con Hermione aún abrazada

Ron asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar hacia el castillo cuando se detuvo y se giró acercándose a Draco con temple. Al estar cerca le lanzó un puñetazo que logro hacer caer al slytherin y emitir un leve gemido a Ginny que corrió hasta su novio.

**- **Te lo dije serpiente – alegó el pelirrojo con neutralidad – Y tu Ginny, te aseguro que estarás castigada de por vida, porque te puedo confirmar desde ahora que mamá se va a enterar absolutamente de todo esto.

Ron tomó a Luna de la cintura y caminó con ella hacia dentro perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Malfoy río , el golpe en realidad había sido justo, Ginny bajó la vista con pena y miró a Harry.

**- **¿Cómo se enteraron? – preguntó la gryffindor con calma ayudando a Draco a que se levantara

**- **Blaise ... vio todo el espectáculo y vio como la transportaste al bosque

**- **Y como siempre no hizo nada – Draco se limpió la sangre del labio – Muy típico de los Zabini

Harry solo se encogió de hombros y se adentró también con Hermione hacia el castillo. Ginny en cambio detuvo a Draco por algunos segundos, él la miró , ella solo se lamentó.

**- **Discúlpame ... jamás pensé que esto... yo no quise

**- **Lo entiendo no te preocupes – Draco la tomó con afecto por la cintura y la envolvió en la cúpula que usualmente llamaban abrazo – Solo te pido que de ahora en adelante no elijas a ningún conocido para punto clave de tu venganza

Ginny río y lo besó.

_**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**_

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación, se extrañó al ver a Draco con su traje de gala impecable y que desentonaba por completo con la cara de desasosiego que tenía en sus facciones. Y lo entendió, no necesitaba ser genio para saber que pasaba en esos instantes, la cara de terror que tenía su blondo amigo la había visto muchas veces en aurores ... en victimas.

**- **¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hermione preocupada

Draco entró en el cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cama sentándose con estupor, no podía estar pasando, no esa misma noche. No cuando ellos trataban de descansar del cansancio psicológico de cada misión y batalla. Voldemort no podía ser tan desgraciado. Y entonces cerró los ojos con pesar. Voldemort en realidad era un alma escupida por el infierno... la maldad misma lo maldecía siempre y hacía sería para toda la eternidad.

**- **¿Draco qué sucedió? – preguntó la castaña de nuevo

**- **Es Avery – dijo el rubio respirando con profundidad – Voldemort va a atacar esta misma noche

**- **¿De que demonios estás hablando?

**- **Jhon Avery esta en este momento con el mismo Dumbledore explicando los planes del ataque

Hermione negó con la cabeza ... no podía ser, no podía suceder todo eso. Maldita sea iba a ser Enero...Fin de año, finalización de 7 jodidos años de espera y de aventuras por causa de él. Por causa del protervo Voldemort.

**- **¡Jhon Avery esta muerto! – alegó la chica con histeria - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

**- **Pues esta sucediendo así que debemos aceptarlo – alegó una voz femenina entrando en la habitación – Y trata de tranquilizarte

Luna se acercó a Hermione mientras Harry y Ron entraban también, la rubia le brindó una mirada de consolación a la castaña y suspiró con demasía.

**- **¿Por qué ahora Luna?

**- **Porque así son las cosas – Luna acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de su amiga gryffindor – Ahora solo nos queda luchar ... no podemos volver al principio de todo ... lo sabes

Ron que estaba callado tomó a Luna de la mano alejándola de Hermione y la miró con detalle. Luna solo asintió con la cabeza.

**- **Sabías que estaba vivo – preguntó Ron con algo de desesperación - ¿Verdad?

**- **En cierto modo

**- **¿Cómo es posible que...

**- **No lo se Ronald – alegó la ravenclaw sinceramente – No se que esta sucediendo ¿Harry?

Harry solo respiró hondo. Miró por la ventana, el bosque prohibido se comenzaba a iluminar con fulgores rojos... luces ... varitas. Mortígrafos. Entrecerró sus párpados cansado. Había estado esperando por ese momento en particular hacía casi dos años... la muerte de sus padres, de Siruis , de Cedric , de todos los inocentes que habían declinado frente a la letal y sangrienta varita del demonio de esa era debían de ser vengadas con dignidad. No importase la hora o el tiempo de los hechos. Eso debía acabar.

**- **¿Dónde esta Ginny? – dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor

**- **En este momento en el despacho de Dumbledore con Avery y demás – contestó el pelirrojo – Harry ... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**- **Vayan con Ginny ... necesitamos saber que esta pasando – Harry se giró hacia ellos – Iré en unos segundos

Luna, Ron y Draco salieron rápidamente dejando solos a Harry y a la castaña que no se movió. El ojiverde posó su mirada en Hermione.

**- **Deberías irte con ellos

**- **Estoy contigo Harry ... entiéndelo de una vez

**- **Lo he entendido desde hace mucho Hermione – Harry se acercó con una sonrisa hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura con delicadeza – Solo que esta vez es real ... esta vez será la última.

**- **No cuestiones tu salvación Harry... no lo hagas

**- **Jamás lo haré – Harry le sonrió con espantosa calma - Porque no hay más salvación para mi que tú Hermione, hoy solo nos queda vencer sobre las sombras, porque la luz soy yo. Soy una luz de sombra

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. No había más... simplemente no lo había. Esa noche ... una pisada más avanzaría en la historia. Harry Potter decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico. Para bien ... o para mal.

_**•·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤** **Lúz Ðe §ø(v)ß®åS** **¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**_

**- **¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Jhon Avery sonrió. El escuhar la melodiosa voz de la rubia Lovegood lo terminó por alegrar. Se giró con calma observándola. El vestido blanco caía con pureza sobre sus piernas haciéndola ver lo que era y había sido por toda su vida. Un ángel. Rió con un poco de sarcasmo al ver a Ron Weasley tomar de la mano a la chica con posesividad recordándole al mortígrafo entre líneas que aun con valiosa información podía matarlo si así lo quisiera.

**- **Usualmente se comienza con un hola – dijo el rubio mortígrafo con algo de desdén – Estoy de su parte ahora así que trata de ser un poco más cordial, especialmente tu Weasley

Draco Malfoy lo analizó con premura. A simple vista no había cambiado, sin embrago, Jhon Eduard Avery había bajado de peso y sus ojos verde ahora irradiaban un brillo de resignación y paz. El cabello rubio se encontraba sucio y la barba descuidadamente cortada acrecentaba más el hecho de que en realidad estaba en malas condiciones.

**- **Yo supuse que estabas muerto Jhon – dijo Draco acercándose al hombre

**- **Yo también hice suposiciones adelantadas Draco – respondió Avery con rencor – Pero para tu inefable orgullo y estúpido prejuicio no estoy del todo acabado, así que comienza a medir tus comentarios

**- **No necesitamos de tus amenazas Avery – Ron se puso delante de Luna y miró al rubio con aborrecimiento – Un simple veritaserum nos serviría para desenvolver el plan de Voldemort y se acabo el asunto y tú te vas directo a Azkaban

Ginny suspiró cansada, el gran ego de los hombres acerca de su territorialidad aun dominaba incluso en situaciones extremas. Se aproximó hacia su novio y hermano y miró al mortígrafo con aversión aunque resentimiento. Jamás lo perdonaría ... había causado demasiado daño como para ser redimido completamente, pero se daba cuenta que realmente Jhon Avery no destilaba la maldad que una vez lo caracterizó... ahora más bien era ... clemencia y culpa.

**- **Ron deja a un lado tus celos y pon en acción tu cerebro – dijo Tonks empezando a hablar con molestia

Ron por primera vez vio a su alrededor. Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore acompañado de toda la legión de la orden. Dumbledore, Snape, MacGonaggal, Moddy, Remus , su padres y para su pesar Tonks lo miraban con resignación esperando que notaran que no estaban solos. Tonks solo bufó cansada y él enrojeció ... se había dejado llevar por emociones insulsas.

**- **Perdón – dijo Ron un poco cohibido

**- **En todo caso Sr. Weasley – dijo Dumbledore con una tranquila sonrisa y sentado aun detrás de su escritorio – Le informó que el señor Avery ya se ha tomado la poción de la verdad

**- **¿Les dijo la localización del ataque? – preguntó Luna hablando de nuevo

**- **Ciertamente Luna – respondió Jhon con algo de burla – Estás en él

Remus se tensó demasiado mientras Ron y Draco abrían la boca con asombro. Ginny solo chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, estaba también atónita aunque ya había escuchado la confesión del rubio hacía momentos.

**- **¿Está diciendo que Hogwarts es el objetivo? - inquirió Ron aun sin créeselo

**- **No se que te sorprende – expresó Harry entrando en la habitación junto a Hermione – Como siempre he dicho, Voldemort tiene un temperamento algo protagonista. Entre más es la masa del ataque será más fácil saldrá en los periódicos.

El licántropo fijó su miel mirada en el hijo de su amigo. Harry a sus 17 años se veía más resuelto que el mismo Dumbledore. Y ese hecho le atemorizó... sabía que el carácter del ojiverde a límites extremos podía volverse frío, calculador y temible. Harry Potter era poderoso... lo suficiente como para destruir por si solo una nación completa con tan solo quererlo y en esos momentos ... no quería nada más que destruirlo. No por la profecía, sino era porque Voldemort no podía quitarle lo que le sobraba. No podía dejarlo arrebatarle de su lado nada ni a nadie más.

**- **Necesitamos alertar a todos los alumnos – dijo MacGonaggal sumamente pálida – Lo más rápido que podemos trasladarlos a un lugar seguro

**- **¿En que? ... ¿En tren?

**- **Tonks... se más racional – ojoloco movió su bastón en dirección la bruja con queja – Un transportador Nymphadora

Dumbledore hizo una seña con las manos y la legión de la orden salió rápidamente para comenzar a movilizar a los estudiantes y dejando a los 6 jóvenes dentro junto con Jhon Avery y el mismo. Los miró con seriedad.

**- **Les daremos algunos minutos solos – el mago se acercó al rubio mortígrafo y le hizo una seña con la mano – En 30 minutos los esperamos en la entrada que da hacia el bosque

Dumbledore y Avery salieron del despacho con rapidez. Harry miró a sus amigos y suspiró, todo estaba culminando en esa noche. Ellos tres con sus trajes de gala y ellas con sus vestidos daban un cuadro de tristeza y melancolía a la situación. El ojiverde sonrió con pesimismo, estaban realmente asustados, 6 chicos de aproximadamente 17 años iban a enfrentar al mago más poderoso y oscuro de todas las eras y su legión de demonios vivos. ¿Qué esperaban encontrar? La muerte o la resurrección ... no existía algo más, se iban a jugar la decisión más difícil de sus vidas : su supervivencia.

**- **Estaremos bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo y dándole una sonrisa a su novio – Estaremos bien

Harry se acercó a la ventana. Llovía... el cielo lloraba. Y llovía por la desgracia a punto de cometerse. La batalla final había dado inicio.

Y llovía.

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**_N/T:_ **_Hola! antes que nada una super disculpa por la espera. Estoy de vacaciones hay que entender. En fin, Por desgracia mis queridos lectores creo que sospechan todo esto , SÍ, así es, faltan solo dos capítulos más para que acabe Luz de Sombras y claro que el epílogo. ¿Por qué la batalla final en enero? en el prox chapter lo sabremos. saludos a todos. _

_**Un gran beso a** : PotterGirl2491, Daniela Lupin de Black, Jim (q lindo eres thanx), a mi wapo Worden ( ya te deje un review ehh), Vangie McDermott , saritaharryherm, La gran Nika Granger, Mari, Hermione de Potter granger, CloeM, a la bonita Nyissa (grax laura), Steff, Marisol y tu bobatas jeny hermana mía y claro , sin olvidar a mi querido Yoda. _

_**Gracias ustedes porque con sus palabras me alientan a seguir. Espero que me dejen un review y si no, les agradezco por leer mi historia. **_

**_/Kirlatan/_  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Hola chicos

Siento decirles que eliminare la historia de luz de sombras. Después de 2 años sin actualizar creo que no me queda mucho que escribir y no saco donde jajaja.

Además que la releí y dije, dios soy pésima en esto, jeje no es lo mío.

Una disculpa a todos.

Atte

Tania


End file.
